


Iliupersis

by eMeandC



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak's Internalized Homophobia, Eddie is scared, Español, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, IT - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, What-If, ambientado en los 50 y los 80, beverly is kinda lesbian here but they dont talk about it, biromantic beverly marsh tho, book it, eddie is a little shit, internazed sexism, lot of angst, mino bev/richie, mucho contenido del libro pero se puede leer igual, richie is not straight and he knows, richie tozier tells eddie he loves him it dont go well, richie tozier/original male character - Freeform, toxic relactionship, traumaa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMeandC/pseuds/eMeandC
Summary: La verdad, podría haber elegido un mejor día, seamos francos. Podría haber elegido un día de solecito que caliente las mejillas y alegre el alma. Pero estamos en Derry, Maine, señoras y caballeros, un pueblo de mierda, con gente de mierda, infraestructuras de mierda y, por supuesto, un clima de mierda, y ni siquiera llueve, no. Unas feas nubes amenazan con mojarlo todo, pero solo dejan una fea humedad que provoca ansiedad.Porque sí señoras, señores, tortugas y monstruos devora niños durmientes, ni si quiera habiendo llamado a Derry se hubiera llamado Hellville, Deviltown o HellGates se acercarían remotamente a dar una idea de lo mierda que es dicho pueblo. Pero no, Derry.AKARichie se termina confesando antes de tiempo, Eddie la caga y deben lidiar con las consecuencias.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 6





	1. CAPÍTULO 1; De cómo todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de la contaminación lumínica.

**1**

  
  


La verdad, podría haber elegido un mejor día, seamos francos. Podría haber elegido un día de solecito que caliente las mejillas y alegre el alma. Pero estamos en Derry, Maine, señoras y caballeros, un pueblo de mierda, con gente de mierda, infraestructuras de mierda y, por supuesto, un clima de mierda, y ni siquiera llueve, no. Unas feas nubes amenazan con mojarlo todo, pero solo dejan una fea humedad que provoca ansiedad. 

Porque sí señoras, señores, tortugas y monstruos devora niños durmientes, ni si quiera habiendo llamado a Derry se hubiera llamado Hellville, Deviltown o HellGates se acercarían remotamente a dar una idea de lo mierda que es dicho pueblo. Pero no, Derry.

Debía llamarse simple y llanamente _Derry_ , Maine, y al llegar por la autovía A-90, un cartel despintado viejo y torcido te daba la bienvenida a Derry. Simplemente Derry, Maine.

No se llama Devilstown ni Hellsgates, ni nada por el estilo. Simple y llanamente Derry, por la ciudad irlandesa de donde provenían las primeras víctimas de las que se alimentó Pennywise. Y es un día simple y llanamente normal en Derry, con gente simple y llanamente normal, que ha dejado muy atrás los 11 años, y parece haberlo olvidado todo.

Un niño alto, tirando a flacucho y encorvado, con gafas de culo de botella que agrandan sus ojos azules oceánicos, alza la nariz a esas nubes, aferrando el manillar de su bici nueva _(¡con malchas, señolita con malchas y luedines y un timble!_ ) de un chulo azul brillante que nada tiene que envidiar a la de los niños de las casa alojadas en West Broadway Road.

El niño, que en realidad de niño tiene poco ya (pues hace menos de cinco días que ha cumplido los redundantes dieciséis años), murmura para sí con voz más grave:

—Para las previsiones meteorológicas de hoy, unas nubes de mierda nos harán oler el sobaquillo por la humedad.

Otro chiquillo, flacucho y bajito, bien pelado y peinado a la derecha, le espera para darle el encuentro. Sus ropas no tienen mucha personalidad; son, en parte, ropas de niño escogidas por una madre que no piensa permitir que su Osito Eddie crezca y se aleje tan rápido del hogar _(y prisión)_ matriarcal. Está sudando, y eso le pone nervioso en exceso, porque es como si sintiera las miles de moléculas del sucio aire mezclado con las millones de bacterias que deben llegar de las alcantarillas pegarse a su piel y a su sudor, y como este resbala lascivamente por todo su cuerpo, contaminandolo. Ew. 

Su reloj brilla, reflejando el sol; como siempre Richie llega tarde, y él empieza a ponerse nervioso a pesar de que tiene quince años; ¿Por qué tienes prisa, chaval? ¿Por envejecer y volverte un vegetal?

El niño alto le sonríe desde lo alto de la colina para empujar la bici cuesta abajo antes si quiera de estar subida a ella. Cosas de la costumbre, ya ves tú.

Y una vez más, con la muerte en los talones, el niño (algo más consciente) se juega el cuello y sobre todo, la nueva dentadura que una ortodoncia de dos años le ha proporcionado, reduciendo considerablemente esa mandíbula tan Freddy Mercury (aunque aún el propio Mercury ignore aún su futura genialidad, son todavía los sesenta).

Richard Tozier, el niño alto, le da fuerte a los frenos antes de estamparse con Kaspbrak, parando en seco. 

—¿Has visto qué bien me van los frenos, Eds? ¿Has visto?— Comenta con voz entusiasmada poniendo un pie en el suelo, y haciendo sonar su timbre repetidas veces. 

Eddie coloca la mano encima de la de Richie, para obligarle a parar y poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si en realidad no le encantara estar a su alrededor.

—Llegas tarde caraculo.

—No, no que va. Los reyes nunca llegan tarde. Será que tu reloj biológico está adelantado, Osito Eddie.

—¡A lo mejor es el tuyo el que está estropeado! ¡el mío está sincronizado con el del ayuntamiento, y ese lleva setecientos años dando la hora correcta!

Claro que eso no es cierto. Falló, una vez. De madrugada en 1958 hubo una noche en que no dio la hora. Aunque Eddie olvidó eso hace meses.

—Por dios, parece que te hayas comido a un viejo, Eds.

—Y tú suenas a un crío de parvulario. Y no me llames Eds, tío, lo odio.

—No, qué va.

—Que sí, coño.

Richie comienza a dar vueltas con la bicicleta, a su alrededor, con una eterna sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¿Vamos, o no? Te echo una carrera, cara de albóndiga.

Eddie se estira el polo impoluto, como siempre, poniendo nuevamente los ojos en blanco y ocultando una sonrisa. Luego coge la bicicleta, la cual consiguió renovar el año pasado a base de insistencias y, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, pucheritos de crío, y haciéndole jurar y perjurar a su madre que tendría muchisísimo cuidado. Lo cierto era que la otra bici seguía estando bien cuando la donó, lo único malo era el ruedín que debía llevar por haber sido incapaz de quitarlo. Sonia Kaspbrack no entendía que aquí lo que peligraba era la poca reputación que su hijo pudiera tener.

Ambos adolescentes se precipitan cuesta abajo con la muerte acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente. Richie echa una ojeada por encima del hombro, riendo a carcajadas limpias. Su pelo le llega hasta un poco más abajo de la mandíbula, y se ha convertido en la afamada “melenita de vagos y maleantes”.

Eddie le mira desde atrás y siente su corazón bombardear sangre caliente contra sus costillas, y para intentar ignorarlo saca cualquier tema de conversación mientras deambulan hacia ninguna parte.

—¿A dónde vamos, Bocasucia?— Pregunta entonces el más bajito.

—¡Contigo, al fin del mundo!

Edward resopla, divertido:

—Vale, pero ¿dónde estamos yendo ahora?

—¿Ves la mochila que llevo detrás? ¡Pues adivina! Es uno de los cacharros de Stan. Un telescopio para ver las estrellas, me dijo que hoy habrá un meteorito o algo así, ¿te molaría ir a tomarle fotos conmigo?

Los muchachos habían bajado el ritmo de las bicis, y casi iban a la par.

—¿En serio?

—Él está castigado, se ha vuelto a cargar una de sus ventanas. Tendríamos que ir a la colina.

—Después podemos colarnos en el descampado donde ponen autocine.

—Ahí es donde van las parejas a mojar, Eddie.— Sonrió Richie con sorna subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—No seas marica, gilipollas, lo digo por la película.

—Me rompes el corazón, Eds.

—Que no me llames Eds maldita sea.

—Eds. Eds, Eds, Eds.

Eddie desea golpearlo. Y lo hace, haciendo que Rich casi pierda el manejo del manillar y se caigan los dos. Ambos ríen cuando retoman el equilibrio.

—¿Y por qué a la colina?

—Dice que allí hay menos “contaminación lumínica” sea lo que sea eso.

—Ese bastardo está más preocupado por esa mierda irreal que por las enfermedades infecciosas.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido se cortó parte del pito para ser “un verdadero hombre”, y por higiene. A lo mejor es que tú eres un paranoico.

Eddie se sonroja, mucho.

—¡Nada que ver! Los gérmenes son reales pedazo de boca trucha,

Ambos dejan las bicis a un lado una vez llegan a la colina, pegadita a un árbol. Sí, su bici no es tan poderosa como Silver, claro, pero haría las veces de corcel del llanero solitario, a falta de Silver y falta de Bill Denbrough, que acabará la secundaria muy lejos del horror de Derry. 

Richie vuelve a alzar la nariz al cielo.

—Mucho meteoro no se verá con estas nubes, ya te digo yo.

A Eddie le interesan más la nuez de adán que su compañero ha ido adquiriendo con los años, y mirar cómo sube y baja a medida que va escupiendo palabras, que las rocas lunares, en realidad. 

—Supongo que no.— Se limitó a murmurar.

Richie coge la mochila y se la echa al hombro. Saca del bolsillo pequeño un cigarro que se coloca en la oreja. Eddie se fija en cómo su pelo castaño super oscuro se arremolina tras su oreja.

—No me has dicho nada de lo apuesto que estoy con mis gafas de pasta.— Y pestañea repetidas veces con falsa coquetería.

Eddie sonríe y lo mira detenidamente. En realidad, las gafas son un nuevo modelo de pasta, más finas que las anteriores, por lo que los ojos no se agrandan ante el efecto lupa. Además, son de un bonito color azul oscuro que le pega con los ojos y la sonrisa. Pero Eddie jamás se atrevería a decir eso en voz alta, así que en lugar de ello se limita a decir: 

—Ya no pareces medio subnormal.

Richie le da un golpecito en el hombro.

—Qué poco romántico eres conmigo siempre. Al final voy a terminar por buscarme una amante.

—¡Ew! Si querías romanticismo haber quedado con Beverly, idiota.— Le devuelve el puñetazo con una sonrisa para luego susurrarle en privado.— No seas mariposón.

La sonrisa de Richie flaquea, aunque Eddie lo ignore.

—Bueno. Vamos, pedazo de mierda, que te pesa el culo— Se limitó a responder mientras subía la colina, demasiado empinada para subir con la bicicleta. 

Eddie termina de colocar la bici pegadita a la de Richie y le sigue a la rezaga, sin poder evitar mirarle el culo cuando Tozier se sube los pantalones. Una endiablada vocecita le pregunta en un susurro, en la parte derecha de su cráneo, si Richard usará boxers como los adultos o en cambios, seguirá luciendo esos calzoncillitos blancos de los que hacía gala cuando iban a bañarse al lago. Rápidamente lo despacha sintiendo asco hacia sí mismo, y casi le entra el pánico cuando Richie vuelve a mirarlo por encima del hombro con media sonrisa. Oh Dios, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que estaba mirándolo indiscretamente? O peor, Cristo bendito ¿Le habrá leído la mente?

Pero Richie, que de mucho sabe pero de nada entiende, no tiene ni remota idea del poder que ejerce sobre su amigo, casi tan intenso y fuerte como el que Beverly ejerce sobre Ben y Bill. Y sobre Richie. Eddie enrojece hasta las orejas.

—Apenas media colina y ya estás jadeando ¿eh? Ya casi estamos, niño, no mueras ahora. 

Llegan arriba, y mientras Eddie coloca la manta que Stan les prestó, Rich se pone de rodillas para intentar montar el telescopio, aunque no tarda en pillarle el truco porque es muy listo, muy listo.

Una vez acabado, se sube las gafas para mirar las estrellas, rascándose la cabeza después.

—Se ven las estrellas. Aunque bastante poco, muy borrosas. Y sé de lo que hablo, soy medio ciego.

—A lo mejor es que no está enfocado. Déjame ver. 

Sacando un pañuelo de tela que frota contra el visor, procede a mirar por este, moviéndolo un poquito como si supiera lo que hace para tratar de ver mejor, aunque sólo consigue desenfocar aún más las estrellas. Pero en vez de decir nada, vuelve a sentarse junto a Richie. 

—¡Pero qué haces cara culo! ¡Ahora se ve peor!

—¡Qué dices! Lo habrás movido tú al acercarte o algo.— Comenta Eddie algo abochornado, guardando el pañuelo, cuando mira también. 

—¿Sabes que Stan se muda en octubre?

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Del todo? Se va… ¿del todo?

—A su padre le han dado el traslado definitivo. —Richard asiente. 

Eddie lo mira con profundidad, y luego al horizonte. Sabe que, aunque esté oscuro y haya niebla, una impasible torre depósito se alza en alguna parte, con una puertecita demasiado pequeña.

—Pues menuda suerte.— Comenta. —Ojalá ser él.

—Pues sí.

—Lo echaré de menos.

—Y yo. Es un tío genial. 

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? ¿También soy un tío genial?

—No, gilipollas. ¿Tú cuándo te vas?

—No se. Por ahora seguimos aquí. ¿Y tú?— Responde Richie.

—Por aquí un rato más.

—Hasta la universidad.— Richie sonríe a su amigo. —Y a ver si Bev viene conmigo. Se lo he prometido. 

Eddie sonríe, aliviado, porque aún quedan unos cuantos años para separarse. Luego otra preocupación sale a flote en su cabecita. Intenta comentarlo tan disimuladamente como puede. 

—¿Que coñazo con Bev, no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis saliendo?

—¿Qué? No. Que va. Más quisiera ella. No. Solo somos amigos. No me gusta Bev.— La respuesta le habría satisfecho si Tozier, con su enorme bocaza, no hubiera añadido. —Bueno, a ver. ¿Que nos comemos los morros a veces? Pues sí ¿Es algo personal? No, qué va. Quiero decir, somos jóvenes, ¿verdad? no hay nada malo en experimentar.—Eddie da las gracias porque Richie esté mirando por el telescopio, y no a él, porque tiene la cara desencajada del disgusto. _¿Beverly?_

—Ah— Susurra. — Vale... ¿En serio? Es decir, me da igual. ¿Pero en serio?

— _Yes lover boy_ ¿Por qué? Pensé que lo sabías. Todos lo saben.

—Yo no.

—Ah, pues… perdona.

Eddie niega, muy dolido. Él quiere besar a Beverly también, eso es todo. ¿Seguro?

—Bueno, a ver si funciona el trasto este.

—Aún nada.

—¿Quieres probarlo tú?

Eddie casi da un respingo, con el corazón acelerado de cero a cien en cuestión de nanosegundos.

—¿El… el qué?

¿Besar? ¿Besar a Beverly Marsh? Quizás eso lo haya hecho ya, todos ello, no lo recuerda, ¿besar a Richie? Eso sí que no lo ha hecho ¿que está preguntando? ¿si quiere probar a…?

—… El cacharro. ¿Qué si no?— Responde con sorna el Hacedor de Voces imitando a un policía Irlandés, pero sonando más a él mismo.

—Ah. ¡Ah! vale, vale, erh, sí, bueno no, la verdad es que el satélite ese me da igual. 

—¿Qué te pensabas que era? ¿Un beso? aaaaw ¿Eddie, quieres darme un beso?

Eddie enrojece como nunca se había sentido enrojecer (aunque claramente es una exageración) y alza la mano con rapidez para bajarla, pegando a Tozier en la cabeza y haciendo sus gafas volar.

El cuatroojos ríe, alzando las manos y disculpándose. Kaspbrack en realidad se muere por decirle que sí, aunque eso no lo reconocería ni ante sí mismo. 

Eddie le ayuda a coger las gafas, sintiéndose bastante mal consigo mismo por haberle golpeado, y las limpia con la camisa de algodón. Richie Tozier procura no mirar la borrosa línea de vello púbico que le recorre desde el ombligo hasta que se pierde bajo los pantalones, así que en lugar de eso, mira el césped silvestre bajo él. Eddie le recoloca las gafas con suavidad, y luego retira las manos como si quemaran. Están muy cerca. 

—La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede gustarle a Stan pasarse horas y horas mirando el cielo y a los pájaros.

—Yo tampoco, Eds. Pero bueno, a cada cual le gusta lo que le gusta ¿no? no elegimos.

Eddie es consciente entonces de que, por el tono tranquilo que Richie empleó, hay algún matiz de profundidad que él no es capaz de pillar. Y eso le molesta, porque siempre suele ser capaz de leer a Tozier; tal y como si leyera un libro abierto. 

Se le ha secado la boca y apenas sabe cómo hablar. Murmura un "supongo" en un hilito de voz. Están muy cerca. Lo único que los separa es un fino tubo de acero inoxidable con un par de lentes para ver las estrellas más próximas. Es capaz de recorrer el rostro de su mejor amigo, como el principio de un leve hoyuelo en la barbilla, o algunas pequitas diminutas en el puente de su nariz, o sus largas pestañas. Se frota la palma de la mano contra el pantalón corto, pero no busca su inhalador, aunque sienta la garganta atenazada. 

Richie sonríe mostrando sus dientes. Tras dos años de braquets, su sonrisa es incluso más bonita. Luego baja la mirada, cortando todo contacto visual, rompiendo la magia del momento, dando un pasito inconsciente atrás. Finge no darse cuenta de lo que significa, pero oh, lo entiende _perfectamente,_ oh, claro que lo entiende.

Se asoma de nuevo al borde de la atmósfera detrás de la lente gigante.

—Ojalá pudiera tener estas lentes en las gafas. Podría verlo todo a kilómetros de distancia. 

—No te hacen falta. Tú ya vives en las nubes incluso sin unas lentes así. 

—Creo que puedo ver algo ¡genial! Son como puntitos. Son las estrellas, a no ser que la lente esté sucia. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Si me dejas ver, mejor.

Cuando Eddie vuelve a mirar, está tan nervioso que se le olvida limpiar aquello que va a tocar antes. A Richie no se le pasa el detalle pero solo sonríe como un bobo. Cuando Eddie no lo está limpiando absolutamente todo (pasa cada vez más raramente, de niño no estaba tan obsesionado) es porque se siente plenamente seguro. Se lo confesó él mismo antes de acabar el curso. Se siente seguro con Richie.

—Se ven las estrellas.— Confirma con voz firme y suave.

—Si Stanley estuviera aquí fijo que sabría dónde están todas las constelaciones.

—Seguro. Yo no tengo ni idea, la verdad— Eddie sonríe suavemente, a Richie y solo a Richie.— Parecen estar puestas al azar.

—Como nosotros.

—¿Perdón?

— Somos personitas puestas al azar sin saber muy bien por qué ¿no, Eds?

—Ah. Pues sí. Aunque no me llames Eds. 

Richie ríe un poco sin estar seguro de qué se ríe. Luego se atusa el pelo, con intención de arreglarlo un poco.

—Ahora, a esperar a que anochezca.— Comenta el bocazas con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

Rich se tumba en la hierba, y saca un cigarro.

—Yo fumar. ¿Tú? Admirar mi increíble belleza.

Eddie vuelve a enrojecer. 

—¿Belleza? Tú no tienes de eso.

—Eso no es precisamente lo que tu padre me dijo anoche.

—Que te follen.

—Más quisieras.

Eddie se sienta en su manta, tan rojo que se cree tetera. Le da un golpe en el hombro, para después abrazarse las rodillas. Richard enciende el cigarro, acariciando una florecita silvestre con una mano, y expulsa el humo procurando que a Eddie no le moleste. Luego se dispone a hablar, de todo y de nada. 

Eddie escucha. No lo reconocería ni muerto, pero a él le encanta escuchar a Richie hablar y hablar y hablar. 

Anochece poco a poco. 

En algún momento de la tarde, Richie encuentra y juguetea con una mariquita que estaba entre las briznas, mientras habla mucho. 

Luego se la pone en la nariz, para preocupar a Eddie. Eso es parte de su dinámica. Eddie protege. Él busca protección. Por eso encuentra cualquier excusa para preocuparle. Porque parece que es entonces cuando Eddie lo quiere más, y cuando él quiere más a Eddie. Y por eso siempre tiene de todo en esa fea riñonera suya. Desde tiritas hasta ibuprofenos y todo tipo de pastillas para cualquier cosa. Por ello él se la pasa mascando chicles encontrados debajo de los pupitres, jugando con trozos de alambre oxidados o escalando a sitios raros. Para llamar su atención. Es la única forma que encuentra para llamar su atención.

—¡Richie! ¡Quítate ese bicho de la cara, por Dios!

—¡Pero si hace cosquillas! Mirala, qué bonita es, toda inofensiva.

—¡Son como moscas pero con alas bonitas!

Eddie se acerca un poco más, de rodillas, colocando las manos en las mejillas de richie con total suavidad y bizqueando un poco para mirar la mariquita. Después sopla con fuerza. 

Se mantiene muy cerca de Richie, metido en su papel de cuidador, y olvidando por un solo instante el gran papel que la homofobia juega en su vida. Sopla, tratando de ahuyentar a la mariquita y mirándole muy serio y de cerca. Le encanta que, por una vez, pueda cuidar en vez de ser cuidado. Tal vez por eso se siente tan irremediablemente ligado a Richie, como si cada uno estuviera atado a un extremo de la cuerda y alguien jugara al tira y afloja con esta. Se complementan, o eso le encanta fantasear cuando está a solas. O cuando están muy juntos. Le sonríe un poco, mirándolo desde arriba. Richie acaricia su muñeca con suavidad. Ambos están ávidos por cualquier contacto. 

—Las mariquitas también se posan en la mierda, cuatroojos.

—Se habrán posado en ti, entonces.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco separándose con rapidez, tumbandose a su lado. 

—Que borde eres siempre.

—Dijo la Virgen María de la Bondad.

—Que te den. ¿Trajiste algo para picar? 

Richie se palpa los bolsillos de los pantalones. 

—Tengoooo… caramelos que te dejan la lengua azulada, wot. ¿Quieres, wot-wot?

—¿Me das?

—No.

—Me da igual, te los quito.— Desenvuelve el plástico y se lo mete en la boca, para acto seguido decir —Eeeeeugh, están calientes y pringosos por tu gordo trasero.

Luego ríen.

—Haber traído tus caramelos, _wot_ , ¿los tomas o los dejas, _wot—wot?_

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos. Richie, con los ojos cerrados. Eddie, mirando su perfil de reojo. Hay una tranquilidad silenciosa, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Richard saca un segundo cigarrillo.

—Me siento como Dios. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo que me diera la gana.

—Ya haces lo que te da la gana. 

—Qué va. Es que hay muchas reglas. Si las reglas fueran una multitud, y yo estuviera en medio, lo que yo hago es dar codazos. Pero solo eso. Hay cientos de cosas que querría hacer, pero probablemente me llamarían enfermo. 

—Ya te llaman enfermo. Estás mal de la cabeza. Y a este paso, de los pulmones. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué cosas quieres hacer, Tozier?

—No te lo voy a decir. Me tirarías al río.

—No. No lo haría.

—Sí. Cien por cien seguro de que me tirarías al río.

—Que no. Que me da pereza esforzarme tanto por tí.— _Por favor, confía en mí._ —¿Qué harías?

—Pues… pues probablemente si fuera dios iría desnudo por ahí. La ropa está sobrevalorada. Menos los zapatos. Iría desnudo pero calzado. 

Eddie ríe. 

—Qué desagradable eres, Tozier.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? ¿Que qué quiero hacer? No sé… supongo que hacerme rico y largarme de aquí.

—Uuuh ¿Kaspbrak quiere irse de barcos y putas? 

—No he dicho eso pedazo de idiota. Pero sí que podría ir al cine siempre que quisiera. O incluso comprarme todos los asientos. 

—Podrías construiste un cine para ti solo, ya de paso. O comprarte todo puto Hollywood. 

—Se lo pediría a Ben— Ríe Eddie— Y te contrataría para que fueras mi actor personal. Como un bufón de la corte. 

—¿En serio? 

—¿Por qué no? Te haría vestir con leotardos y cascabeles y todos. Ya lo haces en clases de teatro ¿no? No hay mucha diferencia.

Era más o menos cierto. Hacía dos años que Richard se había apuntado a clases de interpretación, pero no lo había descubierto hasta tiempo después. La verdad es que a Eddie le había costado aceptar que a Richie le pudiera gustar esas cosas de chicas y maricas. Y sobre todo, le había costado aceptar que hubiera entablado amistad con el monitor de las clases.

Paul Dalton era un chavalito de unos diecinueve o veinte años, alto, apuesto, mexicano y muy muy muy homosexual. 

Realmente nadie lo había confirmado. Pero cuando Henry Bowers y su banda pululaban aún por Derry, era bien sabido que ese chaval se llevaba tantas palizas como los propios perdedores. Incluso más, porque él no tenía un grupo tan fantástico como el de Eddie. 

Y enterarse que Rich no solo había renunciado a pasar con ellos ( _con Eddie_ ) un par de horas los martes y viernes, si no que también había hecho buenas migas con ese maricón… la verdad es que, aunque una vez más Eddie no lo reconociera ni para él mismo, pero los celos lo habían carcomido como polillas a un mueble viejo. 

—¡No llevo leotardos, capullo! Y de todas formas ¿estás seguro? Estaría dando por culo todo el rato. 

—Bueno.

—De todas formas, ya me puedo imaginar tus grandes estrenos.— Proyecta la voz tan lejos como puede moviendo la mano como si leyera un cartel enorme y luminoso— _"La importancia de los fármacos; una retrospectiva por la historia de la medicina"_ o, _"Pandemias mundiales: ¿seremos capaces de lidiar con una de ellas?"_ O montarías un musical entero solo para algún padre fundador, o algo por el estilo. ¿Cuál te gusta más, Thomas Jefferson o John Adams?

—Que te den, ni Adams es un padre fundador ni yo soy tan aburrido. Además, si me tomo lo que me tomo es porque hay muchos virus letales por ahí esparcidos. Como el cáncer. Bueno, eso no es un virus, ¿no? Como el sarampión, las hepatitis B y C, o la Gripe A. ¿Sabes que ni si quiera se sabía la existencia de la epidemia de Gripe Española porque los periódicos lo censuraron? No quiero morir de una gripe o de una infección por una herida mal curada y perder una mano, o la piel por la lepra, o...

—Era sífilis. 

Se hizo entonces un incómodo silencio sepulcral. A ambos se le pusieron los vellos de la nuca como escarpias y casi podían notar los bultitos en la piel, como gallina. 

Richard, consciente de haber roto el momento, vuelve a proyectar su voz.

—" _Dolor pasajero, bienestar duradero; Porque vacunarse es importante_ "

Eddie vuelve a sonreír.

—El día que sobreviva a una epidemia mundial, ese día, sabrás que tengo razón, aunque sea desde tu tumba.

—¡Ja! No sobrevivirías sin mí, ¡Ni en un millón de años! Y llorarías mi muerte hasta deshidratarte. 

—Más quisieras.

—...Pues yo si lloraría por tí.— Rich se da cuenta de lo poco masculino que eso ha sonado y se quita las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa, de nuevo, antes de añadir —Pero no mucho, no te creas.

—Claro, claro, ajá, seguro. 

—Qué más da— Sentencia con una sonrisa.

—Qué más da— Concuerda Eddie.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, sonriéndose mutuamente. Rich alza la mano para, rompiendo todo espacio personal, quitarle una hierbecita del pelo. La respiración de Eddie se acelera, a su bola. A todo eso, se hizo de noche. 

Sus ojos se chocan durante lo que parece una eternidad. Están muy cerca y a la vez, muy lejos, a millones de mundos de distancia. Y aún con todo, hay tantas cosas que se quieren decir y al contrario, callan, que Eddie no sabría por dónde empezar. 

Y de pronto, una luz cruza las gafas reflectantes de Tozier, como un fugaz destello, cegando al gafotas y dejando a Kaspbrak fuera de juego. Richie alza la nariz al cielo al tiempo de que el meteoro desaparezca sin dejar rastro. 

—¡¡Hostia puta!! ¡No jodas! ¿Acabamos de perdernos el cometa?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Sólo pasaba uno?

—¡Y tanto! ¡Qué esperabas! ¿Una lluvia de estrellas?

— ¡Joder! 

Entonces Richie se empieza a reír, porque toda la situación de pronto se le antoja de lo más ridícula. Eddie ríe también, contagiado.

— _Stan the Man_ nos va a matar por esto.

—Le decimos a Uris que pasó demasiado rápido para su cacharro. Y luego le alabamos para que le suba el ego. Solucionado.

Richie mira por el tubo fino de acero con lentes, por si da la casualidad de que el meteoro se ha parado a esperarlo. No es el caso, por lo que mueve el telescopio. Eddie se coloca detrás de él, para esperar por su turno. Tozier de pronto suelta un gritito estrangulado de quien ha descubierto un tesoro.

—¡Se puede ver la ciudad desde aquí!

Cuando va a girarse, su pecho choca contra el de Eddie. Ninguno se esperaba tan cerca del otro, y ambos aguantan la respiración. Richie enrojece. Se apartan como si el mero roce volviera a quemar.

Richie se siente como un ridículo yo—yo. Bailando en la palma de la mano de Eds, esperando con ansia a su contacto y rehuyendo de este en cuanto los cortitos dedos de Kaspbrak por fin se ciernen sobre él.

—Perdona Eds… ¡Pero se ve la ciudad! 

— ¿En serio? ¿De cerca?

—¿Quieres probar? ¿A ver si ves a tu madre?

—No seas idiota. 

Eddie se agacha para mirar por el telescopio y Richard aprovecha para mirarle el culo, disimuladamente. Ni siquiera es un buen trasero. El de Beverly es infinitamente mejor, objetivamente. Incluso Ben tiene mejor trasero que Kaspbrak. Y aún así, daría lo que fuera por poder meter la mano en su bolsillo de atrás, y pasear con Eddie a su lado. Y besarle los lunares del cuello. Sacude la cabeza para apartar semejantes pensamientos. 

—Creo que si fuera Dios, eso es algo que no haría— Comenta —Meterme en la vida de la gente. 

—Concuerdo contigo. ¡Mira! ¡Puedo ver el cine desde aquí! 

—¿En serio? Vaya.

—Sí. Qué guay.

—¿Crees que podemos pescar a alguna chica cambiándose?— Sonríe, poniendo las manos encima de las de Eddie para que le deje mirad. Kaspbrak contempla la unión. ¿A quién le importan las niñas? Están prácticamente cogidos de la mano. —¿N...no acababas de decir que no te meterías en la vida de la gente?

—Dije "si fuera dios" Pero no soy todopoderoso, así que espiar a la gente sigue dando morbo. Solo porque no puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras. ¿No crees?

_No me metería en la vida de las chicas precisamente, no_ piensa Eddie, con una mueca inescrutable.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si puedo ver mi casa desde aquí! Sí sí ¡Y mi cama! Ya puedes venir a espiarme siempre que quieras.

Eddie es muy consciente de lo que todo eso significaría.

—¿Y para qué querría yo espiarte?

—¿No lo sé? No vengas por la noches, de todas formas

—¿Por qué? 

—Me pillarías ocupado. No sé si me entiendes.

Eddie enrojece de nuevo. Sí, Richie, perfectamente.

Richie se ríe, probablemente de su cara, y Eddie ríe nerviosamente. Sintiéndose mal porque cierta parte de él se ha tomado su tiempo para recolectar la imagen mental que lo acosará durante noches y noches a partir de ahora. 

Tozier se vuelve a sentar, consciente de que quizás no debió insinuar nada sobre la mansturbación, y saca otro tema de conversación y otro cigarro. Eddie lo sigue, más pasivamente. Está realmente turbado ante los mezclados y apabullantes sentimientos contradictorios que la imagen mental ha traído consigo. 

—Y entonces el tío va y me dice… oye. Oye Eds. Buenas, ¿estás aquí o tu cabeza se ha ido donde el meteoro? — Le pellizca la oreja. —¿Estás bien?

—¡Auch! ¡No hagas eso!— Richie vuelve a darle un pequeño tirón del lóbulo de la oreja, como los profesores hacen con él cuando se pasa de listo —¡Aaaaah! ¡No seas capullo, so mierdas!

—Vaya— La sonrisa de Tozier se despinta, creyendo que ha metido la pata (otra vez, muy bien Richard, así se hace). —Lo siento, Eddie. No quería molestar.

_¡No molestas, Richie_ ! querría decir Kaspbrack si tuviera un poco más de agallas, _¡No molestas! ¡En absoluto! Es más. muero por cada contacto tuyo ¡Eres el mejor amigo que tengo! ¡Eres un amigo alucinante! Te queremos, Richie._

En lugar de todo ello, pone un pequeño puchero frotándose la oreja y masculla

—No, pero es que hace daño.

Richie sonríe de nuevo. Su mano va mas rápida que su cabeza. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya la tiene debajo de la barbilla de Eddie y lo está obligando a mirarle. Eddie le mira perplejo.

—Adorable, ¡Adorable!— Le estruja las mejillas —Eres muy adorable, de hecho, demasiado adorable para funcionar. 

Eddie está paralizado ante el contacto. Richie echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle la cara.

—Si fueras una chica, probablemente te besaría ahora mismo.

—Q-q-qué cojones Tozier. 

—Solo bromeo, ja ja ja. 

—… Ya.

Eddie se acuerda de que tienen manos, así que agarra la muñeca de Richie y le obliga a soltar su cara.

—Eres super raro. 

—Gracias. Tú también eres super raro. 

—Que te follen.

Richie pellizca una costra que tiene en el codo, que claramente puede ponerse a sangrar en cualquier momento. Eddie chasquea la lengua golpeándole el dorso de la mano para que deje de hacerlo.

—Vas a hacerte más daño. No hagas eso.

—Perdón.

—¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

—Hace un par de semanas. No recuerdo cómo.

Claro que sí lo recordaba. Unos chavales mayores se divirtieron mucho persiguiéndole. El Richie de once años deseaba que al crecer, o bien dejaran de molestarlo, o bien fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero la adolescencia lo único que le ha aportado son unas piernas demasiado largas como para saber correr y unos brazos que le cuelgan de unos hombros no muy anchos. Recuerda cómo uno de los del grupo lo pilló mirándole el trasero (no tan disimuladamente como hubiera deseado, al parecer) mientras esperaba a una pequeña entrevista de trabajo para vender helados y palomitas a la entrada del cine. 

Ellos le habían acusado de maricón, y él en lugar de pedir perdón y prometerles helados gratis le echó cojones. Al volver a casa, llegó con un uniforme del _A—hoi_ de marinerito, con las gafas rotas, los codos y las rodillas despellejados y un pene pintado en la frente. _Maricón, maricón, maricón._

—No soy tan raro, de todas formas. Soy… Soy diferente. Y ya está. Tampoco es que sea el único diferente de todo Derry

—Lo sé. Y te quiero tal y como eres.

Ahora es el turno de Richie de sonrojarse, mucho. 

—Quiero decir— continúa Eddie —Todos te queremos. Mucho. 

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso, hum? ¿volvieron a pegarte?

—Unos chavales en el centro comercial, creo.

—Si aprendieras a callarte.

—Eddie.— comienza con solemnidad —Hay formas y formas de cerrarme el pico. Créeme. La violencia es innecesaria y desagradable y no consigue su propósito. 

—Ya lo sé. Pero esos cabrones no.

—Ya bueno. Pero es que tú eres un tipo muy listo, Eddie.

Kaspbrak le da un pequeño golpecito con una sonrisa. Es raro que Richie le haga cumplidos sinceros. Richie ríe un poco, desatando y volviendo a atar sus cordones. Luego vuelve a mirar el cielo, cambiando el semblante.

—¿Qué pasa?— Susurra Eddie.

—Nada… es solo… nada, da igual.

—No, no. ¿Qué pasa, Rich?

—Me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos para siempre. 

El corazón de Eddie vuelve a golpear, alocado, contra sus frágiles costillas. A ese paso la taquicardia podría convertirse en infarto, y definitivamente morir ahora no era una opción. ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo que juntos? Juntos. Eddie se imaginó yendo a la misma universidad de Richie. Se imaginó graduándose a la misma vez que él. Los dos vestidos con la toga de graduado, jóvenes pero adultos, ambos contra el mundo. Se imagina mudándose con Richie a apartamentos cercanos. O incluso al mismo apartamento. Se imagina despertándose y desayunando a su lado todos los días de su vida. Las risas serían pan de cada mañana. Se imagina envejeciendo junto a él. Y decide que no concibe plan mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que… no me gustaría nada perderte. A ninguno, en realidad. Pero a tí menos. Te… te aprecio mucho, Eddie. _Te aprecio, mucho._

—Oh.— Eddie sonríe mucho, muy ampliamente. —No seas una nenaza.

Silencio. Luego Kaspbrak añade más bajito.

—Yo también te aprecio.

Entonces Richie se mueve. Todo su cuerpo gira para mirar a Eddie. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y los ojos muy abiertos. Eds se sienta mejor, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo, expectante. Uno delante del otro. El cielo encapotado encima de ellos, y detrás, las nubes, estrellas y meteoros que solo pasan una o dos veces en la vida. Quién sabe cuándo volverán a estar así. Tan cerca. Tan juntos. Tan libres. Richie no tiene ni idea. Pero sí que tiene el presentimiento de que es _ahora o nunca_.

Deja caer la mano en el muslo de su amigo, su compañero de aventuras y su mejor colega. Eddie alza ambas cejas, tensandose. Dos minutos atrás habría preferido entrar a la casa de la Calle Neilbot antes de ser tan osado. Hace dos minutos se lo habría pensado dos veces. Ahora simplemente no está pensando en absoluto.

Un beso, suave y casto, no tarda en llegar. Menos que un roce de labios. La mayor declaración de intenciones que jamás había proclamado. Un grito en medio de una calle y un camino que se abre paso. Difícil. Muy difícil. Es como si en medio de una guerra te ataras al cuello una tercera bandera de un país repudiado por todos. Debería llevar la bandera con un orgullo cabezota. Para el resto de sus días. Ya no podía echarse atrás. Y no lo hace.

Eddie por su parte, se queda quieto, sintiendo como la respiración se acumula en sus pulmones, a punto de salir sibilante. Cuando Richie mueve un poco los labios sobre los suyos, buscando estímulo, provocándolo, reacciona. Apoya las manos en su pecho, y empuja con fuerza, tragando saliva. Luego alza la manos y le cruza la cara de un tortazo con el dorso, porque los nudillos duelen más. Se miran anonadados durante lo que parece una barbaridad. Luego recuerda que, en su muñeca, su reloj sigue avanzando, que debe decir algo. El pánico, fuerte y redundante, hace acto de presencia en su cabeza, arrancando la paz de cuajo. Se levanta como un resorte, mientras su cabeza le repite _¿Por qué le has apartado_? 

Richie también parece fuera de sí. Se palpa la mejilla, que pica por el golpe. Mañana tendrá algún pequeño moretón fijo. Ahora no es lo más importante. Le sonríe nerviosamente a Eddie, quien responde, chillando.

—¡¡QUÉ COJONES!!

Richie siente el miedo, el asco y la vergüenza arrastrándose por su columna vertebral, cual pecados que debe expiar.

—Vamos Eds. Solo estaba bromeando.

—¡Pues ni puta gracia _, marica!_

—No hace falta ser borde, de todas formas— Susurra muy bajito. Se levanta para no estar a los pies del chico que le gusta y que le está rechazando.—Vamos, es una broma. Ni que tuvieras la regla, estás histérico.

—¡¡Que te jodan!! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que querría… que quería…?!— Se pasa la mano por los labios, como si fuera necesario volver a recalcar cuán desagradables le han parecido los morros de Richie violando la intimidad de su boca. Probablemente, ese ha sido su primer beso. Y ni siquiera ha estado bien. Ni siquiera lo quería. Richie se siente al borde del colapso.

—Ni siquiera puede considerarse un beso. Apenas rocé tu boca. Venga ya, tío, me he dado el lote con más tías que tú.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí, pedazo de soplapollas! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Richie junta las manos suplicante, y gimotea.

—¡Eddie, no! ¡Venga ya, es solo un beso! ¡No te he declarado amor eterno! ¡Eddie, por Dios, es una broma!

Eddie vuelve a empujarlo con fuerza y las piernas de Richie fallan porque ahora no le queda nada que lo proteja de Eddie. Está a su completa merced. Y Eddie es presa de un pánico salvaje y devastador

—Que te den, Richie. Que te den, en serio. Por el culo, que seguro que te gusta. Dejame tranquilo.

  
  


Richie explota entonces "¡No es mi culpa ser así, no he elegido ser así!" grita. No recibe respuesta, Eddie recoge sus cosas con rapidez para salir de allí por patas. Richie le agarra por la camisa y tira de ella, para que lo mire, para que se quede. La camisa de algodón gime mientras se rompe, y Richie se queda con la manga corta azulada en la mano. Eddie grita del miedo que le produce semejante sentimiento de ira irracional que nace desde su pecho, demasiada para que cualquier adolescente pueda saber gestionarla. Agarra el brazo de su amigo y lo retuerce para que lo suelte, para que le deje ir, que deje de tentarlo, que deje de rebuscar entre sus costillas para sacar lo peor que esconde Eddie calado entre sus delicados huesos. Ambos lloran, de pánico, o de odio, o de simple tristeza porque no deberían estar peleándose, pero sin embargo, ahí están, como dos marinos desesperados que se hunden el uno al otro con tal de mantenerse a flote.

Eddie termina por propinarle otro tortazo a Richie y zafarse de su agarre, para correr cuesta abajo. Es rápido, el más rápido de todo el curso, aunque su madre le repita como un eco en su cabeza _"te vas a matar, ay Dios mío te vas a romper la crisma, vas a caer rodando y te vas a romper la crisma"_

_Bip-bip_. Coge la bici, y se sube en ella, y pedalea tan rápido como puede sin mirar atrás. Si ha sentido semejante falta de aire alguna vez, quizás en los Barrens, o en ciertas cañerías, eso no lo recuerda. De lo que sí está seguro es de que esto no es asma. No, es mucho peor. Cuando va a tomar la curva, su bici derrapa y cae contra el asfalto Se despelleja la rodilla, pero es de las pocas situaciones que ha vivido, que realmente no es importante. Sigue pedaleando tan rápido como puede, sintiendo la sangre gorgotear y manchar su calcetín y mocasines. 

Y llega a casa, sube las escaleras huyendo de su madre, quien le sigue preocupada, y cierra la puerta del baño con pestillo. Abre el grifo, se quita la ropa con desesperación e ira, y se sienta bajo la alcachofa.

Y una vez lejos de todo ello, a salvo, llora. 

Richard Tozier por su parte, se queda gritándole a la oscuridad un buen rato. Luego golpea el aire como un mal karateca, sin estar seguro de a quién pretende golpear, si al fantasma de Kaspbrak o sí mismo. Luego pierde pie y cae rodando un par de metros y cuando se encuentra boca abajo en la colina, con el corazón en los oídos y sudor perlando su rostro, se echa a llorar. Llora feo y fuerte porque no suele llorar, pero llora, arrancando briznas de césped con ímpetu. Luego saca un cigarro arrugado y fuma como un carretero. 

Y tras un rato largo mirando el cielo encapotado, se limpia las lágrimas bajo las lentes y se limpia las gafas empañadas. Se siente algo menos pesado. Le ha rechazado de la peor de las maneras. Pero al menos ya no vivirá con la duda nunca más. 

Y _Eso_ no puede volver a hacerle daño con este tema, jamás.

Y entonces un miedo mucho más fuerte y visceral inunda sus cinco sentidos, de la forma más primaria. Hacía años que no pensaba en _Eso._ Se levanta, y sube corriendo la ladera, y lo recoge todo, tan rápido como puede, para luego bajar y volver a la _luz_ cagando leches. Llega a su casa, sin pensar en nada concreto, y salta por la ventana hacia a su habitación (que está alojada en la planta baja) Sus padres están durmiendo plácidamente. Ni se habrán dado cuenta de que se había ido. Se pone el pijama, se masturba hasta correrse, se limpia con unos pañuelos y luego llora otro poco hasta dormirse.

Ni Eddie ni él vuelven a hablarse en lo que queda de verano.

  
  



	2. MARICA, CUATROOJOS, CAPITÁN DE LOS PIOJOS.

1

Richard Tozier levanta el auricular del teléfono, de la entrada. Hay un total de cuatro tomas telefónicas diferentes repartidas por todo el _loft_ en el que viven, y cuando suenan a la vez es como una auténtica orquesta dispar de desagradables graznidos metálicos.

—Rich Tozier al aparato ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—¡Rich! Soy Orla.— Responde una voz grave y jovial de mujer al otro lado de la línea. A Rich siempre le ha encantado el marcado acento irlandés de su agente —¿Aún no estáis en carretera? Vais a perder el avión. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir los billetes de avión? No mucho, la verdad ¡Pero no podéis perder el avión!

—Estamos terminando de meter las maletas en el coche, Orla, encanto, no te sulfures. Ya sabes cómo es. —Responde, con una de sus voces de estoy bien, que suena fantástica; pero falsa, como las otras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo hacer este viaje?

—Años, Orla. Años. Nos ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Ya sabes lo cabezota que es. 

—Tan cabezota como tú, Richard.

—Lo sé.

—Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos. En serio.

Richard sonríe para sí mismo, mojándose las yemas de los dedos con la lengua y peinando las cejas, con coquetería, para después cambiarse el auricular de oreja. Se asoma a la puerta, que está abierta, sin quitar la sonrisa, solamente para comprobar que el coche que le espera es tan brillante y rojo como recordaba. Y lo es. Aún no ha cumplido los cuarenta y se siente en la cúspide del éxito.

—Yo también, cariño.

—Richard, ¿estás bién? 

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí.— Richard siente la necesidad de adoptar la voz de Buford Kissdrivel, pero se contiene. Sí, está bien, está perfectamente. A punto de disfrutar de unas bonitas y largas vacaciones en México, con su novio, sin más preocupaciones que “no pasarse demasiado con la salsa picante si luego quieren disfrutar de sexo anal".

—Solo estoy nervioso.— Continúa, abrochando los botones de su camisa hawaiiana para luego desabrocharla, dejando al descubierto su amplio pecho cubierto de vello oscuro. —Quiero que todo salga bien. 

—Adorable. Vosotros dos sois adorables juntos.

—Solo somos adorables porque te forras a nuestra costa, Orla.

Ella ríe francamente, y Richie se jacta de su risita. 

De pronto, Richie nota unos brazos que lo rodean con suavidad por detrás, en un abrazo cariñoso. 

Paul Dalton besa su hombro.

—Orla, aún hay hueco en el coche, por si te apuntas a nuestro viaje de “amigos”.— Paul dejó las bolsas con ropa para varias semanas en el suelo, para abrocharle la camisa a quien lleva siendo su pareja casi cinco años ya, con sus tres bodas en Las Vegas y escándalos hábilmente acallados por Orla.—Nena, me comentan…— Pero Orla le calla antes de que pueda hacer chiste alguno;

—Sería un verdadero suicidio que me dejaría los nervios destrozados, pero gracias por la oferta Dalton. ¡Oh!. Y recuerda que debes estar de vuelta para el rodaje, ¡Sin faltas! Esa nueva temporada de Al Capone está perdida sin ti.— Paul asiente, dando a Richie a entender que también lo ha escuchado. Además, hace un gesto entendible en todo idioma: deberíamos irnos.

—Orla, queridísima mía, tenemos que irnos. Te llamaremos a cobro revertido en el aeropuerto si nos da tiempo.

—¿No vas a soltar _una buena_ para la despedida, Rich? Sabes que me lo debes.— Su interlocutor le da una palmadita en el culo a Paul, que coge las bolsas y va a llevarlas al coche, y posteriormente se acerca el auricular a los labios, mucho, como si le susurra a un amante:

—Tienes vacaciones pagadas, Orla.— Su voz, aterciopelada, es casi una perfecta imitación de la de Michael Jackson. Paul le guiña un ojo, abriendo la puerta y arrancando el coche. 

—¡Venga ya Rich!

El hombre carraspea, mirando por la enorme cristalera que encuadra al Pacífico. Se aclara la garganta y comienza:

— _Aquí Kinky Briefcase, contable sexual._ — Las imitaciones han quedado años atrás, ahora con sus voces es capaz de convertirse en innumerables y distintas personas que hacen reír al país entero, si sintonizas la radio entre las nueve y las once en la emisora adecuada; la única que merece la pena. — _El otro día llegó a mi despacho un tío muy inquieto, quería saber qué es lo peor de coger el Sida_.— Se imagina la cara que Paul podría si lo escuchara, pero no puede evitarlo; un chiste es un chiste nena. — _Yo se lo dije en seguida, tratar de convencer a tu esposa de que te lo contagió una haitiana. Hasta la próxima semana, este ha sido Kinky Briefcase, contable sexual._

Orla aúlla de la risa, haciendo eco de lo que todos los americanos, excepto unos cuantos demasiado recatados, reirán con la grabación esta misma noche.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Oh, es _perfecto_!— La mujer ríe tan fuerte como grita, y siendo escocesa, mucho es decir. Richie la acalla de la manera más fácil; cuelga el teléfono, se baja sus gafas tintadas de naranja y rosa, que de tan llamativas son hasta ridículas, y agarra las llaves. Cierra detrás de sí, y contonea como una chica de cabaret las caderas al atravesar el pequeño trecho hasta el garaje.

—A esa mujer la hace reír hasta "van dos y se cae el del medio".

—Estás despreciando mi trabajo. — Richie se apoya en la ventanilla bajada del lado del copiloto, sin entrar aún. Paul suelta una grave carcajadas, muy diferente de las que suelta en pantalla. 

—Está bien, está bien. A esa mujer le encantan los chistes.

—A esa mujer le encanto yo.

—¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Nuestra agente trata de volverte hetero?

—¡Ja! Buena suerte para la pobre mujer si lo que intenta es superarte.

—Anda, menos dorarme la píldora y más subir al coche, o realmente llegaremos tarde. 

Richie intenta saltar por encima de la puerta del descapotable, pero ya no es ningún chaval, tiene casi cuarenta años. Acaba abriendo la puerta y subiendo como una persona normal, bajo la divertida mirada del mexicano.

—No sabía que podría haberte contratado como mi extra para las escenas de acción.

—Ya estoy muy viejo para estos trotes, jovencito.

—¿Es una indirecta, Tozier? Si tú eres viejo yo ¿qué soy?

El cómico acaricia la pequeña barba de tres días del actor; dijera lo que dijera, estaba vetada de algunas canas, y pequeñas arrugas se formaban junto a sus ojos si sonreía con ganas.

—Tú eres mi amor, por supuesto.

—Menudo interesado.— Paul rebusca en donde suelen dejar el cambio hasta encontrar un caramelo de menta. Richie juguetea con la radio, su elemento, hasta dar con una de esas cadenas que muy poca gente conoce pero que es una verdadera joya.

—Te quiero, Paul. Gracias por esto.

Él se encoge de hombros, sacando el coche del garaje y lanzándose a un camino de casi hora y media, cuando no hay tráfico.

—Va a ser un vuelo largo.

—Nada a lo que no estés acostumbrado, eres una estrella del cine.— Pasa la mano por su nuca; ahora mismo lleva el pelo corto, y rapado por detrás, por el 

personaje que caracteriza delante de las cámaras.

—Lo decía por ti.

—Bueno, siempre hay algo en lo que uno sigue siendo virgen.

—Fue a hablar un verdadero santo casto, vamos.

—Porque tú eres muy malo en la cama.

—¿Realmente quieres empezar esta conversación? ¿De nuevo?

—En realidad, sí.

Ambos ríen.

—Cuando por fin dejes _All that Jazz,_ tienes que volver a dejarte crecer los rizos. Es una de mis condiciones si sigues queriendo tener la cama caliente un par de años más.

—En ese caso, cuando deje _All that Jazz_ tendremos que viajar a la Toscana, o alguna playa italiana.

—Trato.

El viaje en carretera es tranquilo. Las ventanillas bajadas, la música a tope, y risas aseguradas. Llegan a tiempo al aeropuerto. Por cada kilómetro que corren, cada curva que sobreviven pisando el pedal a pleno, como adolescentes enloquecidos, parecen acercarse a un pasado muy olvidado. _Es lo que tiene jugar con la muerte, baby. Te rejuvenece._

Es demasiado temprano como para que el aeropuerto esté abarrotado. Pero tampoco está muy vacío, precisamente. Algunas colas se forman en los mostradores de facturación.

Ambos se miran, sonriendo levemente, y se dan el último beso, con las ventanas subidas y el techo bien puesto. Salen del coche por separado, y cada uno lleva sus propias maletas. La homosexualidad no estaba bien vista en el 58, y tampoco lo es en el 85. Muy complicado es ya desafiar al racismo y ganar, alcanzando la fama por tu talento y no por tus orígenes. Que la batalla de la sexualidad la pelée otro. 

Entran en el gran aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, que como te recuerda su cartel, te llevará a cualquier parte. Las reglas del juego son sencillas; si quieres ser famoso, tienes que arriesgar. Porque quien no apuesta, no gana. Pero quién se juega el pescuezo aprovecha hasta su última carta. Y si tienes que caminar a un metro de tu novio en espacios públicos, caminas a un metro de tu novio. Y si tienes que pararte cada cinco minutos para saludar a alguien con una brillante sonrisa y un alucinante autógrafo aunque estés teniendo un día de mierda, te paras. Y si te piden que vendas tu alma al diablo, le vendes tu alma al diablo. Porque así es Hollywood, así es como funciona la empresa.

Llegan al tercer mostrador antes de que alguien, oh mierda, les pare. Son demasiado guapos y notorios como para pasear sin más. Richie sonríe a Paul, tratando de tranquilizarle. Su novio le guiña un ojo, antes de poner su mejor sonrisa de actor que ha sido pillado en un mal momento, y pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de un adolescente lleno de pecas que parece querer saberlo todo sobre el verdadero Al Capone.

Richie espera, pacientemente, pasando el peso de un pie al otro. Renunció a la fama de la que goza Paul por una vida sencilla, por no llevarse el foco. A veces lo echa de menos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ni se para a pensar en eso. Tampoco puede culpar a Paul, claro. Es solo envidia. Envidia cochina.

Cuando Paul vuelve a cruzarle la mirada, sacudido ya del fan, finge quitarse el sudor de la frente. Ambos ríen.

—El precio de la fama.

—Un precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar.

—Agotador, señor Dalton. Debe ser a—go—ta—dor.

—Anda, vamos a por ese vuelo.— Con una sonrisa, enlaza disimuladamente el meñique del hombre. —¿Sabes? Es uno de los pocos puntos a favor de México, contrarrestan los miles de puntos malos que le veo a nuestro plan; Al menos estaremos tranquilos.

—Eres un melodramático.

—Soy la reina del drama.

—Solo te dejo ser melodramático si haces una audición para _Los ricos también lloran_ . Si te metes a ser el Don juan de una serie mexicana entonces te dejo ser todo lo melodramático que quieras, _carrrrrriño._

—Ojalá. Pero sabes que si ya lloro con las películas triste, eso sería mi fin. Eso es otro nivel. 

A todo esto, ya han llegado a la zona de facturación. Una de las azafatas a cargo, rubia, alta, y de ojos claros, tan guapa como una azafata debía ser, les ofrece una sonrisa tan ensayada como la de Paul. Intercambia unas frases de mera cordialidad y ellos se identifican.

—¿Señor Richard Tozier?

—Sí. 

—Me alegra verle, señor. Llevan media hora llamándonos insistentemente desde un número personal. Quiere hablar con usted urgentemente. 

—¿Conmigo?

—¿Hay algún otro Tozier por aquí, Rich?— Ríe Paul.

—No, no, claro. ¿Está usted segura de que quieren hablar conmigo? Él es el guapo y famoso de los dos. 

La azafata sonríe, aunque sus ojos claramente claman que solo está haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Quiere acompañarme, caballero?

Rich finge una exclamación dramática, tapándose la cara. Luego hace una cómica reverencia a la azafata, quien lleva toda la noche despierta y está deseando que se acabe su turno de trabajo.

— _By all means, lead the way.—_ Dice Tozier, con un excéntrico acento inglés. 

—Por aquí, caballero. 

—¡Paul! ¡Me ha llamado caballero! 

Paul se rasca la barbita con una sonrisa divertida, sabiendo que solo están irritando a la pobre mujer que nada les ha hecho. 

—¡Está flirteando contigo, Ricky!

—Esto acaba en boda, Paul, y tú serás el chico de las flores.

—Caballero, por favor. Quien le llama _insistió_ en que era urgente.

—¿Urgente? ¿Debería preocuparme, Richie?

—Un montón.

Ambos ríen y Paul aprovecha para sonreír también a la mujer, disculpándose. Sabe de primera mano lo molestas que son estas situaciones, pero por el amor del cielo, está a punto de viajar con Richie al mismísimo México, Dios les guarde el derecho de bromear un poco.

—Anda ve, estamos cansando a esta buena mujer. Te espero aquí mismo.

Richie asiente, y acompaña a la exhausta azafata hasta la cabina telefónica, mirando la hora en su reloj, uno de los caros, no los de cristal rayado que se cargaba cada año cuando era crío. A las ocho y trece de la mañana, Junio, se le antoja que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar. Ya se ha esforzado, ya ha trabajado, y ya ha superado mil terrores; ¿Qué terrores? Ni se acuerda, pero muchos. Así que ahora tiene el día libre, un día libre que dura años: ha llegado a la cima, a donde todo estadounidense que se precie pretende llegar. Y ahora espera tener el gusto de sentarse al sol en su hamaca con una mano en el culo de su pareja mientras disfruta un buen cubata, viendo al resto de personas trabajar como hormiguitas mientras él se rasca la panza. 

La azafata le indica las instrucciones, y Richie escucha, pacientemente, antes de despedirla con otro chiste. Seguro de que será Orla quien le hable, es la voz de Bufford Kissdrivel la que atiende al aparato;

— _¿Sí? Al habla Bufford Kissdrivel, señor, contable sexual y la lengua más rápida de Norteamérica._

—¿Richie Tozier?

Por algún motivo, siente como la piel se le engorda en granos; piel de gallina. Hacía años que no le llamaban así.

— _El mismo al habla. A no ser que sea usted de la CIA, señor. En tal caso me llamo Ágata Perkings y trabajo como camarera. ¡Oh, no se nada, lo juro!_

—No, no. Hablas con Mike Hanlon.

—Mike. — El nombre rueda, en su cabeza, buscando el lugar del puzzle en el que encaja. —Mike….Mike. ¡Mike!— Tiene la vaga conciencia de que ha vuelto a adquirir una de sus voces. No de las ridículas que hacen reír a Orla, si no las serias que le dan miedo a Paul; una de sus voces de “estoy bien, sí, todo perfecto”. Una voz cálida, confiada, segura. Sabe, instantáneamente, que esto es lo que se temía. No un accidente durante el vuelo, no que Paul se echase atrás, nada de eso. Esto. _¿Pero qué es esto, Richie?_ pregunta el duendecillo loco de su cabeza. —Por Dios Mikey, te juro que por un segundo…

—No recordabas quien soy. — Le corta. Richie sabe de inmediato que no está decepcionado, solo cansado. Tiene malas noticias. Lo sabe. —No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Ha pasado mucho.

—¡Sí, y tanto! ¿Qué tal buen amigo? ¿Me espías? ¿Cómo es que llamas al aeropuerto?

—Llamé a la que las páginas amarillas indicaban como tu dirección, pero una mujer, creo que escocesa, me comentó que estabas a punto de tomar un vuelo. 

—¡Orla! Es la agente de… mi agente. Bueno, sí, eso. A México, _áaaandale amigo._

—Lamento ser tan inoportuno.

Richie siente la repentina necesidad de apoyarse en la pared de la cabina.

—Richie, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?

—No mucho, no.— Infancia. Oh dios qué lejano suena eso, lleva sin pensar en los bráckets, las taquillas y los parques… ¿Cuánto? Mucho. Demasiado para que sea cierto. El estómago se le cierra en un puño.

—Pero sí lo justo.

—Bueno, supongo que lo justo sí.— Su mano no tenía ninguna cicatriz hace dos minutos, está seguro. Está seguro, y aún así su palma lisita está cortada por una vieja cicatriz. Se siente mareado.

—Hicimos una promesa.

Silencio sepulcral. Solo suena el dichoso ruidito que les recuerda que siguen conectados a la llamada.

Richie, desde Los Ángeles, piensa en la pareja de surferos que vio esta mañana en la playa, desde su sofá. Piensa en que le recordaron a uno de los pósters de la agencia donde trabaja Orla. Aunque, los del póster, usaban gafas. ¡ _Te vamos a coger, caraculo! ¡Ven aquí, cuatroojos!_

—Escúpelo Mike, ahorrate el melodrama. _Escúpalo o tendré que darle unos buenos, señorita, unos buenos azotes en el trasero._ — Se sorprende a sí mismo; es una mala imitación de la voz de un policía irlandés. Es mala, malísima. Ni siquiera es gracioso. Es ofensivo. 

—Ya he llamado a los otros.

_Agárrate_ piensa Richie _se vienen curvas._

—No lo digas.

—Tenemos que volver a casa, Richie.— Suena apenado.

—Joder Mike, que no lo digas.

—Lo siento, de verdad que sí. Pero ha vuelto a empezar.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Veintisiete años.

—Jesús, cómo vuela el tiempo. — Se le ha secado la garganta.

—Cuando somos niños no lo notamos, pero ahora que tenemos canas…

—¿Estás seguro, Mickey?— Se frota un ojo, recolocándose la lentilla después. _Cris_ s. El apellido le llega de golpe, a lo bruto. _Victor Criss._

—Ojalá no lo estuviera. He esperado, llevo meses rezando por no hablar con vosotros…

—Qué gran amigo— Es un murmullo, asfixiado.

—...Pero estoy seguro.

—Joder.— El aeropuerto, a su alrededor se va llenado, bulle de vida. Y él siente que le van robando la suya. —¿Y los otros? 

—Te lo he dicho, los he llamado a casi todos, creo que volverán.— Hay algo que Mike se calla. Todo en realidad, pero ahora mismo, en ese precioso instante, intuye que no habrá numerito de la suerte. 

—¿Y el Gran Bill?

—Claro. Está en Londres, comentó que cogerá un vuelo hoy mismo.

—Estaríamos perdidos sin él.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Pues parece que tengo que cambiar mi vuelo.

—Lo siento mucho, Richie, de verdad.

Él ríe, frotándose los ojos de nuevo. Como si le faltara una armadura para ver el mundo. Como si necesitaran protección.

—Joder, no sabes lo que me costó convencer a Paul de hacer este viaje.

—¿Paul Dalton?

—Sí, Paul Dalton.— Supone que Mike le habrá visto en la tele. Aunque de hecho, Mike le ha visto en persona, hace ya mucho. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda aún.

—Hacéis buena pareja.

Richie no pregunta cómo lo ha sabido. Se ruboriza suavemente.

—Te veo en Derry, entonces. — Farfulla Rich. No, Rich no. _Richie._

—Hogar dulce hogar.

—¿Nunca te fuiste, Mike?

—Siempre me quedé aquí, pero de eso ya hablaremos cuando estemos todos.

—Ya, está bien. Deséame suerte.

—Suerte Richie.

Richie se sube el cuello de la camisa hawaiana, y aunque Mike no lo vea, se lo imagina perfectamente nada más escucharle hablar, con otra mala imitación de un antiguo conocido. Henry Bowers escupe por su boca:

—Que te jodan negro piojoso, que te den por culo.

Mike ríe, porque suena más a Richie que a Bowers. Richie cuelga. Pero no se despega de la pequeña cabina de pared. Se queda allí, congelado. Con ganas de gritar, o de romper algo, o de simplemente llorar. 

Piensa en llamar a Orla. Ella le cambiaría el vuelo sin preguntar. Las maletas las podrían pedir para que las mandaran directamente a Derry. Paul no se enteraría hasta que se viera solo en el aeropuerto. Sin despedidas ni llantos ni explicaciones. Probablemente malos rollos y algún disgusto muy grande, y una pequeña bronca que acaba en un sexo mucho más dominante y menos cariñoso, pero igual de multiorgásmico. 

_Si vuelve._ Siente bultitos en toda su piel cuando se le erizan los vellos del escalofrío que lo recorre. Por primera vez en su vida desearía no haber conocido a Paul. Así podría largarse. Orla ataría los cabos sueltos detrás de sí, porque por ello le paga y se echaría a la carretera sin dar explicaciones. 

Pero Paul es la realidad, su realidad. No puede desaparecer sin más, y menos aún si hay alguna posibilidad de no volver. No es tan egoísta como para pensar que le destrozaría la vida, pero al menos puede afirmar que le rompería el corazón. Y eso es algo que Richie no podría aguantar, ni aún muerto.

Así que en lugar de hacer una escapada forzosa por la puerta de servicio de un hotel, se frota los ojos, se recompone y decide enfrentar a su novio. 

Pero antes, mete dinero en la cabina telefónica. Marca 207—555—1212, Información del estado de Maine. Quiere el número de Town House de Derry. Cielos, ése sí era un nombre del pasado. ¡No había pensado en el Town House de Derry por... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Veintisiete años, había dicho su viejo amigo. Y si Mike no hubiera llamado, bien habría podido pasar el resto de su vida sin acordarse de ese hotel. Sin embargo, en otros tiempos pasaba junto a esa gran mole de ladrillo todos los días. Y en más de una ocasión había pasado corriendo con Henry Bowers, Belch Huggins y aquel otro grandullón, Victor no—sé—qué, persiguiéndole y gritándole florituras como _¡Ya vas a ver, caraculo! Te vamos a coger, gafotas! Nos las vas a pagar, ¡mariquita!_ ¿Alguna vez habían llegado a cogerle?

Antes de que Rich pudiera acordarse de eso, una telefonista le preguntó de qué ciudad, por favor.

—Derry, señorita...

¡Derry, por Dios! Hasta el nombre parecía extraño y olvidado. Pronunciar era como besar una antigüedad.

—¿Tiene el número del Town House de Derry?

—Un momento, señor.

Imposible. Debe de haber desaparecido, derribado en algún programa de renovación urbana. Convertido en el Club de los Elks, en una bolera o en un salón de videojuegos. O tal vez incendiado hasta los cimientos, una noche, cuando la ley de las probabilidades hizo que algún viajante borracho se quedara dormido con el cigarrillo en la mano. Desaparecido, Richie, igual que los anteojos por los que te fastidiaba Henry Bowers. ¿Cómo dice la canción de Springsteen? "Días de gloria, perdidos en el guiño de una chica." ¿Qué chica? Pues Bev, por supuesto...

Podría ser que el Town House estuviera cambiado, pero no había desaparecido, pues una inexpresiva voz de robot surgió en la línea:

—No existe actualmente ningún hotel en Derry con ese nombre. Pero si le interesa, puedo ponerle en contacto con un hotel que construyeron en el mismo lugar, el California Hotel.

_California_ _Hotel_ ¿esto era una broma del destino? 

Richie dice que sí, qué diantres, que le reserve una habitación para esa misma noche. La voz robotizada le comenta que con tan poca anticipación el precio será elevado. Richie la reserva igualmente y después cuelga, preguntándose si sus amigos se quedarán en el mismo lugar.

Sus amigos. ¿Se puede llamar así a personas en las que no has pensado desde hace veintisiete años? No, claro. piensa Richie. Pero esto es una excepción, porque nosotros no éramos solo amigos, éramos un club. Los Perdedores.

Algunos nombres revolotean por la cabeza, tal y como hace unos segundos surgieron de la nada Henry Bowers y Victor Criss. El Gran Bill, _el tartaja_. Eddie, que era asmático. ¿Le gustaba que le llamaran Eddie o Eds? Richie no lo recuerda. Bev, que fue… Apenas sabían vestirse solos con once años, como diría su madre, y aún así, se habían enfrentado a una pesadilla sacada del peor libro de terror. ¿Cómo podían haberlo olvidado todo? Las cicatrices viejas no aparecen de la nada en donde no estaban; ¿Qué está pasando? Que hicieron una promesa, claro. Y ahora llega la segunda parte. Plantarle cara de nuevo, pero esta vez viejos y adultos.

Richie rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra una Excedrina. En vez de tragarla, como suele hacer, la mastica, apoyado aún en la cabina. La pastilla le deja la lengua rugosa y la boca seca, y antes de terminarla ya se ha dado cuenta; hacía años que no masticaba la Excedrina, que es como mejor se disipa la jaqueca de una gorda resaca. Ha sido colgar la llamada y caer en un viejo hábito. Toma nota mental; a partir de ahora tendrá que andarse con mucho cuidado. Suspira. Le entran ganas de vomitar, y obliga a su gran desayuno a quedarse en el estómago por muy poco. Paul le está esperando.

Un pensamiento egoísta le asalta; Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Paul, y ojalá estuviera solo. No solo habría, casi con total seguridad, alcanzado la brillante fama en la que vive su pareja, si no que en este momento, no estaría tan cagado de miedo. 

Si estuviera solo, podría desaparecer, sin más, dejando que Orla resolviese los problemas a cambio de un pago extra. Y si no volvía de Derry, pues no volvía de Derry, y no habría dramas ni desgracias; no tendría que preocuparse por quiénes deja atrás.

Pero llega a la misma conclusión a la que llegó minutos antes de hacer la última llamada; ama a Paul, y no puede romperle el corazón. 

Se sube los ajustados vaqueros, respirando profundo, con la persistente sensación de que se ahoga, y ni todo el aire del mundo sería suficiente para aliviar su carga. Le duele la espalda, se obliga a corregir su postura. Es como si llevara toda la vida cargando el peso del mundo y solo ahora se diera cuenta.

Se moja las yemas de los índices con saliva y se peina las cejas. Se siente años más viejo. Veintisiete, para ser exactos.

—Paul.

—Heeeey mi… ¿Estás bien? Ni hemos cogido el vuelo y ya pareces mareado.

—¿Podemos hablar?— Nota como la sonrisa de Paul adopta un matiz de preocupación. —En privado.

—Sí, sí claro.

—En el baño, o algo así.

Paul se muerde el labio inferior, rascándose la barbita mientras asiente. Coge a Richie por el codo, con cariño y mucho miedo;

—Vamos.

Richie arrastra los pies. En el baño, Paul revisa que todos los cubículos están vacíos antes de coger las manos de su novio y besar los nudillos. A Richie le tiembla el pulso.

—¿Quién era? Debe haberte dicho algo muy fuerte, ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien.

—¿Quién era?

Richie titubea.

—Paul, no sabes… lo mucho que lo siento.— Él le mira, asustado. Richie se mira de reojo en el espejo del baño, y comprende por qué Dalton está tan preocupado. Su reflejo parece haber visto un fantasma. —Pero no podremos hacer el viaje a México hoy.

—Rich, ¿Quién…?

—Mike Hanlon, un amigo de la infancia.

—Te ha metido el miedo en el cuerpo. ¿Ha sido un capullo o algo? ¿Te ha 

amenazado?

—¿Qué? No, no, nada que ver. Esto acojonaría al mismísimo Al Capone.

Paul vuelve a besarle las manos, con calma, y el corazón en la boca del estómago.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hice una promesa, Paul. Cuando era un niño. Todos la hicimos.

—...Vale…

—Y por tanto tengo que volver, porque ha vuelto a empezar, y lo juramos. Todos lo juramos, con sangre.

—Rich, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¡Lo sé!— Richie le suelta las manos, y las levanta a la altura de sus ojos; las dos líneas blancas que nunca han estado ahí resaltan como si estuvieran bajo un foco. —Pero hicimos una promesa, y ha vuelto a empezar, y tenemos que…

Paul acaricia la palma de sus manos con miedo, delineando las cicatrices.

—Cielo respira profundo.

—...Volver, tenemos que volver. Y estoy cagado Paul.

—Entonces no vuelvas, di que no pudiste encontrar ningún vuelo.

—No puedo, lo juré Paul, lo juré.

—Cuando eras niño, eso no significa que…

—Sí. Justo por eso debo volver, significa. Significa _mucho._ Mira, no pretendo que lo entiendas, pero…

—No, no. No lo entiendo, pero puedo comprenderlo. Tienes que volver, vale. ¿A dónde?

—No te lo voy a decir. 

Richie suena infantil, y parece mayor. Paul se pasa los dedos por el pelo engominado.

—Rich, no puedes… 

—Tampoco vas a venir conmigo.

—¡Richie!

_Richie, ya no eres Rich, nunca has sido Rich. Solo eres un niño asustado. ¡Ven aquí, maricón! ¡Ven aquí, soplapollas! ¡No me toques, joder! ¿Por qué crees que querria…?_

—Paul. No vas a venir. No insistas. No vas a venir.

—No puedes simplemente decirme que vas a desaparecer, sin comentar a dónde. Mucho menos con esa cara. Richie, puede pasarte cualquier cosa.— Vuelve a pasarse las manos por el pelo, buscando la mejor forma de negociar algo tan vital. —No iré, lo prometo. ¡Puedo jurarlo si así te sientes más tranquilo!, pero tienes que decirme dónde estarás, no puedes irte sin más. Rich si algo te pasara…

—Júralo.

Paul pestañea, mirándolo sin dar crédito.

—Acabas de decir que lo jurarías, júralo.

—Lo… Lo juro. 

—Derry. Derry, estado de Maine. 

Paul pestañea. Le resulta aterradoramente familiar. Joder, de entre los pueblecitos de todos los estados de Norte América. ¿Por qué le suena familiar?

—Y… ¿cuándo vuelves?

—No lo sé. En un par de días. Una semana, quizás dos.

_Si vuelvo_ repite su subconsciente. Parece que Paul le haya leído la mente.

—Honestamente, me estás asustando.

—Lo siento. 

—Supongo que te vas hoy mismo, ¿no?

—Sí, lo siento mucho Paul, esto…

—Jura que me llamarás en cuanto llegues.— Esta vez es Richie quien le mira, aturdido. —Yo he jurado que no voy a ir, pero tú tienes que jurar que me llamarás cuando llegues, para quedarme tranquilo.

—Sí, vale. Claro. Juro que te llamaré.

—Te amo Rich. Así que por favor ten cuidado.

Y en ese momento, como un recuerdo de todo lo malo que le espera, un señor que medirá el metro noventa abre la puerta de par en par. Usa camisa arrugada y luce un bigote poblado bajo la nariz. Se les queda mirando durante unos segundos, y ellos lo miran a él. Le cuesta entender la situación, pero una vez su radar de maricas se activa, el color rojo baña su rostro hasta la raíz del pelo. Paul le sonríe con burla, porque qué demonios, a esas alturas qué más dará. Richie también sonríe, pero un leve rubor avergonzado le baña las mejillas. De pronto se siente mal. Fatal. Como si hubieran cometido un acto impuro. Como si un simple gesto de amor pudiera condenarlos al infierno. Se separa suavemente, y se gira de espaldas a Paul para echarse agua en la cara. Evita la mirada de dolor en los ojos del actor.

El tío los rodea, tan pegado a la pared como puede, y se mete en el primer cubículo que encuentra cerrando la puerta. Lo escuchan desabrocharse el cinturón y el sonido de la tela deslizándose. _¿Volvemos a sentirnos mal? ¿A tener miedo y vergüenza, Richie?_ piensa Paul. Se apoya en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

Richie lo mira, y sonríe un poquito, _no. ¡No! Yo ya he superado el odio, lo juro_. Pasa los brazos por encima de su cuello y esconde la cabeza. Suspira, maravillado con su olor. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que estás a punto de perderlo. Paul es estabilidad. Lo ama con todo su corazón.

Desde su escondite en la clavícula de su pareja, Rich Tozier contempla los múltiples yoes y Pauls que se abrazan en los reflejos de los espejos distribuidos en las paredes, que los hacen multiplicarse infinitamente. Se pierden en los puntos muertos donde sólo apenas se distingue una persona sola en medio de un baño. Piensa en la peli de aliens que vieron los dos en el cine hace poco, y se pregunta si habrá otro planeta Tierra donde otro Richie decide no ir. O está solo, así que se lanza a la boca del lobo. El efecto Droste lo marea. Cierra los ojos, aferrándose más a Paul, que dice:

—Seguro que al final no es para tanto, Richie.

—Siento estar largándome. 

—Solo vuelve a casa. Eso será suficiente.

Richie besa un lunar que tiene en el cuello. _¿Seguro?_

—Te quiero, Paul.

—Y yo a tí. 

El tío, a salvo en su cubículo, carraspea. Paul blanquea los ojos.

—¿Este tipo de verdad se piensa que podríamos intentar entrarle? 

—Seguramente eso es lo que él quiere. Quiero decir. Somos muy guapos.

—Tienes razón. ¿Quién no querría ligar conmigo? 

—Toda Norteamérica se muere por un cachito de tu culo.

—Diablos, tienes razón. 

El tipo carraspea de nuevo, desde su cubículo. Richie chista la lengua, con ganas de vaciar el contenedor de basura por encima como regalo, como tantas veces hicieron las chicas con Beverly. _Beverly Marsh._ Acaba haciendo algo igualmente gratificante; se mete con Paul en el cubículo contiguo. _Marica, marica, marica._ Le tiemblan un poco las manos.

El tío de al lado ni siquiera ha evacuado aún. Está sentado, con los pantalones bajados y la cara muy roja, intimidado por la pareja de nenitas que tiene al lado.

Se lían. Se meten la lengua hasta la campanilla y se soban, mucho. Se recorren con manos ansiosas y se comen los cuellos y labios a besos. El tipo, incómodo, no se atreve a salir.

Paul está distraído, aunque no demasiado, por una campanilla que intenta recordarle algo, una vocecita en su cabeza que le pide que se pare a pensar de qué le suena Derry, Maine, de entre todos los pueblos insignificantes de Estados Unidos.

Richie está entregado a su cuerpo y las sensaciones placenteras que este le produce. No piensa, como bien se supone que debe pasar mientras te lías con alguien. Lo único que, ocasionalmente, se le pasa por la cabeza, es lo cachondo que le pone que le besen los lóbulos de las orejas, o lo mucho que le encantan las felaciones cuando Paul tiene barba. 

No ha estado más acojonado en toda su vida. Ni de niño, ni de adolescente.

Así que se empeña en memorizar a su novio. Cada trocito de su piel morena. Sin hacer mucho ruido y gastando papel barato del malo para no mancharse la ropa cuando llegan al orgasmo.

El tipo sigue en el cubículo de al lado cuando Paul, con cierta sonrisita, le sube a Richie la cremallera de los pantalones. Descorre el pestillo, pero antes de salir le mira, acariciando su mejilla.

—Todo va a ir bien, Rich.

_Marica. Marica. Maricón cuatro ojos. Marica._

—Mhm.

—Y recuerda, T.E.M.E.R. Si todo es una mierda, escapa rápido.

Richie sonríe. _¿Por qué tenías que usar el eslogan de alcohólicos anónimos? Ah, ya._

Y le da otro beso.

—Ya, vale.

—Te quiero mucho, Richie. 

Pueden escuchar las sobreactuadas arcadas del tipo, que sigue estreñido.

—Y yo a ti Paul.

Una vez han salido del baño, el hombre puede cagar tranquilo.

Van juntos a cambiar el billete de Richie, y van juntos hasta la puerta de embarque. Las camisas hawaianas para la playa se mudan a la maleta de Paul, porque poca falta le van a hacer en un lugar como Nueva Inglaterra, donde siempre está lloviendo.

La despedida antes de que Rich desaparezca en la boca del lobo, el túnel que lo llevará hasta el avión, hasta su asiento de primera clase, hasta Boston, hasta Derry, hasta su infancia y peor pesadilla, es muy breve, demasiado corta. Un simple y rápido abrazo en el que ni da tiempo a susurrar te quiero.

Después se encuentra solo, ante el peligro. Solo. _¡Marica de mierda! ¡Joder!_ Hacia Derry. Solo ante el peligro.

Durante el vuelo, no consigue mantenerse despierto. Es otra burla del destino o la divina providencia. No contentos con mandarle de cabeza a una muerte asegurada, le dejan dormir en vez de preocuparse y darle vueltas a todo lo que podría pasar.

En ese duermevela, sacudido por turbulencias que le hacen estar seguro durante minutos enteros de que el vuelo se estrellará antes de llegar, sueña. Tiene pesadillas. Revive recuerdos. Los olvida de nuevo, porque no es el momento.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Canciones de Humo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño trigger warning por si nuestros escasos lectores se abruman con las escenas de sexismo y violencia de género.  
> Capitulo dedicado a Beverly Marsh.
> 
> También aparece Eddie y como se las casta en su matrimonio asique si eres heterofóbic como nosotras para de leer :C

**1**

Beverly se queda sentada durante minutos enteros, los ojos fijos en el pequeño aparato que unos amigos les regalaron el día de la boda. Es un teléfono pequeño, de rueda y tono turquesa, que podrían haber cambiado por un modelo mucho más nuevo, pero Tom piensa que sería de mala educación sustituir un regalo de buenos amigos que a veces se pasan a cenar o por unas cervezas.

Está desnuda, a excepción del camisón de gasa, translúcido. Es de las pocas prendas provocativas que Tom no encuentra descaradas o inapropiadas, por ser algo que Bev solo viste en la intimidad del dormitorio matrimonial. Tiene la piel de gallina, y los pezones duros por el frío. Es finales de mayo, o quizás principios de junio y aunque fuera no llueve, acaban de atravesar una semana de tormentas, y el frío viento no se ha levantado aún. _En 1958 Derry sufrió las peores lluvias torrenciales registradas en el estado de Maine desde 1904, el sistema de alcantarillado falló, y algunas calles quedaron incomunicadas por las inundaciones._

Beverly Rogan está enredada en una nebulosa de dolor y tabaco. No está fumando, porque hace meses que Tom le pidió que lo dejara, pero siente la increpante necesidad de encenderse uno. Como los antihistamínicos que uno se toma para la alergia, o los ibuprofenos que los viejos toman en los días de humedad, ella necesita un cigarro. Fuera no llueve, pero tiene la sensación de que es cuestión de tiempo que el agua _el agua sucia que corre por las alcantarillas, ¿Acaso no sabéis que estáis chapoteando en mierda, muchachos?_ se le pegue al cuerpo y la cale hasta los huesos.

Cuando el teléfono trinó y ella se levantó para contestar, Tom estaba dormido, pero era vagamente consciente de que su mujer se había levantado. Alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de una conversación inconexa, ininteligible, y ha esperado un poco desde que escuchó como Beverly colgaba para ver si volvía a la cama;

—¿Bevvie?

Es su tono inmaduro, suave, casi infantil que antes buscaba pero ahora aborrece, lo que la devuelve a la realidad. Aún está en Chicago, en la casa de Tom Rogan, su casa, a la que se mudó tres meses antes de casarse, hace ya unos años. No en Derry. Aún no. Pero la pesadilla ya ha empezado.

—Ya voy, Tom.

Tras levantarse, enciende la luz del baño. Sin entrar, se mete en el enorme vestidor que comparten. Ocupa casi una habitación entera, y está llena de prendas de sus propias marcas. Saca una bolsa.

En el dormitorio, Tom bosteza, rascándose la barriga. La ventana, tras las finas cortinas que brindan algo de intimidad, da a la calle. Las farolas, separadas cada una por tres metros y medio, siguen encendidas. Aún está oscuro, no ha amanecido. Debe de ser tarde. Muy tarde, joder. 

Se da media vuelta para fijarse en el despertador. Su mente tarda unos segundos en relacionar los números rojos con la hora, y cuando deduce que son las tres y media de la madrugada, vuelve a recostarse, subiendo las sábanas para taparse las bolsas llenas de pelo que le cuelgan detrás del pequeño y rechoncho pene con forma de huevo que componen las partes nobles de cualquier hombre de bien.

Beverly, en la bolsa , mete ropa interior de algodón, de la que guarda para los días de menstruación, tops deportivos, un par de camisetas y leggings, los que solo usa para andar por casa. Parece la bolsa de una niña de doce años que se va de campamento. Vuelve al baño, a tirar de la cadena, y se clava el pico de la mesa al regresar con prisa hasta la bolsa. Está tardando demasiado en dejarla lista y reunir las cosas que necesita para huir. _¿Huir? Volver a casa._ La última vez que lo hizo, Richie iba de su mano y se perdieron con la furgoneta del chaval en medio del bosque. 

—¿Bevvie?—Joder, menudas horas, ¿Qué está haciendo?— ¿Todo bien?

_Richie. Richie Tozier,_ por Jesucristo resucitado.

—Sí, sí. Todo bien. Es la regla. No encuentro las compresas, tonta de mí. 

¿No fue _Richie_ su primer novio? A ella le gustaba otro, otro chico de su pequeño club, pero aún no recuerda quién. Richie fue su primer novio, por Cristo, el primero y el mejor de ellos. Su rostro es difuso en sus recuerdos. De quien sí se acuerda es de Mike. Sí, sí, lo tiene enfrente como si lo hubiera visto ayer. 

Tom se frota los ojos, ella cierra la cremallera y apaga la luz del baño, rezándole a todos los santos que Tom no haya memorizado también su ciclo menstrual. De ser así, aguantarlo sería demasiado para su orgullo, y ser descubierta en una mentira, un jodido inconveniente.

Su marido levanta las sábanas, atontado, pero el colchón no está manchado. Mejor, piensa. Como cualquier otro hombre que se considere justo y educado, así como culto y entendido, comprende que las mujeres no puedan evitar sangrar una vez al mes. Pero por Dios, que sean mujeres no las convierte en cerdas, aunque a veces lo parezca; ¿Tan complicado es exigirles decencia suficiente para no joder las sábanas?

Su madre las destrozaba casi siempre, bien lo recuerda. Y él tenía que llevarlas a la tintorería, muerto de vergüenza, a frotar. Además, asqueaba tanto a su padre que a veces este se iba de la casa a pasar la noche en el bar. _Tommy, hoy toca dormir fuera, la perra de esta casa aún no sabe controlarse._ Aquella no era excusa para que un hombre se entregara al alcohol, por supuesto. Pues ya sabe la Biblia que cualquier vicio es pecado. Pero lo entendía. Uno no se pasa el día trabajando para llegar a casa y que su mujer estropeé el colchón donde duermen. Se alegra de que Beverly sea una mujer educada y decente que controla esas cosas femeninas. 

Cuando ella vuelve al cuarto, levanta las sábanas casi poniendo un puchero, exigiendo con el gesto que vuelva a acostarse.

—Ahora voy, cariño. Voy a prepararme un Nesquick.

—¿Quieres que lo prepare yo?

—No cielo, está bien. Vuelve a dormirte, mañana es un día largo.

_Respuesta correcta,_ piensa Tom; _Papá, Tommy no es ningún estúpido. Ha domado a su mujer mucho mejor que tú a la tuya._

—Vale.

—¿Quieres chocolate?— Beverly besa su frente, Tom vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con un largo y pesado suspiro;

—No, y no tardes mucho.

_¡Ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me voy Tom, y no vuelvo!_

—Claro cariño.

Tom vuelve a cerrar los ojos, aunque, mierda, ya tenga el sueño jodido. Beverly desaparece por el pasillo, andando rápido y pisando fuerte, como solo hace los días donde tiene importantes sesiones de moda.

En la cocina, trastea un poco. Se prepara un nesquick, y se lo bebe aunque no tenga ganas. También se fuma medio cigarro _¡Ala! ¡A la mierda con todo!_ , rezando porque la bebida azucarada oculte el olor. Tira la colilla por el balcón. Esconde la cajetilla de vuelta a su sitio. Encontró la forma de que no lo descubriera. La envolvió en cinta americana en una bolsa de plástico de las de la fruta en el supermercado, y la escondió en la ventana, pegada bajo de la repisa. Esta vez, sin embargo, el agua de la lluvia había jodido el invento y el pegamento no pegaba. Joder.

Está demasiado asustada. No puede. Está acojonada. Pero debe.

Tom se levanta de la cama. Su niña está tardando demasiado, y es sospechoso. Una parte insignificante de su ser le susurra que quizás esté realmente mal, otra le grita que debería darle la paliza de su vida, y la parte dominante acalla a ambas voces. No lo sabrá hasta que no llegue allí. Se pone de nuevo los calzoncillos blancos sin elásticos y de algodón, y en silencio se asoma a la puerta de la cocina. Allí está su mujer, una preciosidad pelirroja de las que pocos pueden presumir, perfecta y débil. Mira por la ventana, y está rascando los restos del nesquik concentrado al fondo de la taza. 

Se permite admirarla desde su sitio semiescondido detrás de la puerta con ojos de depredador complacido. ¿Quién estaba también? ¿Will? ¿Will Denbrough? Si, casi seguro que Will, o Bill. ¡Billy! Con él nunca llegó a enrollarse ¿verdad, Bev? Con Rich sí, pero a ti te gustaban los otros dos ¿cuál es el otro? 

Cuando Beverly se percata de su presencia, se sobresalta. Eso a Tom lo complace en lo más profundo. 

—Oh, Tom, no te había visto.

—¿Algo que te preocupe, nena? 

Sí. El hecho de que, con la sombra, lo hubiera confundido con su padre, era motivo de sobra para sentir preocupación.

—No. Está bien. Me duele la tripa, eso es todo.

Tom rodea su cintura con las manos y le agarra el trasero, para pegarla a él. Siente los pezones de ella, duros, contra su pecho. También percibe un olor raro que no es capaz de ubicar. Luego besa su cabeza con algo semejante a la ternura.

—Vamos a la cama, cariño. Déjame cuidar de tí.

—Claro, papá.

_¡Mierda! ¡Joder!_ Beverly se muerde el interior de la mejilla, mientras Tom le hecha una mierada larga. Gracias a todos los dioses, de todas formas, decide dejarlo pasar. 

Agarra sus codos y tira de ellos con suavidad, quitándole la taza y dejándola en el fregadero. A mitad del pasillo, de todas formas, Beverly se para.

 _¿Vendrás, Bev?_ susurra la dulce voz de mike a su oído. _¿Volverás a casa? Te necesitamos, Bev, estamos perdidos sin tí._ Están perdidos sin tí.

—Tom…

—¿Sí, cielo?

—Tengo que irme.

Silencio. Tom sonríe con la boca, mostrando todos sus dientes. Una sonrisa de tiburón. Su padre, sin embargo, tenía los dientes más blancos y rectos.

—¿Perdona?

—Que… tengo que marcharme. Me voy. Me han llamado. Prometí que volvería.

—...¿Qué?

—Mañana por la mañana, quiero decir. Muy temprano. Es _muy importante,_ debo irme.

—Es muy tarde. No sabes lo que dices.

—Sí sé lo que digo, Tom. 

—Mañana tienes curro en la oficina, cariño, no un pase de modelo o 

conferencia.

—Un amigo mío me necesita.

—¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Quién te ha llamado, Beverly? 

—¡Kay! Ella, ella me necesita. 

—¿Es esa Kay de nuevo? Sabes que no me gusta esa mujer, con todas sus ideas alocadas.

—Me necesita.

—¿Y por qué te llama a estas horas, eh? ¿No era completamente independiente? ¿Una mujer fuerte que no necesita a ningún hombre a su lado?

—Tom, yo tampoco concuerdo con ella en algunas cosas…— Comienza con la voz autómata que usa para responder como Tom quiere a lo que él le ha enseñado. —Pero la amistad es más importante que la política… y es mi mejor amiga.

—Mucho se jactaba de ello, de hacerlo todo sola. ¿Y ahora te pide ayuda?.— Refunfuña su marido, tirando de ella hasta la cama. Se tropieza con la maleta que quedó mal escondida bajo un mueble del pasillo. La lámpara se tambalea un poco mientras Tom Rogan recupera la compostura. Bev se le queda mirando, sin siquiera mostrar un ápice de preocupación. Ella es más alta que él, aunque eso nunca le ha molestado mucho a Tom. Ahora, sin embargo, está semi a oscuras y el blanco de sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, sobre su cabeza, resalta más. Rogan siente su estómago sobrecogerse ante la escena, sintiéndose de pronto _invisible_ ante los ojos de su mujer. 

¿Estoy aquí, Bev? ¿Existo, Bev? Mírame, Bev. No quiero que me olvides. No quiero que te separes de mí. 

—No te estoy preguntando, Tom. 

De pronto, Tom tiene la terrible certeza de que él ha dejado de suponer autoridad alguna para su mujer. Se le secó la garganta.

—Solo digo, Bevvie. Entiendo que sea tu amiga— Su voz vacila un poco, lo suficiente para que su voz interior ruja de cólera— Pero estas no son horas de llamar y…

—Bueno— Se atreve ella a cortarlo. —El caso es que ha llamado. Punto.

Tom necesita hacer tiempo para encontrarse de nuevo y encauzar la situación. Enfoca la mirada en el cuadro que hay colgado en la pared, detrás de ella. Un paisaje de lo más majestuoso, de una pradera en la que se bañaban ciervos, pájaros de distintas especies y una tortuga más grande y brillante que el resto de colores en el paisaje. Tom puede jura que, aunque en breve se le olvidará de nuevo, el animalillo alza la cabeza masticando perezosa, y le devuelve la mirada.

—¿Y qué le pasa a Kay?

Beverly se mueve, deshaciendo el momento. Enreda los dedos en su cabello, que está más corto que de costumbre, y resopla.

—Tiene un problema.

—¿Y ni siquiera te ha dicho que es? Te llama a las cuatro de la mañana ¿Y ni siquiera te ha dado un motivo?

—Algún pervertido la acosa, o algo así— Miente Beverly. Con los años se ha convertido en una pequeña y sucia mentirosa. Tom resopla, entre molesto y divertido.

—Pues que llame a la policía, Jesús.

—Solo necesita apoyo, Tom. Dormiré en su casa unos días.

—Esa lo que quiere es que duermas en su cama unos días para poder tocarte, puta bollera.

—¡Tom!

—Vive a menos de una hora ¿No? Pues te puedo llevar mañana, y así no vas sola. Además, seguro que con un hombre presente el tipejo ese deja de molestar. — Tom está perdiendo la paciencia, Bevvie, sería mejor olvidar la llamada y seguir con lo tuyo hasta el día en el que a Tom se le vaya la mano demasiado y te mate.

—Vale. Sí, claro. Genial. Gracias, Tom. Vamos a la cama.

Tom sonríe victorioso.

—Claro, claro, estas no son horas para hablar. Pero, oye cielo.

Beverly le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—Podría haber llamado a la policía, si tan preocupada está, en vez de llamarte de madrugada.

—Probablemente ya lo haya hecho, no sé. 

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué te molesta a ti también.

—No es molestia…

—Te está queriendo preocupar, Bevvie, para llamar tu atención. Además...

_Además,_ se está oliendo algo.

—¿Por qué haces las maletas, si vive a cuarenta minutos de aquí?

Y entonces, es cuando lo percibes. El tercer olor oculto que antes habías dejado pasar. Tabaco. Humo de tabaco. Ese es el tercer olor, oculto bajo tus narices. Tom Rogan se moja los labios con la lengua, relamiéndose ante las expectativas de lo que podría pasar. Vaya, vaya, vaya, Beverly ¿Qué haces, mi niña? ¿Jugar con fuego? 

Beverly duda ante él, no muy segura de qué responder. Tarda demasiado para que sea una excusa verdadera, y no una mentira marrana. _Pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección, niñata testaruda, es la primera y la más sencilla._ Le aparta un mechón de cabello.

—¿Y todo eso, a propósito, te lo ha dicho mientras estaba asustada? ¿O se le pasó el miedo fumando, Bevvie?

—P—Pensaba empezar con el deporte. Para despejarnos. Pero no tiene ropa deportiva y pensaba dejarle la mía.

—¿Por qué no la compra ella? ¿No era asquerosamente rica gracias al dinero que le mangó a sus tres o cuatro maridos en el divorcio?

_Joder. Pillada. A la mierda la maravillosa mentira. Joder._

—No es la primera vez que me comenta la situación, Tom

—¿Y como es que es la primera noticia que tengo?

—Se me olvidó mencionarlo… Últimamente estás muy ocupado y…

—¿Esa Kay fumaba, no?

Todas las aletas de Beverly chillan en su cabeza.

—¿S...supongo?

—¿Y cuando te regaló un par de cigarros, Bevvie? ¿Antes o después de discutir lo del deporte?

Beverly traga saliva, sabedora de que por las buenas no va a salir de esta casa. Y por las malas, va a doler.

—¿Q...qué?

—Venga, cielo, admítelo, no me voy a enfadar. Quizás me sienta lo suficientemente contento como para follar contigo tras darte unos cuantos azotes en el trasero.

—No sé de qué me hablas, no he fumado desde la última vez.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Estás segura, Beverly?

—Tom, es tarde, vámonos a la…

—¡¡Contéstame!!

—¡SÍ, ESTOY SEGURA!

Beverly cierra los ojos esperando la bofetada que, al llegar, le arde como el demonio. Con suerte, gracias a una alineación de astros, Tom se cree los suficientemente seguro como para apartarla e ir corriendo a la cocina. Beverly no pierde oportunidad, y coge la primera camisa que encuentra para tapar su desnudez y rebusca entre los pantalones de su marido para hacerse con su cartera. Luego cruza el pasillo, quedándose en la entrada de la cocina. Encuentra a su marido abriendo todos y cada uno de los cajones de los cubiertos, tirándolos al suelo. Buscando en todos los tarros, el del azúcar, la sal, las galletas y el Nesquick. Rebusca, convencido de que Beverly sería tan estúpida como para esconder el infame tabaco en un sitio tan accesible. Completamente desquiciado.

—Por supuesto que confió en ti, Bevvie, mi amor. Nunca me mentirías, y tampoco volverías a fumar. Sería algo muy muy estúpido, pero tú eres una mujer inteligente .

Beverly traga saliva.

—Entonces deja de ponerte en evidencia.

—No me trates así, niña insolente.— Tom se sube a la encimera, y asoma la nariz por encima de los muebles. Hubo una temporada en que escondía los cigarros detrás de una loza despegada, y Beverly da gracias por cambiar de escondite cada pocos meses.

—Tom, no vas a encontrar nada.

—¡YA LO SÉ, CIELO! ¡TE HE ENSEÑADO BIEN! 

Beverly pone una mueca, dándose la vuelta y yendo a la habitación. Es cuestión de ahora o nunca. Se pone unos vaqueros, y coge la bolsa, y se precipita a la puerta. Mierda, mierda, mierda, _cerrada._ No es la primera vez que quiere escapar por la noche, y precisamente por ello, Tom se encarga personalmente de recopilar todas las llaves de la casa y guardarlas en el bolsillo de su bata.

Se gira cuando escucha un resoplido y una risa vencedora. Mierda, ha encontrado la cajetilla.

—Beverly…

—Dame las llaves, Tom.

Tom muestra los cigarros como si de un arma incriminatoria se tratara, con una sonrisa mezquina y, quizás, demasiado estirada para ser humana. Aunque eso debe ser por la maldita luz de la calle, trémula, casi seguro que es por eso. 

—Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, Beverly, oh, te vas a enterar.

Beverly, aunque se sienta acojonada, saca pecho. 

—Las llaves.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

—¡Dame las llaves!

Tom Rogan no está dispuesto a colaborar. Es más, en vez de darle las malditas llaves, se arroja contra ella y la estampa contra la puerta. Se le clava el pomo en la médula, y por un momento pierde visión del calambrazo de dolor histérico que la sacude de cabeza a los pies. Pronto tiene que despejarse, parpadeando para dejar de ver las estrellas de colores que amenazan a nublarle la vista. Siente una vez más las cuidadas manos de Tom atenazarle el pescuezo. Beverly había aprendido a contener la respiración a tiempo en momentos como aquel, así que tiene el valor de mirarle con todo el odio y el asco que siente hacia ese hombre. _Beverly, te necesitamos._

—No… me das… miedo.

Tom Rogan duda. Beverly casi puede jurar que vió algo parecido al pánico en sus ojos azules. En Estados Unidos, los ojos azules no son novedad. Y además, Tom tiene el pelo rubio y su padre murió de cáncer de colon. Ojalá Tom muera de cáncer de colon. 

El hilo de pensamientos fugaces se ve interrumpido conforme Tom aprieta su cuello con fuerza. Por un segundo, piensa _¡Adelante Tom, rompeme el cuello! Me haces un favor. Así no tengo por qué volver a casa._ Porque lo que le espera en casa es mucho más divertido, _¿verdad Beverly?_ Dioses, sí que debes estar loca, Marsh. Loca de remate. _Me preocupas, Bevvie, me preocupas._

_¡Te necesitamos, Bev!_

No sabe cómo. Lo juraría ante Dios, o la mismísima tortuga. No sabe cómo consigue mantener la calma. _Bev, cielo, lo que pasa es que estás tan puto asustada que Tom parece un juego, un chiste, una mala broma. ¿Quién era el de las bromas? Tom Rogan, tu abusivo marido, parece un puto chiste._

¡Joder con la chavalina! Le hinca la rodilla a Tom, donde más duele, en sus arrugadas pelotas, y le empuja hacia atrás. No pesa mucho, aunque tampoco es especialmente baja. En circunstancias normales Tom ni se despeinaría. Pero ella es presa del pánico, no por él, por lo que la espera. Y él es presa del miedo, no por su jodida irrespetuosidad, por su mirada de muerta viviente. Así que se tambalea. Bev no sabe cómo lo ha hecho, lo jurará ante Dios. Pero lo ha hecho. Y él ha tropezado con la maleta, desconcertado. Ambos corren a la habitación, ella en busca de las jodidas llaves, él, persiguiéndola.

_Qué cojones haces jodida puta._

—No me das miedo Tom. No. Me das. Miedo.

Él suelta un chillido, de pura rabia. Y en el sonido Bev encuentra cierto eco al pasado, porque suena lejano, como si llegara a través de miles de tuberías y cañerías.

—Tu amiga es una mala influencia Bevvie. Tienes. Que. Aprender. Joder, y aprenderás.

Pero ella no está tan dispuesta. Le lanza lo primero que encuentra, un pesado libro. No es consciente ahora, pero fue escrito por un pelirrojo. Su primer amor. 

La cabeza de su marido rebota contra la cama, y sus ojos, azules, como los de su padre y los de Henry Bowers, parecen una mezcla de ambas personalidades; la misma autoridad que su padre. La misma locura que Henry. Quiere huir, huir ahora. Su voz racional, la que de hecho suena como Kay, le grita que lo haga. Esta es su oportunidad, por fin lo está haciendo. Coge las maletas y vete de una puta vez, joder.

Pero ella entiende que el cuadro es mucho más grande. Si debe volver a Derry, y debe, tendrá que volver a ser una niña. Dispuesta a desafiar a la muerte cada vez que se deslice colina abajo con los patines, conocedora de cómo olvidar, capaz de enfrentar sus miedos, como finalmente hizo, como se atrevió a hacer. Si huye de Tom, y corre, como un ratón escapa del gato, él habrá ganado. Llegará a Maine sin posibilidad de triunfar. Decepcionará a sus amigos. Si se va, sin más, Tom la seguirá. Habrá ganado. Se convertirá en un nombre más de la larga lista de víctimas. Tiene que plantarle cara, superarlo, vencerle. Vencer un miedo para conquistarlos a todos, o algo así decía una frase. 

No corre. Con todo el impulso del que es capaz, sintiendo la garganta como un estrecho tubo _cañería_ por el que al aire le cuesta pasar, se lanza encima. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre su abusador, retorciéndole el brazo tras la espalda, chocándole la rasposa mejilla contra las arrugadas sábanas que no están teñidas de rojo. Él se revuelve, pero no esperaba este final. No atina a defenderse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Beverly?— Es un tono muy forzado, y ve perfectamente la sonrisa estirada del _monstruo_ hombre que tiene debajo.

—Me voy, Tom. Y no vuelvo.

—Bájate, Bev. Me estoy empezando a molestar, ¡Bájate!

Más quisiera ella. Solo quiere huir, coger la puerta, irse. Comprar un billete de avión, y tal vez lanzarse delante de un coche para tratar de poner fin a esto antes de que empiece.

—No.

—Bevvie, ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! ¡Bájate!

Ella le retuerce más el brazo.

—No Tom, no. Me vas a escuchar.

—¡Que te jodan! — Nota, con asco, que su voz no solo se ha teñido de dolor y miedo, si no de excitación. No puede reprimir una mueca. Cuando Tom se revuelve, casi vuelve a caerse, pero haciendo equilibrios consigue mantenerse fija en su postura.

—¿Estás excitado, Tommy? ¿Lo estás, asqueroso loco?

—¡Puta loca! Juro que…

—¿¡Lo estás?

—¡La próxima vez que te vea te mato! ¡Bájate ahora mismo

—¡Estás excitado!— _Seguro que la polla te duele, aplastada contra el colchón._ Recoloca la rodilla para meterla entre las nalgas de su marido, a quien se le escapa un lastimero gemido.

 _—_ ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Tom, escúchame. Vas a escucharme. O juro a — _Bill, el Gran Bill—_ Dios que te romperé el brazo.

—Esa feminazi te ha comido la cabeza.

Tira de nuevo del brazo, él reprime un grito.

—¡Que me escuches, joder!— Solo quiere irse. Irse a _casa, por Dios no, a derry_ otro lugar. Lejos. Pero debe vencer al monstruo.— Me voy. Y no vas a seguirme.

—Esa jodida Kay…

Beverly sigue, porque si se deja interrumpir… oh dios, si se deja interrumpir quién sabe si va a seguir hablando, si va a poder seguir sobre él.

—Cuando me levante, te vas a quedar quieto. Voy a coger la bolsa, y me voy a ir por la puerta. Y no me vas a seguir.

—Que te…

—¿Lo has entendido? Me voy a ir, y tú te quedas aquí— _¡Ja! ¡Me voy Tom, y no vuelvo!—_ Y juro que como vuelvas a intentar darme te rompo el brazo.

—Estás loca.

—Juro que te rompo el brazo.

Derry. Vuelve a Derry, porque hizo una promesa. La voz de Mike es la más bonita que ha escuchado en años. ¿No fue con él a prom? No, pero acabó en su granero, ¿No Bev? Algo así. Y había otro con ellos, ¿quién fue? Vuelve a Derry, el reino de las pesadillas, porque hizo una promesa. Apenas recuerda a quién, pero hizo una promesa, y veintisiete años después, debe cumplirla _es de locos_ porque… porque si no… Ojalá Tom la empujara, se levantara, y la mandara directa al hospital. Ojalá Tom le diera la paliza de su vida y la dejara ingresada, lejos del avión, lejos del pasado.

—Jodida loca.

—Tom…— Su tono, calmo, monótono, inexorable, le encoge las pelotas y le pone los pelos de punta.— Cuando vuelva, puedes darme la paliza de mi vida. Puedes dejarme ingresada, si quieres. O podemos tener el mejor sexo del siglo. Me da igual. Cuando vuelva, soy tuya. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, imponer las normas que te salgan de los cojones. Si me dejas irme ahora, y no te mueves, volveré. Y seré tu muñeca de porcelana, como siempre he sido joder. Si te levantas y vas detrás, lo primero que haré al salir de casa será llamar a la jodida policía y denunciarte. Sabes que me creerán. Siempre creen a las mujeres heridas y con poca ropa.

No sabe si es verdad, ¿Qué más da? Probablemente no vuelva, así que ¿Qué más da?

  
  


—Estás…

—¡Loca! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y soy una puta feminazi que se deja influenciar por su amiga Kay! ¡¿Pero me has entendido, Tom Rogan?!

—¡Joder vale! ¡Que te den! ¡Vale!

—Si no te mueves, cuando cumpla mi promesa, volveré.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Ni siquiera vas a ver a Kay!

_Solo quiero volver a dormir, por favor, déjame tranquila, no voy a volver, no quiero volver, yo…_

—¡Tom!

—¡Qué sí joder! ¡Que vale! ¡Me quedaré quieto, pero cuando vuelvas…

—La paliza de mi vida, vale.

Comparten un incómodo y breve silencio. Solo se escuchan las respiraciones rasposas de ambos. Las farolas siguen encendidas más allá de la ventana.

Beverly es un torbellino de puro fuego _brasas de enero_ incallable, insometible, intranquilo. Tom tiene los huevos en la garganta y la polla estirada. No conocía a esta Beverly, y ese aire rebelde le incita a someterla, a declararse campeón, a domarla y encadenarla para ganar. Porque siempre gana. 

Después ella le aplasta la cara de nuevo contra las sábanas, que están limpias. Con poco impulso, salta hacia atrás, temblando, por precaución. Pero no por miedo. Hoy no le tiene miedo a él, solo a las alcantarillas. Corriendo coge su bolsa, sale de casa. Tom no se ha movido. _Cuando esa putilla vuelva…_

Beverly sale de la habitación, la bolsa de deporte al hombro. Se queda unos minutos aferrada al pomo. Lo está haciendo, ya no vale echarse atrás, ¡Gallina, gallina! ¡Eres una gallina!

Por si acaso, porque ha visto la mirada de su padre, ese día que se arrastró bajo un camión, lleno de grasa y mierda por seguirla, y la mirada de Henry Bowers, ese día en el vertedero, _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue en el vertedero?_ arrastra una mesa, empujando con todo su cuerpo. Traba la puerta. Sale corriendo. Es libre. Hasta el amanecer. Es libre.

Cuando pasen unas horas Tom saldrá de casa, encontrará a Kay, y le dará una paliza, como las que ella se lleva siempre. Beverly no se sentirá mal por Kay, porque jamás lo sabrá. Cuando pasen unas horas, Tom saldrá a buscarla, rojo de la ira, sin mantener la compostura. Cuando pasen unas horas ella estará surcando el cielo. De vuelta a Derry, a las malas costumbres, al pasado. De vuelta a las bicis, a Silver, a tirarse por la colina con los ojos cerrados y confiar en que los coches la esquiven. De vuelta a Derry, a su hogar, a casa, a sus amigos, a las pesadillas, a las voces del lavabo, y la sangre, y los recuerdos, y los desquiciados. La luna parece sonreír cuando se mete en una cabina telefónica a unos metros de casa. Bajo las uñas, tan cuidadas siempre, se le empiezan a formar ampollas de sangre. Y bajo los ojos oscuras bolsas. Hace un par de llamadas, y está todo arreglado. No se pregunta si todo seguirá igual, si no si los reconocerá a ellos. Mike sigue teniendo una hermosa voz de hombre negro. Con la reserva del vuelo hecha, y tres noches pagadas por adelantado en el California Hotel, _joder con los juegos de Eso. Como el soundtrack de mi vuelta sea cualquier canción, salto del avión._ Sale de la cabina y mira la luna, que esconde media cara tras una nube. Pero sonríe, flota. Sonríe y se ríe. _Aquí abajo todos flotamos, Bevvie. Todos flotamos. Y te estamos esperando. ¿Sigues siendo la niñita de papá?_

El taxi la recoge, el conductor la mira de arriba a abajo, llega al aeropuerto antes de que abran las líneas de embarque. Vuelve a casa. Adiós Chicago. Vuelve a casa.

  
  


A distintas horas, la misma escena se repite en otras dos cosas, menos violenta, igual de trágicas. A la vez, un hombre se desliza en la bañera cerrando la puerta con pestillo, _Stan nunca atranca las puertas, ¡nunca!,_ y otro bebe en un bar como nunca ha bebido, aún así no se emborracha. Están cerrando asuntos pendientes, despidiéndose, armándose de valor líquido. Lo que les espera no va a ser fácil.

El tablero del monopoly de Stan Uris se queda intacto sobre la mesilla de juegos del salón de la lujosa casa donde vive con su mujer, que se siente una impostora y cree que por ser judía no se merece su estilo de vida. La ficha metálica del pájaro está a una tirada de volver a pasar por la casilla de inicio y cobrar doscientos dólares. 

Vuelven a casa, al hogar. Flotan chicos. Ahí abajo todos flotan.

  
  
  


**2**

  
  


En esos momentos, en esos segundos exactos en los que Beverly se perdía entre la oscuridad de la casa, Eddie Kaspbrak estaba tomando las manos de su mujer mientras, como si de un espasmo se tratara, da un último empujón de pelvis (creyéndose una especie de Elvis Presley asmático), entre las piernas de su mujer. Ambos jadean, y Eddie chorrea de sudor caliente mientras se deshace cuando llega al orgasmo. No suelen tardar mucho. Tampoco es que Eddie padezca de eyaculación precoz, ese no es el caso. Es simplemente una rutina más. Así lo piensa Eddie, mientras acaricia los enormes y cálidos pecho de Myra como un acto reflejo, y ella enreda los dedos en el poco pelo de su nuca. A ese paso, en menos de una década se quedará calvo. 

Son cerca de las tres de la mañana. Y es martes. Eso sí que es algo nuevo, el sexo siempre suele darse cada sábado, a las doce, después de salir a cenar al Ritz y antes de dormir plácidamente hasta bien entrada la mañana del domigo. Lo hace así, porque ninguno de los dos trabaja el domingo, y dormir la mona con tu mujer es seguro y suave. Eddie besa su mejilla con suavidad, encima de ella. No hablan, claro. Da un poco de vergüenza hablar. Como también da vergüenza admitir que no está muy seguro de haberla satisfecho del todo. Él no es judío, pero sabe que es el deber de un esposo satifacer a su mujer. En su defensa diría, si alguien le preguntara, que no son muy imaginativos en la cama. Y ella tampoco parece quejarse. Sólo de vez en cuando se atreven a probar algo nuevo, pero en su sincera opinión, el misionero cumple con sus función con creces y no deja las sábanas para el arrastre.

Aunque tan efectivo no será, si deben comprar compresas y tampones regularmente cada mes. 

Hace un año y medio que no usan preservativos, y los críos siguen sin parecer. No es que tenga prisa por ser padre. Pero no le importaría una niña que le supusiera un poco de cambio. Alguien a quien poder cuidar como Myra lo cuida a él. Incluso había pensado un nombre, Sussy. Es muy normal, sí. Pero Sussy Kaspbrak suena bien. Tres eses y la k del final. Es casi melódico. 

Vuelve a besar los finitos labios de Myra. Ella está casi dormida ya. Eddie sonríe, enternecido. Myra es una mujer muy muy dulce. Y racional, claro, pero sobre todo dulce. Eddie la quiere mucho en los momentos así. En los que ella deja de preocuparse tanto. Ni siquiera ha sacado aún el pene de su vagina, y está medio frita. Es raro, pero adorable, a su parecer. Confía en él. Como para no hacerlo, piensa. Eddie es un hombre culto y educado. Y la quiere. A su manera, claro, pero la quiere.

El reloj da las tres y doce de la madrugada. 

Eddie también es consciente de que se ha casado con su madre. No hay que ser muy espabilado. Lo sabe desde la tercera cita, o así. La conoció cuando él todavía se dedicaba a conducir taxis. Le gustaba su trabajo tanto como le gusta el que tiene ahora. Lo recuerda bien, llovía a mares, y Myra esperaba en las puertas de un edificio alto cerca de la séptima con la undécima. La acababan de despedir de su trabajo como columnista en una revista de cocinas. Al parecer, la excusa que habían puesto es que buscaban nuevas caras para la oficina. Estaba empapada y lloraba, y aunque suene mal, a Eddie le pareció preciosa. Llevaba una blusa apretada bajo los pechos y una falda plisada, bastante más corta de las que se suele poner ahora. Y el pelo lo tenía rizadito y largo. Él fue especialmente agradable con ella, y ella respondió casi sorprendida por su amabilidad. Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la trataran como a una mujer adulta. 

Se sintió valiente y la invitó a tomar un café antes de acabar el trayecto. Tuvieron tres citas más hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el parecido con su madre era aterradoramente psicoanalizable. Estuvo a punto de dejarla tres veces, así como también estuvo apunto de abandonar el hogar maternal. Las primera fué cerca de dos meses después de empezar el noviazgo, justo antes de ir a conocer a su madre. La segunda, después del entierro de Sonia Kaspbrak, en el que lloró enloquecido durante una semana y luego guardó luto un mes y medio. No estricto, pero sí moderado. La tercera vez que casi la deja fue la noche antes de casarse con ella. Mientras contemplaba, torturado, la foto de ella y la de su madre. Mismo pelo, mismos labios pequeños, misma barbilla...

Consiguió que se tintara de rubia y se alisara. Ahora no hay una mañana en la que Myra no se haga las planchas, y en parte, se siente un poco miserable por obligarla a cambiar su forma física por él, pero por otra, lo prefiere así. También consiguió que se pusiera más pantalones de tiro alto, que hacen que su culo parezca un corazón boca abajo y camisas de colores y estampados, y collares y pulseras. En resumen, que Myra fuera más _moderna_ . Eso solucionó el complejo lo suficiente como para _enamorarse_ de ella. Cree. 

Eddie acaricia su costado enterrando los dedos en los abundantes pliegues de piel. Myra es más morena de lo que era su madre porque se crió en Arizona. Eddie besa su corto cuello, aspirando. Huele bien. Huele a casa. Huele a crema. A champú de limón. Eddie _quiere_ a Myra. Así es como va. Quizás el sexo no sea el mejor de la historia pero hay cosas más importantes que eso. Como el hecho de que no le da un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que sus pieles se rozan desnudas, seguro de que ella está tan esterilizada como él. Baja los besos del cuello a la clavícula, y Myra suspira poniendo una sonrisa adormilada. Él la mira desde abajo, sonriendo también, y bajando los besos un poco más hasta atrapar su pezón con la boca. Myra jadea un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero se tensa, cerrando los muslos a ambos lados de Eddie. Siente como se aprieta alrededor de él, y la erección vuelve, flameante.

—Pareces un bebé, Eddie.

Y entonces un telefonazo resuena en toda la casa, congelando a la pareja. Suena alto y demandante.

Se miran, abochornados, como si se trataran de dos adolescentes revolcándose en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, y hubieran sido pillados por un policía aburrido. El segundo timbrazo resuena en la oscuridad, y Eddie tiene la decencia de soltar la teta de su mujer carraspeando.

—¿Debería contestar, cielo? 

—Qué va. — Responde ella, reticente a dejarlo marchar. Kaspbrak sonríe complacido —. Estas no son horas de llamar. Que se fastidie.

Eddie acuna sus mejillas soltando una risita para darle un beso y ella acaricia el dorso de estas, mientras intentan pillar de nuevo el ritmo. El teléfono parece calmarse. Myra besa la palma de su mano, y pone una mueca: 

—Ay, Eddie ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano? ¡Por Dios! 

Eddie pone una mueca, apoyándose en el brazo, para alzar la palma hacia arriba. Y el teléfono vuelve a sonar de nuevo, grotesco, el gruñido de un lobo. Una cicatriz que esta mañana no tenía estaba se aloja en la palma, irregular, roja y blanca. 

—¿Eddie? ¿Me vas a decir cómo te has hecho eso? 

Eddie se aparta. En comparación con el calor de ella, se le queda la polla helada como todo el resto del cuerpo. Se queda arrodillado a los pies de la cama, sin dejar de mirar la cicatriz.

—¿Eddie?

—Voy… voy a… contestar. Al teléfono.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te he hecho daño? 

—No, no no no, estoy bien. Solo… es importante.

Se levanta. Aunque no es tan estúpido como para descolgar el teléfono desnudo. Sería como estar desarmado ante una mantícora invisible. Así que se ata el batín de seda granate ( _¡como todo un marqués!_ ) y las pantuflas acolchadas en las que si unes los pies puedes leer bordado _Troublemaker!_ con una pequeña sandía con carita sonriente. 

Descuelga el teléfono sin dejar de mirarse la palma, casi seguro de que en cualquier momento empezará a sangrar. Siente la mano entera latiendo, y un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Diga?

—¿Eddie?

—El mismo. ¿Qué quiere?

—Soy Mike, Eddie. 

—El único Michael que conozco es de mi trabajo, ¿Se puede saber qué hace llamando a estas horas?

—No no, Eddie. _Soy Mike._ —Dice, poniendo énfasis en su nombre, y tras una pausa. — _De Derry_ . _Debes volver._

— _Ay._

  
  
  
  



	4. Sir Richard Tozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Richie being ✨queer friends✨

1

Richard Tozier, Richie, sale al porche de su casa. Está algo bajo de ánimos; el director le ha regalado otra amonestación innecesaria, mala conducta, según opina el hombre. Con ella se ha cobrado otro castigo de sus padres, que ya están algo cansados de la vena rebelde que su chico "ha sacado de la nada", y se ha quedado sin bicicleta el resto de la semana, y lo que es peor, sin su serial favorito.

Se cierra la chaqueta del chándal crema y rojo, y encima se coloca un cardigán azulado con el estampado de anclas que se ha puesto de moda esta temporada. Sabe que hay un nombre específico para el estampado ese, pero se la suda la mundial. Salta los dos escalones y cruza el jardín, pisando el césped a mala leche; su padre se tiró todo el día de ayer arreglando los feos arietes de su madre.

Lleva unos meses jodidos, jodidos de verdad; ¿Que por qué le hablé tan mal a la profesora? ¿Que por qué me negué a jugar al balón prisionero y mandé la pelota a tomar por culo? ¿Que por qué me negue a completar la tabla periódica, a pesar de que estuve toda la tarde repasando con mi padre? ¡Porque estoy mal, joder! ¡Porque todo está cambiando, muy rápido, y no sé cómo coño seguir el ritmo! Bill se mudó hace casi tres años, y Stan también se ha ido. Además, el muy jodido vivía, literalmente, en la casa contigua a la que está justo en frente de su puerta. Siempre que mira las ventanas, cerradas a cal y canto, piensa; "Debería cortarles el césped, por si vuelven", pero nunca lo hace porque sería una estúpida pérdida de tiempo: sabe que nunca van a volver. Eddie no le habla, bueno, y tampoco es que él intente empezar conversaciones. Eddie ha cambiado de compañero tanto en álgebra como en química, y ha dejado Literatura II, y Richie está convencido de que únicamente lo ha hecho para no verle el careto más de lo necesario. Y aunque con Bev sigue quedando casi todas las semanas, todo lo demás se va a la mierda. Incluso teatro está yendo a trompicones, porque según el profesor Dalton, tienen menos presupuesto que un jodido repartidor de periódicos. Ni siquiera Prom, que es en unos días, le interesa tanto como se suponía que le iba a interesar.

Suspira, saltando la valla del jardín, aunque podría salir por la puerta, y echaa andar calle arriba.

Debería comprar cigarros y uns botella, piensa. Seguro que en el baile es fácil colar una, y si no puede intentar que Paul le compre algunas cervezas, aunque no le conozca mucho. Es un tío guay, no parece de los que hacen preguntas. Se muere por emborracharse. No quiere decir que no haya pillado una tajada o dos con el champán de cerezas de sus padres y botes enteros de Dalsi para la Tos, pero quiere emborracharse con gente. Emborracharse solo escuchando a Chuk Berry es lo más triste de la historia. Seguro que Bev fumaría con él. A lo mejor incluso beber. Es cuestión de probar suerte. Si no puede robar la botella y Dalton no se la vende, siempre puede robarla del cabinete de sus padres, diablos.

Así hace su camino hasta el barrio de Bev, en una rara mezcla o cóctel de pensamientos. Tarda mucho más de lo que le llevaría con una bici: Derry es un pueblo de mierda, pero a pie se hace largo, y Bev vive en la otra punta, en los barrios bajos.

Estará en casa, seguro. Sabe que casi nunca sale por las tardes, porque se queda limpiando y cocinando para que su padre se encuentre con todo listo al llegar de su duro día de trabajo. El chaval ha desarrollado con el tiempo un odio visceral hacia ese hombre. De todas formas, ni ella habla de ese tema ni Richie presiona demasiado. Cuando llega, la encuentra sentada en la escalerilla de emergencia que conecta los distintos apartamentos, todos de alquiler, de su casa y la contigua, fumando y enseñando a su vecina, una chiquilla de seis años, a leer un libro de dibujos que le hizo su padre cuando ella tenía más o menos la edad de la pequeña ahora.

Richie se aclara la garganta, usando una voz muy gentil y muy británica;

—𝔅𝔲𝔢𝔫𝔞𝔰 𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔡𝔢𝔰, 𝔏𝔞𝔡𝔶 𝔅.

La cría despega los los ojos del libro, y cuando reconoce al chaval, le saca la lengua. Sophie debe pensar que es el Novio (en mayúsculas) de Beverly, por la cantidad de veces que lo ve pululando en los alrededores de la casa cuando los Marsh no están. Beverly también levanta la mirada y le sonríe. El pelo le baila en un moño encima de la cabeza, y un par se mechones más cortitos que no le llegan al recogido se le meten en la cara, y tiene un raspón nuevo en la barbilla. Richard supone que a pesar de eso, y las profundas ojeras, sigue siendo una preciosidad. Aunque francamente, echa de menos la pequeña guerrera salvaje de unos años atrás. 

— Buenas tardes, Sir Richard de Camelot.

—¡Deberías pedir cita con la princesa primero, tú!— Chilla entonces la chiquilla, dando un zapatazo en la escalera de metal que vibra. 

Richie sonríe desde abajo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Oh! 

—¿Qué castigo deberíamos imponerle a este papanatas, Lady Sophia? 

—¡No, por favor! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Yoooo creeeeo que deberíamos dejarle sin un trozo de tu tarta de manzana, Lady B. 

Richie se lleva una mano al corazón, y la otra revolotea hasta dar con el dorso en la frente del chaval. Cruza ambos pies para dentro, como un pato, y flexiona las rodillas;

—Ooooh noooo, por favooooor! Zₒₗₒ zₒy ᵤₙ ₚₒbᵣₑ ₑzcᵤdₑᵣₒ, zᵤ ᵣₑₐₗ ₘₐgₑzₜₐ' ¡Por favo' señoita' Escarlata, por favor, tenga´ uh´te pieda´!

Sophie suelta una risita, mientras Beverly se levanta, fingiendo mirarle con asco. Aunque es parte de la broma, Richie se jura a sí mismo que nunca hará algo para que Beverly le mire realmente así.

—Huuuuuump, ¿No te parece patético, Lady Sophia?

—¡Sí! ¡Sin tarta! ¡Será toda para la princesa!...¡O sea yo!

Beverly sonríe, apoyándose en la vieja baranda, que cruje. Nadie la ha arreglado desde el 34:

—Hice tarta de manzana esta mañana, y le prometí un poco de merienda.

—¿A mí también me darás, no?— El chico esboza una cómica mueca que pretende dar lástima, y Sophie se tapa la boquita con ambas manos, tratando de mantenerse seria.

—No sé, no sé, Lady Soph, ¿Deberíamos ofrecerle a este pobre payaso un poco de nuestro rico manjar?

La cría, que no ha entendido más de dos palabras, mira a Richie, que aún mantiene esa absurda pose que debe estar reventándole las rodillas. Seguramente han atraído la atención de varios vecinos. Estos, que como en muchos barrios pobres viven del cotilleo, habrán asomado la nariz, y al descubrir que se trata de la niña de los Marsh, habrán decidido por tácito acuerdo que ninguno comentará nada a los padres de la pobre criatura. Además del cotilleo, en paredes del grosor de papel un vecino se entera de mucho.

—…¡No! ¡No se lo merece!

Richie se deja caer, de rodillas, aullando con cómica desesperanza. A Sophie la mata de la risa; qué divertida es la tragedia ajena.

—Lo siento bufón, la princesa ha hablado.

—Oooooooh, ¡Ohhhhhh no por favor! ¡Reconsidérelo, reconsidérelooooo!— Tiende las manos hacia los pies de la niña, quien se sacude, retorciéndose de la risa, y le da un suave puntapié; —Fuera fuera, sucio… eh… ¡bromeador!

Beverly ríe también, corrigiéndola.

—Juglar.

—¡Eso eso!

Richie finge llorar.

—Oh, bueno, ¿Y si te canto una canción?! ¿Me ganará eso el favor de su majestad?— Carraspea, forzando un falsetto, voz de pito;— Pin pan, a tus pies estoy pon pin, para a tí pedir, zas zas, si le da la gana, chis chas, un trozo de tarta de manzana.

La niña vuelve a ahogarse en sus carcajadas, mientras Beverly tira al suelo la colilla, consumida hasta el filtro, y la apaga con un pisotón:

—Apestas, Richard, menos mal que vas para el teatro y no un coro, idiota.

—Significa eso que acepta la reina de corazones a ofrecerme una triste miga de tarta?

—Pobrecito! ¡Bevvie, lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido!

—Me doléis al orgullo, sus majestades.

—Puedes compartir tarta conmigo, brom…—Mira a Beverly, buscando la palabra.

—Juglar.

—¡Eso!

—¡Bien! ¡Fantasticoso! ¡Estupéndico! ¿Quieres que te haga un baile ruso?— Se levanta de un salto, Beverly suelta una risita, como si fuera un chiste privado, aunque realmente no lo es, y Sophie los mira a ambos; cosas de novios.

—¿Qué es un baile ruso?

—Créeme, Soph, no quieres saberlo.

—Ohhhhh, es súper difícil, atenta o te lo perderás. Bien, ¿Estás atenta?

—Sí, sí. Venga, ¿Cómo es?

Richie se acuclilla de nuevo, y empieza a dar brincos, estirando una pierna por delante del cuerpo con cada uno, manteniendo un equilibrio casi imposible, aunque los saltos son algo lentos, y no acierta a dar muchos seguidos sin casi caerse de culo. Sophie, de todos modos, está fascinada.

Richie termina su acrobacia con un sonoro “HEY” que pretende sonar, por supuesto, “ruso.” ¡HEY tun-tun-tun-tun HEY!” Sophie aplaude, mucho, exagerada.

—¡Me gustas! ¡Me encantas! ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Beverly suelta un relincho, un bufido de caballo, fingiendo dudar:

—Le damos tarta y ya vamos viendo, ¿sí?

Esta vez es Richie el que ríe, rodeándola rápidamente para cogerla como a una damisela, manteniendo las manos por debajo de sus rodillas y alrededor de la cintura, tratando de no hacerlo en ningún sentido incómodo.

—¡Richie!

Sophie lo alucina con sus animadores personales.

—Bájame caraculo.— Beverly ríe también, lo que es bueno. ¡Felicidades Richie! Ya las hiciste reír a todas, toma tu medalla de bufón oficial. Aunque eso es injusto, Beverly a veces le mira, concentrada, y le pregunta “no pero, ¿qué pasa ahora?” y entonces pasa como si le hubieras quitado el antifaz a Robin de muy malas maneras y ¡Milagro! A Richie se le pasan las ganas de reír.

—¡Soy el lobo feroz! ¡Y te voy a secuestrar!

—Sueltalaaaa. Sueltala y cógeme a mí, ¡Peso menos!

—¡Ja! ¡Que te jodan lobo Tozier, ya no me dan miedo los lobos feroces!

—¿Conque sí, eh?

—¡Bájame anda!

Richie la suelta, todos ríen. Flexiona las rodillas, preparándose para otro chiste de su incansable repertorio. Se agarra el cierre del abrigo de anclas, que es a botones de hojalata, y tira de la tela para enseñar “sus pelos del pecho”. Después grita, súper agudo. Suena más a un cachorrito que a un feroz monstruo, pero Sophie, en consideración, se esconde tras las piernas de Beverly, fingiendo temor. La adolescente se saca otro de los cigarrillos del sujetador y lo enciende:

—Oh nooooo, Sophie, busca ayudaaaa, nos come un hombre loboooo.

—¡Pensé que era un cachorro!

—¡Mi orgullo!— Exclama en un estrangulado graznido.

—Tu orgullo es muy frágil si todo lo hiere, Tozier.— Y le ofrece una calada, que él acepta, gustoso.

—Eh, milady.— Mira a sophie, volviendo a sentarse. Beverly le imita, y solo la niña sigue de pie, con las rodillas lastimadas a través de los leotardos rotos.— Mira esto.

Y entonces Richard aprieta los labios, pegando la lengua al centro del inferior, para intentar crear una rosquilla ahumada que apenas se distingue, pero basta para impresionar a una chiquilla. Sophie aplaude. Beverly Marsh le quita el cigarrillo a Richie y toma una profunda bocanada, expulsando el humo por un lado único de la boca como si fuera una chica francesa.

—También puedo hacer de toro, mira.— El cigarro vuelve a las manos de Richie. Relincha como un caballo y esta vez deja escapar el tabaco por la nariz, sonriendo. Encantado con la atención.

—¿Puedo intentarlo yo?

—Claro, nena.

—Anda no, que me vais a acabar el cigarro.— Beverly lo recupera, consumido ya casi hasta la boquilla, antes de que Richie pueda dárselo a la cría y meterlas a las dos en un buen lío. Él le guiña un ojo, recogiendo el libro que las tenía entretenidas y abriéndolo sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué leéis?

—Oh, es la mar de interesante. Una lectura de las que te atrapan y no te sueltan.

—¿El nuevo Hamlet?

—Mejor. Old McDonald had a farm

—¡Do daaaa do daaaaa! — El chico ríe, devolviéndole el libro a la niña.

—Bueno, los dibujos son muy bonitos, ¿Verdad Bevvie?.

Ella se encoge de hombros, deshaciéndose de la colilla.

—Los hizo mi padre cuando tenía la edad de Soph.— Mira a Richie, no a su vecina, deseando preguntar por qué motivo ha venido esta vez, y si todo va bien.

—¿Tú has visto los anuncios publicitarios de McDonalds?

Sophie niega, devolviéndole su atención y dejando el librito a un lado;

—¿Quieres decir en la tele?

—Sí, claro.

—¡Ah! Qué va, no tenemos tele. Aunque a veces nos asomamos por la ventana, porque la señora Collins enciende la suya con las ventanas abiertas.

Es una situación incómoda. Pero un chiste de los suyos delante de la cría tal vez, por primera vez, no sea la solución. 

—¿Y tú, Bev?

—Tuvimos que venderla el año pasado. La tele, digo. Pero sí que he visto el anuncio, en casa de Mickey.

—Lo que sea, el payaso da mal rollo tío.— Los adolescentes se miran entre sí, tensos, demasiado cerca del recuerdo. La niña los salva.

—¿Quién es Mickey? ¿Mickey Mouse?

—Buenos días amigos, ¡soy Mickey Mouse! ¿Listos para divertiros?— Se tapa la nariz para que la voz suene lo más nasal y parecida al programa infantil posible. Bev ríe, aliviada. El fantasma del recuerdo se diluye, y ambos vuelven a olvidar. Pinza la naricita de Sophie entre su pulgar e índice, tirando;

—¿Por qué tan curiosa?

—¡Porque pensé que estabas saliendo con él!— Señala a Richie, que las mira, divertido y algo incómodo por comprobar una vez más, el peso que tiene el dinero incluso en un pueblo de mierda.

—¡A lo mejor estoy saliendo con ambos!

Eso rompe el esquema de la niña, que frunce el ceño, mirándoles con los brazos en jarra, porque según tiene entendido no es así como funciona la cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que también salga contigo, Soph?

—¿Yo?

—Porque eres muy bajita para mí, de todos modos.

—No! ¡Ewwwww! ¡No! ¡Quiero que seas mi hermano! ¡Nada de chicos!

—Ouch, no sé no sé. Lo has dicho tan decidida que…

—Anda — Bev se levanta, sacudiéndose el pantaloncito.— Voy a traer la tarta y después te vas, Soph.

—Qué mala. ¿Richie, quieres venir a casa conmigo?

—¿Quieres, Richie?— Bev rebusca la llave, que ya nunca lleva colgada del cuello pues tiene su propio llavero.

—Chicas, chicas, por favor. Hay Richie suficiente para ambas.

—Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww. ¡Yo solo te quiero como hermano!

—Vale, Sophie, seré tu hermanastro si quieres, y vendré a visitar más a menudo, pero…

—¡Sííííí!

—Pero debes guardarlo en secreto.

—¡VALE!

—Vuelvo enseguida.— Beverly entra a su casa por el pastel, mientras Richie arrastra el culo para sentarse más cerca de la niña.

—¿Me devuelves el libro, Richie?

—Perdón, toma.

La niña pasa las páginas, mirándolas, concentrada, antes de volver a mirarle;

—¿Tú también sabes leer? Supongo que vas al instituto, como Beverly.

— Sí, ma’am.

—¿Y eres bueno en mates?

—El mejor de la clase.

—Huuuuuump….. ¿Quieres ser mi profe? Verás, el año que viene estaré en primero de primaria, y no puedo ser la estúpida de la clase. Muchos de esos niños ya saben leer y contar, porque fueron al jardín de infancia, y no seré yo 

de la que se burlen.

Richie coge el libreto, dándole vueltas entre las manos, pensando en la mejor forma de eludir más responsabilidades. O mejor dicho, responsabilidades, en general.;

—Estooooo….

Beverly, que en ese momento vuelve, haciendo malabares con tres platos de tarta, le salva de responder. El que le da a su vecina lleva el trozo más grande.

—Siéntate Soph, te rehago las trenzas.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que tu madre se enfade?

—¡Tarta!— Chilla con la voz tomada e insistente de un locutor de radio 

—¡Señoritas, la mejor cocinera de todo el estado, ¿qué digo el estado? de todo el país, diablos, ha viajado hoy hasta nosotros para ofrecernos un deliciosa tarta de su delicatessen más solicitada!— Se sienta debajo de Sophie, cogiendo su trozo.— Ñam ñam.

—Bevvie es súper buena pastelera, yo siempre le digo que de mayor debería abrir una tienda.

—Es la mejor pastelera de todas.

—Qué va Sophie, lo que pasa es que tú eres una golosa que hasta la basura se come.

—Soy una cerda.— Arruga la nariz, imitando a un cochinillo.

—Y tanto que lo eres.

A Richie le da un escalofrío; ¿Lo dicen en serio o solo bromean? Las niñas que él conoce jamás dirían algo así, ni siquiera en mitad de una tortura medieval.

—¡Claro que no eres una cerda pequeña Sophie!

Beverly anuda las trenzas con dos lazos viejos que cogió al ir a por la merienda;

—Pues claro que lo es, ¡Es tan cerda, que a veces no se ducha!

—¡Bueno es que me quita tiempo de jugar!

—Eres una princesa en una torre, Sophie—dy—soph. Aunque una que huele mal, pero princesa al fin y al cabo.

La niña ríe, metiéndose en la boca lo que le queda de bizcocho.

—Anda nena, a casa.— Beverly le da un empujoncito, la niña le saca la lengua;

—Pedazo de sosa.

—¿No decías que Richie es mi novio? No queremos una cerdita metiendo el 

hocico.

Por Dios, piensa Richie, Yo a su edad decía pedo culo caca pis y ya sentía que iría al infierno.

—Por lo menos dame más tarta, tonta. 

—Puedes llevarte la mía, yo estoy bien.

—No hace falta que le des la tuya, Richie. Ya esta noche le llevo más.

La niña sonríe, complacida, palpándose las trenzas. Se da cuenta de sus nuevos lazos, y esboza una mueca más exagerada que las de Richie;

—¡Dios santo! ¡Lazos nuevos! ¡Me has hecho un regalo!

—Bah, bah. Son feíiiiiiisimos.

—¡No! ¡Son preciosos!

—Pues quédatelos.

—¿Y también vas a traer tarta?

—¡Que sí pesada, ya te lo he dicho!— Beverly está sonriendo y Richie, a su vez, rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón con cierta ansiedad y malestar, hasta encontrar la bolsita que buscaba, que dentro tiene unas siete canicas viejas que ni ya usa ni va a usar;

—¿Sabes jugar a las canicas, hermanita?

—¡Sipo!— Richie ríe.— ¡Te enseño si quieres!—Lo dice muy orgullosa. Richie abre la bolsita, sacudiéndola para ver bien todas las bolas. No quiere deshacerse de ellas aún, porque solían ser sus mejores amigas. Servían para todo, desde hacer jugarretas a los maestros, huir, huir de Henry Bowers y su pandilla de matones hasta simplemente para pasar el rato, o admirar la belleza del sol cuando brillaba sobre los cristales marbelados. Ya es muy mayor, ni las usa ni las va a usar. Y la niña les dará mejor uso. Además, se siente muy mortificado y culpable por tener la habitación llena de cosas que apenas usa ya. El sentimiento es el parecido a cuando sus padres le compraban una nueva bicicleta cada dos navidades, mientras que Mike usaba la misma vieja y algo oxidada con la que también repartía hortalizas o trozos de carne. 

—¡Wow! ¡Son súper bonitas!

—Lo sé.

—¿Me las regalas? ¡Por fa!

—Claro, cría.— Sophie coge la bolsa, metiendo sus deditos para sopesar las canicas.— Yo casi tengo dieciséis, soy muy viejo para estos juegos.

— Vienes a darme el coñazo y te vas con dos regalos, ¿No te quejarás, eh Soph?

—¿Pero traerás tarta?

—¡Qué niña más pesada! Que sí, hartible.— Bev le aparta las trenzas, sonriendo.

—Sirven para todo, ¿eh? Incluso ahuyentar monstruos.

—No soy tonta Richie, los monstruos no existen.

—....Sí existen.— Beverly mira a Richie mientras lo dice, de nuevo, raspando con los dedos el recuerdo de cosas que no quiere tener presentes. Recuerdos reprimidos, según su libro de psicología.

—Bah, bah. ¡Muchas gracias, Richie!

—De nada hermanita. Cuídate, ¡Y no te acerques a…

La boca de las alcantarillas. ¿Cuántos años tenía el hermano de Bill cuando…?

—¿A qué?

—A nosotros.— Termina la frase Beverly.— Y dúchate por el amor a los santos.

—Sí, eso es lo que iba a decir.

—¡Sois tan novios que os leéis la mente!

—¡Anda y vete a la mierda, petarda!

Se va, sacándoles la lengua, y corre de vuelta a su casa de tres habitaciones. Beverly se frota los ojo, llenando el tenedor de tarta.

—Bev.

—¿Mhm?

—¿Me das otro cigarro?

—Eres un puto interesado.— Aunque sonríe, sacando probablemente el último que le queda del sujetador, bajo la mirada del chico.

Richie sube un escalón, apoyando la cabeza entre las piernas de su amiga, vagamente consciente de la connotación sexual del gesto:

—Gracias hermosa. Te aaaaamo. ¿Tú me amas, linda? Dime que me amas o ¡moriré!

Ella se encoge de hombros, sonriendo y pasando los dedos por su pelo.

—¿También necesitas fuego?

—Por favor.

Ella se inclina sobre la cabeza llena de rizos, haciendo pantalla con la mano izquierda para encender el cigarro que su amigo tiene entre los labios. Él juega con el vello de su pantorrilla derecha, distraído;

—Gracias.

Alarga una de sus huesudas patas de insecto palo entre los barrotes de la oxidada escalera. Seguro que es más vieja que ellos mismos;

—Bev.

—¿Mhm?

—No me parece tan mal lo que ha dicho Sophie.

—¿Cuál de todas esas tonterías?

—Ser tu novio.

—¡Ja!— Le quita el cigarro, inspirando. Consciente también de la vaga connotación de la mano de Richie. Este pone morritos, con el cigarro entre el corazón y el índice. Amanerado, marica.

—¿Eso es un nounou?

—Ah, pero ¿Tú haces preguntas en serio?

—Snif, snif, Beverly, snif snif.

—Imbécil.

—¿Al menos irás al baile conmigo, no?

—Claro. No sabía que te fueran a dejar ir.

—Mi madre está entusiasmada, MiLady. Como una colegiala, si tú la vieras. ¿Y el trajecito que me ha comprado?— Se tapa la cara con una mano, suspirando exageradamente. 

Beverly ríe, muerta de amor.

—Qué adorable.

—Es celeste. Celeste turquesa ultramar, Rich, te encantará. ¡Y un ramillete a juego, para tu pareja! ¿Es acaso un color real? Y yo pensando; Matadme y enterrarme antes de que sea tarde y así me ahorro el sufrimiento. Eso es lo que pensaba, mientras mi madre cloqueaba lo adorable que estaba su muchachito, toda locuela ella. 

—¿Entonces qué color debo llevar yo?

—Bev, cariño. Tú estarías guapa hasta con una bolsa de basura. 

Ella ríe, no muy segura de eso. Añade:

—Probablemente eso sea lo único que mi padre me dejar llevar. 

—Ya, bueno, tu padre puede comerme el rabo. 

Beverly pone una mueca.Ups.

—Lo siento, Bev. No hace falta que lleves vestido.

—Da igual. Ya veré que puedo encontrar. Es una lástima que Mike no puede venir.

—Podemos colarnos en el Snt. Jefferson, a unas malas.

El Snt. Jefferson es el pequeño colegio de negros de Derry, porque a algún iluminado (blanco, probablemente) se le ocurrió que sería un buen chiste.

—Suena bien.

—Bev.

—Me llaman.

—Te amo.

Beverly sonríe con ternura, acariciando los rizos de la melena de maleante de Richie. Por unos segundos, no es más que una niña.

—Yo también te amo, Richard.

—Sir Richard de Camelot.

—Sophie es realmente adorable ¿verdad?

—Yo también soy adorable.

—Claro, convirtamos la conversación en un… ¿Como los llamas tú? ¿Solotemas?

—Soliloquios.

—Soliloquio sobre tí. ¿Qué quieres de mí, por cierto?

—¿Yo? Nada. ¿Debo tener una excusa para venir a verte?

—No. Pero sueles tenerla.

—Puede que sólo me guste pasar tiempo contigo.

—Porque quieres salir conmigo, claro. 

Ambos sonríen. Richie refriega la mejilla contra la mano de Beverly, como un gato, mientras ella se muerde un pellejo del labio de arriba, pensativa.

—¿La Parva te ha llamado ya, o qué? 

Pregunta Richie de pronto, con tono cansado y preocupado, y dando justo en el blanco. No, no sabía nada de Ben desde hacía meses.

—Nope.

—Seguro que estará ocupado.

—O se habrá olvidado de mí.

—Stan The Man tampoco me llama desde hace milenios.

—Ni Bill. Pero qué más da. Seguimos teniendo a Mike, y esta hermosísima ciudad.

Beverly parece que se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque Richie sabe que no pasará. Era más que obvio que el que peor aguantaba el dolor de los dos, era él mismo. Incluso en todo el grupo de los perdedores. Siempre ha sido un llorón.

Como sea, deciden ambos aparcar el tema. No van a mencionar nada sobre el verano del ‘58. Bev le da un beso en la frente. Oh, diablos, seguro que el resto de los perdedores se morirían de celos por esto. Siempre tan hogareños. Como si supiéramos algo que ellos no. 

—¿Eddie sigue pasando de tí, o qué?

—Seh. Me ha dejado tirado, como si fuera una maldita colilla,o algo así el muy desgraciado.

—¿Has probado a hablar con él? 

—Tengo cierto orgullo ¿Sabes? 

—Ya. Y él también.

—Mejor así. El chaval se creía por encima de todos con su moral impía.

Richie claramente no le ha dicho el motivo de la pelea. Y Beverly no es la niñera de turno que debe cuidar a los bebés grandes con exceso de hormonas. Así que tampoco va a preguntar.

—Pero te da rabia que no te hable.

—Qué va. Hay más gente que me aprecia como para ir arrastrándome y pedir perdón de rodillas a un amargado tragapastillas. Un problema menos. — Finge tacharlo de una lista imaginaria. Beverly le mira, seria. Después se encoge de hombros.

—Si te quieres convencer de esa mierda, definitivamente no voy a ser yo quien lo impida.

Richie no flaquea, saca otro tema de conversación. Y otro. Y otro más. Los enlaza como un bisutero arreglando una cadena. Da igual que primero hable del tiempo y luego de rock’n roll, baby. Mientras ninguno diga nada importante, y ningún tema le preocupe realmente, no tiene problema. Richie Tozier al rescate de la conversación, listo para llenar cualquier silencio incómodo. Y aterrado de que se prolonguen demasiado.

Pero hasta el mayor maestro se queda sin recursos. Y pasa algo poco habitual, aunque no impensable. Tan raro como un cometa que pasa cerca de la tierra y es observable al telescopio, Richie Tozier se rinde, y deja que el silencio se infle y se infle, ocupando el espacio entre ambos. Beverly se pregunta qué le pasa. Richie contesta sin que tenga que expresarlo en voz alta.

No es el fin del mundo. Pero a veces da la impresión de que es el fin de su mundo. Quizás tengas razón, Bev. Diría. Quizás debería hablar con Eddie aunque le odie porque es un capullo y porque es capaz de expresar en voz alta lo que a los dos nos asusta en verdad. Echa de menos a Bill, y a Stan. Sobre todo a Stan. Cuando mira por la ventana solo recibe la sonrisa de un cartel de “se vende”.

—Supongo que… estoy confundido de cojones.— Antes era fácil, éramos siete, un club. Invencibles. O al menos casi. Invencibles del todo.

—¿Y no lo estamos todos?—Beverly le mira. Tampoco ella quiere darle espacio a sus miedos. Es mejor mantenerlos encerrados.— Vale, vale. ¿Confundido por qué? ¿Kaspbrack?

Sí Beverly, ¿quién si no? Claro que es Eddie.

—No.— Pero soy incapaz de usar el jabón de manos sin que me recuerde a lo que me recuerda. 

Bev le aparta el pelo de la cara. Ahora sus rizos son mucho más largos, su madre no le obliga a cortarlos por tenerlos descuidados.

—Bueno, yo también estoy confundida. Sobre Ben, y Bill. Sobre todo Ben. Nos han olvidado muy rápido. Así que, lo que quiero decir…

—Qué coño dices, pelirroja.

—¡Calla! Lo que quiero decir es que, si yo me llevase con Eddie tanto como me llevo contigo, me daría miedo que me olvidase sin más, sin ni si quiera irse de la ciudad. Y estaría confundida de cojones.

—...Oye. Cuando haga Hamlet vendrás a verme, ¿No?

—Claro, si me compras los cigarros que me debes y me dejas entrar gratis. La señora Mollins ya no me paga por hacerle la colada.

—Límpiate el culo con sus sábanas.

Ella ríe:

—Para eso las lavo en los Barrens, que están llenos de la mierda de toda la ciudad.

—Bah, los Barrens ya no valen nada.

—Ya.

— ¿Por qué cojones nos gustaban tanto, para empezar?

—Porque éramos los perdedores, y era un lugar de mierda perfecto para los pringados de la ciudad.

Richie duda un poco. Luego vuelvo a acariciar su pelo.

—Como sea, deberías volver a hablar con Eddie, Richie. Creo que también irá a prom.

—¿Con quién? ¿Su madre?

Bev bufa, sonriendo; ¿qué más da? Richie sonríe también:

—Bev, me encantaría poder cogerte de la mano y largarnos de aquí, con Mike si eso. Quiero ser tu escudero, lady Beverly de Derry.

—Joder Richie— Ríe.— Que no estamos sacados de ningún libro, idiota. Las cosas no son tan simples.

—Ya, pero podríamos.

—Que va.

—Que sí.

—¿Y qué coño van a hacer dos críos de quince años en mitad de la nada sin un centavo, Rich?

—Tres, con Mike.

—Lo mismo es. Acabaríamos prostituyéndonos por migas de pan, o metiéndonos en una mafia siciliana.

—Corrección, yo acabaría prostituyéndome y tú, mi querida Beverly, te irías a Vietnam.

Ella ríe de nuevo, rodando los ojos.

—Cierto, cierto. Tú eres el guapo de los dos. Pero uff, ¿Vietnam? Qué horror, se parece demasiado a los Barrens. ¿Recuerdas que fingíamos que estábamos en la jungla?

—Que va. Pero oye Bev, en serio. Podríamos, yo que sé, esperar a que yo cumpla dieciocho y pensar algo.

—Acabaríamos en la mierda.— Besa su frente, suspirando.

—Puedo ahorrar.

—Ya, supongo. Yo también. Me niego a depender de un hombre de nuevo, no te ofendas.

—Ya, ya. Lo entiendo. ¿Hombres, cierto? Eeewwww.

Vuelven a dejar que el silencio invada su territorio, cada uno divagando por sus propios miedos y sueños. Es Bev quien vuelve a interrumpir, con miedo de que el silencio se haga demasiado profundo, maduro, y serio.

—¿Qué tal teatro? ¿Seguís sin ensayar?

—Mhm. Sin presupuesto. Dalton está desesperado.

—¿Dalton es el guapo?

—Sí, el moreno mellado… ¿Quieres que te presente, Beverly?

¿Acabas de reconocer que es guapo, Richie?

—Uff, qué va. No es mi estilo. 

—Cierto, te van más los gorditos achuchables y dulces.

—¡Que te den!— Le despeina los rizos, tirándoselos entre los ojos y el cristal de las gafas, que se le han resbalado casi hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¡Hey! ¡Que no he dicho nada que no sea cierto!

Beverly le da un empellón, flojito. Y él finge lloriquear, encogiéndose.

—Que te den Richaaaard.

—¡Vale vale! ¡Te van los chicos malos!— Ella ríe.— Yo estoy soltero y soy malo en todo lo que me propongo, solo lo dejo caer.

—Te has propuesto tres veces en menos de una hora, voy a tener que empezar a tomarte en serio.

Richie rueda los ojos. Ella, rápida como una estrella, le da un pico. Sonríe, algo sonrojada ella misma, cuando comprueba que su amigo también se ha sonrojado, se lo hace saber;

—¡Ha! ¡Te has sonrojado!

— ¡Beverlita! ¿Qué formas son esas?

¿Qué más da, Richie? Ya os habéis dado picos antes, ¿ No? Pero ella también está algo sonrojada;

—Shhhh, en verdad, si te paras a pensarlo.

—¿Mhm?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que si besas a alguien que acaba de fumar, puedes notar el sabor de tabaco. Así que estás fumando gratis.

—Ohhhh….. Oh. Ohhhhhh.

—¿Qué?

Ambos ríen. Richie vuelve a encender el cigarro, que se le había apagado, y le hace señas;

—Ven, acércate.

—Uuuuuhhhhh.

—¡Acércate!

Beverly baja un escalón, sin levantarse, arrastrando el culo, hasta él con una pequeña sonrisita. Richie se la devuelve, de oreja a oreja. Ella niega, rodando los ojos;

—¿Vas a dar el paso o no, Richard?

—Por dios mujer, ya voy, ya voy, Dios.

Pega los labios a los suyos. Y expulsa el aire. Beverly piensa; esto es sexy de cojones, y casi olvida expulsar el humo, no tragárselo. Se aparta, con una expresión impasible, y deja escapar el aire que te pudre los pulmones en un fino silbido. Richie la está mirando, como un bobo. Luego ríe, mirándose las manos. Ella también le estaba mirando, por favor, que no se joda esto también, agitada aunque no se note.

—Qué sexy todo esto ¿no?

—No soy una taza de té, Bev.

Ella ríe. Luego se arrima un poco más, le quita el cigarro y le da una larga calada. Une los labios a los de él, y expulsa el humo. Richie tiene los vellos de punta y las mejillas arremolinadas y una quemazón en la parte baja de los pantalones que como no se controle puede acabar mal. Beverly sólo le da una tregua para que pueda expulsar el humo, y esta vez lo besa sin compasión. Enreda los dedos en su nuca tirando de él, demandante como ella sola. Richard no tiene ningún tipo de problema dejándola guiar. Abre la boca y la deja pasar, y pronto todo se vuelve muy húmedo. Ella le agarra de la gravilla de los pantalones, y él traga saliva cuando comienza a besar su cuello. Tarda en darse cuenta de que le va a dejar un chupetón, únicamente consciente cuando ella acaba con un suave y sonoro "Muak" chirriante y provocador. Richie acaricia el blando costado de ella bajo la blusa, con los dedos hundidos entre los pliegues de su suave barriga. Bev lo separa antes de que sienta que se hace incómodo. Richie, en su nube de satisfacción, piensa en lo mucho que Beverly le recuerda a Marilyn Monroe pelirroja. Beverly se relame, y él está a punto de tener una erección.

—Ah, erh. Bien. El beso, me refiero. Bien. 

—Sí.

—Pensé que yo no te gustaba. Erh, así.

Beverly se aparta el pelo de la frente:

—Pues parece que sí.

Por favor, por favor, por favor Richie. No le des más importancia de la que tiene. Por favor. 

—Erh…¿ quieres volver a hacerlo o quieres un helado? 

—¿Los dos?

—¿Por ese orden?

Beverly vuelve a besarle en respuesta. Esta vez es un poco más largo, pero igualmente intenso. Beverly vuelve a llevar el compás. Y una vez acaban, ella sonríe y se pone en pie, para darle la mano y preguntarle si quiere ya el helado.

—Wow Bev. Besas muy muy bien ¿eh?

—Y tú sabes muy bien. 

Richie está seguro de que las piernas le van a fallar de un momento a otro.

—Me sacas los colores. 

—¿Vamos o no?

—Tengo casi dos dólares. Te invito al helado.

—No es necesario. Lo pagamos a medias.

—Insisto.

—Y yo insisto en que no es necesario.

—Pero Beverly…

—Rich…. bueno, am, todo sigue igual ¿eh? ¿verdad? Que sí, que… nos hemos besado y tal pero que no… no hace que las cosas sean raras ¿vale? 

Richie duda.

—No, no, claro. No seas estúpida. Tu me habías invitado a tarta, por eso. 

—No tuve que comprarla. Compramos un helado para los dos y pagamos a medias. 

—Vale, vale, Jesús.

Beverly saca su bici, y Richie se queda pensativo. Ahora está incluso más confuso que antes, genial. Por lo menos ya conoce a alguien dispuesto a morrearse con él. Sin compromisos. Eso está bien. Lo que le dijo a Eddie de que se liaban de vez en cuando, bueno, ahora sí que es verdad. Aunque le duela un poquitín en el orgullo la insistencia de Bev.

—¿Puedo al menos conducir yo, o tampoco me necesitas para eso?

Ella sonríe, incómoda.

—No te enfades, Richie. Porfa.

—No no, bromeaba. Ja ja ja já.

—Llévame, anda. 

—Genial, porque yo no tengo bicicleta hasta el lunes que viene.

—¿De qué quieres el helado? 

—¿Limón?

—Por mí bien.

Beverly se sube a la cesta que está pegada al manillar, algo molesta por la incomodidad de la bicicleta. Encoge las piernas, Richie empieza a pedalear. Sophie, en su casa, juega con las canicas mata—monstruos. 

Ella no lo sabe aún, pero cuando cumpla catorce conocerá a un muchacho, de los que sonríen y es muy muy muy majo contigo hasta que te casas con él. Engendrarán tres hijos. Sophie Dunning, junto a dos de sus vástagos, morirá a manos de su esposo en 1983, en la víspera del comienzo del nuevo ciclo, y para cuando el horror acabe —Si alguna vez terminó— Harry Dunning Jr. ya estará bien lejos de Derry.


	5. JUNTOS

**1**

Tras treinta kilómetros tiene que meter tercera, encender el indicador, y girar a la derecha por la K-58, en una de las peligrosas curvas que pueden matarte cuando en invierno nieva, ¡Ponte el cinturón, Bill, que esto parece una jodida montaña rusa!, es lo que le decía su padre siempre que la tomaban. Su padre, que murió de cáncer cuando él no tenía los diecisiete. Lleva años sin pensar en él, ni en Georgie, ni en todo lo que pasó antes de la universidad, en general. Vuelve a casa vuelve a casa vuelve a casa. 

Hace sonar el claxon, con enfado, cuando un mercedes le adelanta. Después recuerda que en uno de sus primeros libros, Cujo, el protagonista atravesaba una carretera muy parecida a esa misma. Es consciente, por primera vez, de que nunca abandonó Derry. Y nunca fue tan buen escritor. No inventaba, se recreaba en un pasado que no recordaba, y ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Sigue sin querer recordar. Vuelve a casa Bill, vuelve a casa a jugar conmigo. 

Cambia de emisora cuando el presentador da lugar a música country. Odia la música country, aquel que prediga que es buena música, tiene jurado el desagrado de Bill Denbrough. Sintoniza una al azar, una presentadora anuncia las neveras con dos puertas. Uno de tus mayores jodidos miedos. Cuando Georgie se fue te quedaste encerrado en una, en tu propia casa. Y cuando tú te fuiste te quedaste congelado frente a la nevera cada tarde, incapaz de mirar dentro. Vuelve a girar la rueda que elige el dial hasta dar con un partido de fútbol americano transmitido en directo. Mejor. 

Adelanta el cartel que le da la bienvenida a su ciudad natal. Tiene globos atados. Globos gordos y grandes, del color de las manzanas pink lady, que se elevan en el cielo en una fatigada sonrisa. Vuelve a casa.

El cartel que te anuncia que has llegado a Derry, Maine, es muy soso. Casi preferiría el de New Hampshire; “live free or die”. Muy gustoso le haría caso. 

Debe reducir la velocidad a treinta por hora, y aunque está tentado a subir a ciento veinte, obedece. La ciudad, su olor a húmedo y mar, algas rancias, su esencia pésima, y su historia recargada de maldad y dolor, se empieza a dibujar como si nunca se hubiese borrado. La peluquería, y allí la carnicería donde su madre le mandaba a comprar. La farmacia del señor Keene, ¿seguirá siendo el dueño? y a su lado un edificio nuevo. El Derry real y el Derry que recuerda se solapan como una transferencia que se supone que se ve en movimiento si la giras de derecha a izquierda, pero que realmente ves borrosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo nuevo y lo viejo se pisan. ¿Puedes encontrar a Wally? Sí joder, ahí está. Parece un centro comercial nuevo pero mira mejor, debajo está tu librería favorita, y el restaurante italiano. Parece un parque con juguetes y mierdas para que los niños se hagan heridas, pero mira mejor, ahí está. Sigue siendo el parque Bassey junto al canal. Vuelve a casa.

Derry no ha cambiado. Es la misma. Nunca ha crecido, nunca ha avanzado. Sigue estancada desde los primeros tiempos. Bill no recuerda cuándo son los primeros tiempos, pero los hombres aún no reinaban y los animales no gemían. Derry nunca ha cambiado, sigue siendo la misma. Sigue siendo malvada.

La ciudad sigue siendo la misma y él sigue siendo un niño. Vuelve a casa.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron al alquilar el coche, llega al hotel. El único cambio que este ha sufrido tiene que ver con el nombre. Y menudo acierto, joder, piensa Bill, puedes marcharte de Derry cuando te dé la gana, pero nunca consigues huir. Ahí tienes otra paradoja para tu mente de escritor, ja ja ja. ¿Quieres escribir otro libro? ¿Otra analogía, que en verdad se resuma a los terrores que te persiguieron de niño?¡Adelante! ¡Aquí tienes el comienzo perfecto! ¡Un hotel lleno de fantasmas que quieren ser recordados! ¡Reposa tu cabeza en una suave almohada y ve al bar por una copa! El hotel California, ¡De aquí no te podrás ir! ¡Bienvenido a Derry, Derry, bienvenido a tu hogar! Estás en casa.

Tenían la habitación preparada. La suite "presidencial". Es un escritor famoso, y Derry es un pueblo de mierda que nunca llama la atención. Solo tiene que firmar y dejar sus cosas con el asistente de turno. ¡Así de fácil! Firma. Vuelves a ser Gran Bill. Dibuja tu nombre, bien grande. Sigues siendo un niño, de huesos más viejos y mente más frágil. Más débil, menos imaginativo, jodidamente asustado. Bienvenido. Ahora te espera la reunión de Antiguos Alumnos más terrorífica de todos los tiempos. Solo que no sois viejos alumnos, sois viejos amigos. Y no sois viejos amigos, sois marionetas maltratadas atadas a la tortuga el destino. Y no sabéis qué hacer.

Bill no recuerda cómo era el tráfico de su ciudad, siempre iba en bicicleta. Por si acaso, llama a un taxi, para no tener que buscar aparcamiento. Su bici, Silver, ¿Qué hizo con ella? Cree recordar que la vendió cuando se mudó a Atlanta, o tal vez se la regaló a uno de los que se quedaron. De todos modos, nunca volvió a comprar otra. Lo siguiente fue una motocicleta de segunda mano, y después un coche. Pero joder, nada corre como corría esa jodida hija de puta. Menuda chatarra.

Estás en casa. Bienvenido Billy, te estábamos esperando. Bienvenido, Billy, te estamos sonriendo. Bienvenido, Billy. Aquí estamos.

Bill se permite antes que nada, echarse una siesta en la cama del Hotel California, hasta que el teléfono lo arranca de un sueño demasiado profundo para soñar. Lo busca a tientas, sin abrir los ojos, sin despertar del todo. Si hubiera dejado de sonar en ese momento, él habría podido volver a dormir sin pausa, tan fácil y simple como cuando antes se deslizaba por las colinas nevadas del parque McCarron, en su Flexible Flyer. Uno corría con el trineo, se arrojaba en él y volaba hacia abajo a la velocidad del sonido. De mayor ya no se puede hacer eso, podrías romperte el espinazo.

Sus dedos se mueven por el disco del teléfono, resbalan y vuelven a trepar. Tiene la vaga premonición de que es Mike Hanlon; Mike Hanlon, que lo llama desde Derry para decirle que debe volver, que debe recordar, que habían hecho una promesa, que Stan Uris les había cortado las palmas con un fragmento de botella y que todos habían hecho una promesa…

Pero todo eso ya ha pasado.

Mike lo llamó el día anterior, ya pasadas las seis. Era de suponer que, si le había llamado el último, todos ellos habrían llegado a diversas horas; hasta era probable que alguno hubiera pasado allí la mayor parte del día. Por su parte,sin embargo, no se los había encontrado, y no sentía prisa alguna por hacerlo.

Cuando ya está más espabilado, pide que le suban la comida: una vez la tiene ante sí, descubre que no podía probar bocado. 

El teléfono sigue sonando. Abre un ojo y lo busca torpemente. Siente la cabeza totalmente en blanco, como si estuviera funcionando a pilas o por rutina. 

—¿Sí?

—¿Bill?

Era la voz de Mike Hanlon; al menos, en eso había acertado. Una semana atrás no recordaba a Mike en absoluto, pero ahora bastaba una palabra para identificarlo. Era maravilloso... pero de un modo ácido..

—Sí, Mike.

—Te he despertado, ¿no?

—No importa.—En la pared, sobre el televisor, hay una pintura de pescadores de langostas con impermeables amarillos y sombreros de lluvia tendiendo trampas. Al mirarlo, Bill recuerda dónde está. A unos ochocientos metros más allá, cruzando la calle, están el parque Bassey, el puente de los Besos, el canal...

—¿Qué hora es, Mike?

—Diez menos cuarto.

—¿Tan tarde? 

—Sí.

—¿De qué día?

—Treinta.— Mike parecía amargamente divertido.

—Ya ya, claro.

—Organicé una pequeña reunión.— Dice Mike.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo comentaste ayer. ¿Han llegado todos?

—Todos menos Stan.— Mike de pronto adquiere un tono extraño. —La última en llegar fue Bev, hace menos de dos horas. 

—¿Por qué dices que es la última? Stan puede llegar esta noche.

—No creo que venga, Bill. 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ha perdido el avión o...?

—Nada de eso, Bill.— le corta — Mira, si no te importa, sería mejor contarlo todo cuando estemos juntos.

Bill empieza a sentir el familiar peso del miedo entorno a su corazón. 

—¿Ayer no se reunió nadie?

—No. Creo que no.

—Y tú tampoco nos has visto aún.

—No, sólo os he hablado por teléfono.

—De acuerdo— Dice Bill.— ¿Dónde es la reunión?

—¿Recuerdas la vieja fundición?

—Por supuesto. En Pasture Road.

—Estás atrasado, amigo. Ahora se llama Mall Road. Tenemos la tercera galería comercial de este estado "Cuarenta y ocho tiendas diferentes bajo un mismo techo, para su comodidad al comprar."

—Suena muy n-n-norteamericano, sí.

—¿Bill?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Pero su corazón palpita locamente. Ha tartamudeado. Mike lo sabe.

Hay un momento de silencio. Luego Mike le da las instrucciones para llegar, y él cuelga tras una breve despedida. Pide un taxi.

El taxista es un religioso que maldice mucho. Le señala todos los cambios por los que ha pasado la ciudad. No son muchos, pero ha crecido. Hablan del tiempo, y de los años. Él ha vivido toda su vida en Derry, pero no se pregunta cómo es la vida fuera de la ciudad. Solo es un taxista que maldice mucho. Y a Bill le cae bien. Le deja una generosa propina.

El Jade Oriental no existía cuando eran niños. Es terreno neutro.

Hay cuatro o cinco coches aparcados fuera, bajo unos árboles, y una furgoneta. Tres de ellos son viejos y están sucios, con la luna del coche y la capota llena de los pringosos frutos. Dos de ellos, y la furgoneta, brillan, alumbrados por las luces de neón del restaurante. Bill, mientras el taxi se para, tiene tiempo para admirar un DeLorean blanco, de puertas gaviota y muy parecido al de la película. Una pegatina en el culo del coche reza "Back to the Future".

No recibe una cálida ni emotiva acogida. Fuera sólo está Mike, con las manos en los bolsillos y más arrugas de las que Bill se esperaba. Mike sonríe y le abraza. Está desgastado, y viejo. A Bill le falta pelo, él tiene el suyo vetado de blanco. Pero sus ojos, oh. Sus ojos brillan. De temor y de alegría. Brillan porque está vivo. Y los de bill están empezando a brillar también.

—Qué de tiempo, Mike.

—Lo sé. Estás fantástico, gran Bill.

—Vamos, vamos. No mientas Mickey, estamos viejos. ¿Y el resto? ¿Ha llegado ya?

—Sí, todos. Están dentro. Ha sido una sorpresa, sinceramente. Pensé que no vendríais ni la mitad. Aunque de ti estaba seguro, Gran Bill.

Claro, tú los metiste en esto. Es tu culpa que hicieran la promesa, que hayan abandonado su vida segura de adultos. Son tu responsabilidad, gran Bill. Prométele a sus cónyugues que los devolverás vivos. 

—Entonces vamos dentro, no hay por qué hacerlos esperar.

—Han esperado veintisiete años, unos minutos no le pesan a nadie.

—Te diré algo, muy poco tiempo ha sido. Esperaba que ese hijo de puta…

—Lo sé.— Hay una pausa —Me alegro de que hayas venido, Bill.

—Pues yo no, joder. Pero me alegro de verte a ti.

Mike le sonríe. Y él, cansado, le sonríe a su vez. Mike mantiene sujeta la cortina de cuentas que hay en la puerta para permitirle pasar sin que le golpeen en la cara como una ráfaga de arena. Bill se gira antes de sumergirse en el pasado;

—Seguimos siendo un club.

—Sí. Eso parece. 

—Mike, gracias por mantener el faro encendido.

—No las des, era mi papel.

Sonríen, pero ambos saben que tiene razón. Y que son actores en una comedia muy enrevesada, pero no tienen potestad propia.

—¿Están muy cambiados?

—Entra y verás.

Bill se seca el sudor de las manos en los pantalones.

—Está bien, tú primero

El restaurante es bastante tranquilo, y muy bonito. Si Bill fuera inspector de sanidad, le regalaría la A sin preguntar. Huele bastante bien, como todos los restaurantes orientales; exótico, atrevido. La sección más ruidosa se sitúa en un reservado, hacia el fondo a la derecha. Casi se sorprende de que Mike le guíe hasta allí.

Al entrar, la sensación vuelve a ser la de estar viendo una imagen en 3D con las gafas de papel celofán que tocan en las cajas de cereales. Está viendo a sus amigos, a sus viejos amigos, tal y como los recordaba. Con once años. Demasiado pequeños para unas sillas y papeles demasiado grandes. Ahí está Eddie, con su inhalador a mano. Diferente envase, mismo resultado. Y Richie, balanceándose en la silla. Y Ben, jugueteando con su reloj, con una mezcla de diversión y ansiedad. Y Bev, dándole vueltas a un mechero. Ahí están, todos. Como niños. Y al pestañear, son adultos. Tan rápido pasa el tiempo, un pestañeo, veintisiete largos años. Beverly tiene el pelo corto, Ben está delgado, Richie no usa gafas y Eddie tiene dos anillo, uno de matrimonio, y otro con una piedra roja rubí demasiado hortera como para ser falsa. Sonríe tristemente. Por un momento se lleva la mano hacia el pelo, casi esperando que le haya vuelto a crecer. No pasa.

Beverly, de espaldas a la puerta la guerrera, la guardiana es la primera en darse la vuelta. Se pone en pie con tanto ímpetu que casi se cae la silla. Bill acierta a cogerla al vuelo, y dejarla en su sitio, antes de que Beverly lo estreche en sus brazos. Es solo unos centímetros más alta que él. Bill sonríe. Richard se lleva las manos a la boca, para así poder proyectar su voz tan lejos como le es posible. Con una voz que Bill no reconoce, sentencia:

— _ **Damas y caballeros,**_ y lo que cojones sea Edward Kaspbrak, _ **den la bienvenida a cabeza de esta mala familia ¡Biiiiilliam Denbrough!**_

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco; Sujeta los palillos chinos y le pellizca en el brazo para que pare.

Beverly se separa, dejando a Bill espacio para moverse. El siguiente en ponerse en pie es Ben, quien lo abraza con una sonrisa y le da un par de golpes en la espalda. Richie abre su propio paquete de palillos chinos y, mientras los hace girar entre sus dedos, imita el característico sonido de las espadas láser de Star Wars. 

—Eres tan inmaduro como hace veintisiete años, capullo. ¡Estate quieto, que me vas a sacar un ojo con eso! 

Sin embargo, _estaba_ riéndose. Richard aprovecha que tiene la guardia baja para pincharle en el centro de su hundido pecho a Eddie, a la altura del esternón. Luego se pone en pie celebrando su victoria, y se coloca el palillo tras la oreja.

Bill lo mira de arriba abajo mientras se acerca, sin dejar de sonreír divertido. Envidia su pelo, que es corto, aún muy negro y, probablemente, suave de acondicionador. Lleva pulseras gastadas en ambas manos, y una camisa abierta en el pecho. Y sus pantalones son ajustados, de tiro alto y pegados a los gemelos. De los que él nunca se sentiría capaz de comprar. Y tiene las uñas pintadas de negro. Una de dos, piensa Bill, o trabaja en Hollywood o tiene maneras. 

Como sea, lo abraza tan fuerte como al resto, aliviado en parte de que esté, y en parte, sintiéndose culpable. Cuanta más gente haya, más posibilidades de que algo salga mal. 

— _Buenas, Doc, amigo._

—Rich, cabrón. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Tienes una sección en la radio!

—¡Ja! Lo mío no se puede llamar emisora, ni siquiera cubre todos los estados. 

—Bueno, al menos te has abierto paso en el mundillo, ¿no? Y supongo que lo de esta tarde fue una grabación, porque mientras volvía te escuche.

—Una reposición, amigo "Lo mejor de _Kinky Briefcase_."

—Espera— Interrumpe Eddie—. ¿Esa mierda de programa es tuyo?

—Me dueles, pero sí. No sabes apreciar la buena mierda, Edward. 

—Oh, venga, Eddie— Ben sonríe, desde su asiento. —Admite que tú también lo has escuchado alguna vez.

—Yo sí. Eres increíblemente divertido, Richie.

—Muchas gracias chicos. No se qué haría yo sin vosotros.

—¡Al menos! Al menos admite que no es material original. ¡Es imposible que sepas improvisar de esa manera!— Insiste Eddie, sentándose de nuevo. 

—Claro que es material original, gilipollas. La magia de la radio, chaval. 

—Claro, claro, ajam, por supuesto. 

—Que te follen, Kaspbrak.

Beverly ríe, y Ben, pasándole una carta de menú, comenta:

—Es como si esos dos no hubieran madurado.

—¿Somos capaces de madurar, de todos modos, Ben? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

El bueno de Ben le sonríe cálidamente.

—Honestamente, espero que no. 

Bill se sienta al lado de Richie y de Beverly, una vez deja la gabardina. Ben se sienta junto a Eddie, quién escogió (Bill no está seguro si de forma consciente o no) sentarse con Rich. El único hueco libre, entre Ben y Mike, está reservado para Stan, por si decide aparecer. El escritor que hay en el interior de Bill aún espera que mágicamente Stan cruce la puerta disculpándose por su retraso y poniendo algún tipo de excusa.

Beverly entonces despega los ojos del papel plastificado, y desliza sus ojos azules por cada uno de ello. Luego chasquea la lengua.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, preciosa?— Inquiere Richard, a quien no se le escapa ni una.

—Nada, nada. Es solo que todos sois tan guapos como os recordaba. 

Bill puede confirmar, y confirma, que se produce un sonrojo general.

—Aaaaaw, no te mortifiques con eso Beverly.— Sonríe Tozier.

—Tú eres incluso más guapa, Bev. Y no pensé que eso fuera posible.— Comenta Bill encogiéndose de hombros. En su mano derecha hace girar el anillo. No pasa nada, solo estamos de broma.

—Ah, no no no no— Comienza Richard, de nuevo, a la carga. Se levanta y rodea la mesa, para colocarse tras Beverly y abrazarla suavemente —Ahora ella es mía, William, lo siento. Aprende a vivir con ello. 

Bill ríe, y Bev alza las manos exclamado un suave "Yeeeey". Tan dulce como Bill la recordó el día anterior.

—Mierda, joder— Chasquea la lengua Ben—. Llevo soltero toda mi vida esperando a este momento y va Richie y se me adelanta. Joder. 

—Tú te callas, sexy Cowboy.— Amanerado, síp. —Puede que la barba te quede bien, pero yo al menos no voy por ahí con botas de zafarrancho. Punto para mí, y para tí, una vaca lechera de premio de consolación.

Risas generales

—A ver, razón no le falta.— Secunda Beverly.

—Oh, venga ya. Son la última moda en Texas.

Y Mike añade:.

—¿Y desde cuándo llevan siendo la última moda? ¿1800? 

Richie ríe, así como el resto de la mesa.

—¡Mike ha echado uno bueno, señores!— Corea Eddie, dándole golpecitos al vaso con el palillo chino.

—¡Bip—bip, Kaspbrak!

Bill aporrea la mesa. En realidad, tampoco es que tenga mucha gracia. Hay chistes mucho más inteligentes. Pero tiene tanto miedo que todo le hace una gracia estúpida.

—Joder.— Dice—. Creo que voy a tener agujetas de tanto reír.

—Con lo viejo que estás, seguro que te salen agujetas con solo respirar. 

—¡Cállate!

—¿Dónde se fué tu pelo, Bill? 

—¡Ese es un golpe bajo, Richard!

—Una lástima, en serio. Tan rojo y fuerte. Brillaba que daba gusto ¿eh? Voy a ser honesto contigo, ¿sí?, hay muy muy poquitas cosas que yo no haya visto (te lo digo en serio) y una de ellas es un viejo pelirrojo. 

—Y hay muy pocas cosas que yo no he visto, y una de ellas es un tío tan estúpido como tú.

Beverly grita "uuuuuuh" y el resto ríe.

—¡Gran Bill está que se sale!— Ríe Eddie. Richie niega, llevándose una mano al corazón. Se deja caer en la silla de Stan. Es él único, probablemente, moralmente permitido a usurpar la silla de Stan.

—¡Oye! ¿Y yo siempre que abro la boca, tú vas y me pegas? Me decepcionas, 

Osito Eddie, me decepcionas. Me rompes el corazón.

—Hay quienes tienen estilo y hay quienes lo intentan, Richie, asume los hechos.

—Me rompes el corazón.— Repite, con voz algo más aguda.

—¡No sabía que tuvieras uno! 

Richie se echa a llorar dramáticamente, gimoteando en el hombro de Bev, quien lo abraza. 

—Eres un hombre cruel, Eddie.

—Pobrecito, hace lo que puede.— Sigue Mike, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. 

—¿Sabes lo duro que es que te rompan el corazón?— Añade Ben, negando con los brazos cruzados.

Richie alarga las manos para coger las del vaquero, quien sonríe. Eddie parece sorprendido de que no le moleste tanto contacto. Contacto de otro hombre.

—Eres un hombre bueno, Benny.— Gimotea, con una desagradable voz de Sitcom mala.— El mundo necesita más tíos como tú.

—De nada, amigo mío.

—Joder Ben, sí que suenas como un sureño, tío.— Comenta Bill jugando con el vaso.

—Aaaaam, ¿Gracias? Supongo. 

—¿Supones?—Y esta vez, aunque tristemente para el orgullo de Richard nadie se da cuenta, su voz suena casi exacta a la de Mark Glabe en Lo que el viento se llevó —. Y cuéntame, Ben, ¿Todo en orden por los estados confederados? ¿Nada de lo que nuestro negro de confianza deba preocuparse?

—¡Dios, Richie! ¡Eso es de muy mal gusto!— Corta Eddie, apurado, mirando con expresión torturada a Mike, quien sonríe y niega porque siempre ha sido demasiado educado como para mandar a Richie a freír espárragos. Se limita a comentar:

—Poco se habla del acento británico de Bill.

Bill niega sonriendo,

—Es porque llevamos unos meses filmando en Londres.

Richie sonríe, sentándose bien en el sitio de Stan, y haciendo señas a Bill para llamar la atención. 

—¿Y cómo es que nunca te he visto, Gran Bill? ¡Es que ni siquiera he oído hablar de ti!

—Voy a fingir que no ha sido un golpe duro para mi ego y te diré que normalmente me dedico a reescribir guiones y cosas así. La que actúa es mi mujer. 

Ah. Ya está. Primer tema bomba de la noche. Grande y grasiento y jugoso, como una buena hamburguesa en un día de picnic. Incómodo, inevitable, y sobre todo, morboso. Todos parecen más atentos a la conversación. 

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Audrey Philips? ¿Era esa?

—Audra, sí. 

—Pues creo haber coincidido con ella, quizás una vez o dos. ¿No protagonizó una peli de miedo…?

—Su debut más aclamado es Carrie, sí.

—Pues ya está. Justo coincidió que estábamos en Chicago en los días de estreno. Muy buena peli, por cierto.

—Sí. Muy… sangrienta.— Concuerda Beverly, algo nerviosa. 

—Si os soy sincero, mientras la escribía sentía que era la mierda más grande que jamás se pudo haber escrito. Pero supongo que a los productores les gustó más que a mí, y necesitaba el dinero. Así que me apunté a un taller de guiones mientras traspasaba como loco el manuscrito. Allí la conocí.

—Qué… romántico.— Murmura Ben.

—Pues espero que vuestro primer beso no fuera cubierto de sangre de cerdo falsa, Gran Bill. Eso sí que sería una sangría.

Bill suelta una carcajada y le saca el dedo corazón de regalo. 

—Buuuuu, qué maaaaalo. 

—¡Fuera! ¡Como sueltes otro chiste malo, cenas en la sección infantil!

—¡Para echarlo a los leones!

Todos ríen un poco más. Pero Bill, muy a su pesar, se siente en la obligación moral de añadir;

—E-En cuanto a lo de n-no habernos visto… supongo que es por E-E-Eso. O la Tortuga. O lo que sea. ¿No, M-M-Mike? 

—Sí. Es una de las condiciones que había para salir. Pero, ¿Te acuerdas de la Tortuga, Bill? 

Bill se sorprende, y asusta, al mismo tiempo. No había medido tan bien sus palabras. No había medido la situación en sí, para ser honestos. Y, a mayores, el puto tartamudeo. El Gran Bill la caga de nuevo, señoras y caballeros, debería proclamar Richie, con su voz de presentador televisivo. Bill niega con la cabeza lentamente, bajo la mirada expectante de cinco pares de ojos 

—¿De qué más te acuerdas? 

—D-De nada más, l-l-lo juro. Quizás algo sobre el alc-c-c-cantarillado de los B-B-Barrens, pero na-d-da m-m-más. 

Richie tamborilea en el plato, y casi pega un brinco cuando Ben exclama: 

—¡Los Barrens! ¡Sí! Era mi lugar favorito— Los mira con una sonrisa que le ilumina la cara. — Ahí conocí a mis primeros amigos. 

—Yo estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico porque me habían roto la nariz, y sangraba, y tú parecías medio muerto. Te ayudamos con las heridas.— Cavila Eddie, contento de formar parte de la conversación.

—Y yo te aconsejé que te echaras el batido de chocolate encima para que se camuflara.—Responde Ben.

—Yo n—n—no me ac—cuerdo de eso.

—¿No?— Insiste Eddie.— Pues te aseguro que estabas allí.

—Yo creo que no estaba.— Murmura Richard.

—Ni yo. Estoy segura de que me acordaría.

—A mí es que me conocisteis unas semanas después. En la pelea de piedras. 

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Contra Bowers y su banda! ¡Maldito chalado! 

Lo llevaron a un manicomio, de locos y maricas.

Richie mira de reojo a Beverly, ante un recuerdo reciente. Dios santo ¿realmente salió con ella, o se lo inventa? 

—También os ayudé a construir el Dique.

—¡Grandioso, Ben! ¡Era un dique Grandioso! ¡Espléndido!— Sonríe Richie.

—¿Qué pasó con Bowers, Mike?— Pregunta Beverly, algo más seria. —Más allá de la pelea de piedras, claro. 

—No lo sé.

—Espera, ¿cómo que no lo sabes?— Pregunta Eddie, cada vez más nervioso, y con la piel de gallina bajo las mangas de esa hortera chaqueta de chándal que lleva.

—¿De qué más te acuerdas? 

—D-De nada más, l-l-lo juro. Quizás algo sobre el alc-c-c-cantarillado de los B-B-Barrens, pero na-d-da m-m-más. 

Richie tamborilea en el plato, y casi pega un brinco cuando Ben exclama: 

—¡Los Barrens! ¡Sí! Era mi lugar favorito— Los mira con una sonrisa que le ilumina la cara. — Ahí conocí a mis primeros amigos. 

—Yo estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico porque me habían roto la nariz, y sangraba, y tú parecías medio muerto. Te ayudamos con las heridas.— Cavila Eddie, contento de formar parte de la conversación.

—Y yo te aconsejé que te echaras el batido de chocolate encima para que se camuflara.—Responde Ben.

—Yo n—n—no me ac—cuerdo de eso.

—¿No?— Insiste Eddie.— Pues te aseguro que estabas allí.

—Yo creo que no estaba.— Murmura Richard.

—Ni yo. Estoy segura de que me acordaría.

—A mí es que me conocisteis unas semanas después. En la pelea de piedras. 

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Contra Bowers y su banda! ¡Maldito chalado! 

Lo llevaron a un manicomio, de locos y maricas.

Richie mira de reojo a Beverly, ante un recuerdo reciente. Dios santo ¿realmente salió con ella, o se lo inventa? 

—También os ayudé a construir el Dique.

—¡Grandioso, Ben! ¡Era un dique Grandioso! ¡Espléndido!— Sonríe Richie.

—¿Qué pasó con Bowers, Mike?— Pregunta Beverly, algo más seria. —Más allá de la pelea de piedras, claro. 

—No lo sé.

—Espera, ¿cómo que no lo sabes?— Pregunta Eddie, cada vez más nervioso, y con la piel de gallina bajo las mangas de esa hortera chaqueta de chándal que lleva.

—P-p-pensé que te acordabas de todo, M-m-Mike.

El hombre niega, serio. Luego alarga la mano y pellizca el pan. A todo esto, Rosa está a la la espera de que pidan el menú.

—Sólo tramos. Más que todos vosotros, claro. Pero tramos. Creo que de recordarlo todo me habría vuelto majara.

—Por Dios, Mickie, ¿tan malo es?

Mike mira a Richie con una mezcla entre miedo y tristeza. Sí, sí que era malo. Era lo peor. Lo peor del mundo.

—S-supongo que poco a poco vendrán los r-r-recuerdos. Como c-c-cuando llamó. Yo me acordé primero de Eddie. Bueno, más bien de Georgie, y luego de mis padres, y luego de Eddie.

Richie se rasca tras la oreja.

—A mí primero me vino la imagen de Beverly, la verdad. Con el yo-yo. Era muy buena la jodida. Lo que pasó, Mike, cuando llamaste, es que no era capaz de ponerte cara.

—A m-m-mí me p-pasó lo m-mismo. N-no era c-c-cap-paz de saber c-c-con q-q-q-quién hablaba.

—Pues a mí me vino nítidamente, la verdad.— Sonríe ella, cálida, al bibliotecario, quien se sonroja suavemente. —Tienes una voz preciosa, por cierto. 

—Gracias.

—Pues a mí lo primero que me vino fue la biblioteca. 

Eddie hace girar su anillo. El de matrimonio, no el de rubí. No va a comentar nada. Su primer recuerdo nítido había sido Richie, de crío, sentado a su lado en los Barrens, fumando y con las huesudas rodillas llenas de tiritas y cardenales. Richie sonriéndole mientras hablaba, sin entender exactamente qué decía, y dejando escaparse el humo en cada consonante. Se pregunta si el resto habrá tenido recuerdos tan claros y nítidos. 

—Bill, si te soy sincera, a mi me regalaron un libro o dos tuyos. Pero creo que no los he leído. Siempre había algo que me impedía empezarlos.

—Que los tienes como mesilla de noche, vaya.

—¡No! Dios, Richard. Insoportable a veces.

—Lo se, dímelo a mí.— Sonríe Eddie, de brazos cruzados. Algo molesto porque Richie no parezca querer sentarse con él. 

Tozier, por su parte, está formando una bolita de papel en la boca para lanzársela cuando menos se lo espere en medio del careto ese que tiene, con la cañita de papel que le han servido con la Coca—cola.

Tozier, por su parte, está formando una bolita de papel en la boca para lanzársela cuando menos se lo espere en medio del careto ese que tiene, con la cañita de papel que le han servido con la Coca-cola. 

—Yo me a-a-acabo de dar cuenta de que todos mis libros y gran parte de mis guiones están basados en mis experiencias en D-D-Derry.

—Pues mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver con la mierda que pasamos aquí.— Asegura Eddie. — Vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza, en serio.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Y a qué se dedica usted, señor Kaspbrak, si puede saberse? 

—Pues soy analista de riesgo.

—…¿Y eso qué cojones es?

—Bueno, me contrató una empresa muy famosa de limusinas. Soy conductor.

—O sea, como un conductor de autobuses escolares.

—… No, capullo. Soy conductor de Limusinas. De los que pasean y se codean con los famosos.

—O sea, como un conductor de autobuses escolares para snobs.

—Mira ¿sabes qué? Vete a mamarla, Richie, por Dios. Que te jodan. 

—¿No echábais de menos estas discusiones?— Comenta Ben, con tono de padre satisfecho con su trabajo.

Eddie y Richie enrojecen, y Rich aprovecha para coger la cañita, ponérsela entre los labios, empujar la bolita, y soplar. En toda la mejilla de Eddie, quien atina a cerrar los ojos con la palabra en la boca y a quedarse muy quieto.

Las risas de todos, tan patéticas como pueden ser, se alzan en el aire. Beverly se dobla por la mitad sujetándose el estómago sin dejar de reír, y Richie aporrea la mesa

—¡¡¡Joder!!!— Exclama Eddie poniéndose en pie. —¡¡Joder, joder!— Es lo único que parece saber decir, cogiendo su servilleta y limpiándose con ella, para después ver la pelota de saliva y papel, exclamar;— ¡¡JODER!! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo, pedazo de mirda!? ¿¿¡¡Es que acaso no maduras!!?? ¿¿Sabes la de bacterias que se quedan en la saliva?? ¡¡Joder!!

Richie ríe con el resto, mientras Eddie, envuelto en su espesa e incoherente nube de pánico, pregunta “dónde diablos está el baño, porque por dios Richie, jura por su madre…”

—¿Tu madre? ¿Vas a llamarla, eduardito?

—¡Que te den! ¡Simplemente… Joder que te den!

Vuelven a reír, porque es divertido. Y porque están para el arrastre, locos de atar, con los huevos (y ovarios) en la garganta. Su miedo se huele desde kilómetros, ¡seguro que llega hasta Audra! Es como un queso añejo, que se ha ido curando con el tiempo y ahora rezuma en su aceite, sobre una espesa capa que baña el plato o la bandeja. Algunos, Eso, dicen que es un verdadero manjar. A Bill le sabe a mierda pura.

Cuando Eddie vuelve, Rosa ya les está tomando nota. Se sienta entre sus amigos, ¿somos realmente amigos, o solo unos farsantes? y empieza a hojear la carta, identificando los símbolos que indican los distintos alérgenos. Con tantas intolerancias como tiene, solo puede optar a unos tres platos, ¿Sabes lo agobiante que es pedir comida en sus condiciones?

—Los tallarines de pollo tienen buena pinta.— Dice Bill.

Beverly le sonríe, asintiendo;

—Yo pediré pollo al limón

La conversación vuelve a fluir.

—Tenéis que probar el pan de gambas, es como patatas. Bueno y la carne de pato. A mí también me sonaba raro al principio, pero creerme, deliciosa.

—Ohhhh… ¿Así que te van los patos, cowboy?

—¿Ves? ¿Véis? ¡Eso ni siquiera tuvo gracia! ¡Sus chistes no son graciosos!

—Venga ya Eddie.— Comenta Ben, con una sonrisa divertida.— Cierta gracia sí que tuvo.

—¡Claro que la tuvo, querido mío! ¡Richie Tozier es el mayor bromista del mundo entero! ¿Quieres que te lea las cartas? ¡Porque el tarot lo dirá! Tienes suerte de conocer a este bombón, Osito Eddie. ¡Gracias Ben! ¡Gracias mi queridísimo chico del sur por apreciar el buen humor! 

—No. Qué va, no. ¿De verdad tienes audiencia en ese canalucho? ¡No te sabes ni un chiste bueno!

—Chicos, voy al baño a lavarme las manos.— Bill se levanta.— Ahora vuelvo. 

El resto no le da importancia y sigue con su conversación.

—Bueno, ¿para pagar qué hacemos? ¿Dividir la cuenta en seis?

—Ah, no Beverly. De eso nada. Pagáis vosotros, que sois todos ricos.

—Hombre por descontado, Mike. Te invitamos, que mucho has hecho ya por nosotros.— Ben le sonríe, Richie hace una mueca.

—¿Mucho? ¡Di que sí! Mucho por estropearnos la tarde. Lo siento mucho, Mickey, mi amor, pero ha sido una verdadera putada.

—Lo sé Richie, lo siento.

—A todo esto.— Interviene Eddie, mientras Bill vuelve a sentarse, secándose la cara.— ¿Y Stan? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

—No lo sé.— Mike vuelve a estar serio, juguetea con la servilleta, colocándosela sobre el regazo.— Por su tono, no parecía que fuera a volver.

—Venga ya Mike. Stan the man nunca falta a sus promesas.— Richie tamborilea los palillos sobre el plato vacío, sonriendo levemente.

—Eso espero. Eso espero vamos, el hijo de puta hizo una promesa. Un jodido juramento de sangre, ¿no Bill?— Eddie le mira, ceñudo.— Tiene que volver, Gran Bill. Si no lo haces le llamas, y si hace falta, le arrastras de la oreja hasta aquí. Tenemos que ser siete. No seis, maldita sea.

—C-c-cálmate Eddie. Richie tiene razón. S-stan nunca falta a sus promesas.

Eddie le mira, vacilante.

—V-vendrá.

—Sí Eddie.— Insiste Ben también.— Todo saldrá bien.

¿Pero y si somos seis? Seis no es suficiente. ¿Y si somos seis?

Richie de niños nunca dejaba que los silencios incómodos llenaran el espacio entre ellos, como si le asustara. En ello no ha cambiado;

—¡Bill! Acabo de recordar que conozco a un actor perfecto para cualquiera de los papeles de tus pelis, en especial para la que estás grabando.

Bill se rasca la mejilla, permitiendo el cambio de conversación;

—Quiero decir, ya vamos por la mitad del rodaje, pero ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bueno, ¡pues para la siguiente! ¿Has visto la serie esa de Al Capone?

—Ammm… ¿All that j-jazz?

Richie se chupa los dedos, grasientos por el pan de gambas que está comiendo, siendo lo primero que Rosa ha servido. Asiente, y Eddie frunce levemente el ceño;

—No sé por qué, pero ese actor me suena un montón.

—Audra ve la serie, a veces, creo que trabajó con él hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, pues el tipo ese, el atractivo protagonista, está buscando trabajar en algo un poco menos… bueno, un poco menos eso.

Richie mira a Mike, quien le sonríe con burla ¿De verdad estás siendo tan descarado? ¿Vas a vender a tu novio tal que así? 

—Se llama Paul Darren o algo así, ¿No?— Ben sonríe, cogiendo también una de las patatas.

—Dalton, Paul Dalton.

—¡Eso! Sí, c-claro. Pásame su número. Le c-c-c-consideraré para la siguiente película.— Si es que hay siguiente película.

—¿De qué le conoces?— Eddie mira a Richie, quien se siente intimidado, casi acusado, y se limpia la barbilla con la servilleta, con nerviosismo. 

—Le conocí en una fiesta.

—¿Y aún c—conserváis contacto?

—Sí, bueno, bastante.

—¿Bastante? ¿Qué significa bastante, Tozier?— Justo como si le señalara con el dedo. Como si Eddie lo señalara y se pusiera a canturrear; ¡Sarasa, maricón, come pollas a montón! para burlarse de él y volver a gritarle que le odia, que le da asco, que se aleje… Pero Bill le está sonriendo. El gran Bill espera una respuesta.

—Bueno, queridísimo amigo mío.— Usa una voz, la del mayordomo británico, Toodles, aunque ahora mismo suena bastante más parecida a la de Richie que a la de Toodles. —Bastante significa que llevamos saliendo cuatro años y medio, mas o menos.

Eddie se atraganta con el agua. Richie quiere escurrirse debajo de la mesa y luego desaparecer. ¡Lo he intentado! Yo lo he intentado ¡Lo siento! ¡No funciona! Y ahora voy a hacer mutis por el foro y podéis olvidaros de vuestro amigo gay, que además es siempre el que muere primero, yo me piro, lo siento, no vuelvo. Me voy a hacerle compañía a Stan, perdonad mi excentricidad.

—Así que…— Ben es el primero en comentar.— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien famoso? ¡Pues felicidades, tío! ¡Encontraste quien te soportara! Y mira que pensaba que era imposible, con tantos chistes malos todo el tiempo.

Richie sonríe, aliviado. ¡Al menos uno le acepta! Suspira. ¡Uno de seis le apoya!

—Hay gente lo suficientemente inteligente para pillar mi sentido del humor, Hanscom.

—Espera, ¿saliendo? ¿Como novios?

—No, no, no, para nada, no, no. Somo amigos. Pues claro que sí, Edward, ¿cómo salen dos adultos si no?

—Así que ambos salimos c—con actores.

—Espera, Richie. ¿No hubo un escándalo hace unos años porque estuvo con una chica?—Beverly le mira, por lo visto, el único que se lo ha tomado mal ha sido Eddie. Que jodan a Edward Kaspbrack. 

—En realidad, al que se tiraba era a su marido, pero sí.

—¿Te estaba engañando?

—No, Edward, estaba engañando a nuestra planta en común.

Eddie se sonroja, pero el resto ríe.

—De verdad que, menuda pregunta Eddie—Comenta Ben. Richie ríe también, relajándose un poco. 

Eddie se hunde un poco en el asiento, desde luego, no se siente como un adulto, sino más bien un niño sorprendido por no saberse la respuesta en clase;

—Espero que la vida os joda a todos, de verdad. Dios, que sólo intentaba ser educado. 

—Dios Richie, estoy súper contenta por ti. 

—Así que Richie y Bill están casados, y yo soltero. ¿El resto?—Ben les sonríe. 

Rosa sirve el primero y hay un momento de silencio hasta que se retira y la conversación se reinicia. 

Beverly titubea, jugando con uno de los pendientes, diseñados por su amiga maldita feminazi Kay. 

—Yo divorciada.

—Yo soltero también, Ben.

—Yo casado. 

—Qué bien. —Todo el mundo espera el chiste, es imposible que Richie lo deje estar así. Efectivamente el chiste llega. —¿Tu madre no era un poco mayor para ti? —Las carcajadas se multiplican; vieja confiable. 

—¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro? ¡Dios mío, aprende a tomarte las cosas en serio! Por Jesucristo, lo juro. Qué insoportable. — ¡Al menos yo no tuve que declararme gay para que alguien me quisiera! — ¡Al menos no tuve que volverme un cuarentón gordo con cara de niño para que alguien me notara!

—¡Tío! —Tanto Ben como Bill reaccionan, y para desasosiego de Eddie, (aunque no sorpresa, supone) , es en su contra.

—Eso n-n-No ha estado bien, Eddie. 

Richie toma una exagerada bocanada de aire;

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Eddie…. ¿Debería empezar con los chistes de “me tiré a tu padre”, mejor?

Bill niega, sonriendo. Mira a Richie de nuevo:

—V-vale Richie,


	6. VIEJOS AMIGOS

  
  


**1**

  
  


Para cuando Bill Denbrough consiguió salir del restaurante asiático y dar una bocanada de aire, era plenamente consciente de lo jodido de la situación. Sus rodillas amenazaban con fallar en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad y se sentía mareado y lleno y con los putos noodles a la altura de la nuez de Adán, joder. Tras él salieron los otros cinco Perdedores que habían acudido a la visita, en una silenciosa procesión de muertos vivientes. Beverly aún tenía manchas de sangre de la galleta de los cojones manchandole la mejilla y la brilla, y por toda la camisa que llevaba puesta y que, hasta entonces, había sido blanca. La mujer acertó a sentarse en el bordillo de la ventana del restaurante y sacar un cigarro del escote de sus sujetador, y encenderlo con las manos temblorosas. Echó la cerilla en la esquina donde una montaña de colillas muertas descansaba, porque probablemente no era la primera que se sentaba alguien a reflexionar sobre algún problema mundano. Bill pensó en que parecían como un cementerio de elefantes en miniatura y con rastros de nicotina. La mera idea le provocó una arcada que le costó contener. 

Richie es el primero en romper el pequeño discurso que Mike está dando, con las manos en dos puños y de forma tan apresurada que apenas se le entiende. Los viejos papeles que nunca terminan de morir. 

—¡Qué cojones! O sea, ¡Qué mierda…! ¡Qué fué…! ¡Mike cállate, por amor de Dios!

—¡No! ¡Joder por eso debemos quedarnos, somos los únicos que podemos vencerlo, y _Eso_ lo sabe, por eso nos ha atacado a pesar de...

—¡Mikie, tío, mira a tu alrededor! Eddie ni siquiera puede respirar, ¡mierda! ¡Está teniendo un puto ataque de asma, cojones!

Bill mira detrás de él. Eddie se ha separado un poco del grupo, y está encorvado, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Las tres líneas reflectantes de su chaqueta del chándal brillan por la luz, mientras su pecho sube y bajaba. Mete la mano que no sujeta el inhalador en su pequeño bolsito de hombre que probablemente haga de sustituto de su antigua riñonera y saca un pañuelo de tela que se pasa por la boca. Cuando se da cuenta de que Bill lo está mirando, jadea un poco y le suplica con un movimiento de la mano que le den un par de minutos más. 

—Richie, t-t-toma una p-profunda b-b-bocanada de aire.— Le suplica.—Todos, tomad aire por la nariz y expulsadlo por la boca. Relajémonos. J-j-joder, esto lo hemos vivido ya, si lo hicimos con o-o-once putos años p-p-podemos volver a intentarlo, mierda.

Suena por cuarta vez el inhalador de Kaspbrak.

—Entonces.— Interviene Ben, quien ha estado en su mundo desde que la galleta se transformó en una mosca—bebé—escorpión que crecía por momentos.—¿Cuál… cuál es el siguiente paso? 

Bill le sonríe aliviado, pasándose la mano por el poco pelo que le queda, limpiándose el sudor frío que le recorre entero. _Ahora encima debes apestar, genial Billy._ Le sonríe, agradecido de corazón. Siempre le ha gustado Ben. Era un tío estupendo. 

Antes de abrir la boca si quiera, Richie vuelve a pisarle el turno de palabra al hablar antes de tiempo.

—Mike. ¿Sabes si dentro tienen un teléfono o algo? Tengo que llamar a Paul, estoy _seguro_ de que no le he llamado en todo el día.— Saca su propio cigarro Marlboro, y añade —. Esto es una locura, una auténtica locura. Bill, tío, yo me piro. Soy muy joven para morir por un monstruo de mierda. ¡Ni siquiera sé si soy puto alérgico a las putas galletas de arroz!

Y Bill quiere echarse a llorar, lo jura. Mira a Mike. Joder. Otra vez el peso sobre él. Otra vez la presión en el pecho. Aunque todos lo duden, y nadie lo vea, él lo siente. Siente otra vez las expectativas, la maldita perfección; él los arrastró aquí, él los debe guiar. Cada uno tiene su misión, y él es el Gran Bill, nada más. No puede decepcionarles, no puede sentir nada, porque tiene que ser el fuerte que no teme y les anima a quedarse cuando quieran huir.

—R-R-Richie. Cálmate. Realmente ya hemos hecho la peor parte, tío. Hemos venido. Ahora… ahora todo viene rodado, de verdad. 

—Rodando me voy a ir yo, a toda velocidad. No Bill, no. Tengo familia. Pequeña, pero es la que tengo. No puedo permitirme morir por una promesa de hace ¿cuánto? ¿Casi treinta años?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, Rich?— Murmura Beverly, expulsando el humo luego. —¿Dejarnos tirados y permitir que nos mate uno a uno? ¿Dejar que _Eso_ siga matando cada veintisiete años? No, joder.

—J-j-j-joder, la última v-vez lo hicisteis por m-mí. Esta lo ha-hacéis por vosotros mismos. Porque p-p-prometísteis volver. Y ha-habéis vuelto.

—Richie.— Insiste Beverly después, cambiando el tono, relajando las cejas y los hombros. Ella también tiene un papel, uno muy concreto. Y ahora vuelve a él. Dócil y serena, una niña. Una actitud que te hace querer proteger. Y ser protegido, también. —.Por favor.

Bill ve cómo Richie se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera sediento. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo negro, bien peinadito hacia atrás. Y hace algo raro con los dedos, como si en algún momento se le fueran a dormir.

—No p-p-puedes irte. Sé que da miedo, pero p-por favor, no te vayas.

_Jodido tartamudeo_

— _Tengo_ que llamar a Paul...

Bill mira a Ben, y a Beverly. Ellos han aceptado continuar con esto sin preguntar. Quizás, porque como Richie dice, no tienen nada que perder. ¿Qué dejan atrás? ¿Un abusador? ¿Una casa vacía?Pero él también tiene que perder ¿a que sí? se pasa las manos por el pelo, queriendo gritar que él también está asustado. Quien le va a convencer a él de que se quede, ¿eh? Si dice que quiere irse a casa, con Audra, de vuelta a su trabajo y su vida tranquila segura y cómoda, ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Richie, por su parte, mira a Eddie, quien sigue peleando con la delicadeza de sus pulmones. Buscando algo, cualquier cosa, a la que aferrarse, o que le haga huir, cualquiera de las dos. Sólo encuentra desaprobación y miedo. _Venga ya, tío. Larguémonos de aquí. Sé que ni a tí te agrada la idea de mi homosexualidad, ni me interesa tener que pasar por esto una vez más. Somos viejos y estamos cansados y no hay más lecciones que aprender_. 

—Rich, vamos a necesitar echarnos unas buenas risotadas, y todos sabemos que eres el mejor comediante de Estados Unidos.

—Soy un fracaso como comediante, Ben. Joder, todos sabíais lo malo que era y nunca me dijisteis nada. Ni siquiera tengo una buena emisora, y en la FM no hay espacio para un pimpollo como yo, y…

—Richie…

—No, Mike, joder, no creo que…

—Si te quedas, seguro que lo conseguimos. Y volverás a ver a Paul. Por favor, Richie.

—¿Dónde hay una cabina? 

—Rich…

—Cabina. ¿Dónde?

—Allá. Justo a unos metros, en frente de los aseos de caballeros.

—Gracias. 

—R-R-Rich, espera.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Y-yo tampoco llamé a A-Audra. Vamos juntos. 

—Ah.

Y se alejan en silencio, abandonando la isla de luz que arroja la puerta del restaurante, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche. 

Con Bill y Richie alejándose en la oscuridad, un brazo del primero sobre los hombros del segundo, los otros cuatro se quedan en penumbras, nerviosos e incómodos. La respiración ruidosa de Eddie, semejante a una bolsa de papel hinchándose y arrugándose, los traslada a viejos tiempos. Ben recuerda el dique, por ejemplo. Beverly la batalla de piedras. Mike lo recuerda todo, y nada importante. Sin el líder ni el cómico, el silencio es amenazador. Lo rompe Eddie, en un intento desesperado de salir de su papel, el _hipocondríaco_ ;

—Joder con el payaso. Esto… esto es de dementes.

Beverly se levanta, camina hacia su lado, le pone una mano en el codo, mirando a Ben;

—Respira, cielo.

—Si no lo estuviera haciendo, seríamos ya… seríamos ya cuatro.

Le miran, algo intranquilos y despistados. Eddie ríe, así que ellos también.

—Ya habría cogido un avión si Myra no me diera más miedo que mi santa madre.

—Si te da más miedo que un payaso comeniños, tenemos todas las de ganar.—Ben los mira. No, no es lo mismo, necesitamos a Richie porque nosotros no sabemos hacer reír, jajaja, no es lo nuestro, jajaja.— Debe de sentirse orgullosa, tu mujer.

Bev suspira, dando otra calada. Mike se gira hacia la cabina, se mira las palmas de las manos. Ben y Eddie se miran, después cada uno aparta la mirada. 

Bill se ha disculpado por haberle ofendido, si es que lo ha hecho. No porque sienta que debe disculparse, puesto que tampoco le ha hablado a gritos. Pero porque siente que Richie necesita la disculpa. Este le responde que es más jodido que un grano en el culo. Bill le da la razón, le invita a usar la cabina primero.

Richie mete dos monedas de veinticinco centavos por la ranura, marca el número para después morderse distraídamente las uñas, tirándose de las gravillas del cinturón para después acomodarse el fondillo de los pantalones vaqueros que se le clava de entre las nalgas. El teléfono da un timbrazo, luego dos.

En ese mismo momento, a kilómetros de allí, la megafonía del aeropuerto da un anuncio, luego un segundo. “ _No, señor Dalton. Lo lamento, ese avión está completo.”_ Al actor la sonrisa le resbala, el flequillo engominado se le despeina. La azafata se pone más y más nerviosa. _“Entienda que… bueno, que… no por ser famoso puedo, ya sabe…”_

Richie ya lo sabe, es demasiado tarde, la línea sigue “comunicando”. Joder, joder, joder.

_“¡Es de vital importancia! ¡Entiéndalo!....Diablos y ¿cuándo c… cuándo sale el siguiente vuelo, maldita sea?”_

Alguien descuelga desde su propia casa. Es Olga, exigiendo explicaciones porque ya es tarde, sea quien sea, y no está dispuesta a…. Richie cuelga. Paul sube su equipaje de mano encima de su asiento. Al tercer anuncio, el señor McDouglas no había llegado a la puerta de embarque, quedaba un sitio libre.

Sale de la cabina con cara de haber asistido a su propio funeral.

—Bill, deja que me vaya.

—R-r-r...

—¡Deja que me vaya, joder! ¡No me coge el teléfono! 

—R-r-richie, te necesitamos.

—Pero Paul…

—Serán las s—seis o algo así en L.A., estará c-cenando.— Richie se limpia las lágrimas. Asustado y frustrado —. R-richie ya estamos a-aquí.

—Bill si a Paul..

—Lo sé. P—pero si nos mantenemos u—unidos no p—pasará nada, Richie.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, Bill.— _Si muero será tu culpa y solo tuya._ — No por ellos. Lo sabes. Por favor, le _he dicho dónde estoy_. Estoy seguro de que el muy capullo ha venido a buscarme.

Bill se apoya en la pared de la cabina telefónica, suspirando y mirándolo, en silencio. Esperando a que la lengua se le desenrede y las consonantes le obedezcan. Al ser escritor tiene, como Richie, distintas voces dentro de su cabeza. No como un neurótico o una múltiple personalidad, pero imagina que son otros quienes le hablan, supone que porque así es más fácil obedecerles. La voz más pequeña, la más débil de todas, suena como un crío con chubasquero amarillo que ha salido a jugar solo, porque su hermano está constipado. Le chilla desesperada; es tu culpa Bill, todos han vuelto por tí, por mí, les estás obligando a quedarse. Tu culpa, si mueren, eres tan asesino como _eso_ . Si mueren, tendrás que cargar con ello, como con Georgie, de nuevo. Arrastrarás sus cadáveres durante años y recaerás, y te hundirás en la miseria y recordarás, lo recordarás todo, porque si mueren habrá sido _culpa tuya._

Richie se limpia las lágrimas con las palma de las mano, avergonzado.

—Richie, escúchame… T-Todo irá bien si estamos juntos. Le patearemos las pelotas a ese payaso. Y volverás con Paul tío. Tendréis el mejor sexo de la historia de los maricas. T-Todo volverá a ser normal, aburrido y monótono.

—Bill, sabes que…

Bill asiente, solemne. Lo sabe, como sabe que el resto bien podría decir lo mismo. Sabe que hay _algo_ que los ata a él, y sabe que si mueren… Joder Bill, dice otra voz, la de Audra, ya vale tío. Ni siquiera fue cosa tuya, lo del juramento. Fue Stan, porque sabía de alguna forma que él no iba a poder volver. 

Richard entonces pasa los brazos por debajo de sus axilas, a pesar de ser más alto que Bill, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Bill lo abraza con fuerza. Richie parece pequeño, pero a la vez, también le está sosteniendo.

—Te amo, Billy. 

—Yo t-t-también te amo, R-R-Richie. Gracias por quedarte. 

Richie le da un beso en la mejilla, y Bill le besa la frente, en un gesto muy extraño, que nunca le había salido con nadie, ni siquiera con Audra, y que de alguna forma, había estado añorando. 

Es un gesto propio de un hermano mayor, que consuela al petardo de su hermano pequeño.

—Vamos a e-estar b-bien. 

Richie asiente.

—¿E-esperas aquí m-mientras llamo?

—Vale.

Richie saca un cigarro. Un pensamiento fugaz como un cometa a punto está de hacerle huir. Lo calla. Bill entra en la cabina, rascándose la barbilla. Tiene que sacarse un papelito del bolsillo de la camisa. Es un desastre para los números, y no recuerda el de la casa londinesa. Un presentimiento, fuerte, le dice que Audra no contestará. En efecto, lo coge Freddy, el director bajito que insiste en cambiarle las escenas “demasiado intensas”. El hombre le grita con un horrible acento británico, demasiado tosco para ser nativo. Bill se agarra con tanta fuerza al aparato que siente que las entrañas se le saldrán por la boca. No tener ningún control sobre su vida, mientras el resto le pide que lidere las suyas. Está a punto de hacerle reservar un vuelo al país más lejano; ¿La Antártida? ¿Australia? El que sea que esté a más de un día. Como Richie, acaba ignorándose

. 

Pero joder, todo es una mierda. 

Respira profundo, se limpia las lágrimas. Al otro lado de la puerta está Richie. Y Richie también está llorando. Porque Richie está muy asustado, puede que más que él. Y Richie también quiere irse. Y Richie cuenta con él, y depende de él. Todos dependen del Gran Bill, cuyo único papel es guiarles. Por una vez, Bill, maldita sea. Haz algo bien por una vez, y cuando vuelvas, ya tendrás tiempo para todos los ataques de pánico que quieras y toda clase de lujos. Pero ahora sonríe, que el show te está esperando.

Sale, le da una palmadita en el hombro y le sonríe;

—E-estará d-d-dormida. 

—Pareces una mierda con patas, Gran Bill.

—Vaya. Gracias. Justo lo que necesitaba oír, Rich. Menuda m—manera de animarme.— Traga saliva, se frota los ojos. Usa gafas de cerca, acaba de recordar que no las trajo.— Venga, nos e-e-están esperando.

—¿Quieres un cigarro?

—Qué va, de v-vicios e-e-estoy servido.

Richie no pilla el chiste, pero los guarda;

—Si no muero aquí, será de cáncer.

—Pues re-recemos porque sea el c-c-cáncer. _Chks,_ Jodido t-t-tartamudeo.

Richie suelta una _ristotada,_ y también un resoplido

—Yo en realidad si muero será sida, no de puto cáncer.

—... ¿Así que t—también tienes sida?

—También tengo sida.

—Joder Richie.— Ríe entre dientes—. Paquete m—marica completo.

—Sí, no veas. Me lo contagió Mercury. Paquete marica completo.

—N—no te lo crees ni t-t-tú.

—Ya le gustaría.

—Ya te gustaría.

Guardan silencio unos segundos, después Richie tira la colilla y la aplasta, tirándose de la chaqueta y mirando su reloj, regalo de Olga;

—No se te ocurra comentarlo, ¿eh?

—No soy g-g-gilipollas, solo t—tartamudo.

—Bueno, si fueras más listo huirías conmigo ahora.

—Touché.— Se sonríen.— Vamos, no me va-vayas a c—convencer.

Richie se frota los ojos. Deshacen el camino, vuelven de la oscuridad al halo de luz fantasmal que baña a los otros _cinco_ cuatro.

—Ya era hora tortolitos.

—Calla Ben, soy un hombre casado, maricón.

—¿Lo han cogido? —Eddie mira sobre todo a Bill, más que a Richie. Aunque ambos niegan. —Joder.

—¿Cúal es el siguiente p—paso, M—mike?

—Creo que separarnos, y…

—¿Estás loco?

—Osito—Eddie, querido caballerín, deja hablar al señorito.

—¡Pero qué dices! Está loco, se le aflojaron los tornillos, ¡Ha perdido la cabeza!

Richie rueda los ojos de nuevo, en un gesto muy dramático;

—Sabemos que conoces varias formas de decir desquiciado, míster enciclopedia, pero deja que el pobre negrito nos cuente su historieta.

—Joder, —Vuelve a usar el inhalador.— voy a necesitar otro de estos, Dios bendito.

Richie le da un golpecito en la espalda, recordando que de niño le robó uno al señor Kneex, _¿Kneex?_ para llevarlo siempre encima. Por si acaso. Siempre hubo muchos _por-si-acasos_ con Eddie. 

—¿Separarnos para qué, Mike?

—Bueno, Ben. Y Eddie. La última vez le conocimos por separado, ¿no? Antes de enfrentarnos a _eso_ juntos, lo hicimos por separado. Debemos encontrar nuestros miedos, para poder plantarles cara.

Bill los mira a todos.

—Y que nadie hu-huya, p-p-por favor.— Asienten. Todos parecen muertos a los que no se les permite descansar. —Que cada uno v—vuelva a donde primero se le v-venga a la c-c-cabeza.

—¿Los Barrens, por ejemplo? Era mi lugar favorito, después de la biblioteca.

—No B-Ben, allí no. Tampoco N-n-neibolt Street.

—El leproso.

—Sífilis.—Corrige Richie. Eddie le mira, frunciendo el ceño.—Tenía sífilis, no la lepra, idiota.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

Bill resopla divertido, y Richie lo asesina con la mirada. Eddie los mira, con el ceño algo fruncido, incómodo. 

—Nos re-reuniremos en la b-biblioteca, a las nueve. Id adonde los pies os lle-lleven.

El silencio reina un rato, Ben lo rompe cuando se levanta. La barriga ya no le rebota al moverse, se fija Bill. Está muy guapo, el cabrón. 

—Yo cogeré el bus, ¿alguien viene?

—¿Adónde vas?

Ben sonríe al amor de su infancia;

—A la biblioteca, claro.

Ella se rasca la cabeza, pensativa. Sus ojos se chocan con las marcas que las garras de Tom le han dejado en el hombro;

—Yo voy en dirección contraria, a mi casa. O puede que al vertedero.

—Pues yo no tengo ni idea, pero antes visitaré la farmacia, se me olvidó medio botiquín.

—Cómprame excedrina, ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza a rabiar.

—Y ya que le compras eso a Richie, píllame una caja de tampones, por favor.— Bev no puede evitar sonrojarse, aunque tenga ya una edad. Eddie también se sonroja. Una parte de él quiere gritar: _¡No pienso comprar eso!_ Pero se reprime, porque lleva casado siete años con una mujer y él mismo metió las pastillas de Myra para el dolor de la menstruación en su bolsa deportiva, _por si acaso_. 

—¿Algo más, alguien?

—Qué va. ¿Recuerdas cuando me curaste la barriga? Si necesitamos algo seguro que lo tienes, y doble.

—Es im-mposible de creer que hayas a-a-adelgazado tanto, Ben.

—Me enfadé con un entrenador.— Explica, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y seguro que le untaba laxantes a las tostadas de mantequilla

—¿Ahora recurres a los chistes de culo caca pedo pis?— Richie le guiña un ojo a Eddie;

—La vieja confiable, amigo mío.

—Qué jodido asco, Richie.

—¡Qué me dices, Bennie! ¿Sabes qué sí que da asco?

—La verdad es que no quiero saberlo .— Bev le sonríe, sabiendo que lo contará igualmente.

—¿La v-v-vida?

—Iba a decir follarse a un tío después de un taco muy picante, pero sí. La vida también.

Ríen, temblorosos, menos Eddie.

Los que estaban sentados terminan de ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose las manos y los pantalones. _Bienvenidos al show de los muertos, con asientos de primera fila._

—Después de esa en-entrañable información. Recordad, b-biblioteca.

Empiezan a desmigajarse, como la arena cuando sopla brisa, dispersándose.

Ben y Richie hacia el autobús, Eddie a su coche de alquiler, Mike al suyo propio. Bill acompañará a Bev hasta la esquina de Main; andan calle abajo. 

—No me puedo creer a este tipo, ¡No me lo creo, de verdad! ¡Es demasiado! ¿No se da cuenta? ¡Suficiente es suficiente, se pasa! ¡Demasiado para una sola noche, demonios!

La voz de Richie responde a la de Eddie, que tiene las manos en alto, aunque ninguno se gira para mirarse;

—¡Las lavativas son importantes chicos! ¡Hay que normalizarlas!

**2**

  
  
  


Richie se echa por encima de la camisa y la chaqueta el chubasquero que se vendía compacto en una bolsita del tamaño de la palma de la mano. Es azul oscuro, muy finito, y en la espalda viene estampada la figura de Mickey Mouse, a propósito del 15 aniversario del parque de Orlando. El tiempo es húmedo, del que te deja un olor desagradable en el sobaquillo, pero que no parece que vaya a llover. Aunque nunca se sabe.

Enfila las calles de la ciudad donde al parecer se crió, pero de la cual no se acordaba hasta aquella mañana. Camina levemente encorvado, bastante consciente de su aspecto. Es ridículo que sienta todos los ojos puestos en él, como si volviera a ser aquel adolescente con problemas de ansiedad. Él no es ningún adolescente y sus problemas de ansiedad están bien superados ¿verdad? Todo cuanto debe preocuparle es no tomar demasiado picante si quiere tener buen sexo por el culo, y que no le peguen un tiro entre ceja y ceja por homosexual. 

Tiene la garganta seca, como si el día anterior hubiera estado bebiendo a más no poder. Pero ¿cuántos años llevas sin beber, Richie, caraculo? Seis años. Seis años sin tomar si quiera una triste cerveza. 

Pensándolo mucho, (y creedle, le está dando más vueltas de lo que es sano) ni si quiera se tiene que preocupar por ello todavía, porque aunque su novio probablemente se encuentre en un avión camino al mismísimo infierno, a ponerse en peligro y hacer las cosas aún más complicadas y terroríficas de lo que son, técnicamente ahora, está sólo. Además, no hay nadie por la calle, por el mal tiempo. Habría que ser gilipollas para arriesgarse a caer empapado por las lluvias torrenciales de Derry. Está solo en la calle, sin su marido ni gente que le mire, y aún así se siente observado, ridículo, insignificante, la puta _burla del mundo_.

Sus pies le llevan solos, y su mente viaja por los recuerdos de tiempos pasados. 

Eran solo unos niños, pero joder, él los quería. Los quería demasiado, más de lo que sería normal viniendo de un chaval de ¿cuánto? Once años.

Todo aquello rozaba la locura. Demasiado intenso y apasionado para ser platónico. Por lo menos, así lo sintió el verano del ‘58. Lo que le dijo a Bill había sido una mentira, porque _sí que haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de los siete._ Oh, Stanley. ¿Te rajaste en serio, Stanley? ¿Te dolió, Stanley? Él casi la palma un par de veces. Podría haberlo perdido todo. Pero de alguna forma, no _parecía capaz de morir_. Claro que no, lo habían jurado, no solo a ellos sino también, de alguna, a la propia ciudad. Y era tan cierto que acudió a la llamada como polilla a la luz. 

Richie se rasca la nuez de Adán. Tiene una barbita de un par de días. Juró y perjuró que a él, a diferencia, _eso_ nunca lo atacó solo. Que la primera vez fue en el dormitorio de Georgie, cuando acompañó a Bill a mirar el álbum, pero ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No le paso algo, antes? ¿Algo que parecía un sueño? Contempla el antiguo Aladdin con cara de bobo. Ya no pone _Aladdin_ , han cambiado el logo por unas letras compuesta por cuadraditos, como de computadora. Ha perdido todo su encanto, y eso que a Richie todo lo que sea de neón lo vuelve loco.

Alguien le devuelve la mirada desde el cristal. Por un momento parece ser él, de crío, con las gafas rotas y “marica” escrito en la frente con rotulador indeleble. El niño tiene feas manchas en las mejillas, la nariz y los ojos, rojos, de llorar desconsoladamente. Además, el fantasma del espejo tiene el labio roto que sangra y un feo moretón debajo del ojo. Inconscientemente se pasa la lengua por los labios, sorprendido de no notar el sabor a hierro de la sangre. Y el efecto óptico se rompe, y el niño es sustituido por un adulto con la cara desencajada y vestido con colores demasiado llamativos para un tío. Se quita de nuevo el chubasquero. Traga saliva y se acerca, precavido, alerta de cualquier cosa que se asemeje al episodio de las galletas. Con ayuda de las manos, hace visera, mirando por el cristal sucio y lleno de pegatinas grandes que rezan "Que la fuerza te acompañe" o "Bond, James bond". Sigue siendo un cine al que han añadido máquinas de arcade en la puerta, futbolines y mesas de Air—hockey uno contra uno con discos que se desplazan gracias a los agujeritos que expulsan aire. 

Sus pies siguen llevándolo calle arriba. Los muros de los locales están llenos de pósters promocionales de una Feria de Verano ( _la misma en la que Eso se cobró su primera víctima Adrian Mellow_ ), así como de películas, eventos sociales, y las que más le molestaban, la calle parecía empapelada con la cara sonriente de Ronald Reagan. Y pensar que le gustaban sus películas.

Llega al Ayuntamiento. La gran y fea estatua de plástico, de un tipo con camisa de leñador, y un hacha a la espalda. Exactamente igual de fea, con cagadas de pájaros en los hombros. 

Pero Richie se queda embobado, mirándole. Paul Bunyard _sigue exactamente igual._ Maldito hijo de puta. 

Lo bordea, sentándose a descansar en uno de los bancos.

Lee el enorme cartel que anuncia las actuaciones que tuvieron lugar en la feria, y se da cuenta, con fastidio, de que apenas es capaz de reconocer un solo nombre. 

Justo entonces Paul le guiña un ojo, con esa estúpida sonrisa enorme. Parece pasarse el hacha de una mano a la otra, pero Richie solo lo ha visto por el rabillo del ojo, y es adulto. Especialista en convencerse de que algo no ha pasado porque se sale de sus esquemas.

La mira intensamente. La estatua no se molesta en convencerle de que se equivoca. Qué asco. Qué puto asco de estatua, qué puto asco de ciudad, y qué puto asco de infancia. Frotándose los ojos, se sienta frente a ella, en un banco que antes era de madera, pero han sustituido por hierro, para que te duela el culo y no te quedes mucho tiempo. Sigue a lo tuyo, Richie. Sigue recordando. Sigue viajando. 

La espalda encorvada, las manos enlazadas entre las rodillas, las lentillas en lugar de las gafas.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, el viejo Bunyard se ha cambiado su gastada camisa de leñador. Como si siendo gigante no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo, se ha vestido con una hawaianna de colores neón. Lleva gafas. Y además, ha cambiado su hacha por un mazo de _croquet_ roqué, aunque para Richie es un mazo, sin más. _Solo los Torrance conocen ese jodido juego._

Esta vez, pestañea y se repite, rezando, que no es real, aunque rezar no le vaya a salvar y lo sepa. Salta, ahogando un grito, al respaldo del banco; le tiemblan las manos. La estatua sigue quieta, y se mofa de Richie, la monda del pueblo. 

Es un trozo de plástico, con una careta. Lo que no es plástico, ni tampoco un chiste, son las manos que, de pronto, le rodean el cuello. Solo le da tiempo a ver que son azules, los dedos están hinchados, y las jodidas venas parecen a punto de reventar. 

Los labios de Adrian Mellow, el príncipe de los marica, le rozan la mejilla, fríos como el puto infierno. Le deja la marca de _¿pintalabios?_ la sangre. Le presta un folleto _el show de los muertos de Richie Tozier._ Con su estúpido sombrero de papel casi caído, Adrian, que inició el ciclo, le sonríe. A través de su mejilla, comida, se ve la mandíbula. _Bienvenido a Derry cielo._

Richard grita. Se tira al suelo. Arrastra el culo lejos del marica asmático _muerto._ La estatua vuelve a sonreírle. Tiene otra careta, otra camiseta. Un polo de marca. Es el otro asmático. Eddie Kaspbrack de casi cinco metros le lanza un beso, al tiempo que baja de su pedestal.

Balancea el mazo, como un juez; _¡CONDENADO POR MARICÓN!_ Lo estrella entre sus piernas.

No se lo repitas dos veces, mensaje captado Doc. Chillando se levanta. Tropezando intenta alejarse. No deja de chillar.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Mellow. Se ha sentado en el banco. Ondea el folleto con _orgullo. No faltes, guapo._ ¿Es moho, lo que Eddie tiene en la mejilla? No, es sida. Suelta otro grito, agudo, sostenido. Y se lanza, como si fuera de cabeza, por debajo del banco. Se muerde la lengua. La gravilla se le clava en el estómago, y sabe que se ha ganado la primera herida del ciclo. _Joder, no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente rápido._ ¿Fue un sueño, Richie? Hace veintisiete años, ¿Fue realmente un sueño? Lo fuera o no, esto es real. Muy real. Porque la estatua rompe el banco casi sin darle tiempo a levantarse y seguir corriendo, en zigzag, tratando de llegar a la esquina de la plaza. Los cascabeles de sus pulseras marcan el ritmo.

La pisadas del Edward gigante dejan hoyos en el suelo de gravilla y parecen sacudir la ciudad entera, porque un zumbido le acribilla las orejas cada vez que _quién camina, trip trap, trip trap, por mi parque_ . La estatua de Eddie adolescente intenta espachurrarlo nuevamente de un mazazo, y Richie chilla de nuevo como una nena, largo, agudo, acojonado. _Ven aquí, piojoso, ven aquí, ven aquí, ya todos sabemos tu secreto, vuelve orgulloso mamón, sufre, sufre._

Irremediablemente, tropieza. Patético, patético, patético. Una gracia, un cobarde. Se agarra la cabeza, encogiéndose en posición fetal. La lengua la tiene dormida y toda su boca le sabe a sangre. Eddie adolescente, con su polo azul claro y sus pantalones cortos y con su riñonera llena de pastillas alza el mazo de croquet por encima de su cabezón de plástico con una sonrisa payasesca. Y ¡ZASCA!

Silencio durante una eternidad, ocupado por el tedioso timbrazo en los oídos. Se encuentra llorando tanto que una de las lentillas se le han caído y guarda equilibrio en su mejilla. La gente lo mira muy mal, como si tanta debilidad lo molestara. ¿Cómo era aquella canción? 

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

_'Cause boys don't cry_

_'Cause boys don't cry_

Eddie lo mira desde lejos, junto al cartel del Ayuntamiento, con los ojos muy grandes, abiertos como platos, y el poco pelo que le queda despeinado, y Richie está seguro de que ha visto al gigante. Se acerca a él, con la boca seca y el corazón estrujado de dolor. 

**3**

  
  
  


La visita de Eddie Kaspbrack a la consulta farmacéutica fue… justamente como él esperaba que fuera. Al entrar se sintió como un crío de nuevo, tan familiar que resultaba abrupto, porque ningún niño debería estar familiarizado con una farmacia, ni con un hospital. Por el lugar no parecían haber pasado los años, a excepción de que las luces ahora eran alargadas y más blancas, y que los tarros habían sido sustituidos por cajetillas con nombres más elaborados. Se tomó su tiempo, más que nada, porque estaba acojonado. Finalmente se decantó por coger dos cajetillas de Excedrina, tampones para un flujo regular y compresas con alas, porque por qué cojones debía saber él el tamaño de la vagina de su amiga, de la cual no recordaba nada hasta la mañana anterior. Se acercó al mostrador y lo dejó todo en la mesa de cristal. Y allí se quedó plantado un par de minutos sin saber qué hacer para llamar la atención de la mujer con bata de farmacéutica que mascaba chicle con desgana y leía una revista.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta de atrás, la que sabe que está aunque no la vea, porque, a pesar de que ahora bloquee la visión una mampara tintada, él se acuerda perfectamente de cómo el señor Kneex, o Keene, o cómo se llamara _son placebos, jovencito_ entraba cada vez que necesitaba ir a por los medicamentos más fuertes. 

El señor Kneex sale al mostrador, más arrugado y deteriorado de lo que Eddie esperaba, y le atiende. Para su desilusión, el viejo no le reconoce. Ni si quiera cuando fuerza una sonrisa: _Soy el hijo de Sonia Kaspbrak_. Le vende los tres inhaladores sin mirarle más de dos veces. 

No fue en la farmacia donde se encontró cara a cara con _Eso_. De hecho, la primera vez que se reencuentra con su miedo es poco después, tras salir del autobús en la esquina de Kansas Street con el pasaje Kossuth. Kossuth corría cuatrocientos metros colina abajo antes de cortarse abruptamente allí donde la tierra desmoronada se inclinaba hacia Los Barrens. No tiene la menor idea de por qué ha escogido este lugar para bajar del vehículo; el pasaje Kossuth no tiene ningún significado para él. Tampoco conoc ea nadie en esa parte de Kansas. Pero le parece un lugar adecuado. No sabe más, pero le parece razón suficiente. Beverly había bajado del autobús, tras darle los tampones e insistir en que no hacía falta que le devolviera el dinero, saludándole brevemente con la mano, en una de las paradas de Main Street. Mike había vuelto a la biblioteca en su coche.

En ese momento, mientras contempla el Mercedes, pequeño y algo ridículo que se alejaba, Eddie se pregunta qué está haciendo allí: de pie en una oscura esquina de una oscura ciudad, a ochocientos kilómetros de Myra, que debía de estar muy preocupada por su causa. Tiene que abrir uno de los inhaladores que ha comprado. Saca también un par de aspirinas y las traga en seco. 

Echa a andar a lo largo de Kansas, pensando, vagamente, que podría ir a la biblioteca, o quizá cruzar a la avenida Costello. Ya comenzaba a aclarar. Podía caminar hasta Broadway Oeste para admirar las viejas casas victorianas que se levantan allí, en las dos únicas zonas residenciales de Derry dotadas de verdadera belleza.

De niño lo había hecho algunas veces, caminar por Broadway Oeste con aire indiferente, como si fuera camino de otro lugar.

Allí estaba la casa de los Mueller, cerca de la esquina de Witcham con Broadway Oeste: una mansión roja, con torrecillas a cada lado y un seto al frente. Los Mueller, tenían un jardinero que siempre lo miraba con ojos suspicaces cuando él pasaba por allí.

También estaba la casa de los Bowie, a cuatro puertas de distancia de la de los Mueller, en la misma acera.

Probablemente era uno de los motivos por los que Greta Bowie y Sally Mueller eran tan amigas en la escuela primaria. Sally era bastante mayor que Greta, quien sí tenía su edad. En el verano siempre había muebles de jardín en el prado lateral: una mesa con una bonita sombrilla amarilla, sillones de mimbre de cuerda tendidos entre dos árboles.

En la parte trasera a veces jugaban criquet. Al pasar, como por casualidad (como si fuera camino de otra parte), Eddie oía a veces el chasquido de las pelotas, risas y gruñidos, cuando a alguien "se le escapaba" la pelota.

Una vez, recuerda, había visto a una muchacha con un vaso de limonada en una mano y un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate en la otra, serena y bonita más allá de lo que cualquier poeta habría podido expresar; hasta sus hombros, quemados por el sol, parecían maravillosos a los ojos de Eddie Kaspbrak, quien por entonces tenía nueve o diez años. Iba detrás de su pelota, que se había escabullido, con una mueca de aburrimiento; así se puso a la vista de Eddie. 

Ese día, el chico se enamoró un poquito de ella; el pelo rubio, brillante,le caía hasta la cintura de su falda pantalón, de un azul fresco. La muchacha miró alrededor y, por un momento, Eddie pensó que lo había visto. Pero no era así, porque cuando él levantó la mano en un tímido saludo, ella no respondió a su gesto; se limitó a empujar la pelota poquito a poquito con la punta del pie descalzo otra vez hacia el césped trasero, dando grandes mordiscos a su bizcocho sin preocuparse por mancharse. Eddie se fijó en que tenía la camisa y el pantalón manchados del verde del jardín. Escuchó la voz de Greta decir; 

—Lola, cómo no te des prisa te echamos de juego. 

Y a Lola replicar:

—Me da igual, ni siquiera quiero jugar de todas formas. 

Eddie se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció, y entonces siguió caminando, sin resentimiento por el saludo no correspondido (estaba convencido de que ella no lo había visto) ni por el hecho de que nunca lo invitaran a uno de esos partidos de criquet los sábados por la tarde. ¿Qué interés podría tener una chica tan hermosa como Lola Muller en invitar a un chico como él, de pecho hundido, asmático y con cara de rata ahogada? 

Sigue caminando durante lo que le parece una eternidad, sumergido en los recuerdos. 

—Oh Dios, cómo pasa el tiempo —dice Eddie Kaspbrak en un susurro. Ni si quiera se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta. 

Sintiéndose enternecido y triste al mismo tiempo (estado más común en él de lo que habría podido creer), rodea el edificio. Sus costosos mocasines crujen en la grava. Por fin llega frente al terreno donde se jugaba al béisbol cuando él era niño... cuando, al parecer, el noventa por ciento del mundo estaba hecho de niños. 

_Esto era territorio familiar_ piensa Eddie, divertido, con las manos en los bolsillos. Contemplando el mismo sitio que había sido la meta veintisiete años atrás. _Por encima de la alambrada y hacia Los Barrens. Eso se llamaba El Automático._

Ríe con ganas, alejándose. Se para a estirarse la chaqueta del chándal, nervioso, como si fuera un fantasma el que ríe y no un tipo bien vestido, de posición tan sólida como… como…

_Vamos, Eds_ parece susurrarle la voz de Richie _De sólido no tienes nada y en los últimos años los momentos de felicidad han sido pocos y raros, ¿no?_

—Sí, es cierto.— Reconoce el adulto en voz baja, mientras patea algunos guijarros. Es cierto, muy muy cierto. Había tenido una juventud más sosa que Mafalda y una vida adulta monótona y segura. Y lo peor es que en el fondo, le gusta que haya sido así. 

Usar gomina para que no te despeine el vientecillo de de la libertad, evitar el humo de los puros, fundar un hogar en el que nunca reine más rey que la seguridad, y todo tipo de fármacos, nada que pueda salirse de un planning o un calendario, todo dentro de sus esquemas y cuidado. Si le temes al azar o al colesterol, deja pasar la tentación. Y si en tus noches falta sal, para eso está la televisión, y un cómico de tres al cuarto a la hora de la comida que te cuenta tres o cuatro chistes malos, y si eso, con suerte, uno realmente bueno que te provoca accesos de tos. 

Vuelve a patear el guijarro, y está a punto de girar sobre sus talones cuando algo llama su atención. Una boca de alcantarilla. Han pasado veintisiete años, han pavimentado todas las calles de la ciudad, remodelado los bancos y repintado los pasos de cebra, y aún así, a nadie se le ha ocurrido taponar esos viejos agujeros de Morlock. Así los llamaba Ben, riendo con la boca pero no con los ojos. 

_Agujeros Morlock. Allí fuimos. A finales de agosto. Entramos por uno de esos agujeros Morlock, como les decía Ben, en las cloacas, pero al cabo de un rato ya no eran cloacas. Eran... eran... ¿qué? Allá abajo estaba Patrick Hockstetter. Antes de que Eso se lo llevara, Beverly le vio hacer algo malo que la hizo reír, pero sabía que era malo. Tenía algo que ver con Henry Bowers, ¿no? Sí, creo que sí. Y..._

Da media vuelta súbitamente y echa a andar hacia el abandonado garaje. No quería seguir contemplando Los Barrens. No le gustaban los pensamientos que ese espacio verde conjura. Quería estar en su casa, con Myra. No quería estar allí. Él…

—¡Cógela, chico!

Se gira en redondo hacia la voz. Una especie de pelota volaba directamente hacia él. Rebota en la grava. Eddie, anonadado, alarga la mano y la coge, en un acto reflejo, un movimiento tan pulcro que resulta casi elegante.

Hasta que se le ocurre mirar lo que está sosteniendo. Es lo que en otro tiempo fuera una pelota de croquet, pero ahora se ha convertido en una esfera gastada y de colores apagados. Y a un lado, grabado en lo que parecen antiguas letras doradas, reza _Sally Muller_. Gotitas de sangre seca decoran la bola. 

_Jesucristo_ (piensa Eddie) _Dios mío, está aquí._ Eso _está aquí, conmigo, AHORA._

—Baja a jugar, Osito Eddie— Dice otra voz, suave, en su oído. 

Eddie la reconoce. Era Sally, la dueña de la pelota. Había sido una de la primeras víctimas de _Eso_ en el último ciclo. Se la había comido casi entera. Había aparecido parcialmente desnuda y con signos de forcejeo. _Crimen Sexual_ , habían anunciado en los periódicos, aunque no era así. Si la encontraron casi desnuda habría sido porque la ropa se le habría desgarrado mientras _Eso_ devoraba sus entrañas y su caja torácica. Pero ahora está con él, tan destrozada como la encontraron pero no tan muerta, de cuclillas, muy cerca, y con una sonrisa que le hiela el espinazo. 

La otra voz es de Beltch Huggins, asesinado en los túneles bajo Derry en agosto del ‘58. En persona. Viste aún el uniforme de los Yankees, lleno de hojas otoñales y manchado de verde. Es Belch, pero también es el leproso. 

Eddie trata de gritar, pero no emite sonido alguno. Sus pulmones parecen la ocarina más vieja del mundo. 

Baja la mirada a la pelota de criquet de nuevo cuando esta empieza a fundírsele en la mano. Sangre caliente que se le escurre entre los dedos, manchando le la palma de la mano y la manga. 

La arroja tan lejos como puede, tropezando y cayendo de culo. El cadáver viviente de Sally se ríe en su cara. 

Eddie se pone (a duras penas) en pie, mirando con extrañeza como parte del intestino le cae a la chica por la cadera, manchando su faldita pantalón de sangre putrefacta. 

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir a jugar debajo de mi jardín, Eddie? Tenemos limonada. 

—A propósito Eddie,— Croa Belch— ¿Quieres que te la chupe? Lo hago por diez centavos. Sally lo sabe ¿verdad Sally? También se lo hago a ella, aunque a ella se lo hago por quince. Pero a tí, demonios, a tí te lo hago gratis. 

Eddie suelta un chillido que habría ganado un récord Guinness. Tan agudo que parece audible exclusivamente para un oído canino. Consigue, de algún modo, que las piernas le reaccionen, y se da la vuelta, echando a correr, despavorido. Detrás, oye la risita de Sally mientras Belch sigue diciendo: 

—¡Bobby Gray sólo cobra diez centavos, Eddie! Te lo hace donde estés. Cinco más por otra vez. 

Greta Bowie le sale al encuentro también, porque todo el mundo quiere saludar a Eddie, que ha vuelto a casa, ha vuelto a casa, al hogar. 

Greta tiene el pelo rizado quemado, y le falta la mitad de la cara. La poca carne que le queda adherida al cráneo blanco es roja, y en su mejilla y en los labios le bailan unos gusanos que probablemente se estén dando un festín con su piel . En una mano, lleva un globo rojo decorado con un corazón y dos letras; R, E.

La muerta le agarra de la muñeca con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—Accidente de coche —Ríe, solo se mueve la mitad reconocible de su boca. — Yo tenía diecinueve años, Eddie. Borracha y llena de drogas. Saluda a la bollera de Beverly, Eddie. Qué pena que no estuviera en junio, coño, seguro que tu amigo el gafotas no se pierde un desfile. Toma, dale este globo de mi parte. Aquí estamos tus amigos, Eddie. 

Y le ata el globo tan fuerte a la muñeca, que por un momento Eddie teme que le rebane la mano. _¡LA NECESITÓ PARA CONDUCIR Y FREGAR EL SUELO!_ Grita de nuevo, dándole una patada en la espinilla a Greta, y echa a correr. 

No para hasta llegar al ayuntamiento, donde jura por Dios que casi se muere ahogado antes de encontrar su inhalador. Luego casi se vuelve loco intentando librarse del globo, que le da calambrazos desde el codo hasta el meñique. 

Termina arriesgándose a cortar el cordel con los dientes, y luego se frota la boca con el cuello de la camisa, tan fuerte que las encías le comienzan a sangrar.

Y cuando por fin consigue reponerse del susto, tiene la oportunidad de ver una versión más joven de sí mismo, de cinco o seis metros, alzándose entre los árboles del parque.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de darme cuenta de esta posivilidad de poner notitas.  
> ¡Hola! Esperamos que os guste. Feliz Sabado.


	7. PROM QUEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; Richie, cabreado, y sus chistes inapropiados de mierda.

  
  


**1**

  
  


A Eddie casi le castigaron sin prom. 

No su madre. El odioso señor Wilkes, profesor de matemáticas. Si se hubiera pensado bien, tal vez lo habría considerado un alivio. La excusa perfecta para no humillarse a sí mismo, como había dicho el profesor. Pero sinceramente, lo único sentía en aquel momento era verdadera rabia, y las mejillas se le enrojecían al punto de temer que le diera una insolación por el propio calor de su sangre.

El señor Wilkes se la tenía jurada. Era un loco. Un amargado adulto entre muchos tantos amargados adultos, con un matrimonio… sí, qué demonios, con un matrimonio _poco satisfactorio,_ con una enfermera. Eddie la conocía de vista, porque se especializaba en geriatría, pero había escuchado rumores; la mujer estaba para el arrastre. 

El señor Wilkes le odiaba, fuera por el motivo que fuera, y siempre parecía encantado cuando se le presentaban oportunidades de poner en ridículo al pobre Eddie. Seguro que cualquiera en la clase lo corroboraría. A veces, le llamaba a dar la lección cuando sabía que no estaba atendiendo. Otras, le obligaba a levantarse y hacer cuentas en la pizarra, después de haber superado el examen con un cinco raspado. En esas ocasiones, Eddie tartamudeaba casi tanto como Bill en un día normal. Esta vez, había sido por algo mucho más personal. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que podría quejarse al director por la conducta del profesor, que ha invadido su intimidad. Pero le da miedo que este cuente el motivo. Está bastante seguro de que ningún adulto tiene la potestad de pedirle el cuaderno a un alumno, solo para examinar lo que este garabatea cuando está aburrido. Bueno, a lo mejor eso sí puede hacerse. Pero al chico se le puede castigar por no prestar atención, no por lo que haya escrito mientras intentas explicarle con desgana las aburridas ecuaciones logarítmicas, a las que, por cierto, nadie estaba atendiendo de todos modos. El señor Wilkes estaba en su contra.

Una semana antes del baile de graduación, al que solo los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos podían asistir, avisando al colegio si llevarían a una pareja de otro centro para que el director pudiera contactarles y comprobar que el alumno no era un criminal, el señor Wilkes había interrumpido la lección, deteniéndose justo tras su pupitre. El desgraciado chico Kaspbrack no se había dado cuenta.

Tenía matemáticas justo antes del descanso del almuerzo, en el que ahora se sentaba solo con Zach.

El aula 306 estaba en el tercer piso, al final del pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha, y había que atravesar dos hileras de taquillas custodiadas por alumnos de último curso aburridos, estresados, y desganados. Desesperados por empezar sus propias vidas . El comedor estaba en la segunda planta, aunque últimamente Zach y él preferían comprar el almuerzo (o, en su caso, coger la bolsa de papel que su madre seguía dejando en la cocina cada mañana), y llevarlo al aparcamiento. Zacharias McLeod, que es su compañero de pupitre. Zac tiene un ceceo impresionante y más grasa en la cara que un freidor de pescado frito, pero a parte de que sea... difícil de mirar, es muy majo. Y divertido. Se sentaban en el coche de Zach, que este había heredado de su hermano mayor. Era una chatarra, pero el motor iba, y se podían bajar las ventanillas si hacía mucha calor. En Derry, en verano, siempre hacía mucha calor. En cierto modo inconsciente, supone, le recuerda un poco a Bill. No son pocas las veces que se ha preguntado si estarían en el mismo grupo al que Bill iba cada sábado para aprender a hablar. Siempre se regaña a sí mismo, porque estar con una persona solo porque te recuerda a otra está mal, pero ¿Qué más da? Ha pasado de ser miembro de un grupo muy especial, a estar solo. Ni siquiera se atreve a ir a casa de Mike, que siempre ha sido muy imparcial y objetivo, a preguntarle si le apetece ver algo o jugar al Monopoly o las cartas o cualquier cosa porque en realidad el juego es lo de menos. Si no se atreve, supone, es porque se siente culpable. Pero se niega a reconocerlo, y de todos modos solo es una suposición, ¿Quién escucha a sus suposiciones? Él no, es una pérdida de tiempo, su madre lo dice mucho.... no es que lo piense porque lo diga su madre, ya no se considera tan influenciable, tiene criterio propio, ¿no? Lo que sea. Seguro que, de todas formas, Richie está con sus nuevos amigos de teatro, maricas todos. O con los otros, los que fuman y se creen los reyes del mambo por ir de cuero, tener el pelo largo, y tabaco en los bolsillos. Eddie siempre piensa que con el pelo tan largo, están pidiéndole a los piojos que le alquilen algunos mechones. Y que seguro que tienen la frente tan llena de grasa como Zac. Qué asco. Encima se destrozan los pulmones. Qué puto asco.

  
  


Esa mañana no había podido bajar a almorzar, el señor Wilkes le había encerrado en su aula. Tampoco le había dejado abandonar el centro tras la última campana. Eddie había tenido que quedarse para cumplir el castigo. Había sido muy complicado explicarse ante su madre, pero había conseguido engañarla con una pequeña mentirijilla. 

El motivo había sido una tontería. En realidad, ningún otro adulto le habría dado mayor importancia. Habrían suspirado, resignados, maldiciendo el día en que eligieron la carrera y recordando que no le pagan lo suficiente. Después habrían seguido con la explicación. 

El aula del señor Wilkes era una de las más grandes, y no tenía ventilador al fondo, como pasaba en el aula 402, de biología. Los alumnos más mayores decían que sus hermanos juraban que el profesor anterior a él (jubilado hacía ahora diez años) había puesto de su bolsillo algunas docenas de dólares para llenar la clase de pósters, carteles en los que figuras geométricas contaban chistes sin gracia, fotografías de científicos famosos, y copias de los diplomas de sus alumnos graduados. El señor Wilkes era mucho más soso, y mucho más tacaño.

El aula, más profunda que ancha, tenía una pizarra al frente, tras el escritorio, empujado hacia la esquina derecha. Junto a la puerta, clavada en la pared, estaba la bandera estadounidense, y a su lado, también anclado a la pared, el megáfono por el que se leía la oración matutina y se daban los anuncios desde el despacho de secretaría. Había tres ventanas, en la pared izquierda, daban al aparcamiento, casi siempre vacío, excepto en el día de “llevar tu tractor a la escuela”, celebrado cada año en los meses de octubre. La pared contraria, la derecha, estaba vacía. La fea pintura blanca, sucia y necesitada de una segunda capa, se exponía, desnuda a excepción de las anclas de unas perchas situadas a medio metro del suelo para que todos dejaran sus abrigos en invierno, pues la ley prohíbe llevar abrigos y chaquetas con bolsillos, gracias a la segunda enmienda. La pared del fondo tiene un corcho, donde a veces se cuelgan anuncios y convocatorias del club de ciencias.

Eddie se sienta en la última fila, así que suele distraerse contando las chinchetas, o leyendo una y otra vez dichos anuncios. Durante la lección de ecuaciones logarítmicas, sin embargo, el corcho había estado vacío. Había pasado unos meses desde _La Discusión_ con Richie. _._ No le gustaba pensar en ella, así que no lo hacía. Le enfadaba (pero también le entristecía.) No entendía ni una sola de las expresiones copiadas en la pizarra, y tras diez minutos de esfuerzo había desistido, desconectando y viajando a una realidad paralela, donde la distracción y abstracción eran la monarquía. Casi sin darse cuenta, había empezado a garabatear en la última página de su cuaderno de apuntes. Formas sin sentido, algunos dibujos de casas deformes y enormes, estrellas por todas parte. Y corazones. El señor Wilkes había decidido fijarse justo en la palabra que había escrito inintencionadamente. Bueno, no la palabra. Eran solo dos letras, separadas por un símbolo justamente matemático. Al adulto le había hecho extrema gracia. Le había quitado el cuaderno, arrancando la página, y había continuado su explicación, lanzándole oportunas miradas que Eddie sentía como cuchillas. Se había escurrido hasta el filo del asiento, aunque eso haga daño a la espalda y la mala postura sea una de las principales causas de la escoliosis en adultos jóvenes. Cada una de las miradas que sus compañeros le lanzaban, entretenidos por su desgracia, le hacían querer volverse invisible. Había clavado la mirada en una mella del pupitre. No la había levantado hasta que el megáfono se encendió, marcando el fin de clase y recordándoles que si tenían un coche, debían ir a la oficina del conserje a pedir una nueva plaza de aparcamiento. Su intención había sido tirarse la mochila al hombro y salir el primero, apabullado, para ir al baño del cuarto piso, que nadie usaba, y encerrarse en un cubículo. El señor Wilkes, sin embargo, no había olvidado su cuaderno, y había decidido prolongar su humillación. 

Con voz firme y autoritaria, asegurándose de que el resto de la clase se enterase a su vez, le había pedido al jovencito Kaspbrack que se quedara para discutir su comportamiento. Cuando el resto ya había salido, le había indicado que se acercara, y cuando Eddie lo había hecho, quedándose frente al profesor, al otro lado de su escritorio, le había obligado a rodear la mesa y quedarse de pie a su lado. Eddie, sintiéndose violento y con las mejillas acaloradas, lo había hecho. El profesor había arrimado su silla al chico y le había obligado a inclinarse sobre su hoja en sucio. Eddie podía notar en su aliento que había desayunado pan con sardinas. Un dedo acusatorio le había señalado las letras, que ni corto ni perezoso, el profesor había rodeado con un gran círculo rojo. R+ E. Y no habría sido para tanto, por supuesto, si no fuera porque al voltear la hoja de papel, Eddie había escrito _Richie_ un par de veces. Se le caía el mundo encima.

—Voy a dejarlo pasar, Eddie.— No había usado su apellido. Los profesores se dirigen a los alumnos por sus apellidos. —Pero la próxima vez tendré que llamar a tu madre.— Le miraba, con ojos juiciosos hundidos en arrugas, sonriendo, jactándose de su vergüenza, pero también con cierta preocupación. —Quédate tras el fin de clases y copia la lección a la que no has atendido. Y que no se vuelva a repetir, o escribiré para que te metan a un reformatorio.

_Oh, Dios,_ fué lo único que pudo pensar claramente. _A un reformatorio no, allí mandaron a Henry Bowers._

Eso había sido todo, en realidad. Después, salió por patas con el cuaderno pegado al corazón y ganas de derretirse, sintiendo la mirada del profesor en su nuca, como si lo ametrallara silenciosamente. Su madre amenazó con castigarle por no haber avisado de que llegaría tarde. Pero el profesor se había limitado a mirarle, tras los cristales rayados de unas gafas rectangulares, y juzgarle en silencio. Había sido _horrible_. Mucho peor.

De todas formas, la amenaza de su madre le habría preocupado una semana atrás, cuando aún estaba emocionado por el baile, se interesaba en ayudar a las chicas del comité de decoración con los carteles, y había dado ideas para el catering de la noche, esperando pasarlo tan bien como todas las canciones lentas prometían que lo pasaría, y creía que podría al menos bailar un rato con Bev, o al menos en grupo con Zach y alguien más. Pero hacía tres días, la misma tarde que la vecina de Beverly, Sophie, había declarado que Richie sería su hermano, se había chocado con los dos chicos en la plaza del mercado Costello. Él volvía de la farmacia a casa, y con las monedas que le habían devuelto iba a comprar una soda y dos regalices. Beverly y Richie iban en la bici de la chica, sí, los dos en la misma. Compartían un helado.

Eddie había intentado hablar con Bev, pero esta, parecía ser evidente ahora y no antes, _era de Richie_ . Igual que Ben _había sido_ de Eddie, Bev _era_ de Richie, si había que elegir bandos. Así como Richie era de Stan, y él mismo le habría sido fiel a Bill. La chica había intentado hablar con él, incluso le prometió que quedarían antes de Prom para echar un rato juntos. Richie, borde, tosco y hosco, había intervenido en la conversación más de una vez, convirtiéndola en una charla entrecortada muy incómoda y violenta. Había dejado claro lo que opinaba de Eddie, además de sugerir un par de sitios por los que podía meterse los regalices. Prácticamente había obligado a Beverly a marcharse e ignorar a Eddie. Si aquello le había sentado como una patada en el estómago, saber que su amiga iría al baile con Richie le había quitado las pocas ganas que le quedaban de asistir. A fin de cuentas, el castigo le habría venido bien. No se sentiría el hazmerreír. No se sentiría la burla eterna. No se sentiría solo. Desesperadamente solo.

  
  


**2**

  
  


El traje que su madre le compró es blanco, y le va demasiado ajustado. _Es de tu talla, Eddie, y no te quejes. ¿Crees que el dinero crece en los árboles, Osito? ¡Con lo que me esfuerzo por dártelo todo!_ Lo primero que hace al bajar del coche es tirarse del fondillo de los pantalones, que se le clava entre las nalgas y le hace sentir inseguro, demasiado consciente de sus flacuchas piernas. En cuanto su madre deje de gimotear sobre lo guapo que está y lo irresistible que le parece su niñito, que está creciendo _muy muy_ rápido, tirará el clavel sujeto con un alfiler a la solapa del bolsillo, directo a la basura. A esta noche acude solo, completamente solo. Es la primera vez que ve tantos coches juntos en el aparcamiento. A muchos chicos, sus padres les habrán prestado el único automóvil de la familia, para que vayan a recoger en él a sus novias o las chicas que les gusten. Eddie no tiene de eso, por lo visto. Tampoco carnet de conducir. Es su madre la que le acerca en el viejo monovolumen que tanta vergüenza le da desde hace dos años, cuando empezó a tomar conciencia de la importancia del dinero. Al lado del campo de football, donde suelen aparcar los autobuses, han marcado un camino con pequeñas bombillas a ras del suelo. Dan al gimnasio, que como Eddie sabe, está decorado con los colores del colegio, y siguiendo la temática de _“Enchantment under the sea”_. El presupuesto del comité de estudiantes ha sido dedicado a comprar luces azules y serpentinas, un pequeño photocall donde a cada pareja se le obliga a tomar una foto, delante de un fondo de tela colgado del techo y decorado con motivos marinos, sonriendo a un fotógrafo también contratado que dispara un flash deslumbrador antes de pedir sonrisas, y un catering, mesa de ponche y zumos, así como aperitivos (Mac&Cheese, pretzels, y cosas con más clase, como bocaditos de hojaldre y marisco barato), incluidos. 

Beverly no le llamó para quedar, como prometió que haría. Eddie quiere pensar que estaría muy ajetreatada, pero sabe que o bien se le olvidó, o bien Richie quedó con ella antes y la convenció de dejarle plantado. Desearía que su madre le hubiera castigado, para pasar la noche jugando al único videojuego que tiene o en casa de Zach, que no va al baile por considerarlo demasiado caro. Aunque de lo que realmente tiene ganas es de irse a los Barrens y esconderse en la casita subterránea, aunque hace años que no va al parque, y está seguro de que podría pasar horas buscando, y no encontraría la trampilla. No ve a Richie ni a Bev por ninguna parte, y una voz ceñuda intenta convencerle desde dentro de su cabeza que así mejor, no tendrá que soportar ver sus estúpidas caras. Otra se pregunta de qué color irá Richie, y si será el turquesa, que combina con sus ojos. No sabe a cuál hacer caso. 

Despide a su madre, con una forzada sonrisa incómoda, y entra al baile, que ya empieza a llenarse, solo. Consigue evitar al fotógrafo, dando gracias al triste consuelo de que no habrá fotografía que le recuerde que no tenía amigos, pero sí tres granos en la barbilla. Su madre se lamentará, _¡con lo guapo que es mi jovencito!,_ pero ya habrá año que viene, si tiene suerte. Eddie no suele tener suerte, así que no cree en ella. Le alivia comprobar que, a pesar de que hay un par de parejas riendo, colgados del brazo, y mirando a todos lados con el nerviosismo y lo que su madre llama _pavo_ del adolescente, casi todo el alumnado repite las reglas de siempre, formando corrillos con los grupos habituales del día a día, chicos por un lado, chicas por otro. Ciss y otra chica, que se llama Veronica, se acercan a saludarle cuando le ven solo, parado aparatosamente junto a la mesa de comida, sin saber si coger algo para por lo menos tener qué hacer con las manos, o si es demasiado pronto para empezar a vaciar la mesa del buffet. Han sido las voluntarias que han decorado toda la fiesta, y como Eddie les dio algunas ideas y se ofreció a ayudar, les ha caído en gracia. Le salvan del más profundo ridículo y le conducen hasta su grupo de chicas con vestidos largos y tacones bajos, comprendidos en el límite de lo decente. Se convierte en el centro de la conversación un rato, durante el que todas parecen interesadas en saber más sobre él aunque lleven seis años en el mismo colegio y nunca se hayan molestado en hablarle o decir hola.

Al mismo tiempo, Richie y Beverly llegan. Eddie no les ve.

Richie, enguantado en el traje turquesa que escogió su madre, saca unos cigarros que Bev acepta. Los encienden. Se quedan en la puerta, fumando, lejos de los grupos de tres que los profesores han formado y ya patrullan por el gimnasio y los pasillos, más acojonados que los propios alumnos. La pequeña banda, que son alumnos del colegio vecino a quienes no van a pagar lo suficiente, están sobre el escenario, afinando sus instrumentos.

A Richie le parece que Bev está preciosa, aunque ella se sienta ridícula. Encontró un vestido de segunda mano que ha cortado bajo las rodillas, porque estaba demasiado estropeado. No es exactamente del mismo color que su traje, pero se parece lo suficiente como para que en la oscuridad e intimidad de la noche nadie pueda notarlo, y le ha agregado una cinta para adornarlo un poco. Los tacones se los ha prestado su madre. Llenó las puntas de papel de periódico para que le queden bien, y no grandes. Richie sabe que tras el segundo baile ya estará descalza, y le encanta. Así podrá quitarse también él los incómodos mocasines que le han comprado. Se ha recogido la melena de maleante en una pequeño moño engominado, y lleva gafas nuevas, su madre, que siempre piensa en todo. Está muy guapo. No tanto como Eddie, que muchas de las chicas consideran “bastante mono”, pero sí que está muy guapo. Richie lo que pasa es que es demasiado intenso, y eso a las chicas de esas edades les asusta. 

Van por el segundo cigarro, el primero consumido hasta el filtro y tirado tras unos arbustos, cuando dentro trinan los acordes de la primera canción. _¿Una balada lenta? ¿Y tan pronto?_ Eddie se aleja de las chicas, que le piden que baile, seguro que para mofarse, y vuelve a por un ponche. Los ve entrar, casi sin querer, porque estaba mirando al fotógrafo, pensando que en verdad seguro que es un alumno graduado el año pasado, no la puerta. _Y ahora, para caldear el ambiente, Mamas n' the Papas._

Richie se desabrocha el único estúpido botón de la chaqueta, y se la cuelga del brazo antes de ofrecérselo a Beverly. La invita al gimnasio, donde deja la chaqueta de poliéster en una de las mesas donde muchos otros alumnos se han deshecho de bolsos y pertenencias personales, y con una pequeña reverencia la guía a la pista de baile.

_...Staaaaars shinning right above you…._

Richie canta, con el tono más grave que puede, pisando la voz del guitarrista principal. En verdad no canta tan mal, y hace reír a Bev.

_...Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"..._

Eddie los mira, con la cara ardiente de envidia, intensamente, y cuando se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo decide salir fuera a tomar un poco el aire, porque se siente a punto de echarse a llorar. Mantiene a raya los malos pensamientos.

_...While Im alone and blue as can be…_

Richie la pega a él, besando su mejilla y haciéndola girar, sin mucha coordinación. Ambos creen que la noche de Prom es un cliché exageradamente sobrevalorado. 

_Dream a little dream… of me..._

Pero los dos tienen la noche mitificada, y realmente creen que podría ser el mejor recuerdo que guarden del recinto escolar. Se equivocan, por supuesto, y se darán cuenta antes del final de la noche, cuando, aburridos, se cuelen en el granero de Mike. 

Por ahora, son de los pocos que bailan _¡qué frescos!_ junto a otras tres parejas. Cuando la trompeta sopla un ristre de notas rápidas, Richie mueve el pecho como si fuera una chica gogó, y Beverly suelta una carcajada que atrae algunas miradas. Hacia el final de la canción, Richie recuerda que cantó esta canción cuando estaba en el coro, de niño, para su profesora de tercer grado. Stan y Bill cantaban también. Junta las manos a la altura del pecho, soltando las de Beverly, como si rezara dando una nota muy aguda;

—Fue un desastre, la profesora nos suspendió a todos. ¡Pero gracias a ella ahora puedo enamorarte con mi sensual voz de adolescente!

—¿Sensual? ¡De tener que escucharte, la pobre mujer te volvía a suspender!

—Ojalá pusieran a Chuck Berry. ¡O los Rollings, qué diablos!

—O los Beatles.

—Los Beatles son para los maricones y las nenitas.

—Pues a ti te encantan, Ricardo.

—¡Qué va!

—¡Cómo si no te hubiera pillado cantándoles!

Ríen, siguen bailando dos o tres canciones, antes de ir por ponche, y descansar un rato. Efectivamente, Beverly se quita los zapatos, lo que le da una excusa para quitárselos él también. Vuelven a la pista de baile, y tras un rato, pillan al profesor Wikes mirando. Richie propone ponerle nervioso. Beverly acepta.

El chico resbala la mano desde sus omóplatos, donde estaba, a la cintura, y pegándola a sí la tumba sobre su antebrazo, imitando la famosa fotografía que se difundió hace unos años donde un marinero que vuelve de la segunda guerra mundial, besa a su esposa. Solo que el beso es en la mejilla, y el profesor Wilkes, alterado, les llama la atención de inmediato. Eddie, celoso, también les ha pillado.

Por molestar más al adulto, Beverly le roba un pico a su amigo, jugando. Después salen corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, con el profesor detrás, y Eddie se queda confundido, mirando fijamente su copa de ponche. ¿Entonces por qué discutieron? ¿Richie iba en serio o no? Porque parecía verdaderamente dolido por su respuesta, pero ahora se divierte de lo lindo _con una chica._ Eso confunde a Eddie, que se arrepiente en lo más profundo de su reacción aunque no vaya a admitirlo. ¿Solo jugaba con él? _¡Yo no elegí…!_

El cambio de ritmo que lleva la guitarra le distrae.

Richie, maestro en llamar la atención, despistó al profesor. Y se ha acercado al filo del escenario para pedirle al guitarrista, Dave Gardener Jr., futuro jefe de policía, que toque un poco de rock. El chaval se acuclilla para escucharle, y rápidamente pinta expresión torturada; _Chico, conozco la canción pero no sé si es apropiada y…_ Richie insiste, y saca un par de cigarrillos y unas monedas. Son soborno suficiente, porque sus deseos se convierten en órdenes. En un momento, consiguen que todos los profesores se miren, confundidos, sin entender quién está alterando su noche en vela como guardianes de una panda de desagradecidos. 

Richard y Beverly vuelven a brincar otro rato. Cuando se quedan sin aliento, se hinchan a ponche dulzón tras las gradas. Y llegados a un momento, alguien, uno de los nuevos amigos de Richard, les pasa una petanca que escancian en los vasos. Tras unos sorbos más, Beverly sugiere que es momento de largarse. Cogen las bicis, porque Richie no tiene coche, y a Bev nunca le confiarían uno, y se van a buscar a Mike, que por ser de otro colegio, y sobre todo por ser negro, no ha podido venir. 

Eddie los mira, desolado. Pasará media hora antes de que también abandone el baile para volver a casa, solo. 

Sale justo a tiempo de pillarles, antes de que se vayan. Richie está ayudando a Beverly a recogerse el vestido, (aprovechando también para acariciar su pierna), para que no se enganche a los radios de la rueda. Los interpela. Richie fija los ojos en el manillar, como si estuviera arreglando los frenos, negándose fervientemente a dirigirle una sola palabra;

—¿Dónde vais?

Beverly le mira, y luego mira a Richie. Chista la lengua, con pena. Pero también lo suficientemente egoísta como para preferir pasárselo bien a echar a perder la noche por alegrarle el día a un viejo colega.

—Nos volvemos a casa, el baile es un poco coñazo.

—Bueno, están tocando rock.— Mira a Richie.— Pensé que os gustaba.

—Ya, pero tocan siempre las mismas.—Beverly le sonríe, diciendo con la mirada que quiere irse _ya._ — Espero que tú al menos te lo estés pasando bien.

—Sí. Supongo. Pero…

—¡Por Dios Edward! ¡Cállate! ¿No ves que nos da igual?

—Richie tío, relájate. 

—¡Este pedazo de mierda no se entera de que sobra! Estamos tratando de pasarlo bien, pírate. Seguro que tu madre te está buscando. 

—¿De qué…

—Eddie, no le hagas caso anda.— No parece que la actitud de Richie esté molestando tanto a Beverly como la última vez que tuvo que hacer de mediadora, probablemente porque quiere largarse con el chico para pasárselo bien. —Ya te llamaré para quedar, que al final no he podido, ¿Vale?

Eddie la ignora, mirando a Richie, que está poniéndose la chaqueta, ceñudo.

—No, estás siendo muy injusto. ¡Qué cojones, tío! Estoy tratando de ser amable pero es que ya paso. 

Richie bufa.

—¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, Eddie!

—¿La víctima? ¡Eres tú quien…—¿¡Qué!? ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡¿Fui yo quien _qué?!_

—¡Por Dios dejad de hacer el gilipollas! ¡O habláis y arregláis lo que sea que pasa, o no habláis y punto, pero dejad de discutir Jesús!

Richie da un respingo. Eddie baja la mirada al suelo, con culpabilidad.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, deja de hablarme, soplapollas.

—Joder con la testosterona.

—Que te den Tozier, das asco.

Richie le mira fijamente. Si fuera un poco mayor, le daría un puñetazo. Se limita a susurrar al oído de Bev _vámonos anda_ y empezar a pedalear. 

—¡No es justo jodido imbécil! ¡Ahora quedo yo como el malo! ¡Eso no es justo! 

La pareja le ignora. Muy por delante de Bev, Richie se limpia la nariz con el puño de la chaqueta. Eddie le da una patada al banco. Después, con el pie adolorido, se sienta en él a llorar. 

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí, idiota.

—¿Qué coño os ha pasado?

—No importa.

—Estás puto llorando.

—¡Que no quiero hablar de ello!

Beverly suspira. Después le sonríe.

—Venga Richie, te echo una carrera.

Se alejan del instituto, pedaleando. Bev gana, llegando al buzón de los Hanlon antes que él.

Saltan la verja. La camioneta no está en el camino de entrada; se puede deducir que el matrimonio está fuera. Frente a la bonita granja de su amigo, que ha crecido con los años y ahora no solo tiene el granero, si no también un establo (sin caballos, pero sí que tiene una vaca y un par de cerdos), el gallinero, y largas zonas de cultivo, está el fantasma de la que en su día fue otra granja. Una casa achatarrada que ni si quiera ha podido venderse. El techo del gallinero, que en los últimos años se cambió por una simple chapa de metal, se ha caído tras tantas lluvias, y nadie se ha molestado en devolverlo a su lugar. Los niños han empezado a llamarla la casa encantada, creando leyendas alrededor de los Bowers, el _loco_ del padre y el _desquiciado_ del hijo. Solo una persona entra en la propiedad de vez en cuando, si necesita dónde esconderse. Es la única persona que, alguna vez en su vida, ha considerado esas cuatro paredes de dos habitaciones un lugar seguro, aunque de eso haga ya mucho. Es un niño hispano, que con diez años había llegado a Derry completamente solo, huyendo. Rodeado del odio irracional que en Estados Unidos se reserva especialmente para negros e inmigrantes, la primera persona en echarle una mano al sucio niño mexicano había sido, inesperadamente, Oscar _Butch_ Bowers. El tipo estaba loco. Y el niño, que ahora es adolescente, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sentir que esa casa llena de goteras y manchas de humedad es un lugar seguro. Un psicólogo se preocuparía. Él no conocerá la consulta de ningún médico hasta que tenga, al menos, veinticuatro años.

Todo esto Richie, y Bev, claro, lo ignoran. Mike lo ignora también, y de hecho, solo los Bowers y él lo saben. El resto del mundo no se enterará nunca de que Paul fue un menor abusado. Por varias personas. Pero primero por Butch Bowers. 

Atraviesan el cuidado jardín de la mano, riendo por lo bajo. Richie lleva la chaqueta al hombro, Bev los zapatos en la mano. No han bebido el suficiente alcohol para sentir si quiera su efecto, pero el simple hecho de haberlo bebido les hace sentir borrachos. No llaman a la puerta, si no a la ventana del salón, desde donde llega la luz del televisor. 

Mike ve algo en blanco y negro, una película antigua, mientras come palomitas y bebe de un refresco.

Al verlos llamar, deja a un lado el bol que se estaba zampando solo, y sale de la habitación para abrirles la puerta de la cocina, que no es la principal, si no la que usa su madre cuando lleva las bolsas de estiércol al huerto.

Hace un poco de fresco, en el gimnasio no se notaba por la acumulación de cuerpos calientes. Mike viste la sudadera del equipo de football (americano) de su instituto. Entró el año pasado. 

—¿Por qué siempre soy vuestra segunda opción? 

—Hazte a un lado, caraculo, venimos a ver a los pollitos.

Mike sonríe, invitándolos dentro. Es una coña que tienen, porque casi siempre que Richie va a la granja, es por ver al nuevo cerdito, la nueva ternera, o los dichosos pollitos, pero nunca usa como pretexto querer estar con su amigo.

—Mickey, estás más guapo que cualquiera de los tíos del baile. Ni siquiera necesitas traje.

Él ríe, cerrando la puerta.

—Gracias Bev, una pena que sea negro.

**—Y buena pena que e’, seño’. El pobre Ricardito quería ve’lo en la fie’ta, seño’, pero como e’ u’te’ un feo negrito no ha podi’o se’. La señorita E’calata casi se echa a llora’, ami’o, tanto le ha echa’o de meno’**

—Vete al carajo, Ricardo, y entra, que me estoy perdiendo una peli.

—¿Cuál era, Mike?— Bev le sonríe, dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta y estirándose. Le cruje toda la espalda.

— _Frankenstein y el moderno Prometeo_ , es antigua.

—Bueno, a lo que importa, Mickey Mouse. ¿Y el alcohol?

El chico mira a su amigo, algo dudoso, pero con diversión brillando en sus ojos. 

—Venga ya, tus padres no están, ¿No? Dejar la casa sola con un hijo adolescente es como darle permiso para que beba, lo dice mi sabio padre.

— _Ya._ Tus padres, que tienen semejante engendro por hijo. Yo soy _responsable_ , Tozier.

—Y tanto que lo eres, pero eres mi amigo, así que se anula. ¡Lástima que Beverly esté también aquí! Gana la mala influencia.— Le sonríe ampliamente, y Mike acaba cediendo.

—¡Yo no soy una mala influencia!

—Esa faldita está dos centímetros por encima de la pantorrilla, señorita, yo a eso lo llamo indecencia. Cualquiera diría que es usted una de _esas_ chicas.

—¡Bip-bip, gilipollas!

—En el armario del salón, el mueble en donde está el ajedrez.

—Ya voy yo.

Mientras Beverly va a buscarlo, Mike y Richie sacan un par de vasos, también unos pocos hielos. La chica no tarda en volver con dos botellas.

—¿Tequila o vodka?

—Bah, bah, el tequila es para los maricones y las nenitas.

—¿Como los Beatles, so listo?

Richie rueda los ojos, Mike sonríe sin pillar el chiste pero suponiendo por dónde van los tiros. Insiste en que no deberían beber mucho, porque sus padres se pueden dar cuenta. Acaban sirviendo tres medidas bien cargadas de vodka polaco, Beverly rellena los vasos con Cocacola.

—Ahora, rellenamos la botella con agua, mezclamos, —Richie va haciendo según dice en voz alta.— Y ¡Voilá! Problema resuelto, podemos volver a beber las veces que queramos, de la botella que queramos.

—Tú eres un idiota.

—Lo que soy, Beverlyta, es un jodido genio. 

—Eso no va a funcionar.

—De hecho, Bev, es bastante inteligente. 

—Bueno, qué. ¿Vamos a ver esos pollitos o no?

—Me niego rotundamente a que eso sea lo único que hagamos cada vez que vienes a mi casa, Tozier. Me vas a crear problemas de autoest...Pfff... Id yendo al granero, anda, voy a apagar la tele y a buscar la radio.

—Te queremos Mike.— Richie le guiña un ojo y sopla un beso. —Te comería esos morros que tienes, pero no sé yo si acabarías comiéndome tú a mí si me descuido.

—Que te puto jodan, Richard. 

—Te queremos mucho. —Bev le da un beso en la mejilla, después los dos, Bev descalza y Richie sin chaqueta, van yendo al granero. 

Mike apaga la tele y también la luz, dejando encendida la de su cuarto por si escuchan el motor llegar. Tarda en encontrar la radio, que resulta estar en el cuarto de sus padres. Para cuando llega al granero Bev y Richie ya se han instalado como Pedro por su casa.

Bev va cojeando por el camino de piedras, murmurando una retahíla continua de auch, ouchie, oh, ouch, que le saca una sonrisa a Richie, quien la cogería como a una princesa, haciendo gala de su cómico sentido del humor, si no llevara un vaso y la botella. Bev lleva las otras dos bebidas.

Deciden instalar su “rincón del borracho” _(que ahora tiene gracia, pero dentro de unos años será el motivo por el que Richie acabe en hospital y comisaría con la misma frecuencia que una vieja va a la iglesia),_ junto a la puerta, donde descansan las botellas de lata en las que se mete la leche ordeñada. No empiezan a beber sin Mike, pero sí que siguen con las bromas. Y están acaramelados. Bastante. El descubrimiento de la tarde en que compraron helado les ha abierto nuevos juegos, trasladando ciertos metros la frontera de lo que está permitido y lo que no entre “ amigos ”. Mike casi los pilla comiéndose la boca, pero hace ruido al empujar la pesada puerta de madera, y les da tiempo a separarse y hacer como que nada pasa:

—No encuentro a los putos pollos. Esto es un timo.

—Aún no has tomado ni un sorbo y ya pareces borracho, tío. Pobres de mis gallinas como las busques tras ese vaso.

—Que te jodan Mike, lo que eres es un celoso.— Le guiña un ojo.— Pero tranquilo, hay Richie Tozier para todos y todas, damas y caballeros.

Mike arrima un cuadrado de heno atado con cuerda pita, sobre el que se sienta, y acepta el vaso que Beverly le pasa, quien a su vez, bebe del suyo propio. Richie le ha echado un par de uvas a cada bebida, a falta de cerezas. 

—¿Qué tal estuvo el baile?

—Bueno…

—Una verdadera mierda, nadie menea el trasero como lo hacéis los negros. ¡Oh señor! ¡Eso sí que es ritmo!

Y luego bebe de su vaso porque sabe que se está pasando tres pueblos. Tres pueblos y medio.

—Richie exagera, tampoco estuvo tan mal. Consiguió que la banda tocara un poco de rock, y…

—¡Lo que hacen un par de cigarros! ¿No es cierto, nena? Y también mi bonita sonrisa, claro. Apuesto a que el guitarrista perdía el culo por una mirada mía, Mickey boy.

—Qué va, el pobre chaval parecía tenerte miedo, más que otra cosa, Ricardo. Será de lo mal que bailas.— Bev mira a Mike.— Casi me tira al suelo, como, tres veces.

—Menudo amigo está hecho.

—Cierra el pico, negrito, y deja en paz a la dama o este blanquito tendrá que bajarte los pantalones y darte un buen par de azotes.

Los tres ríen, aunque sea un chiste inadecuado y sin gracia.

—Bueno, pero que en verdad el baile no estuvo tan mal. Richie se empeñó en poner nerviosos a todos los adultos presentes.

—¡Oh! ¡Fue una delicia! Meneamos el trasero hasta que nos echaron del gimnasio.

—Los adultos se escandalizan con nada, en mi colegio ni siquiera pondrán canciones lentas.

—Buuuuuuuuuh, qué pasa, ¿tienen miedo a que los amos les quiten a sus ricuras y encierren a los niñitos en el ático para que no provoquen a las decentes señoritas?

Mike se encoge de hombros, dando un sorbo. Es el único de los tres que no pone una mueca al probar el alcohol.

—Nah, más bien temen que vuestras decentes señoras se líen con sus esclavos.

—Hump, ¿Sabíais que Thomas Jefferson, ese que escribió la Declaración de Independencia, tuvo yo no sé cuántos hijos con sus criadas y los hizo pasar por esclavos que aparecían de la nada?— Ante las miradas de ambos, que parecen decir algo así como “y qué más dará”, Bev se encoge de hombros.— Nos los explico Madame Mann en historia.

—Bueno y como Jefferson, tres mil esclavistas más. Seguro que hasta el mismo Washington. A los blancos os encanta abusar de los que somos morenitos.

—¿Morenitos? ¡Señor! ¡Es usted negro como el carbón!

—Que te jodan, Tozier.

—Sí, que me jodan. ¿Sabíais que antes la coca—cola tenía cocaína?

—¿Y ya no?

—Pues claro que no, Beverlyta, cambiaron la receta, so tonta.

—Pues qué pena. 

—....Ya. ¿Dónde están los pollos?

—¡Joder, y dale con mis pobres gallinas!

Siguen bebiendo, y riendo, bromeando, charlando y haciendo las estupideces propias de chavales de quince años, hasta la madrugada. Acaban yendo a buscar los pollitos.

Para cuando acaban dormidos resulta ser que Mike es el que mayor aguante le tiene al alcohol, y que, a juicio de Richie, es también el más blandito de los tres. La estampa que los padres de Mike se encontrarían de entrar en el granero a ordeñar las vacas sería la siguiente; Richie tumbado encima de Mike, usando su regazo de almohada y con las gafas dobladas, aplastadas bajo la mejilla. Su hijo cubierto no solo por su amigo, si no por cuatro de los nuevos pollitos que nacieron hace unas semanas, que también parecen encontrarle muy cómodo como lugar de descanso, y Beverly dormida sobre la montañita de paja, que acabaron desatando, con los pies en remojo en un cubo de agua helada (el que usan para ordeñar a Molly).

Pero los padres no entran por la mañana porque la vaca no necesita ser ordeñada. Y de todos modos, ya nunca preguntan sobre los amigos de su hijo o lo raros que son. Richie ya es parte de la familia, (imposible que no lo sea, si le han tenido que obligar a cenar después de echarse a llorar al descubrir que el filete de cerdo que tenía en el plato venía de su amigo Bamboleos), y entienden que Beverly, aún siendo chica, no es ningún peligro ni aún durmiendo con ambos. 

Son lo que queda de los Perdedores. 

Y Eddie, claro. 

Pero Eddie está solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ha quedado más bien cortito, ahora va un interludio.


	8. SEVEN AGAIN: INTERLUDIO

  
  


Paul Dalton era mexicano. Lo era cuando huyó de casa. Lo era al llegar a Estados Unidos. Lo era aún en Derry, aunque intentara esconderlo. Y esa etiqueta racial no es una que uno pueda quitarse. Igual que no puede borrarse el pasado.

Paul sabe defenderse solo. Vive en Derry, osea que como para no saber. 

Si ya en cualquier estado se odia al hombre hispano, en Derry, Maine, siempre se ha degustado una violencia especial que con cualquier excusa se pone en práctica. También son especialistas en olvidar después lo que ha pasado. 

Paul es profesor de teatro, apenas ha estrenado los veinte años. Dejó el colegio tras acabar sexto grado, el único que cursó en Derry, dos veces. También trabaja, en una de las fábricas que hay casi abandonando la ciudad. Y cuando falta el dinero, alquila un coche y se va a la gasolinera que queda justo en frente de La Rueda Roja, a las afueras del oeste de Portland. Allí hay un tipo muy sonriente que le presta el uniforme ajustado, y entonces Paul deja de ser Paul y se combierte uno más de los cuatro Peters Pan, dispuestos a llevar a Wonderland a mujeres con matrimonios frustrados u hombres mustios y tristes que a cada año le cuesta más esconder la pluma.

Si Richie Tozier se pregunta de dónde sale el dinero cada vez que el grupo de teatro se queda sin presupuesto, ahí tiene la respuesta. 

Cuando llegó a Derry, era un niño. Un crío asustadizo que no sabía más de cuatro palabras en inglés, y que si consiguió sobrevivir fue gracias a Oscar Bowers, quien para él, fue el padre que Henry nunca tuvo. 

También fue mucho más que un padre, por cierto. Cuando le llevaba hasta el granero. Pero Paul de eso no ha hablado ni con Lola, y Lola es su mejor amiga. De hecho, son inseparables. Fue la primera niña que quiso jugar con él. Probablemente, porque era demasiado inocente, y tonta, para saber que hay ciertas compañías que, cuando vives en Broadway Oeste, no convienen.

Paul había estado con ella desde que llegó a la ciudad, con diez años. Fue su amiga la que le pidió que se apuntara con ella a teatro, descubriéndole su pasión. También fue la primera persona que le dio a probar la tarta de chocolate, los besos, y las galletas de limón. 

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, iba a su casa y se sentaban en el porche a tomar limonada. 

De crío, a Paul le gustaba fingir que era una princesa, y que él también pertenecía a ese mundo de ricos donde las preocupaciones que a él le acusaban parecían imaginarias.

En casa de Lola nunca se tenía hambre, nadie discutía, y si tenías miedo Nana te arrullaba y te contaba historias de tiempos muy lejanos o libros muy bonitos. 

La casa de Lola era hermosa. Aunque no fuera su lugar seguro, era hermosa. Pasar las tardes con ella siempre le animaba. 

Los Mueller casi nunca estaban. Cuando eran pequeños, Paul recuerda que hacían más cosas con Lola y Sally. Muchas veces iba a casa de su amiga con una bolsa de canicas, pero tenía que volverse porque tenían la puerta cerrada. Iban mucho a la playa, y también de picnic.

Ahora que son mayores, y que Sally está muerta, parecía que estuvieran siempre de conferencias en Bangor o Boston, o con asuntos muy importantes. 

Eso no importaba, claro. Y de hecho, a Paul le parecía mejor.

Nana, que había criado a Lola desde que nació, y que en realidad no se llamaba Nana, si no Mary, quería mucho a Paul.

Coincidía con Lola en dos asuntos muy importantes. El primero, Paul era un hombre inofensivo. No se encuentran muchos de esos. El segundo, ambos acabarían casados, algún día. Y ella estaría sentada en primera fila y sería la encargada de elegir los trajes y los anillos.

Paul no tenía intención de casarse con Lola, pero tampoco es que supiera lo que ella y Nana pensaban. 

Sabe, claro, que a Lola le gusta. No lo adora, como él a ella, si no que _le quiere_ . Quiere decir, le quiere en el sentido _romántico_. Eso le halaga, en cierto modo. Gustarle a Lola le hace sentir bien, porque significa que, en el fondo, es un chico atractivo. También porque casi todos los chicos que conocen a Lola han (o están) estado "por ella". Es una chica muy guapa. Incluso a Eddie Kaspbrak le ha gustado, aunque claramente eso sea algo que Paul ignore. 

Rubia, casi siempre tiene el pelo recogido en trenzas, y es muy, muy pálida. Probablemente porque es de Ucrania, y Paul supone que todos los ucranianos son muy pálidos, porque según Lola allí siempre hace frío y nunca da el sol.

A veces los días duran solo cuatro horas. 

Ya nunca hablan de Ucrania. Como tampoco mencionan México, o a Sally. O como Lola ni siquiera sabe el nombre de Mateo. 

De pequeños, estos temas salían a flote algunas veces. Pocas, pero lo hacían. Eran niños. Ahora que son mayores, es casi como si les diera vergüenza, o les pareciera irrespetuoso hablar de un pasado que “no importa”.

Paul llega a casa de Lola a eso de las cuatro. Hace bastante sol, así que lleva una camiseta de manga corta, blanca. 

Si fuera un día normal, estarían en el auditorio de la escuela pública primaria, el cual alquilan para dar el taller de teatro. Tendrían encendido el ventilador, la radio puesta, y estarían tomando un bocadillo de atún y mayonesa, o mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada, mientras esperan a que el resto del grupo llegue. 

Como no hay presupuesto, tampoco clases, así que después de terminar el turno en la fábrica va directamente a la casa de la rubia.

De pequeño recibía miradas burlescas, en especial de su vecina, Greta, porque era un niño que casi siempre iba sucio, con las rodillas raspadas, y que tenía un acento tan fuerte que muchas veces no se le entendía, por mucho que Lola pusiera todas sus neuronas en ello.

Ahora, sin embargo, nadie le mira tanto. Y si lo hacen, es porque Paul se ha vuelto muy guapo, y desde el último verano, también muy fuerte. Él lo sabe, pero nunca ha tenido novia. Nunca le ha interesado.

Nana le abre la puerta, y le saluda con un abrazo. Después avisa a Lola, quien baja por las escaleras trotando y tras invitarle a un vaso de té helado, le arrastra hasta su cuarto, en el piso de arriba. 

Ignoran la puerta que está cerrada a cal y canto.

Sobre la madera, con letras pomposas, sigue pintado el nombre de Sally. Nadie se atrevió a quitarlo.

Tras un rato charlando, acaban tumbados ambos en la cama de Lola, con la puerta entreabierta aunque Nana no lo haya pedido, por decoro, y las cortinas de la ventana corridas para que no entre tanta luz y haya un poco de sombra. Paul ha trenzado la melena de Lola, con cinco trenzas de distintos tamaños. Ella le ha pintado las uñas. De rojo, porque es de los únicos colores que tiene. 

Están hablando del serial que echan los miércoles. Lo ven juntos, y hoy es miércoles. 

Como los señores Mueller no están, Paul volverá a casa de madrugada, o directamente se quedará a dormir. Entre los dos están inventado una historia al menos tres veces más interesante que la que los guionistas de la serie han escrito. 

Es una tarde normal. De hecho, la última tarde “rara” que cualquiera de los dos tuvo que vivir tuvo lugar en el 58, y de eso hace ya mucho. Tanto, que pueden borrar ese año de sus cabezas, sin más, porque ellos no hicieron ninguna promesa, y lo único que les recuerda que 1958 fue un año trágico, es la puerta cerrada al otro lado del pasillo, que no se abre desde la inundación del 57. 

Lola se incorpora, mirándole, cuando Paul anuda la quinta trenza. Se las palpa con los dedos, y después sonríe, mirándole;

—¿Qué tal me quedan?

Él se echa para atrás, fingiendo que coge perspectiva. Con el pulgar y el índice contrario, forma un rectángulo, como si la mirara a través del objetivo de una cámara.

—Está usted preciosa, su altísima majestad.

Ella ríe, poniendo una pose altiva y después sentándose en el colchón, lo que hace que Paul también se siente, sonriéndole. 

Tiene las paletas superiores ligeramente separadas. A él le molesta un poco, a Lola le encanta.

—Oye, ¿Te enseñé mi vestido nuevo?

—¿Otro?

—¡Ajá!

—¡Te vas a quedar sin armario! ¿No te compraron uno rojo hace poco?

—Si bueno, pero Nana dice que el rojo es solo para después de casada.

—Lástima, es mi color favorito. Tendré que casarme contigo para poder vértelo puesto.

Ella ríe, dándole un golpe.

—Bueno, ¿decías lo del vestido para fardar, o para dejar que me lo pruebe?

—Pillada, upsyyy. Quiero ver cómo te queda.

—¿Me lo vas a enseñar o no? 

Lola suelta una carcajada, levantándose. Abre el armario, tan grande que parece sacado del palacio de una reina, o de un cuento de muñecas. 

Está llenito de vestidos. Sabe, porque sus padres de pequeña lo repetían mucho, que por ejemplo, Narcissa Clark, no tiene tantos vestidos. De pequeña los odiaba, le parecían de lo más incómodo, porque no podía colgarse de los árboles usando falda, pero Paul, por ejemplo, sí podía, porque tenía pantalones. Como Nana dice, ahora es más mayor, y es normal que empiece a gustarle un poco más la moda. 

Son muy bonitos todos. La mayoría tiene lazos, y algunos también encajes. Uno es de seda, le parece precioso, pero la pone un poco nerviosa. A los chicos también deben parecerles preciosos, porque Lola sabe cómo le miran, y es lo único que sigue sin gustarle de usar vestidos y no pantalones. Que los chicos la miren _así._ Menos Paul. Le gusta mucho que Paul la mire, pero por suerte o por desgracia, hay muy pocos chicos como Paul. Eso también lo dice Nana.

—¡Ya tienes una verdadera colección, mi queridísima reina! ¡Más que la mismísima muñeca barbie!—Paul se incorpora un poco, apoyando la mejilla en la mano.— Debería traerte unos pantalones, a ver si me los intercambias por un vestido, como hacíamos de críos.

Lola sonríe, sacando un vestido tan frívolo como el resto, de los que solo se diferencia por una cinta de encaje y el color.

—La verdad es que no sabría de qué vestido despegarme, pero me encantaría tener pantalones nuevos. Tuve que tirar dos porque se rompieron en la entrepierna.

—Te traeré unos nuevos, entonces.

Paul sonríe, mirando los vestidos. No le gustan mucho. En realidad, no le gustan nada. 

De pequeño los odiaba por un motivo bastante egoísta; Los dos eran huérfanos, a su manera. Y aún así Lola había acabado creciendo con una bonita familia adinerada que la quería, mientras él había tenido que trabajar siempre y vivía en un cuchitril, solo.

Ahora es por las miradas. Él también las nota, y sabe que todos los chicos miran a Lola como _miran_ a Lola, porque se creen que es muy tonta e inocente, y ella no se esfuerza por desmentir la creencia popular. 

Pero él la conoce. Y sabe mucho más que el resto. Sabe quién es Lola y que de tonta no tiene nada, solo la risa. 

—Date la vuelta.— Paul rueda los ojos, sonriendo.— ¡Oh, venga ya!

—Ya voy, ya voy.— Ella le besa la mejilla y él sonríe. Después Lola se gira para cambiarse rápidamente, preguntándose si Paul se volverá para mirar.

Él no lo hace.

—Vale, ya puedes mirar.

Entonces sí se gira, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, como un indio. Ladea un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sonriendo. Silba.

—¡Wow chica! ¡Estás que echas humo!— Le sonríe.— ¡Va a juego con tus trenzas!

Lola ríe, girando sobre sí misma y deseando, en parte, que Paul realmente lo piense.

—¿A que sí? 

—¿Es suave?

—Mucho, mira.

Lola se acerca, y él toca la tela. 

Sí, es muy suave. Él alza las manos y aprovecha para abrazarla, tirando de ella, que casi se cae en la cama. 

—Huele mejor que tú.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Soy tu mejor amigo, tengo permiso para decir la verdad. ¡Y el vestido es nuevo! ¡Huele muy bien!

—Para lo que tienes permiso es para callarte, tonto.

—Uff, pero eso no tiene gracia.

Ambos sonríen. Sí, Lola está tan convencida como Nana; acabarán casados. Ella le quiere con locura, y él también la ama. 

Además, si sale con Lola, se acallarán todos los rumores sobre lo que Paul Dalton es y no es. 

—Te quiero, tonto.

—Ohhhhh, ¿pero cómo va a querer su preciosa majestad a un pobre sembrador?

—¿Y cómo iba a no quererte?

Lola se sienta a su lado, Paul sonríe, apoyando la cara en su hombro.

—Paul.

—¿Mhm?

—Nada.

—Pues estaba bastante seguro de que había escuchado mi nombre.

Ella sonríe, jugando con el extremo de una de las trenzas y haciéndole cosquillas con él a Paul en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Que soy un bombón?

—No, aunque bueno, también.

—¿Entonces?

—Un chico me ha pedido salir.

—Oh.

—Me dio una caja de bombones y me dijo que le gustaba porque le parecía muy guapa, y después me preguntó si quería ser su novia.

—¿Pero le conoces o algo?

—No… Pero dijo que le gusto mucho.

—Bueno, pero para salir con alguien tienes que conocerle antes, ¿No?

—No sé… Bueno, yo no le dije nada. Es decir, le di las gracias, pero no le dije que sí.

—¿Y que no?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tampoco le dijiste que no?

—Bueno, no. Aún no. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no, tonta!— Lola desearía que le molestara.— Es solo que, bueno, soy tu mejor amigo, no quiero que el chico ese salga contigo solo por… hump… tu dinero.

—¿Mi dinero?

—¿Por qué si no se iba a casar un aldeano con la princesa?

—¡Paul!— Ríe, rodando los ojos.— ¡Para!

—Vale, vale. 

—¿Entonces no estás celoso? Porque eres mi mejor amigo, es normal que estés celoso.

—¡No! No soy uno de esos tontos que se ponen celosos hasta del viento, Lolita. Soy tan maravilloso que nunca serías capaz de reemplazarme, y lo sé de sobra; ¿Así que para qué?

Ella suspira. _Sí Paul, tienes razón. Nunca encontraré a alguien a quien quiera tanto como te quiero a ti._

—A lo mejor es una idea estúpida.

—Nada de lo que dices es estúpido, nena.

—El otro día se me ocurrió que tal vez podemos hacer como una obra de teatro, pero de una peli, ¿sabes? Convertir una peli en un teatro, para cuando vuelvas a abrir el grupo.

—De hecho, es muy buena idea.—Lola sonríe, satisfecha.— ¿Qué tenías pensado?

—Bueno, el otro día echaron Drácula. En el cine, digo. Yo no pude entrar porque iba con otras niñas, y decían que daba mucho miedo. Creo que en verdad se llamaba Nosferatus, no Drácula.

—Suena bastante bien, aunque tendríamos que cambiarle el nombre. Para no pagar derechos de autor, ya sabes.

—¡Ajá!

—Podríamos ir a verla, al cine. Los dos juntos, digo.

—¿Seguro? Da mucho mucho miedo, ¿Eh?

—Mientras que me des la mano y no me mires mal si grito muy agudo, me encantaría ir a verla contigo.— Ella se sonroja.— A no ser que a ti también te asuste, claro. Pero apañados vamos, porque de los dos, tú eres la más valiente. 

—No, no, ¿Cómo voy a estar asustada?

Paul se recuesta de nuevo en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre, y Lola se recuesta sin preocuparse porque se arrugue el vestido, que sigue llevando puesto.

—¡Tú misma podrías ayudarme con el guión!

—Sería genial que me dejaras ser la vampiro.

—Si eres la mejor del casting…

—¡Venga ya!— Pone morritos, fingiéndose ofendida.— ¡Es que seguro que Lola acaba siendo la protagonista asustada!

—¡Me ofendes! Mi Lolita será la protagonista. ¡Demonios! ¡Mi Drácula protagonista! Pero antes tienes que hacer el casting, no vaya a decir todo el mundo que te doy la prota porque quiero salir contigo.

—Pero tú no quieres salir conmigo.

—Ouch. Ouuuuuuuch. ¡Vale que no tenga bombones! ¿Pero quién ha dicho que no? 

Sonríe, y Lola jura que esa sonrisa mellada es la más bonita que ha visto nunca. Y jura que es la más bonita que existe. Sonrojada, le pincha la mejilla para que Paul la mire.

—No quieres salir conmigo, Paullie. 

—¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?

—¿Qué más da?

—¡Quiero conocer a mi competencia!

—No te lo voy a decir. Además, nadie puede hacerte competencia.

—El chaval llevaba bombones.

—Bueno, estaban casi todos derretidos.

Él hace un puchero, levantándose, y poniéndose de pie. Casi con una reverencia, se arrodilla frente a la cama.

—Si tengo que declararte mi amor, Julieta, así lo haré, no lo digas dos veces. Pero no perjures en mi contra afirmando que nunca te ame, porque me rompes el corazón.

Ella ríe, incorporándose también. Pero la broma le duele un poco.

—Para anda, sé que no lo dices en serio.io.

—¡Y tan en serio que lo digo!— El chico carraspea, llevándose ambas manos al corazón.— ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por esa razón viste de color amarillo. ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que es señora de mi alma? Nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré. ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más bellos luminares del cielo le ruegan que los reemplace durante su ausencia. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba! Ahora coloca la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre? Si de tu palabra me adueño, llámame tu amante, e imaginaré que me he bautizado otra vez y que he perdido el nombre de Paolo.

Lola ríe, roja hasta la raíz. Necesita tomárselo a chiste, porque no cree que Paul lo diga en serio, porque ella le ama y eso dolería. 

Paul la mira, porque él tampoco sabe si lo está diciendo en serio. 

Se ha declarado con unos versos de Romeo y Julieta, ¿y no lo ha hecho así para, en cualquier momento, poder retirarse y decir que solo era un teatro? Ella se pasa uno de los mechones que se ha escapado de las trenzas mal hechas tras la oreja, alisándose el vestido y sin mirarle a la cara.

—No me sé ese ripio.

—¿Y qué me dices de este?— Vuelve a aclararse la garganta. Esta vez, recita en español, mientras vuelve a preguntarse si solo juega, o si siente amor. Si se está declarando porque quiere intentarlo, porque quiere probar, y porque quiere a Lola, o solo porque se siente celoso, o porque no está preparado para admitir que le gustan los….— _¿No es verdad, ángel de amor? ¿Que en esta apartada orilla más pura la luna brilla y se respira mejor? ¿No es verdad, gacela mía, que estás respirando amor?_

—Me encanta cuando haces eso

—¿El qué? ¿Declarar mi amor eterno?

—Sí, y hablar bonito. Cuando hablas en español te cambia la voz.

—Bueno, supongo que es el acento. No por nada se dice que el español es como, no sé, el segundo idioma más sensual.

Lola nunca ha sabido expresarse bien. Si supiera, si pudiera describir adecuadamente lo que siente, le diría que le encanta cuando habla en español, porque parece su verdadero “yo”. Le diría que le _encandila_ que sea capaz de aprenderse las palabras de otros de memorias, y después recitarlas recreando escenas capaces de hacer que los sentimientos y emociones se transmitan por el aire con la facilidad con la que viaja el polen. Le diría que en el teatro parece feliz, verdaderamente feliz, y que cuando habla en español suena distinto, porque suena a otra persona. A un Paul que ella solo conoce de lejos pero que le parece encantador. Pero eso, probablemente, asustaría a su amigo. Y Lola nunca ha sabido expresarse bien. Así que se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—Nana hizo tarta de chocolate, tu favorita. Voy a cambiarme al camisón y te traigo un trozo.

—Espera. Entonces ¿Qué dices? 

Lola se levanta, recogiendo el camisón de debajo de la almohada, aún sonrojada, con el corazón acelerado _¿pero lo preguntas en serio?_

—Julieta dice sí. Lola dice tal vez.

—¡Pero esa no es una respuesta!

Ella suelta una risita, sale del dormitorio y se cambia en el cuarto de baño. Luego baja a por los trozos de pastel. 

Nana se ha quedado dormida viendo el televisor. Lo apaga, la tapa con una manta de ganchillo, y besa su frente. 

Vuelve a subir. Para cuando llega arriba con el pastel, Paul ha decidido que lo decía en serio. Realmente quiere salir con Lola, y se estaba declarando de verdad.

Para cuando se terminan el pastel y están a punto de acostarse, vuelve a preguntar.

Lola da una respuesta, también seria. Se besan. Cuando alguien vuelva a preguntarlo, ya no se reirán, apartarán la mirada, y cambiarán de tema. Cuando alguien vuelva a preguntarlo responderán, sin duda alguna, que sí, son una feliz pareja de novios.


	9. 8: El árbol, el armario, y aquella vez que Tozier casi de lo traga.

1

Richard acepta la mano que le ofrece Eddie, sintiendo la vergüenza coloreando sus mejillas de rojo carmesí. Pone una mueca cuando lo hace, porque se ha raspado las palmas de las manos al lanzarse de cabeza contra la gavilla. Hay raspaduras que incluso sangran un poquito. Eddie le sacude la chaqueta, en silencio, tragando saliva silenciosamente.

Richie tiene que limpiarse las lágrimas con los dos dedos, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas. 

—¿Estás bien, Richie?

—Claro. Supongo.

—Deberíamos, am, largarnos de este parque.

—Sí, deberíamos. Vamos.

Eddie en lugar de moverse, rebusca en su bolsito bandolera. 

—¿A ver esas manos?— Pregunta, serio. 

—¿Perdón?

—Las manos. Te has raspado. Quiero echarte Crystalmina. 

—Ah.

Como un niño bueno, Richie extiende las manos delante de él. Eddie desenrosca con suavidad el tarrito y ambos contemplan cómo las gotitas resbalan hasta posarse en la piel y hacer de bálsamo.

Bálsamo. Joder, eso es. Eso es lo que Richie ha necesitado toda la vida. Calor, seguridad. Algo que lo ayudara a calmarse, a cambiar el pequeño genio loco que pulula dando piruetas por su cerebro como si fuera dominio propio. Joder, eso es lo que ha necesitado siempre. 

Digamos que nunca lo he llevado del todo bien. Lo de que me gusten las pollas, digo. La adolescencia había sido una auténtica tortura. Hormonas descontroladas y mucha imaginación. Y Derry, Derry también influía. Se había dejado resbalar en un agujero de mierda, malas pajas y mucho llanto y cigarrillos. Luego sus viejos le compraron una furgoneta y todo fue mejor. Eso cree. 

La furgoneta no fue la solución a todos sus problemas, claro, ni hizo de pronto que su interés por los rabos desapareciera. Pero sí le permitía ir a Portland cada dos o tres tardes, ¿o solo eran los fines de semana? No lo recuerda bien del todo. 

En Portland había descubierto algo maravilloso. No solo el cine en color, que también, sino que Derry era la excepción, no la regla. Y que, en general, a la gente le importa bien poco donde metas la churra si ellos no se enteran.

El asco hacia sí mismo, de todas maneras, seguía allí. Los pensamientos de todo menos lindos, también. Pero hizo unos cuantos amigos más, y de eso nunca sobran ni tampoco vienen mal.

Y luego...luego la universidad. Un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos. No muy bonito, pero jodidamente entretenido. Experimentación.

Lo único que consiguió en la universidad fueron un título, que a día de hoy no le sirve más que para ensanchar currículum, y una fórmula matemática que no falla y consiste en lo siguiente:

Si Richie Tozier quiere masturbarse de rodillas en la cama o en su baño, y proceder después a meterse un dedo o dos en el culo, Richie Tozier puede hacerlo. A cambio, desgástate tú los nudillos a base de frotar las manos con jabón y agua fría. Si Richie Tozier quiere ligar con otro joven caballero en un pub a las tres de la mañana, Richie Tozier puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando se gaste mínimo dos billetes de veinte y uno de diez en alcohol malo del que se te sube y te hace olvidarte incluso de tu nombre. Si Richie Tozier quiere aceptar un lío de una noche con un muchacho que conoció en el supermercado por la mañana, todo correcto, pero antes debe meterse en el baño del motel para esnifarse una raya, quizás dos. La fórmula en cuestión se resume de manera sencilla; si Richie Tozier quiere algo, algo le va a costar. 

Y por eso mismo, Richie no sabría decir cuándo contrajo el VIH. Solo sabía que aún lo llamaban popularmente GRID (que eran las siglas en inglés de Enfermedad Inmunodeficiente relacionada con los Gays) por aquel entonces, y que sí recuerda perfectamente cuándo se enteró. Hace unos nueve años, en la consulta de su médico de cabecera. Todo esto a propósito de la des—vasectomía que pretendía hacerse. (Una bonita historia, muy divertida, que se resume en: En la universidad se echó una novia de la que se enamoró, aun cuando seguía luchando contra sus deseos homoeróticos, y con ella decidieron que no había motivo de peso para traer otro petardo más a un mundo de mierda. La parte divertida es que, por lo que a él respecta, la mujer va por su cuarto embarazo.)

Era mayo, martes por la mañana. El Doctor tenía una noticia buena y una mala. La buena es que no había motivo por el que deshacer la vasectomía porque, aunque solo pasara cuatro veces cada veintiocho mil trescientas cuarenta y dos operaciones, los cables volvieron a funcionar solitos, así que eso de follar a pelo nanai. 

La mala es que, bueno, era seropositivo. Eso significaba que el bicho no lo iba a matar a él, como después en algunos años le explicaría a Paul, estaría dormido, aguardando a que la escopeta estuviera cargada y tuviera lugar un descuido que le jodería la vida a otra persona. Como ya ha dicho, y afirma, no parecía capaz de morir. 

Aquello, claramente, no le vino nada bien para el ego, por supuesto. De hecho, fueron los meses más duros de toda su puta vida (a excepción de, claro está, el verano del 58') 

Justo después de Halloween de ese mismo año, se metió en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Dos años después, exactamente dos años después, en una fiesta de disfraces, conoció a Paul. Y, Dios, lo jura. Fué como... no sabría decir. Sí, es plenamente consciente de lo dependiente que es en la relación. De que Paul no es el mejor hombre del mundo, porque es humano. Pero se le parece. 

Cada vez que sonríe, es un bálsamo en su corazón. Muy pocas cosas malas podrían pasar si iba de su mano. Era un hombre completamente inofensivo aunque a veces se equivocara.

Por supuesto que perdoné su infidelidad, le respondería a cualquiera con la poca vergüenza de preguntarle igual que le perdonaría mil veces en el futuro. En los tiempos que corren, un hombre como él no es una necesidad, es un puto lujo. 

—Ya está.

Richie pestañea volviendo al presente.

—Procura no meterlas en ningún sitio raro. 

—Ah.

Eddie comienza, ahora sí, a caminar a paso ligero. Aunque es considerablemente más bajito que Rich, así que a este le bastan cuatro, cinco zancadas para ponerse a su altura. Tarda en decidir qué hacer con las manos, las cuales siguen extendidas delante de él. 

Eso era yo. Pensaba Eddie en bucle. La estatua, era yo. Soy su jodido miedo. Joder. Era yo. 

—Gracias, Eddie. 

—No es nada. Lo siento. 

—¿Qué?

—Que siento… siento eso. 

—¿Haberme ayudado…?

—No, gilipollas, siento mucho que eso… bueno, ese era mi careto y… siento si…

Richie se sonroja un poco.

—Ah. Tío, no te preocupes. No lo sientas.

—Ya. Bueno. Claro. Te compré la Excidrina.

—Muchas gracias. 

—De nada.

—Eddie, no te tengo miedo.

—Ya. Da igual. No tenemos que hablar de esto, ya lo sabes

—No, pero, en serio. No me das miedo ni nada. Venga ya, si eres palmo y medio más enano que yo. 

—Da igual, lo entiendo.

Mentira, quisiera echarse a llorar ahora mismo.

—Era un grano en el culo de pequeño, Rich. Lo admito. Es normal que me tuvieras mied…

—Tío, no te temía. Eso hace cosas rara, ya te digo. En serio. Es como lo de la galleta, Eds. Salió un ojo de mi galleta. Los ojos no me dan miedo, tío. 

Pero aquella película de miedo te atormentó noches enteras. Incluso te orinaste en la cama una vez. Y temes quedarte ciego.

—No me llames Eds, imbécil.

—Eres tan ad…

—¡No me llames adorable, Richard! ¡Y ni se te ocurra pellizcarme las mejillas! ¡Lo puto detesto!

Richie se echa a reír, alzando las manos como si dijera; voy desarmado, muchacho… Luego le dedica una sonrisa. Eddie tiene entonces una sensación de dejavú. Su sonrisa sigue prácticamente intacta. Su pelo, su ropa, sus maneras de moverse, todo eso ha cambiado, y ni siquiera usa gafas. Tanto cambio le pone nervioso. Pero cae, maravillado, en que esa sonrisa sigue ahí. Se pondría una ortodoncia, y probablemente va cada seis meses a blanquearse los dientes, pero en esencia, allí sigue. Tarda en caer en la cuenta de que le está sonriendo también, como un acto reflejo. Richie alza una ceja antes de abrir esa enorme bocaza suya y decir:

—Así que… ¿Sextapes?

Eddie se sonroja hasta las orejas y le da un tortazo super flojito para apartarle la cara. Antiguas dinámicas que no mueren.

—Púdrete, capullo.

—Oh, veeenga Eddie. ¿Dónde las guardas, si se puede saber? ¿En la S de sexo? 

—¿No te he dicho que te pudras?

—¿O en la sección +18? 

—Deja de clasificar mis putas pelis eróticas´

—Así que hay más de una ¿eh? Pervertido.

Eddie, con educación, saca la mano del bolsillo del pantalón de chándal (al cual Richie, envalentonado por a—saber—qué, ha echado un brevísimo vistazo para divisar rápidamente la silueta de su pene y luego desviar la mirada) y le hace un grácil corte de manga.

Richie ríe dándole con la palma de la mano, y Eddie ríe con él. Aunque sigue tenso, y en su cabeza se repitan en una espiral obsesivo compulsiva a Sally, a Patrick, a Greta y sobre todo, su yo gigante de quince años intentando espachurrar a Richie. 

—¿Me das la Excedrina? 

—Claro, espera que la encuentre. Toma.

Richie saca tres y se las mete a la vez, se da el placer de masticarlas ten cuidado, Richie.

—¿Tú no las tragas?

—Así hacen más efecto.

—Puedes dejarlas bajo la lengua. Y no saben tanto a mierda.

Richie hace lo que le dice. Se muere por un trago, por un abrazo, o por pillar la carretera de vuelta a casa. Bueno, simplemente, se muere de cansancio y miedo. Una vez traga las tres pastillas, se aclara la garganta.

—¿Encontraste algo de camino a la farmacia?

Parte del cordel sigue atado a su mano, y no tiene cojones para cortarlo. Es fino, pero fuerte. Y está frío. En cuanto llegue al hotel buscará un mechero para quitárselo. Era sífilis. 

—Solo recuerdos y al payaso. 

—Puto payaso. 

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, coño.

—Oye... ¡Yo conozco esta calle! Por aquí se iba a mi casa.

Eddie mira a ambos lados, hasta que en sus ojos brilla el reconocimiento.

—Sí, lo sé, veníamos mucho por aquí. 

Sobre todo Eddie, piensa Rich, siempre que tenía oportunidad lo invitaba, y siempre que él podía, venía. 

—El césped era más verde, me acuerdo.— Comenta Eddie.

—Sí, y las casas más bajas.

—Y todo era más seguro, ¿sabes la de mierda disuelta que hay en el aire a estas alturas? Y en el agua ni te cuento. Podrían envenenarnos en cualquier momento.— Le dedica una mirada preocupada, pero dulce. —Sobre todo a tí, que te la suda todo y no tienes cuidado de nada. Honestamente, no entiendo como no te has partido la crisma a estas alturas. 

—Bueno, ahora puedo pagarme una agente muy muy agradable que me cuide. Aunque de todas formas, vivo en Los Ángeles, no hay nada a lo que mis viejos pulmones no estén acostumbrados ya.

Bueno, y antes podías dejar que yo te cuidara. ¿Por qué dejé de cuidarte? ¿Por qué me olvidé de tí? 

—¿Tienes agente?

—Sí, sí, increíble lo sé, se llama Orla. Es irlandesa, básicamente la elegí por eso, por el jodido acento, (y porque es la única que parece haber visto algo en mí) . Y ahora básicamente no sé respirar sin ella.

Eddie ríe, contento de que la conversación haya flotado hacia temas más ligeros

. 

—¿Te acuerdas del policía, Richie?

—¿Cuál?

—El que nos pilló construyendo el dique de Ben.

—¡Joder, sí!

—Él también era irlandés. El señor Nell, creo. 

Richie carraspea, sacando de alguna parte de su cabeza la voz del susodicho:

—Casi te dio un jamacuco cuando nos dijo que chapoteábamos en mierda, chaval.—Acto seguido, ríe, porque ha sonado más a sí mismo que al señor Nell.—Por Dios, que voz más mala. 

—Todas tus voces eran horribles.No decíamos nada para no dañar tu ego.

—Que os pudráis todos.

—Ahora has mejorado, si te sirve de consuelo. 

—Pues menos mal que me sirve de consuelo, coño.

Siguen caminando colina abajo, en un silencio no muy incómodo, pero sí muy ausente. Ausente de algo que Richie no es capaz de entender aún.

—Vale se supone que girando en esta calle de aquí… casi al final...estaría mi casa.

Pero se queda a cuadros cuando lo que contempla ante sí no es otra cosa que una fila de estructuras blancas totalmente iguales entre sí que acaba en una pequeña rotonda donde, de no ser por el toque de queda, estarían los niños jugando a la pelota o pintando en el pavimento. 

Eddie ríe.

—Nosotros hemos crecido, y Derry también, amigo. 

Richie se rasca la poca barbita que tiene, colocando una mano en su cadera y apoyando todo el peso en la pierna contraria. Luego hace un movimiento desganado con la muñeca;

—Mi gozo en un pozo.— Dice Michael Jackson desde su boca. 

—Eso está mejor, Richie

Y Richie se tapa la boca con ambas manos, sacando pelvis y estirando el cuello, y luego le da un golpecito en el hombro, pedaleando con coquetería. 

—Calla, bobo.

Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Richie ríe, probablemente de su cara, volviendo a una pose más masculina y relajada. Ni siquiera lo hace en serio. Está bromeando, por Dios. Eddie, madura. 

—¿Por aquí no hay una colina donde se hacían picnics?

—¡Sí! Pasábamos cruzando el jardín trasero ¿recuerdas? Estaba algo alejado pero merecía la pena. Había un árbol majestuoso.

Y un cementerio de animales, a las afueras de Derry. Richie dió con él una tarde, unos meses antes de marcharse a la universidad, mientras hacían camping con Beverly, Mike y aquellos amigos de Portland.

—¿Quieres pasar a echarle un vistazo, Eds? Vamos.

Tozier ya está cruzando la calle dispuesto a bordear la pequeña urbanización. Eddie lo sigue, dubitativo. 

—Me acuerdo de que en verano íbamos mucho, para matar el tiempo. 

—Pues yo solo recuerdo una vez en la que subimos con las bicicletas y casi me ahogo. 

Y el silencio pegajoso, pero no del todo incómodo, los inunda de nuevo. Allí pasó algo recuerda Eddie, mirando el Mickey Mouse que Rich tiene en el chubasquero, algo más, entre él y yo. No es importante, pero pasó algo ¿El qué? ¿Qué era?

Richie empieza a tararear, con la mente en otra parte. En la estatua. En lo mucho que le dolieron las lentillas cuando lloraba agazapado. En las galletas chinas. En el chiquillo del espejo. Él no lo sabe, pero en su hombro aún tiene la huella de una mano mojada de agua del canal de Derry, que empieza a difuminarse y secarse poco a poco. Eddie se desabrocha la chaqueta del chándal a medida que empiezan a subir la colina. Le molesta estar sudando tantísimo. Cuando consiguen alcanzar la cima, ambos están resollando como burros, y Eddie necesita un chute de su inhalador (placebo, chico) para poder recuperar el aliento. 

Del maravilloso manzano (o quizás olivo) que los dos adultos recuerdan solo queda un feo y viejo tocón de madera, cortado más o menos a medio metro del suelo. Ha sido sustituido por una noria, a unos diez minutos de allí. Encabeza la feria de verano de la pequeña ciudad. 

Eddie tiene el corazón en un puño, decepcionado una vez más por su descubrimiento.

Richie eja caer su culo encima del cadáver del viejo tronco, jadeando levemente, y apoyando las manos detrás de sí para dejar caer peso sobre ellas. Bañado por las lucecitas de la noria, rojas, moradas, azules y blancas, está bastante guapo. Comenta, con un sonrisa pero aterrado;

—Se ve que ya no somos niños,Kaspbrack. 

—Esta ciudad de mierda se expande como un cáncer.

A Eddie le duele la cabeza si intentar recordar qué pasó la última vez que estuvo en lo alto de la colina. Solo puede pensar en que hace unos momentos, Richie se enfrentó a Eso, y Eso había escogido su cara para aterrarlo, y hacerle llorar. 

—Pues la gente con cáncer suele morir, espero que Derry muera también. Por cierto, los troncos viejos son la guarida ideal de arañas y gusanos.

Richie únicamente levanta las manos del tronco poniendo una mueca de lo más infantil. Luego se levanta sacudiéndose el estrecho pantalón.

—Oye, Eduardo…— Pasa un dedo justo por debajo de su ojo, como acto reflejo, como si quisiera empujar unas gafas que ha recordado que no tiene puestas y lo mejor que le ha salido para disimular fuera algo raro con la mano.—Lo de la estatua… No le des muchas vueltas ¿Eh?

Ya.  
Claro.

Le dijo al rey de los pensamientos obsesivo—compulsivos. 

—Da igual, no te preocupes.

—Loestoydiciendoenserio. 

—Ya, ya. Richie está bien, no te voy a perdonar si eso es lo que estás buscando porque no hay nadaque perdonar. Además, podría haber cogido la cara de cualquiera de los Perdedores. Seguro que eligió la mía porque estaba mirando.

¿Seguro? ¿Segurísimo? Richie sonríe y Eddie se siente algo violento. El miope echa de menos sus gafas. Mucho de menos. Pero ya no son niños, ya no tiene por qué esconderse del mundo bajo ellas. No tiene nada que ocultar. 

Sus ojos siguen siendo de un azul oceánico. Eddie los adoraba de niño, le recordaban a la playa, puros y limpios salvo por la manchita marrón en la pupila derecha, que parece una islita… No debería divagar sobre los ojos de Richard. Debería sacar otro tema de conversación, ya. 

—Probablemente sí, porque antes de la tuya, tenía mi cara. 

Auch, ah. Eso también le molesta en el alma. Venga ya, Rich, no puedes hablar en serio.

(—Eres un buen hombre, Richie, de verdad que sí) 

—Os he echado de menos. A todos, me refiero. 

(—Yo también a ti, Richie.) Eddie se queda callado sin saber qué decir. 

—Pues yo a tí no, capullo —Bien, Eddie, bien —Ni siquiera os recordaba. 

—Sieeeempre tan dulce como una colegiala. 

—Que te jodan. ¿Por qué sigues siendo igual de borde con todos? Pregunto.—

Richie ríe:

—¿¿Yo??

¿Tú tenías un crush en mi, Richie? ¿Era eso? ¿Te gustaba? ¿Cuando éramos niños, te gustaba? ¿Te sigo gustando? 

—Sí, tú.

—Te recuerdo que tú eras el Gnomo Gruñón. 

—Y tú Blancanieves, ya de paso.

Richie se aparta la melenita negra con gesto de suficiencia. 

—Por supuesto que soy Blancanieves.

—A algunos les hace falta ir madurando, que son mayorcitos ya.

—Bueno, tu nunca supiste ser un niño, ya ves. ¡Ja! 

—El mundo es un lugar peligroso, joven Tozier, uno debe estar en alerta permanente. Nos enfrentábamos a la muerte todos los días ¿no?

Eddie le da un golpecito a un guijarro, saltando para atrás cuando de debajo de este sale un bichito correteando. Carraspea, avergonzado, y añade, sonriéndole:

—Especialmente tú, que no sabías mantener la boca cerrada.

Pero Richie no le está mirando. Contempla la Noria y la feria de más allá, cansado.

Trabaja en el mundo del espectáculo, a fin y al cabo, y entiende la importancia de algo llamado lenguaje corporal. Y sabe lo incómodo que lleva Eddie desde que salió del armario en el Jade Oriental. No es bobo.

—Sí, supongo, menudos chalados. Victor Criss me la tenía jurada, de verdad. Al menos no era Henry Bowers. Ese sí que era un “trasto”.

—Henry Bowers— Dice Eddie a la misma vez, solemne. —Hostia puta, ¿no fui yo quien ayudó a Ben con su herida en la barriga? 

—Eso creo. Justo antes de lo del dique...Bowers estaba tan loco como su padre. 

—¿No acabó en un psiquiátrico?— Sonríe. 

—¡Sí! Al otro lado del condado. Para locos y maricas. Ese era el lema ¿no? 

Eddie enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo, mirándolo con expresión torturada. 

He oído que le han encerrado en un psiquiátrico, y mi madre dice que allí solo van locos y gays. 

A propósito, Eddie ¿quieres que te…?

—Jesús, espero que no me toque en la misma habitación que él cuando me ingresen.

—¡Oye!

—¡Qué!

—Sabes que… que realmente no pensaba eso cuando.. era crío. Osea, sí, pero ya no. Mi madre… echaba mucha mierda por la boca.

Eddie se sonroja más cuando Richie se echa a reír. Está bromeando, de nuevo, no lo ha dicho para ofenderte, pero aún así… 

—Bueno… De todos modos. ¿cuándo lo supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que eras gay.

—Oh, bueno.— Pasa un brazo por sus hombros, pegándoselo con una sonrisa.—No lo sé, ¿cuando supiste que eras hetero?

—...Vale, es justo. 

—Bromeaba, tranquilo, ja ja já. No pensé que me preguntarías.

—¿Por? 

—No sé. No parece ser tu tema de conversación favorita.

—¿Existe de eso, para empezar? 

Richie ríe, algo más animado.

—Si preguntas por cuándo supe que era gay, supongo que eso es algo que sabes desde siempre.— ¿Te gustaba? —Si preguntas por cuándo salí del armario… es una divertida historia , ¿quieres la versión larga o corta?

—Mientras no sea tan mala como tus chistes.

—Es peor. ¿Quieres que te la cuente, o no? Bueno, te lo contaré de todas formas. 

Eddie sonríe.

—Cómo no.

—Entonces, verás. Por un lado tenemos a este tío atleta, en penúltimo curso de la universidad. Ese hombre estará tan enterrado en el armario que debe de doler, así que para preservar su anonimato, le llamaremos Jack. No era muy espabilado pero tenía unos brazos que…

—Vale, ¿entonces? 

—No mucho por ahora, sé un buen chico y ten paciencia. Le conocí porque empezó a salir con mi mejor amiga, Jess, quien era jodidamente divertida, super bonita, muy sexy, blandita y suave, ¡Jesús, qué mujer, qué mujer!

—Céntrate. 

—Perdón. Bueno, eran novios, muy formal todo, pero resulta que me enteré por terceros de que yo le molaba muchísimo.

—¿A Jack?

—No, a Jess. 

—… No veo cómo puede desembocar eso en tu colorida homosexualidad.

—¡Te he dicho que seas paciente! Bueno, pues nos enrollamos a lo bestia poco después, en una fiesta, y ¡Oh Dios! Jack se enteró. Queeeé casualidaaaad. 

Eddie ríe. 

—Jesucriiiisto, qué coincideeeencia. 

—Al menos vas mejorando como narrador de historias. 

—Gracias. Bueno, eso, lo que te decía, rompieron, así que me llevé a Jack de bares para pedirle perdón por tirarme a su chica.

—¿Y no te pegó una paliza?

—Sí, fue justo antes.

—¿Antes de qué?

—¡De emborracharnos!

—¡Pues sé más claro!

—¡El caso! Bueno, Jack estaba borracho, y devastado. Y yo… Bueno, yo estaba muy colocado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que…

—¡Por Dios Eddie Bear! Todos los actores que se respeten a sí mismos tienen su propio vicio. Es lo primero que aprendes en Hollywood.— Eddie quiere preguntar cuál es el “vicio” de Paul Dalton.— Cogí a Jack y le dije; ¿Sabes qué sería divertido?

—Sospecho que esto acaba fatal para Jack.

—Y me contestó; ¿Ehhhh…. supongoooo? Así que le dije; que fuéramos al cuarto de Jess y te la chupara. Jack no parecía muy convencido, pero… y esto es importante Kaspbrack, te tomaré la lección. Me miró así —Durante unos segundos, Richie mira al vacío con cara de bobo, metiéndose en el papel.— y después dijo: suena muuuuuuy divertido.— Eddie ríe, negando;

—¿A ti qué coño te pasa, Tozier?— Richie suelta una carcajada.

—Bueno, debo admitir que no ha sido una de mis mejores obras. En serio, le doy un 7/10, como mucho.

—Así que, primero dormiste con su novia, y luego… ¿te acostaste con él?

—Sexo, Eddie, tuve sexo con ambos. Venga, sé que puedes decir la palabrita del día.

—¿Y cómo cojones no te mandaron ambos a tomar por culo?

—Bueno… Jack lo hizo.— Eddie se sonroja.— No, vale, vale. Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero el caso es que funcionó. Escucha, ahora es cuando se pone interesante de verdad. Yo estaba en plena crisis existencial, preguntándome si debía tragar o escupir, y justo…

—No me hacía falta esa información

—... En ese momento, ¡Entró Jess! Jack entró en pánico, con todo el numerito de; ¡No Jess! ¡No es lo que parece! Pero spoiler, era exactamente lo que parecía.

—Por favor, dime que tuviste la decencia de no sugerir un trío.

—Shhhh, ¿No te enseñó mamá que es de mala educación interrumpir? Jess se vino arriba, fue algo como; —Toma un tono tres octavas más agudo que su voz.— ¡RICHIE! ¡ESE DE AHÍ ES MI NOVIO SO CAPULLO!

—¡Pero si ella misma había follado contigo la noche anterior!

—¡Lo sé! Yo me quedé como; — Se tapa la boca con ambas manos, frunciendo los labios en una delgada línea casi inexistente.— Y ella volvió a la carga; ¡Jack, odio cuando te dedicas a hablar, PONTE LOS PUTOS PANTALONES!

—Oh Dios.

—Y yo seguía como; —Repite exactamente el mismo gesto, pestañeando mucho y fingiendo estar muy incómodo.

—¿Cómo diablos se explica que nosotros fuéramos tus amigos más normales?

—¿Te vas a callar? ¿O no piensas permitir que termine mi historieta?

—Perdón, perdón.

—¿Por dónde iba?

—Jess gritándole a Jack que se callara.

—Ah, sí. Cierto, cierto. Bueno, después de gritar me mira y me grita; Richie por el amor a Dios ¡escúpelo! Así que yo…

—Qué amable, puso fin a tu crisis.— Ambos ríen.

—...En su camiseta.

—Dios. Ugh. Dios Richie. Yo me habría desmayado, sabes cuántas…

—¿Bacterias y mierdas hay en el semen de un hombre adulto? Sí, sí. Entonces Jess nos miró y echó los brazos al cielo.— Él mismo lo hace.— ¡Qué hubiera pasado si no llego a interrumpir? Y yo, colocado como estaba, desnudo, y desde mi inmensa sabiduría, contesté; Pues creo que lo hubiera tragado.

—Ay Jesús…

—Y, bueno, ese fue el fin de nuestra amistad.

—Hombre, normal. Menuda boquita de oro, ¿Nunca aprendiste a mantenerla cerrada?

—Oye, oye. Tengo un trabajo, dinero, y esposo gracias a mi maravillosa boquita de oro y lo que sé hacer con ella.

—Joder Jesús bendito, no necesito saber esas cosas. ¿Tampoco te enseñaron un mínimo de decencia? ¡Las cosas de la intimidad, para la intimidad!

—Nooooop, no, esa lección me la salté.

—Ni lo jures. Esa y todas.—Richie le sonríe, mucho.—Dios mío, qué asco.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.— Pero coño, deja de repetirlo.

—¿No sabes lo fácil que es conseguir una ETS?— Richie se pasa la lengua por los labios. Sí Eddie, sí que lo sé; 

—De algo debe morirse uno, qué demonios.

—La gente suele agarrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes, ¿Sabes? No acelerar su muerte.

—Pues en ese caso nunca folles con un hombre y al menos de las ETS estarás a salvo. Cien por cien asegurado.— Eddie enrojece.

—Tengo una esposa, bocazas.

—Bueno, y Jack salía con Jess, y el tipo con el que Paul me engañó tenía mujer también, ya ves tú.

—...Ya. Lo que sea.

—¡Oh venga ya! Por favor Eddicito mío, no te lo tomes así querido. No pretendía ofender tu ego.

—No estoy ofendido idiota.

—Ya.

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿No llevas reloj?

—Lo dejé en el hotel.

—Pues serán las once o así. ¿Dónde te alojas?

—Hotel California, creo que se llama.— Cree no, está seguro. Eddie es la persona más atenta a los detalles que Richie conoce. 

—Welcome to the hotel Californiiiiaaaaaa. Such a lovely place, such a lovely faaaaace.

—Menos mal que no te dedicas a cantar, porque no es lo tuyo. 

—Lo sé, toda una pena. Aunque Paul canta de puta madre, así que compensa. Será quien le cante nanas a nuestros críos.

¿Críos? ¿Estáis pensando en…?

—Estaría mal llegar tarde, deberíamos ir yendo.

—Pues vamos, de todos modos, no quiero que el árbol se convierta en un monstruo y nos coma o algo así.

—Menuda estupidez.

—Estamos en Derry.

—Ya. Lo que sea.

—¿Sabes que enseñé a Beverly a bailar por aquí cerca?

Eddie toma una “calada” de inhalador;

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No será más bien que ella te enseñó a ti?

—Me ofende u’teh seño’ito.— Responde Richie, arqueando mucho las cejas. Eddie niega, riendo;

—Oh dios, esa voz de mierda no, por favor.

—Joder hace años que no la uso. Y sinceramente, ni puta idea de por qué me soportaba Mike.

—Porque el pobre era demasiado educado, pero yo gustoso te habría callado.

—Mike era educado, sí. Menudo—niño—más—puto—bueno—puto—joder.

—Deja de decir palabrotas, gilipollas.

—Perdón, gilipollas.

—¿Quién fue el último en irse? ¿Tú o Beverly?

—¿Cuando éramos niños?

—¿Cuándo si no?

—Nos fugamos.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí. ¡Joder, si casi nos casamos!

—¿Que casi... qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí! Dios me acabo de acordar, ¡No lo recordaba!

—¿Pero cómo que…

—Para escapar.— Se rasca la barbita.— O sea, para fugarnos. Y que Bev pudiera abandonar su casa.

—¿Casi os casásteis para escapar? ¿Por qué no escapásteis y ya?

—Am, por mierdas legales, supongo. Porque sería legalmente mi mujer y su padre dejaría de tener autoridad sobre ella o algo así.— Se da cuenta de que él mismo está flipando con el descubrimiento.— Debería de preguntarle por qué no lo hicimos, a ver si ella se acuerda.

—Juro que sigo sin entenderlo. Quiero decir, ¡Es Bev!

—Ya, lo sé.

—¡Ni siquiera te gustaba!

—¡Eh, eh, para el carro vaquero! — Saca otras dos excedrinas, que se mete en la boca y mastica.— Yo amaba a Beverly. Tal y como también te amaba a ti.— Eddie ignora la última parte a propósito, y Richie lo nota.

—Espera, ¿entonces te gustan los tíos o las tías?

Richie se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa cómica.

—No la amaba de forma romántica.

Esa no es una respuesta clara.

—Mhm. En fin tampoco importa. No os acabásteis casando.

—Joder, necesito una puta bebida.

—Podemos ir al bar después de la biblioteca,— si seguimos vivos— seguro que en el Hotel California tienen algo.

—Ya, seguro que sí.— Ten cuidado Richie, joder. Le susurra Paul al oído.

—¿Crees que el resto está bien?

—Más les vale, porque si no me los cargo. —Eddie se frota los ojos, Richie se mesa el pelo.— Jesús.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que acabo de recordar que casi me caso con una tía, a ti qué te parece joder. Estoy flipándolo ahora mismo.

—Ah, eso.

—Sí, eso. Casi nada, vamos.

Eddie sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros y pateando una piedra que rueda colina abajo. Richie mete las manos en los bolsillos. El silencio reina, un rato. Hasta que llegan al pie de la cuesta. Ambos parecen dos adictos a la cafeína que llevan, como estudiantes de último curso justo antes de los exámenes, semanas sin dormir. Es Eddie quien vuelve a hablar, encontrando el silencio demasiado incómodo;

—Espero que no muramos.

—No me digas, genio.

—Deja de ser un capullo.

Lo siento Eddie, es mi forma de afrontar estas situaciones.

—Lo siento, mi dulce niño. 

—Para.

Richie pone acento británico. El mayordomo Toodles;

— ¿Y cuál es la precisa razón de que desee usted sobrevivir, caballero?

—No estoy preparado para morir. ¿Nos vamos o qué, joder?

—Claro. Después de ti. — Saca un cigarro, buscando el mechero.— Juro que no te miraré el culo.

—Dios bendito.— Intranquilo por lo que el último comentario tan innecesario le ha hecho pensar, Eddie se adelanta. Richie enciende el cigarrillo. Es el último que le queda. ¿Cuántos llevas ya hoy? ¿Doce? ¿Ocho? Como Eddie estará pensando, esta mierda va a matarte.

Richie anda tras él para no molestarle con el humo. Con la mirada fija en su nuca, qué coño, en su ciudad. Pero en ningún momento en su culo, porque ¿Por qué motivo iba a mirarle el trasero?

Eddie tiene los vellos de punta, y Richie quiere llorar del miedo. Ninguno está preparado, ni estaba preparado, ni estará preparado, para tener la conversación que evitaron bajo ese mismo árbol hace veinticinco años. Acaban de tener la oportunidad perfecta, y qué demonios, también la han desperdiciado.

Sin embargo, tragan saliva, cuentan hasta diez, y siguen andando hasta la biblioteca “de los adultos”, donde la amable secretaria de Mike les indica que pueden pasar al despacho de este, que debe estar al llegar. Ambos esperan, en un incómodo silencio roto solo por el frusfrus de las páginas que se rozan, los susurros, y la puerta al cerrarse. Bill no ha llegado aún. El resto tampoco.

La duda les asalta, a ambos, aunque no la comparten en voz alta; ¿Esto es todo? ¿Se ha acabado? ¿Realmente somos los últimos? 

El reloj marca las once y cuatro.

A las once y once, tan solo siete minutos después, sus dudas se borran de un soplo haciéndoles sentir estúpidos. No, claro que no son los únicos; ¿Por qué iban a tener los dos pardillos maricones más suerte que cualquiera del resto?

Bill y Mike parecen haber llegado del mismo lugar, charlando juntos de algo. Cuando entran al despacho, Richie y Eddie se dan cuenta de que ese algo resulta ser Silver. Bill la encontró, y la ha vuelto a comprar. Si han tardado es porque la estaban poniendo a punto.

Ben entra casi al segundo. Estaba recorriendo la biblioteca, repasando con los ojos y en directo el recuerdo abstracto que le llevó a construir el edificio que le lanzó a la fama. Al ver a Mike y Bill por la puerta, se ha dirigido también al despacho. La que falta es Beverly. La secretaria les informa, interrumpiendo, que sobre las ocho y dieciséis ha recibido una llamada desde el Hotel California, la señorita Beverly Marsh ha parado en el hotel para ducharse, y en seguida sale de camino.

Richie respira, y Eddie se relaja.

No, no están solos, porque no tienen tanta suerte ni van a conseguir ninguna excusa para huir sin culpa. El resto también ha llegado. Van a hacerlo. Están vivos. No hay vuelta atrás. 

Mike pregunta;

—¿Quién quiere unas cervezas? Tengo un par en la nevera de mi despacho.

—¿Eso también lo preparaste porque sabías que vendríamos?

—Supongo que sí, Ben.—Le sonríe.— O tal vez simplemente me gusta tener cerca algo de beber.

—Para eso haberte hecho con vodka, que cumple mejor la función.—Reclama Beverly. Mike le sonríe levemente, mientras Ben se levanta para ir a buscar los botellines.

—¿A quién le traigo? 

Beverly, Mike y Eddie levantan la mano. Richie no lo hace. Bill le mira, después sonríe y niega también, así que Ben va al despacho de Mike en busca de cuatro botellines, y no seis. 

—¿Tienes máquina de café o algo así, Mickey?

—Sí, junto a la entrada.

—Pues voy a por un americano, si vas a tenernos toda la noche despiertos más me vale tener algo de cafeína en vena.

—Tráeme a mí un m—manchado, R—Richie. —Bill sonríe al resto, como disculpándose.—Horario e—eu—europeo, ya debería estar dormido. 

Todos asienten, comprensivos. Mientras esperan a que ambos vuelvan, todos 

(a excepción de Mike, por supuesto), recorren la sala con la mirada. No están en la zona principal donde están todos los libros y lectores, si no en una de las pequeñas habitaciones de conferencias que no existían en el 58, y que fueron construidas entre el 1969 y el 1971, cuando tuvo lugar la ampliación de la biblioteca municipal. Por tanto, ninguno (de nuevo, a excepción de Mike), ha estado antes en la habitación. Terreno neutro. 

Sin embargo, no dejan de estar en la biblioteca. Y además de Ben, que ha recordado a la antigua bibliotecaria que a veces le permitía quedarse hasta tarde para ordenar los libros, el túnel que le parecía un pasadizo hacia una nueva dimensión, o cómo, parándote bajo la escalera de caracol en el momento justo, podías ver la ropa interior de alguna muchacha en falda, todos han sido bienvenidos con algún recuerdo propio. La investigación sobre las balas balines, las tardes refugiados en el aire acondicionado huyendo de Bowers, las mañanas estudiando matemáticas por los castigos del señor Wilkes, e incluso, en el caso de Beverly, un año entero trabajando como secretaria para pasar horas fuera de casa. 

Como todo en Derry, tiene un significado especial para los siete, ahora seis, elegidos por la tortuga. 

Finalmente, Richie vuelve con los dos cafés de cincuenta centavos, y Ben con los botellines ya abiertos. Ni siquiera han tardado tanto. 

—V-v-vamos al grano. ¿Qué v-vísteis? 

Ninguno quiere empezar esa conversación. 

Tiene lugar una curiosa ronda de miradas en círculo. Mike los mira desde fuera. Ve cómo Eddie mira a Richie, quien apartándole la mirada, está concentrado en Beverly, muy curiosa por lo que Ben tiene que decir, y así sucesivamente. 

Al final es ella quien da el primer paso;

—Joder sois todos unos cobardes. Empiezo yo, vale, empiezo yo. 

—Gracias B-bev.

—Mhm, como sea. Fui a casa de mi padre, solo que, por lo visto, lleva años muertos.

—Joder.—Richie se rasca la nuca.—Menudo hijo de puta.

—Sí, bueno. En verdad lo intuía, pero creí leer su nombre en el buzón, así que llamé a la puerta.

—¿C-creíste?

—Mhm, me abrió una señora mayor, y me invitó a tomar el té.

—Menuda mierda de historia Beverlita.—Richie ríe, nervioso, estrujando el vaso de papel.—Casi me habías intrigado con lo de tu padre.

Ella le mira, seria. Bebe de su botellín.

—Era la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Bueno, era eso, ¿No?— No sabe si es más acertado mirar a Mike o Bill, pero ambos asienten.

—¿Recordaste algo?—Apunta Mike amablemente.

—Mhm. Los balines. Los disparé yo, con el tirachinas, ¿No?

—¿Balines? ¿No balas?—Inquiere Eddie.

—Balines, de plata además. Estoy segura. 

—¿Por qué balines y no balas? —Sacude su inhalador, uno de los que ha comprado en la farmacia.

—Pues, no sé, supongo que porque sí.—Bev se reclina en la silla de plástico, pasándose un mechón de la corta melenita tras la oreja.

—Éramos niños, sabíamos que las balas no funcionarían, y además, eran más difíciles de fabricar. —Apunta Mike. 

—J-j-joder, las hicimos en mi c-casa, ¿No? 

—¡Fingimos jugar al monopoly! Como Stan es judío, dijimos que fue quien ganó, y la madre de Bill se escandalizó.— Beverly sonríe, aunque Ben sigue bastante confundido, como si no entendiera la conversación porque aún no hubiera desbloqueado ese recuerdo en concreto. 

—¿Pero de plata? ¿Por qué de plata?—Repite Eddie. 

—Joder, el puto hombre lobo.—Contesta Richie. Ben por fin cae en la cuenta. 

—¡El hombre lobo! 

—El jodido hombre lobo adolescente.— Precisa Richie de nuevo. 

Ben se levanta, llamando la atención del resto, que siguen tan tensos que mañana despertarán con contracturas en músculos de cuya existencia no sabían. Se desabrocha la camisa, lo que provoca que Richie, hasta ahora algo ausente, vuelva a su repertorio de chistes y gracias varias para restar importancia a la situación;

—¿Una cerveza y ya empezamos los stripteases? Uy uy uy, Benjamin, ¡Me sacas los colores!

Beverly ríe, fijándose de nuevo, sorprendida, en lo mucho que cambió Ben. No es la única. 

Junto a la gran H emblanquecida por los años, el vello de la línea alba que se pierde en los pantalones, algunas marcas varias, probablemente de muchas estrías, relucen tres largas rayas irregulares, algo enrojecidas. Le cruzan todo el vientre. Empiezan unos centímetros bajo el pezón izquierdo. Acaban unos centímetros bajo el ombligo, en diagonal. Ben vuelve a cerrarse la camisa, sonrojado por las miradas descaradas.

—¡Aparecieron anoche! ¡Como la de la mano! No recordaba de qué eran y me quedé alucinado, aunque tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar. Pero son del hombre lobo, ¡cuando fuimos a Neibolt! —Mira a Eddie.—Prácticamente hiciste de cirujano, te preocupaste de curarme las heridas. 

—Bueno, de algo tenía que servir mi hipocondría, supongo. 

—Sí, sí. Podría haberme desangrado


	10. Noches de hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Abuso de Alcohol :-)

1

Bill y Beverly volvieron andando, juntos. Mike se quedó recogiendo. Richie, Eddie y Ben compartieron el mismo coche.  
Tras aparcarlo, Richie se quedó solo. Paul habría esperado a verlo tranquilo antes de ir a acostarse, pero Eddie no es Paul, y le ha dejado solo, con un par de cigarrillos. Cuando los consume, entra al hotel, deseando como no ha deseado en años un buen chupito de vodka. ¿Un chupito? Una botella entera de vodka polaco.  
Todos los hoteles tienen, al menos, una barra. El Hotel California tiene un bar al completo, dentro del Salón Colorado. A Richie no le cuesta encontrarlo.  
Los estantes, sin embargo, están vacíos. Así como las mesas y sillas están cubiertas por sábanas blancas. Es temporada baja, y no renta tener abierto todo un comedor cuando, como mucho, el hotel alberga a doce personas por semana. Richie suspira, sentándose en uno de los taburetes giratorios. Ha cambiado las lentillas por unas gafas de pasta que siempre lleva consigo, por si acaso. Son más alargadas que las que vestía de niño, algo más elegantes. Pero siguen siendo del mismo color; negras. Apoya los antebrazos en la barra, y recuesta en ellos la cabeza. Sin la tentación al alcance, casi se cree salvado.  
Las voces, sin embargo, no tardan en inundar su cabeza. Es lo que tiene ser comediante y locutor, no te puedes estar callado.  
En este caso, imagina al mayordomo británico, Toodles. Le ve de pie, tras la barra, limpiando vasos. Imagina el salón-comedor en su máximo esplendor; todas las lámparas, de esas antiguas que cuelgan del techo como arañas, encendidas y bañando con una dorada luz las mesas circulares sobre las que penden, ocupadas todas por damas y caballeros que, por alguna razón, imagina enmascarados el baile de la muerte roja, Edgar Allan Poe. Todos van, curiosamente, a la moda de los años veinte. Y al fondo suena un piano, es la Para Elisa, la misma canción que la señora Denbrough tocaba en el instante que su hijo menor era asesinado.  
Richie imagina todo esto vívidamente, es lo que tienen el explosivo combo de imaginación y dedicarse al entretenimiento; uno puede mentirse hasta a sí mismo.  
El barman se llama Lloyd. Y aunque siempre se ha llamado Lloyd, ahora es el barista Toodles el que le ofrece una copa; invita la casa. Richie la rechaza amablemente. Es curioso. Hasta ahora siempre se lo había imaginado como un hombre alto, muy estirado, con elegante uniforme de criado, y un mandil, incluso, por añadirle ese punto cómico. Usaría monóculo y pajarita, estaría medio calvo, y tendría los ojos claros; la caricatura de un anciano británico.  
El Toodles que ahora visualizaba al otro lado de la barra, sin embargo, era muy distinto. Para empezar, el uniforme. Richie supuso que su cansada mente simplemente lo había ajustado al lugar donde se encontraban; un hotel, no una mansión. En lugar de su traje de criado trasvestido, el barista Toodles iba en camisa blanca, pajarita negra, y pantalones y chaquetilla color vino tinto.   
No necesitaba monóculo, este nuevo Toodles. Y tenía la cara más cuadrada de lo que había imaginado anteriormente; en vez de mejillas chupadas, pómulos definidos y afilados. Los ojos más verdes que azules, a pesar de la oscuridad, Richie lo ve perfectamente, porque ve con los ojos de la imaginación. Y el pelo, en vez de medio desaparecido, en una melenita engominada que le llega por la barbilla. Tiene unas profundas entradas, y abundantes patillas. Lo más inquietante, sin embargo, es la sonrisa, una amplia mueca imperturbable que dista mucho de la agradable y respetuosa mueca que Toodles siempre ha puesto en su mente. Cuando le pregunta por su nombre de pila, algo que nunca tampoco se le había ocurrido imaginar, Toodles responde que es Jack. Jack Toodles. Vuelve a ofrecerle un trago. Richie, a salvo desde su imaginación, acepta. Le dice:

—Vale, Lloyd, vale.  
(—Es Jack.  
—Perdona hombre.) La noche está un poquito floja, ¿verdad?

(Luego ríe, de forma estridente, y Jack pone una sonrisa tirante con las cejas triangulares alzadas y los ojos bien pequeños. Parece pensar "que tío más imbécil")

—Sí, así me temo, señor Tozier. ¿Qué será esta noche?

Richie sigue:

—Bueno, Lloyd,(—Jack.—)me alegra que preguntes, porque estás en tu día de suerte, ya que resulta que en mi cartera, Lloyd, tengo dos billetes de veinte y dos billetes de diez, y unas cuantas monedas de cincuenta centavos, que personalmente no pensara que fuera a gastar hasta— (nunca, porque vamos a morir todos) —abril. Así que vas a sacar una de esas botellas tuyas de suave Bourbon, o algo de vodka, un vasito pequeñito y algo de hielo ¿le parece?

Y vuelve a reír.

Un vodka de cereza bien cargado, con algo de coca cola cero es lo que recibe.

Lo que está teniendo lugar, es de locos. Surrealista. Parece sacado de uno de los libros de Bill, y en realidad, bien podría estarlo. Seguro que el chaval escribe un libro al respecto si salen de esta vivos.  
Estaba a punto de empezar las vacaciones de su vida. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho, es ignorar la llamada, subir al avión, y dormitar en el hombro de su novio hasta que, seis horas después, un aterrizaje brusco los despertara en México.  
Y sin embargo, como Paul estaba ocupado con unos autógrafos, cogió la dichosa llamada. Una llamada, de un amigo de la infancia, a quien había olvidado. Y de repente una cicatriz que no estaba había reaparecido en su mano. Y por gilipollas, porque no había otra palabra, había cambiado su vuelo; en vez del paraíso que había visto nacer a su dios azteca personal, el muy subnormal va y embarca en una lata de aluminio camino al culo del mundo. No solo eso. Había llegado al culo del mundo. Había comido con cinco personas a las que ni recordaba. Unas galletas chinas habían tomado vida. Una puta estatua gigante había mutado hasta convertirse en sí mismo y en su crush de la infancia (el cual se había convertido en un completo extraño) Y por último, había descubierto que su otro amigo olvidado (mejor amigo, el único que realmente le habría comprendido sin juzgar) se había suicidado. Y bueno, ¡Oh bueno! y no olvidemos lo último, se había sentado en un bar vacío a fingir que tomaba vodka mientras habla con un mayordomo imaginario que se acababa de convertir en barista. Una gracia, vaya. Surrealista. Que viniera Freud a psicoanalizarlo.

"¿No le parece un baile muy agradable, señor Tozier?

—Por supuesto, Toodles. Una velada fascinante. Y está usted glamuroso también, Lloyd. Digo, Jackie. Glamuroso.

"Es usted simpatiquísimo" El barista imaginario rellena su copa, que Richie ya no visualiza como un vaso de chupito, si no un cubata. "Y por ello le invita la casa. Por ello, y porque es nuestro invitado especial."

—Menudo pillín, Toodles. Menudo pillín está hecho. Ande y tómese uno conmigo.  
"Estoy trabajando señor, pero tal vez luego. ¿Por qué no baila con el resto? Todos le estábamos esperando."

Richie se levanta, acuñando la mano derecha como si en ella llevase el vaso imaginario. En su imaginación, se está deslizando entre señores que le comen con la mirada y mujeres escotadas que desean estar con él. Todos bailan, o chismorrean, cada uno con su máscara. Él es el único que no viste ninguna, a no ser que las gafas cuenten.  
Debe de ser bien entrada la madrugada. O al menos las dos. Pero la esfera de cristal del elegante reloj de cuco que, erguido sobre un cuerpo de tallada madera, tiene su propio foco de protagonismo junto a la puerta, marca las doce menos cuarto. ¡A desenmascararse, a desenmascararse! ¡Quince minutos para desenmascararse! En la realidad, parece un borracho melancólico bailando solo entre mesas vacías que se niega a abandonar. Pero nadie está mirando.  
En un momento, no sabe cuándo, es consciente de que no imagina la música. La para Elisa ha dado lugar a una canción más lenta. Dream a little dream of me. Y no la está imaginando. Realmente está sonando.  
Periódicamente vuelve a la barra, una, y otra, y otra vez. Cuando va por el sexto cubata, descubre algo junto a las cerezas que se hunden al fondo del vaso. Sumergida con el hielo hay una brillante chapa de colores verdes y azules, seis años. Reza: ¡Seis años sobrio!

Pues ya no. Qué cojones, ya no. Jackie me estoy quedando seco; ¿No invitaba la casa? ¡Que sigan cayendo!

Sigue bailando, y bebiendo. Llegados a un punto cae en la cuenta de que se ha equivocado. No todos visten como en los Felices años 20. Sí, hay algunos con atuendos muy parecidos a los que Paul lleva en su dichosa serie. Pero otros parecen sacados de los cincuenta, de principios del siglo pasado, e incluso juraria que algunos van vestidos como en la revolución francesa, maldita sea, gritando ¡que rueden cabezas!  
Le parece lo más gracioso del mundo.

La diversión, sin embargo, acaba rápido. Cuando el reloj, atrasado, da la medianoche. Todo el mundo empieza a desnudarse. Y Richie, borracho, les mira. De repente muy cansado.

Todos se están quitando las máscaras. Los abrigos, los vestidos. ¡A desenmascararse! ¡Es la medianoche! ¡Es hora de desnudarse! ¡La muerte Roja! ¡A desenmascararse!  
Se mira de arriba abajo; ¿Pero él qué va a quitarse? ¿Las gafas? ¿Qué máscara? ¿Es todo una metáfora?

La habitación empieza a girar, y Richie, alarmado, se da cuenta de que está borracho y no recuerda cuánto bebió; ¿Seis? ¿Uno por cada año limpio? ¿O tal vez veinticuatro?

Se cohibe, pudoroso. Preguntándose quién es si le quitas las gracias y los chistes y la boca llena de bromas. ¡Qué miedo más maduro! ¡La raíz de la existencia, y la esencia del ser!  
Alrededor, la gente se va juntando. Cuerpos desnudos restregándose, frotándose. Una de esas danzas tribales de los documentales indígenas.  
De repente siente tetas en la espalda. Un viejo ¿El difunto JFK? le restriega los huevos por la pierna. Y es harto desagradable. Son las doce. La hora de la muerte roja, pero la muerte roja no está por ninguna parte.

Hasta que la habitación entera prende en llamas. Por un momento se pregunta si todo ello es real, o solo lo está soñando. Después siente el calor; una intensa llamarada que los envuelve a todos, meciéndose al ritmo de los tambores y timbales, acompañándolos en la danza de la verdadera máscara, la verdadera muerte, el miedo.  
El intenso terror.  
Pennywise.

Intenta huir, pero aterrado descubre que se encuentra en el centro, en el ojo de la tormenta, y su amigo Toodles le sonríe desde fuera, prometiéndole que, para el próximo desgraciado, será Richie el que ponga las copas. Con horror se da cuenta; está atrapado.

Los aparta a empujones; a esos cadáveres de celebridades que nunca llegaron lo suficientemente lejos y acabaron todas ahogadas en el alcohol.  
Las manos le arañan, y puede notar cómo las uñas dejan marcas en su suave carne. Preguntándose subconscientemente si esto es lo que siente Eddie cada vez que tiene un ataque de asma o "crisis respiratoria", consigue llegar a la puerta, que está cerrada aunque la dejara abierta al entrar. Mira por encima del hombro. La muerte roja, con cientos de brazos, y piernas, y pechos desnudos, y tres ojos, le reclama. Es una gran masa de carne putrefacta.  
En un momento de verdadero pánico en el que cree que va a mearse encima, no consigue abrir la puerta, y se convence de que alguien le echó llave. Tarda casi un minuto entero en entender el mensaje del cartelito que reza muy amablemente; tire, no empuje. Ni aún fuera siente alivio. Sigue abrasándose, sintiendo el calor escalar por su piel y quemarle los pelillos de los brazos. Así que continúa corriendo.  
El hotel, que parecía tan simple, pequeño, y acogedor, es ahora un laberinto. Puto payaso de los cojones. Puto alcohol barato. Puta fuerza de voluntad inexistente.

Siguen persiguiéndole, lo nota, lo sabe. Así que sigue corriendo. O al menos lo intenta, porque de pronto, la luz se va. Se hizo la noche. Y escucha la risita en eco de ese monstruoso payaso.  
Echa a correr, siguiendo las flechas de neón del suelo, para caso de incendio. Son fluorescentes, como toda su ropa. Van en zig zag. Siente que en cualquier momento va a perder el conocimiento. Parecen patrones psicodélicos trazados por un drogata hasta arriba de marihuana. Y los gemidos. Los gemidos que le persiguen se le atragantan en la garganta.

Una persecución, como de película. Una vez, Paul rodó una escena muy parecida. Su personaje, un espía muy entendido en el dinero, estaba siendo perseguido por los miembros de una extraña asociación que quería sabotear sus planes. Los directores le propusieron conseguir un doble, y seguro que sintieron un profundo alivio cuando Paul rechazó la idea. Le explicaron, y Richie estaba presente así que lo recuerda, (¡Qué curioso lo que uno recuerda en los momentos más terribles de su vida!), cómo debía correr. Había que saltar siempre que se llegaba al comienzo o final de una alfombra, porque uno se podía tropezar, y cuando se llegaba a las escaleras, si tocaba subirlas lo mejor era hacerlo a saltos. Si había que bajarlas, se hacía de lado, para no caer rodando. También le explicaron cómo saltar por el balcón, pero Richie espera no llegar a ese punto.

De todos modos, como su novio en la ficción, él es protagonista de una persecución.  
Escucha las voces ¿del payaso? del hotel por todas partes. Sus miles de invitados y cadáveres susurrando, bebiendo, riendo, follando, y sobre todo, persiguiéndole. Todos le gritan que es su culpa, que él es inmune pero es todo culpa suya.  
Le llega el sordo tambor de golpes acompasados, como si alguien martilleara contra el empapelado de la pared. Incluso cree escuchar pies que corren junto a los suyos, (llega incluso a girarse para comprobarlo). Está solo. Y el hotel, en realidad, dormido. Al menos sus verdaderos huéspedes lo están. Sus amigos, entre otros, deben estar descansando, como él debería estarlo también. Así que no le hace falta preguntar, lo sabe. Nadie le va a ayudar.  
Se vuelve un par de veces, mientras atraviesa el pasillo de la recepción y gira a la derecha cuando llega al ascensor, pero en ninguna ocasión descubre a Bowers, el payaso, o ningún otro persecutor. Aún así, lo siente.  
Siente que hay un martillo, o un mazo, que golpea la pared junto a su cabeza cada pocos pasos, a punto de alcanzarle. Siente que un hombre, cree que el barista, es quien lo empuña. Toma tu medicina mocoso asqueroso, ¡toma tu medicina! ¡Vas a tener piedad, vas a tener piedad COMO SEA! Tiene la extraña sensación de que no es él, Richie, quien escapa con los huevos en la garganta, huyendo del fuego y escapando del hotel, si no que es una mujer, que llora, tratando de llegar a su hijo perdido. En ese momento, el momento más extraño para pensar en estas cosas, decide que no quiere ser padre, nunca.  
Su decisión se verá truncada en unos años cuando Paul se encuentre con su vieja mejor amiga. ¡Ven aquí perra! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!  
Llega a las escaleras, dándose cuenta, de repente, de que no corre al azar. Está buscando la habitación de Bill. Le está buscando para que el Gran Bill, el Tartaja, le salve. Hay exactamente diecinueve escalones hasta la segunda planta. Los sube sin mirar atrás, al galope. Cuando va por el tercero, vuelve a sentir calor, y de pronto, un golpe. Resbala, y casi cae hasta el pie de la escalera, pero consigue agarrarse a la pared, rompiéndose tres uñas. ¡Me vas a matar! ¡Me vas a matar, Jack, por dios! Se incorpora y sigue subiendo. Seis, siete, nueve... Vuelve a sentir el miedo, el MIEDO, en grande, eso, detrás de sí cuando va por el undécimo. Está a punto de rendirse. Es un borracho. Un borracho algo más rico que la media y vive a costa de su marido, fracasado, y destinado al olvido. Destinado al engaño, a la decepción, porque no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente. Es un borracho ciego que no puede ayudar. Les hace un favor desapareciendo, como Stan. Solo que Stan no les hizo un favor, fue una putada, pero ¿él? Richie es un borracho muy débil, demasiado enclenque, hace un favor desapareciendo y dejándoles en cinco, porque cinco también es un número poderoso. Es mejor si se tumba en el escalón y deja que le alcancen.  
Todas estas sensaciones e ideas le abruman en cuestión de segundos. Vuelve a sentir el golpe del martillo mazo. La barandilla cruje y se rompe, aunque nada parezca haberla alcanzado. Le devuelve a la realidad, y sigue corriendo, sabiendo que el hotel y sus fantasmas se consumen a su espalda, y que es el más débil, y que es cuestión de segundos que le atrapen y él mismo se vuelva un invitado eterno del Hotel California, de donde puedes firmar que abandonas tu cuarto en cualquier momento, pero del que nunca puedes salir.  
Aún así corre.

Por fin, décimonoveno escalón. Segunda planta. Le parece ver de refilón una serpiente venenosa a punto de morderle y poner fin a su patética aventura. Es solo la manguera de incendios. Sin dejar de huir, o de correr, o de llorar, o de sentir que se meará del miedo en cualquier momento, llega a la habitación 217. Aporrea la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo;

—¡BILL! ¡BILL, POR DIOS, BILL!

Dentro, ni el más mínimo ruido.

La noche podría haber tenido otro punto y final, pero Bill no le abre. Los fantasmas han desaparecido, pero no sus voces. La de Kissdrivel, la de Briefcase, la del policía irlandés, la de Toodles. La de Richie el borracho. Todas siguen ahí. La noche podría haber acabado con otro sabor, la persecución de otro modo. Pero la cabra tira el monte si no tiene pastor, y Bill sigue dormido.

Richie no despertará hasta que un grito demasiado real interrumpa sus fantasías. Abrirá los ojos en medio de un charco sospechoso, en el Salón Colorado. Apestando a alcohol y Sida.

2

Todo oscuro, sin estrellas.  
Eso era lo que Henry veía.  
Su padre, el loco de su padre, dormía en el salón, que apesta a gases porque han vuelto a comer fabada. Esos asquerosos garbanzos. Los puede compartir con la vecina, con Victor y con Patrick, con el perro del negro, cuando vivía, con el panchito, cuando era más niño, e incluso con la cerda Misery, pero nunca se gastan antes del sábado. Y el lunes llega siempre otra olla.  
Todo oscuro, sin estrellas.

Henry sabe que muchos dicen que está loco. Sabe que le llaman lunático, que creen que los Bowers están todos majaretas, que está mal de la cabeza.  
Él no está loco. Su padre sí. Patrick también. Pero él no. Henry no está loco. Henry solo está enfadado, y dolorido, siempre. Bueno, casi siempre.  
A veces no está tan cabreado. Como cuando escribió la H en la barriga del gordo. O cuando pilla al panchito saliendo del granero. O cuando quema cosas en el vertedero con Patrick. A veces se olvida de que está enfadado. Aunque estarlo o no, le es indiferente. También le da igual que le llamen loco. El loco es su padre, que está durmiendo en el sofá, en un cuarto que huele a pedos.  
Henry también sabe que tiene suerte. Otros en su circunstancia no dirían suerte. Dirían que podría tenerlo peor. Pero Henry sabe que es suerte. Su padre le hace trabajar en la granja. Su padre le hace trabajar en el huerto. Su padre le hace estudiar. Le hace pensar. Le hace daño. Le hace comer fabada seis días a la semana. Su padre le da palizas cuando se enfada. Le estampa la pala de cavar en la espalda hasta que Henry se desmaya, porque no sabe decir basta. Le azota con las cadenas del coche si alimenta a los pollos tarde y le da puñetazos si trae una nota de clase. Pero su padre no le quiere, así que podría ser peor. Se dio cuenta gracias al panchito.  
A Henry su padre no le daba galletas, ni la nata de la leche, ni le dejaba sentarse en su regazo a ver la tele, ni le acariciaba la nuca distraídamente, ni le felicitaba cuando leía bien, ni le limpiaba las heridas, ni lo defendía de los otros muchachos. Pero tampoco le llevaba al granero. Tampoco le conducía a la granja. Henry sabe que tiene suerte. También, que no le gusta la fabada, que la luna habla, y que es la cara de la noche la que puso la navaja automática en el buzón, precisamente a su nombre y su dirección. Henry sabe.

Henry ve, aunque sea de noche, aunque esté todo oscuro, sin estrellas.  
Henry ve la luna, y le escucha susurrar. Encuentra la navaja, acaricia el filo con el dedo pulgar, probando a abrirla, a cerrarla, a abrirla, a cerrarla. Es bonita, y es un regalo. Un regalo de la Luna, que le habla.  
Mira el satélite, escondido tras las nubes. Solo se le ve media cara, la sonrisa. Henry sonríe también. ¿Que acabe con todos? Estupendo. Es lo más justo. Es lo correcto. Van a aprender a decir basta, esos comemierdas, van a aprender. Van a callarse. Van a aliviarle, y Henry no volverá a estar enfadado, se lo ha prometido la Luna. Calma, al fin.

Pero nadie puede tener calma si tiene también un padre. Eso también se lo ha dicho la Luna. Todo rito requiere un sacrificio, Henry no es tonto.  
Lo único que piensa al pulsar el botón de la navaja automática, y ver la sangre salir de la carótida de su sorprendido padre, es que no tendrá que volver a tomar fabada. Nunca más. La casa ha dejado de apestar y es gracias a Henry. Quien dentro de poco va a dejar de estar enfadado. Y será mejor que cualquier H, cualquier insulto, cualquier burla, cualquier vertedero con cosas en llamas.  
La casa ya no huele.  
No tendrá que volver a tomar fabada.  
(...)  
Henry despierta de madrugada, en el arcén de la carretera principal de Derry, ciudad que no ha pisado desde hace 25 años, cuando fue trasladado a Juniper Hills. Despierta disturbado. Mira al cielo. Ahí sigue la luna. Ahí sigue su sonrisa, diciéndole que es hora.  
Hay que acabar con lo que empezó.

4

Bill se despertó al oír los gritos de Richie, aunque no cayó en la cuenta de que era Richie, y tampoco consiguió despertar deprisa. Tardó en restregarse los ojos, apartar el brazo de Beverly, ponerse los calzoncillos y levantarse. Al asomarse a la puerta, ya no había nadie.

Mira a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no hay rastro de ningún chico abandonado, así que vuelve dentro, con idea de seguir durmiendo hasta la mañana, cuando tendrá que volver a olvidarse del descanso y asumir su rol de líder, de jefe, de fuerte. Del Gran Bill. Hasta entonces, puede seguir durmiendo, con la cara enterrada en los pechos desnudos y suaves de Beverly, plenamente consciente de que el derecho es considerablemente más grande que el izquierdo y de que los rizos de su pubis son más oscuros que las raíces de su cuero cabelludo. Solo tiene que volver a acostarse.  
Lo hace.  
Ni cinco minutos después ha vuelto a levantarse, odiándose, recordándose que si les pasa algo es culpa suya y solo suya. Porque fue quien le puso a Georgie el barquito en la mano. Y fue quien les hizo prometer.  
Se pone la camisa, aunque no los pantalones. Se le ha arrugado un poco, y puede que uno de los botones de la manga haya salido volando, porque el puño está desabrochado. No farfulla. Aunque sí despotrica mentalmente, harto de todo, de Derry, de la llamada, de eso, la tortuga, de Mike, y de Stan. Y de todos. Y de Georgie. Y de sí mismo por pensar esto.

Sale a buscar al desesperado que ha aporreado su puerta. Preguntándose si sería Eddie, o Richie, cómo sonaban sus voces, y qué pasaría.  
No les ve a ellos. A ninguno de los dos.  
Una niña pequeña con una vela le está esperando, junto al ascensor. De la edad de Georgie, sonríe. Le hace señas. Sus pies andan por él y Bill se encuentra buscando yendo hacia la cría.

La cría no puede tener más de siete años. Quizás menos. Lleva puesto un mandilón, de los que se les ponía a los infantes en la sección infantil y primaria en la escuela de Derry, y que Georgie tantas veces se puso antes de la inundación del '57, de cuadrados rositas y blancos, y acababa a la altura de sus rodillitas, por encima de una faldita plisada por la pantorrilla y unos calcetines bajitos y enrollados en dos rosquillas a la altura del taloncito. La niña lleva dos pequeñas coletitas, y Bill solo atiende a pensar por Dios, que alguien le quite la vela a esa criatura, que se va a terminar haciendo daño. El caso es que, de todas formas, le suena y mucho. La niña ríe, corretea un poco aguantando la vela de gas por delante de ella, y Bill se la queda mirando como dobla la esquina, en calzoncillos y como si fuera un maldito idiota.  
Luego, como si lo hubiera predicho, escucha a la niña tropezar y el candil caer. Un gritito agudo e infantil le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro como una bala sonora.

La sensación de irrealidad no le abandona ni cuando resbala por el pasillo y se golpea la rodilla contra la pared. En su cabeza, ya puede imaginar las llamas lamiendo las paredes y la ventana, propagándose por la alfombra, de un diseño tan intrincado que parece una selva dibujada por un niño perdido en Nunca Jamás. El hotel, es el hotel.  
Le sudan las manos, se siente mareado y a punto de desfallecer. Las paredes se alargan y estrechan y deforman, fruto de algún efecto óptico. Frente a un test de alcoholemia, Bill daría positivo. Oh sí, positivo en todo.

Vuelve a ver a la niña, que está esperándole, demasiado lejos para ser salvada, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que no la pierda de vista. Tiene una mueca, las manos llenas de cristales. En su cabeza, Bill ya escucha el fuego rugiendo. La mira a los ojos, deseando gritarle que se aparte, tenga cuidado, y vuelva a casa. Maldita tartamudez. De nuevo se le atragantan las palabras. Las puertas son todas idénticas, y cada una esconde una historia peor que la anterior. Bill no se ha estudiado la historia del hotel, no sabe lo que ha pasado en él. Y sin embargo sabe que la habitación 217 es peligrosa. Sabe que el ascensor no es seguro, sabe que en la suite presidencial de la tercera planta se reunieron políticos que después nunca salieron, y sabe que la caldera podría explotar en cualquier momento.  
Es un escritor, lo sabe. También sabe que la niña no es una niña cualquiera. Es Audra. Una versión jovencísima de Audra, tal vez de siete años. De la misma edad que su hermano. Y Audra sabe que él lo sabe, porque de nuevo, echando una risita, vuelve a salir corriendo, aunque le sangren las manos. Bill la sigue, seguro de que ella doblará una esquina, la perderá de vista, y podrá darse por viudo. Con el corazón en la garganta vuelve a llegar a las escaleras, y después al piso de arriba. Efectivamente, Audra, o la niña, ha desaparecido. Aunque lo creyera imposible, Bill encuentra una sorpresa mayor.

Grande, tan grande como un hombre adulto, un cartel cuelga de la pared. Es del mismo estilo de los que ponían en el Aladdin. Enmarcado, actores en el medio, el título arriba y los nombres de los productores al pie de foto. Una fecha; el día en que se publicará. Lo más extraño no es encontrar un cartel cinematográfico en pleno pasillo de un hotel. El problema es la película. Un filme inédito.  
"Carrie" , por BILL DENBROUGH.

Un chico en el escenario, la noche de Prom, un ramo en los brazos. Con una mueca, terrible. Cubierto en sangre de cerdo. El chico es Eddie. Bill recuerda haber tenido una idea parecida para un libro, hace unos años. Nunca llegó a escribirlo. La fecha, 1976.

Sigue avanzando por el pasillo, agarrándose al pasamanos, apoyándose en él como si le fuera la vida en ello porque no confía en sus propias piernas. Audra sigue esperándole, más adelante, junto al ascensor. Pero apenas la ve ya. Porque hay otro cartel.

"El Resplandor", por BILL DENBROUGH.

Una mujer congelada en un chillido. Un hombre, al otro lado de la puerta, empuñando un hacha, con la sonrisa de un loco. El hombre es Richie. La mujer, Bev. Está seguro de que el hotel es el California pero, de nuevo, sabe que se llama Overlook, y que están atrapados en pleno invierno. También soñó con ese libro, balanceando la idea. Al final la rechazó. Pero por lo visto, Eso no. La fecha, 1980.

Audra le hace señas con la mano: "avanza, avanza. Aún hay más, sigue mirando." Ya no tiene siete años, va creciendo. Ahora tendrá once, como él cuando empezó todo.

"Los niños del maíz", por BILL DENBROUGH.

Dos niños de la mano, perdidos entre altas briznas de trigo, un laberinto hecho de maíz. Le rinden culto a una gran cruz, hecha de los restos de adultos. Los niños son Mike y Stan. La fecha, 1984.

De repente, es consciente de que no está en la tercera planta del Hotel California. Ni esto es solo una jugada del payaso. Es un museo. Un mausoleo. Una capilla consagrada a la vida y obra de Billiam Denbrough. Libros que ha escrito, libros que escribirá, libros que rechazó. Toda su obra. Toda protagonizada por sus amigos. Toda dedicada al terror, a las pesadillas. No le extraña. El escritor escribe sobre lo que mejor conoce; Lo que Bill mejor conoce es el miedo. Sus mejores recuerdos, sus seis amigos. Los protagonistas de los carteles, estos mismos.

"Cementerio de Animales", por BILL DENBROUGH.

Un gato resucitado y un niño con cara de peligroso acechando a su propia madre. No le extraña comprobarlo, es Ben. El único que quedaba. Los años se van acelerando:  
1989.

Está llegando al ascensor, a Audra, una jovencita hermosa de veinte años. Aún quedan cinco, atendiendo a la realidad, para que Bill la conozca. Está, adormecida, lejana, ha llamado al ascensor, y está esperando con una tranquila sonrisa aunque sus manos sigan sangrando y su vestido chisporrotee por la vela caída. Le queda un último cartel. Bill, asustado, se pregunta si está llegando al fin.  
Aún así sigue andando.

"Misery", por BILL DENBROUGH.

Un hombre encadenado a una silla de ruedas protagoniza la película. Encadenado. Porque le han amputado un pie. Escribe, agonizando, bajo el yugo de su fan número uno.  
El protagonista le mira con horror y asco y dolor y aburrimiento. Bill asiente, y aunque ya lo estaba esperando, casi resbala por la pared hasta el suelo, porque sus piernas le dicen que ahora no quieren sostenerle, "tal vez luego". El escritor es él, con más canas. Su fan número uno no es más que su propia cabeza. Está explotado y encadenado a su imaginación, el recuerdo, la memoria, y sus voces. Espeluznante. La mejor novela jamás escrita. ¡Ni Edgar Allan Poe! Es de 1990.

Pero aún no ha acabado. El museo sigue abierto para una última exposición. La vitrina final. La atracción principal. Audra le sonríe, al lado del ascensor. La aguja sobre la caja metálica sigue avanzando hasta el número tres, después para. Las puertas se abren. Bill se separa de la pared. Quiere gritar; El tartamudeo sigue sin permitírselo. Tambaleándose, va hacia el ascensor, hacia su mujer, hacia el final. En el interior hay tres lienzos cubiertos por lonas. Audra entra y tira de ellas. El primero se descubre. Tres luces flotantes enfocan la pieza maestra de su obra.

Un libro. En la primera vitrina hay un libro. No está escrito por él, esta vez no. En la portada hay una cara que sonríe, sin ojos. El esbozo solo de los labios y la nariz de payaso. "IT, POR STEPHEN KING" .

Bill se desploma, como una marioneta sin titiritero. Cae al suelo. Audra vuelve a reír. Aún no ha terminado. Las luces flotantes se mueven, tira de otro cordel. La segunda vitrina no es un libro.  
Es un nuevo televisor, moderno para la época, pero viejo y gastado, una caja ruidosa y monstruosa.

Es a color, y muestra una cena entre amigos. Amigos que no se han visto en veintisiete años. Amigos desconocidos. Ellos. Ellos seis, porque Stan está muerto. Ellos seis en el restaurante oriental. Riendo. No le hace falta ver el programa, sabe qué llega ahora. Rose, con la bandeja y las galletas de la suerte. El pelirrojo con bigote no es otro que Richie. La mujer, más delgada que la Beverly real, interpreta a su amiga. Son ellos pero sin ser ellos.

El tercer telón se descubre también, tan rápido, que casi no le da tiempo a mirarlo. Audra se ha ido, pero Bill no se da cuenta. Una figurita de vinilo, muy cabezona y cuadradita, con una bici enorme a su lado. En una caja. "Bill Denbrough, It, capítulo Uno."

Oh Dios, ¿hay un capítulo dos?  
Es merchandising. Sí, señor.

Alarga las manos, arrastrándose, a punto de cogerlo. Los tres telones caen, severos, como cuchillas o guillotinas. Las tres luces se descuelgan, y empiezan a flotar, en círculo. Se chocan entre ellas, en la oscuridad, hasta que una boca que aparece de la nada cierra las fauces y se las traga. El pasillo entero se apaga. La música de circo empieza a cantar.

Pennywise, tres metros de Pennywise, le sonríe, apoyando una cabeza desmedida en la mano derecha enguantada. Le sonríe, apoyado sobre el televisor, que está cubierto por el telón pero que aún sigue sonando.

—No he salido muy favorecido en la tele, ¿No crees, B—B—Billy?

El grito, por fin, le abrasa la garganta. Empieza a arrastrarse hacia detrás: ¡ÁFRICA! ¡NO NO NO NO ÁFRICA NO NO!  
Pennywise sonríe, gatea, le persigue. Juega. El gato y el ratón.

El escritor de poca monta sigue arrastrándose, como Wendy Torrance, ¿o es Bev? se arrastró huyendo de su marido, que incansable, balanceaba un mazo de cróquet. Se arrastra por las escaleras. Diez, siete, tres escalones. Pennywise empuja algo por delante de sí, que rueda escaleras abajo. Bill casi no tropieza, aferrándose al reposamanos. Siente náuseas, y las rodillas le fallan, y se desmadeja como un triste títere mientras contempla el pequeño cuerpo tirado a sus pies. Ya no es Audra. Es Georgie.

Un grito familiar vuelve a cortar el aire, en eco y con regusto metálico, como si estuviera chillando por unos altavoces estropeados. Bill cierra los ojos agarrado a la barandilla y se tapa los oídos. Espera su final. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, las luces vuelven a brillar, cálidas, y no hay nada paranormal en ninguna zona del hotel.  
Pero Eddie sigue gritando, así que Bill se levanta, y acude.


	11. Todas las mañanas me despierten, besos.

**1**

Tras el pequeño encontronazo en Prom, Eddie había vuelto al interior del gimnasio. Solo para recoger su chaqueta y volver andando a casa. Tardó bastante, casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Estuvo pensando. Se preguntó por qué no se disculpaba, sin más, sin preguntarle si hizo algo después con Beverly, sin preguntarle por qué no lo sacó a bailar, sin preguntarle porqué está siendo un capullo, cuando Eddie lo único que quiere es arreglar las cosas.. No encuentra respuesta, y desearía, por una vez, poder fumar. Hacerse pasar por el guay y poder fingir que es algo que no es. Aunque siempre está fingiendo ser algo que no es. Pero fumar y evadirse. El problema es que es asmático. Y que no soporta el olor del tabaco. Bueno, y que no tiene tabaco.

En el camino a casa piensa (se da cuenta de ) que, en realidad, está evitando la verdadera pregunta, ¿ _cómo voy a disculparme? si le aparté porque a veces fantaseo con él en la ducha, no porque me dé asco, ¿cómo voy a mirarle a los ojos sin más?_

Esa es parte de la verdad ¿a que sí? Es parte del problema. Y es algo que está _mal_ , cojones. Soñar con sus… manos… escurriéndose por… y… hormonas. Todo es culpa de las hormonas.

Cuando llega a su jardín y ve que su madre aún está despierta, en el salón, rodea la casa y se sienta en el columpio que los vecinos construyeron para sus hijos. _¡No te atrevas a decir eso, Eddie, no puedes tener un columpio! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo no soy tan necia! Soy una buena madre, ¡No voy a dejar que mi hijito se rompa la cabeza!_ Se balancea, sin separar los pies del suelo. Los niños crecieron y se mudaron a la universidad. El columpio ya no lo usa nadie. 

Él también quiere irse, a la universidad. Empezar de nuevo. Tal vez hacer amigos. Tal vez olvidar.

Está evitando, de nuevo, el verdadero problema. Necesita hablar con Richie. Puede tratar de convencerse de que si no lo ha hecho aún es porque cada vez que lo intenta, este le grita, le insulta, o acaba yéndose sin más. Pero la verdad es que ni si quiera lo ha intentado, y las dos veces que le ha dirigido la palabra ha sido delante de Beverly, en tono defensivo, y sintiéndose celoso de que Richie tuviera apoyo y él no. Empieza a soplar brisa. Viene del oeste, y trae consigo el olor del mar. Seguro que pronto llueve. 

Está evitando la pregunta; ¿Por qué le apartaste? ¿Por qué no te disculpas?

Tras un rato tratando de engañarse, entra a casa. _Sí, mamá, fue maravilloso. Sí, las chicas pensaron que estaba muy guapo. Claro, incluso tocaron mi canción favorita. Estoy cansado, ¿Puedo acostarme hoy temprano?_ Antes de dormirse, con mucho esfuerzo, toma una dura decisión. Mañana buscará a Richie. No durante el recreo, que no quiere armar escándalo. Tampoco entre clase y clase. Va a hablar con él después de clases. Y esta vez se va a esforzar en disculparse, aunque Tozier le mande a tomar por culo.

La decisión le quita el sueño toda la noche. Lo poco que duerme, lo hace entre pesadillas y sudores. Es su subconsciente, con todos los posibles escenarios en los que algo sale mal. 

Por la mañana descubre, que en verdad la escena no acaba tan mal.

  
  


**2**

  
  


Esta vez atiende al señor Wilkes. Toma apuntes y todo. En literatura no consigue estar tan atento, porque es justo la última clase, y no es capaz de pensar en algo que no sea el maldito Richie Tozier. Menudo bastardo. Wilkes no deja de juzgarlo con la mirada. Es imposible que lo sepa, que sepa lo que pretende hacer. O quizás no, y el tío sepa leer mentes. Espera que no sea así, joder.

Cuando suena la campana, intenta darse prisa en salir. Pero se le cae el archivador y tiene que recoger los apuntes que ha ido tomando los últimos seis meses. No puede perderlos porque los necesitará cuando lleguen los exámenes finales. Abandona el aula de los últimos, y tiene que darse prisa para llegar a la zona A3, donde está la taquilla de Richie. Ni siquiera pasa antes por la suya a dejar los libros, aunque pesen, por miedo a perder la oportunidad de hablar con él, y perder las agallas para hacerlo.

Le pilla a tiempo, aunque llega casi sin aliento. Richie está dejando el libro de historia y metiendo el de química en su mochila vaquera. Eddie se muerde el labio, sabiendo que le ha visto por el rabillo del ojo aunque lo esté decidiendo ignorar;

—Hola.

Richie procede a hojear el diccionario Webber que les obligaron a comprar en octavo. El suyo está en mucho mejor estado que el de Eddie. Richie siempre ha tenido las cosas más chulas. Y siempre se ha molestado en compartirlo todo, no sólo con él, si no con el resto de Perdedores.

—Esto… Mira, que no vengo a discutir, ¿eh? Quería, de hecho, quería, bueno, venía, a _disc...hablar._ Digo, a hablar. Quería decir hablar.

—Aprende a vocalizar y vete a tomar por culo, Kaspbrack.— Responde, con tanta tranquilidad que a Eddie le pone los vellos de punta.

—...Tío, en serio, no seas un capullo. Quiero hablar. Contigo.

—Vaya, pensé que te daba asco mirarme. — Cierra la taquilla, de un golpe. Pero sigue sin mirarle. Eddie odia esas pintas de rebelde que Richie se esfuerza en aparentar últimamente.

—¡Deja de ser un imbécil! ¡No! ¡Quiero decir que… joder! Que no vengo a discutir, deja de ser un borde.

—Si vienes a pedir que me disculpe por gritarte anoche, tío…

—¡No! Vengo a…

—O a decirme que Bev…

—Beverly no es de tu puta propiedad. 

—¡Joder, no es mi culpa que se lo pase mejor conmigo,¿ no?!

—¡Da igual, eso no es lo que quería decir! ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?— Eddie baja el tono, dándose cuenta de que no quiere llamar la atención, y si siguen gritando, es justamente lo que conseguirá.— Venía a disculparme _yo_ , idiota.

—¿Sí? Pues métete las disculpas por el culo, porque a mí me dejas tranquilo, soplapollas.

—¡Joder! ¡Deja de hacerte el difícil!

—Menuda disculpa. Deberían darte un premio.

—¡Es que no me dejas ni hablar!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir llorando a tu mamá?

Eddie le mira, rojo. Lo está intentando maldita sea. De verdad que sí. Pero está por darle un guantazo. Esto es muy complicado, y está _acojonado_.

Richie, en parte avergonzado consigo mismo, es consciente de que está siendo injusto. Pero también sigue muy enfadado.

—Bev tenía razón.

—Bev no tenía ni puta idea de qué hablaba. No tenemos nada que decirnos. Quedó todo muy claro. _Adieú._

_¡Me BESASTE! ¡No me lo esperaba! ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Pero me besaste, joder!_

—Claro que sí que lo hay, así que deja de ser un capullo. Estoy harto de que me trates como la mierda cada vez que intento hablar contigo.

—Pues deja de molestarme y asunto arreglado. No me hables y punto. En serio, no es tan difícil. Deberías intentarlo. Empiezo yo. 

Y se echa una cremallera invisible, la tira bien lejos y echa a andar. Eddie se queda parado unos minutos con la cara desencajada y luego va tras él, desesperado

—Menuda mierda Tozier. Venga ya, acabo de decir que quiero decirte algo.

—Pues yo no quiero escucharlo.

—Es importante mierda.

—Que te den.

—¡Richie, tío! ¡Por lo menos escúchame!

Richie le mira de reojo, sin dejar de caminar. En realidad, quiere evitar la conversación porque tiene miedo a que le haga más daño aún, y es el único mecanismo de defensa que conoce que no sean bromas. Y no está de humor para chistes. Quiere escucharle, callarle la boca, porque en parte ansía una disculpa, y cree que eso es lo que Eddie viene a decirle.

La otra parte se niega en rotundo a darle esa oportunidad. No quiere ser débil. 

—¿Y qué me vas a decir, eh? ¿A qué vienes? ¿A meter el dedo en la llaga?

—¡No!

—¡Porque lo dejaste todo muy claro, y si lo que quieres es…

—¡Que vengo a disculparme, gilipollas!

—¡Pues no quiero tu puta disculpa! ¡Ni tampoco que me mires con pena, joder!

—¡No te tengo pena!

—¿Entonces a qué vienes? ¿Con una pastilla? ¿Una cura milagrosa? ¡Porque no se puede curar la hom…

Eddie le empuja, rojo hasta la raíz. Richie le mira incrédulo. En respuesta le empuja más fuerte, contra las taquillas. No ha dolido mucho, pero sí que se marea. 

—Como vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima juro que te parto la cara, Kaspbrack.— Es el tono más grave y amenazador que le sale poner. Golpea con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cabeza, y flexiona los codos. No se da cuenta, pero está imitando la voz y las maneras de Henry Bowers. Eddie quiere llorar. No lo hace. Pero por poco.

—¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un jodido monstruo?

Con sorna, Richie se pone de puntillas, enseñando los dientes e imitando dos garras con las manos. Sigue muy cerca. Le da sombra a Eddie, quien aunque se encoge de miedo, y no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, está levemente excitado.

—Un jodido hombre lobo maricón. Y si no te andas con cuidados, quizás te coma vivo, Eddie.

—¡Deja de decir eso! 

—¿No puedo burlarme de mí mismo?

—¡Sí, pero no de mí, joder!

—De qué coño...

Eddie aprovecha para empujarlo y escabullirse entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su mochila. 

—Lo estás haciendo todo muy complicado, yo venía a hablar de por qué te empujé y lo arrepentido que estoy, y lo estás haciendo imposible.

Richie guarda silencio, cuadrando la barbilla, sacando el cigarro que no terminó de fumar en el recreo.

—¿Podemos hablar o no?

—No hay nada que hablar.

—Richie, _por favor._

—Yo que sé, vale. Pero como te estés riendo de mí...

—¡Ya te he dicho que no!

—...te arrepentirás.

—Vamos fuera. 

—¿Por qué ? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?

—Richie por favor.

—Vamos, que sí.

—¡Richie joder!

—Vale, lo que sea.

Salen fuera. Andan hasta las gradas del campo de baseball, en silencio. Eddie vuelve a ser el primero en hablar, tal vez porque Richie no está dispuesto a volver a dar el primer paso. _Nunca jamás_. 

Eddie hincha los pulmones, con las mejillas de un rojo fosforito chillón. Una vez quedan tapados por las gradas donde las parejas suelen ir a darse el lote, o donde Richie se esconde a veces con esa pandilla nueva de mierda a fumar marihuana. No es que le guste mucho, de hecho aborrece el aturdimiento que le deja las cuatro o cinco horas siguientes, pero a Connor Murphy (que así es como se llama su nueva mala influencia) parece encantarle y a él no le queda otra que aparentar. 

—Me importas.

—¿Me has arrastrado hasta el otro lado del gimnasio para decirme que…?

—No. No, capullo, me refiero a que, de verdad que _me importas._

—Vale, ¿y…?

—Y que te acepto.

—Gran avance. Premio Nobel de la Paz. 

—Richie, ¿¡Quieres dejar de escuchar _solo_ lo que quieres escuchar!?

—¡No me grites!

—Richie. _Por favor_ .— Richie pone una mueca porque le tiembla la voz, y sabe que está a punto de echarse a llorar, y siempre que Eddie llora le entran ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte y estrujar sus mejillas y besarlo hasta que ambos se queden sin fuerzas. —Te estoy diciendo que _me importas. Te acepto._ No es porque… porque… que no te gusten las tías no es el motivo por el que… no paro de pensar en ti, mucho, y… este tipo de cosas no se… _joder_ no se pueden decir en voz alta, capullo, pero que, _que yo a tí..._

El corazón de Tozier va al galope, y sus hombros se relajan. Se sonroja también. No solo siente como si le quitaran todo el peso del mundo de encima (como al gigante Atlas) si no que, además, es como si le hubieran arrojado a la cara un par de alas nuevas para volar. 

— _Oh._ — Y se echa a reír.

—Porque… ¡No, tío! ¡No te rías de mí, joder!

Solo consigue que Richie se doble sobre sí mismo, sin dejar de reír histéricamente. 

—¡Joder, tío!

_La razón por la que me empujó…_

—¡Ll… llevo toda la p—puta noche intentando convencerme de hablar contigo y, y, y…!

... _no es porque le dé asco (¡marica!)_

—¡Ahora lo estas jodiendo todo de nuevo, y…!

_no para de pensar en mí._

—Miratevasairalaputamirdayoestoyintentadodecirtequeelúnicoalquenoaceptoaquíesamíperodaigualporqueloestásjodiendotodoporquenoparasdeputoreírtedemí.

Y entonces respira con fuerza, con los pies clavados en la grava durante unos segundos, hasta que parece recordar cómo andar, y se da la vuelta dispuesto a echar a correr, porque que _te puto den por culo, Tozier, que seguro que te gusta_.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera, Eddie! 

En un par de zancadas lo alcanza, poniéndose por delante y colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, tiesas como palos de hierro, y una sonrisa preciosa que Eddie no es capaz de mirar porque tiene la visión nublada y la voz de su madre no deja de chillar palabras inconexas en su cabeza. 

—Espera, por favor, por favor. No te vayas. 

—¡¡QUÉ!! ¡Ahora qué, Richie! ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡¿Seguir riéndote de mí con esa estúpida cara de bobo que tienes?! ¡Que te den, joder!

Richie le obliga a andar de espaldas de nuevo, bajo las gradas, y Eddie se siente obligado a aferrarse a sus muñecas porque las piernas están a punto de fallarle en cualquier momento. 

—Estoy intentando...— Mira alrededor, rezando porque nadie los vea.—¡¡DISCULPARME!! ¡Y dar un paso! Y yo que sé, joder, aceptarme yo también, ya de paso. Y tú te estás riendo en mi puta cara y… ¡Estoy harto! ¡De tu actitud, Richie! ¡De que vayas de chico malo! ¡El cuero no te pega nada, joder! ¡Déjate de esa puta actitud de Elvis Presley! —Tira de la mano de Richie que tenía sujeto el cigarrillo, _que está tan cerca de mi cara que podría haberme quemado_ y lo obliga a tirarlo entre los dos —¡Y deja de puto fumar mierda, cojones, que te va a matar y no estoy dispuesto a que te mueras por cáncer de pulmón o algo así! ¡Y deja de juntarte con chusma como Connor Murphy o Peter Gordon, que solo te vas a buscar problemas y no quiero que… que… que… la persona que me gusta vaya a un reformatorio!

_(Para locos y maricas)_

—Relájate, Eds.— Dice, sin quitar esa preciosa sonrisa suya que marca tan bien el hoyuelo de la barbilla.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No! ¡Relájate tú! 

Richie le zarandea un poco, intentando que se centre, pero lo único que consigue es que Eddie cierre los ojos ahogando un grito porque cualquiera que pasara por allí diría que está a punto de darle una paliza, y Eddie también lo cree. 

—¡No me toques! ¡Deja de zarandearme! ¡Me vas a dejar moretones en los brazos! 

—A ver, deja que asimile esto porque no hay Dios que te entienda. 

Eddie abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. 

—La razón por la que me empujaste cuando te besé es porque…

_Oh, Dios,_ Eddie quiere salir pitando de ahí.

—¿Te gusto? 

—¡¡No lo digas en voz alta!!

—Vale, vale, pero ¿te gusto o no?

—¡Que sí! ¡Pero cállate! ¡Llevo intentando decírtelo todo este tiempo!

—Okay. Okay, vale. Vale. Guay. Genial. Dios.— Richie le suelta y Eddie debe buscar en el inhalador, echando de menos su riñonera por primera vez. Se palpa los pantalones militares con tropecientos bolsillos que tanto le gustan y le dan seguridad. 

—Joder, Edward. ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?

—¡Yo que sé!

—¿Y por qué llevas meses siendo borde?

Eddie desvía la mirada.

—¡Tu también eras un gilipollas!

—¡Porque me lo pediste expresamente!

—¡Porque soy idiota! ¡Joder, ya deberías saberlo! ¡Mierda, déjame tranquilo!

—¿Quieres que te deje solo?

—¡No!— Se tapa la cara hiperventilando, abochornado. 

—Si los mensajes fueran claros, te lo agradecería.

—¡Es que esto no es fácil!

—¡Ya lo sé! 

—¡Entonces no me obligues a decirlo todo de golpe!

—Vale, perdón.

Y silencio, uno súper tenso y demasiado sexual para lo que ambos están acostumbrados. Richie mira a los alrededores. 

—¿Quieres… quieres venir a mi casa?

Eddie lo que quiere es llorar. 

—Ajá.

—Em, eh, no están mis padres, porque es jueves y mis padres cada dos jueves no están, ya sabes. 

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Ah. Vale. Guay.

Richie asiente nervioso, con el corazón en la boca, y rojo como un tomate. Le ofrece la mano, que le tiembla un poco, pero Eddie niega, echando a andar delante de él con la barbilla tan alta y el cuello tan estirado que parece que tuviera un palo de escoba metido por el culo. Richie se limpia la mano, que le suda, en la chaqueta, plantado en el sitio hasta que Eddie se gira a unos metros de él y murmulla "bueno, ¿vamos o qué?"

Salen del edificio a uno a dos metros de distancia _(no se vaya nadie a pensar nada)_ y Richie acerca su bici. Le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Richie nunca ha sido un niño guapo. De hecho, Eddie es mucho más apuesto que él (siempre lo ha pensado). Si bien es verdad que tiene un par de rasgos bonitos, el conjunto es bastante caótico. Pero esa sonrisa siempre le ha derretido. Su corazón da un vuelco.

—¿Te llevo en la cesta?

—Ya no tengo once años.

—Sigo llevando a Beverly en la cesta

—Bueno. Pero como nos rompamos la crisma te mato.

—Es Chuck Berry, por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—El, esto, estilo que me gusta. De rock n’ roll, digo. Desde que tenía once años. Más o menos. Chuck Berry. Elvis también está muy bien. No te digo que no. Pero, esto... sí. Chuck Berry

—Ah. A mí es que me gusta más The Ronettes.

— ¿ _Be my Baby?_

—¿Tienes algún problema?

Richie ríe suavemente, subiendo a la bici. Es mejor ir ahí que detrás. Detrás sólo van las niñas. Y, bueno, el resto de perdedores si se tratara de la bicicleta de Bill.

Hace equilibrios para subirse con cuidado, sujetando con tanta fuerza el manillar que se le ponen los nudillos blancos. Lo que más miedo le da no es caerse, claro. Caerse ahora mismo, sentir el dolor real, contemplar cómo la herida cierra cada día hasta que desaparece, ni siquiera da tanto miedo, no sería tan malo. Lo que le pone los cojones en la garganta es hablar. Si por él fuera se pegaría los labios con pegamento por el resto de su vida. Nota a Richie acomodarse detrás, con tanta fuerza que mañana tendrá agujetas en toda la espalda. Pisa con fuerza el pedal, y se precipitan al vacío. La bici se tambalea tanto que parece que se van a comer el asfalto, pero luego se estabiliza con rapidez. Richie pedalea, sentado primero, y luego alza el poco trasero que tiene del asiento, para poder mirar por encima del hombro de Eddie. Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que llegan a la casa, demasiado conscientes de la cercanía del otro. 

Eddie parece aprender a respirar de nuevo cuando deja de notar el aliento mentolado de Tozier en su nuca.

—La llave está bajo el felpudo. — Masculla el chaval, cuando desmonta. Eds sube los tres escalones a saltos, agachándose con rapidez para coger la llave, preguntándose si Rich habrá aprovechado para mirarle el culo, porque probablemente él sí que lo habría hecho. 

—¿Quieres algo? ¿limonada, algún refresco...? 

—Em, agua. 

—Aburrido. — Se limita a aportar Richie, y la conversación vuelve a morir. 

Ambos entran en la cocina. Richie escupe el chicle en la papelera, y le ofrece un vaso. Ambos beben, con la avidez con la que bebe un aventurero perdido en el desierto cuando llega a un pequeño oasis. 

—Así que, esto…— Comieza Richie. 

—Deberíamos hablar, ¿verdad? Este es el momento en el que hablamos.

—Sí, esto… sí. Este es el… en las pelis, la escena en la que se habla, sí.

—Ajá.

—Así que… así que yo también te gusto.

Eddie vuelve a colorearse de rojo, y carraspea, fijando la mirada en una figura de pingüinito que sus padres compraron en Indianápolis. 

—Sí, erh, sí. Básicamente, sí.—Richie sonríe, puede sentirlo. — Sí, me gustas, lo que sea. Qué más dá.

—¿Qué más dá? Eso está… muy guay, en serio. Podría llorar de felicidad. 

Eddie sonríe involuntariamente, jugando con el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Y bueno, estaba, no sabía que… se podía _(querer a un chico, no se puede, está mal)_ y estaba un poco, bueno, en _shock._ Siento mucho haberte pegado. 

—Da igual. Pega bastante bien, señor.— Luego empuja las gafas para que no se resbalen por su nariz aguileña—. En serio. 

—Vale. Guay. Ya hemos hablado. ¿Qué viene después de hablar? 

Richie sonríe, con las mejillas sonrojadas, de nuevo, casi feliz, si no estuviera tan nervioso. Carraspea, dejando la lata en la mesa, y se apoya lentamente en la encimera, tan cerquita de él que sus brazos se rozan mucho. 

—No lo sé.— Lo dice con una voz rara, como más grave, nerviosa y estrangulada y de alguien que se está conteniendo. Eddie debe poner una mueca rara, porque él ríe un poco, histérico, y añade— Bueno, sí, sí lo sé, y tú también. Y quiero.

—¿Quieres…?

—Mejor dicho, me muero por…

—¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes decirlo? ¿En voz alta? Quiero decir, ¿puedes decir la palabra? Sé que es jodidamente estúpido, pero, esto ¿Por favor?

Richie se le queda mirando, carraspea, y luego murmura.

—¿Esto… puedo besarte? 

Ya está, ahí lo tienes Eddie, sus intenciones, y las tuyas también, pequeño pervertido. Besarte con otro tío. Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco, esto es el colmo, Eddie vuelve a casa y guarda penitencia durante el resto de tu vida, pequeño enfermo, enfermo, enfermo.

—Vale. Genial. Vale. Yo también. Quiero. Esto, besarte. Yo también.—Murmura.

Richie traga saliva, tan jodidamente nervioso como Eddie. Pero Kaspbrack es demasiado egocéntrico como para planteárselo si quiera. 

—Y ¿tocarte?

Eddie se queda sin respiración. _¿quieres que te…? Sólo por cinco centavos._

—¿T-tocarme? ¿Cómo que tocarme?

—No sé. Darte la mano. Tocarte el pelo. Y las mejillas. 

—¡Oh! _Oh._

_Maldito niño enfermo, arderás en el infierno._

—Eso ya lo haces.

—Antes.

_¡No me toques!_

—Bueno. Claro. Sí. 

—Genial. 

Richie carraspea, mirando sus zapatos, y Eddie se cruza de brazos, contemplando un cuadro feo de patos, en dirección contraria. Así se tiran casi un minuto entero, hasta que Richie se remanga la camisa y le pincha el hombro y ambos saben que el momento es inminente. Que ahí llega, y ambos llevan soñando con ello demasiado tiempo. 

Eddie le mira, intentando disimular absolutamente todos los sentimientos negativos que revolotean como mariposas. Richie pone una mano en su hombro, y se inclina, y a Eddie le cuesta calcular a qué lado girar la cabeza porque se está acercando muy rápido y con los ojos cerrados, y desde tan cerca la visión de su cara se deforma totalmente, y cuando quiere darse cuenta, los labios de Richie vuelven a estar sobre los de él, nuevamente como un suave roce, esta vez con un regustillo a tabaco y a menta y a aire fresco, y Eddie suspira y desde fuera cualquiera diría se parece más a una RCP en vertical que un beso romántico. Richie no ha besado mucho, pero Eddie tampoco, así que simplemente se dan tres besos cortos con movimientos de labios y sin demasiada saliva. Y claramente el estómago de ambos adolescentes empieza a ronronear con un fervor incomprensible, pero agradable. Eddie se mueve un poco, apretando el culo para intentar espantar la quemazón, y no debería gustarle nada esto pero no puede evitar pensar en aquella vez de pequeño cuando Paul Gordon les explicó a todos los chavales de la clase, haciendo un corrillo en el patio y echando disimulados vistazos a las chicas que jugaban a la comba al otro lado, cómo debían masturbarse con una pastilla de jabón y que, tras probarlo él mismo, lo único que sintió fue ganas de orinar. Obviamente ahora era mayor y entndía que el sexo era algo más que pensar y frotar. Era, más bien, no pensar en absoluto, pero Eddie está demasiado asustado y es incapaz de dejarse llevar, convencido de que en algún momento sonará el coche de los padres de Richie y entrarán como dos policías, y los arrestarán y meterán en un centro penitenciario porque a Eddie le está gustando demasiado y eso ni si quiera es culpa de Richie. Y Eddie empieza a gritar internamente cuando siente a Richie tirar de él un poco, y se siente pegarse a Richie contra la encimera, y debe apoyar las manos en el borde de esta a ambos lados de la pelvis de Richie, quien no ha entendido que ha sido un accidente y sonríe, apoyando la mano en su costado. Lo cierto es que la mano ahí está más cerca del sobaco que la cadera pero Eddie podría echarse a reír de las cosquillas en cualquier momento. El cuarto beso es algo más, erh, intenso, sintiendo los labios pegados a sus propios dientes y a los labios ajenos, y no sabe en qué momento ha cerrado los ojos ni en qué momento se ha vuelto tan malo o Richie se ha vuelto tan bueno pero como no paren YA ambos se van a arrepentir. Y finalmente es Richie quién se separa, con los labios rojos de la fricción y las mejillas totalmente coloradas. Y Eddie se aleja como un resorte y ambos piden un tiempo muerto porque hace demasiado calor y la cosa se puede desmadrar. 

—Wow.

—Ajam.

—Wow.

—Lo sé, Richie.

—Am, lo siento.

— _Lo sé_ , Rich.

—¿Que sómos… qué se supone que...?

—¿Quieres que yo sea tu…?

— ¿ No...novio?

—Se supone que uno de los dos tiene que serlo. 

—Yo seré la novia, entonces.

—Ajá. 

—¿Quieres ver la tele, Eds?

— Vale. Em, ve encendiéndola, voy al baño. 

Eddie tarda tres minutos en las manos, y otros dos y medio en lavarse los dientes con el dedo, tiempo en el que se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aquello le había gustado tanto que sería su perdición, y que no será la última vez que lo haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezpero que le guztara el capítulo ma'am ;D


	12. Lo que pasó para que pasara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es largo ;-P

1

El dolor se extendía por absolutamente toda su mejilla, seccionada en un corte limpio y regular digno de un maniático, un cirujano o un golpe de suerte. El asunto quedaría zanjado con una docena de puntos, muchas gasas y reposo. Lo malo es que también siente la boca llena de sangre, y la lengua la nota acorralada y pegada a la parte de abajo de la mandíbula, huyendo de la fina hoja de acero que secciona su mejilla en dos. Aprieta inconscientemente la mandíbula para sujetar la cuchilla y evitar más daños. Myra lo iba a tener postrado en la cama durante un mes y medio como poco, y solo le dejaría comunicarse con el resto por teléfono o algo así, menuda cabrona exagerada. Lo malo es que ni Myra va a acudir en su ayuda (Entonces ¿Quién?) ni esta tortura dolorosa ha terminado todavía. Henry Bowers, más loco, más canalla, más peligroso que lo que jamás le haya visto (que él recuerde) se acerca con una sonrisa que le afloja el estomago y hace que le entre cagalera del miedo. Con que a esto se refieren cuando dicen me he cagado de miedo. Mira, nunca se acuesta uno sin saber algo nuevo.

Eddie había pasado el camino de vuelta al hotel callado. Nunca había sido un hombre parlanchín. Aunque de crío hablara por los codos, porque (supone ahora, mientras se siente morir a medida que Bowers se acerca) entonces sí tenía algo interesante que decir, y alguien dispuesto a escuchar.   
A medida que maduras, te vuelves más aburrido. Y aún más si eres Eddie. Richie siempre le decía que parecía haberse comido a un viejo. En el coche del comediante se había dedicado a hacer una lista mental sobre las cosas que recordaba, las que no, las que prefería no recordar, las mentirijillas que contó en la cena, la cara medio muerta de Patrick y de Greta, y la estatua gigante. 

Él era la estatua gigante.

Por mucho que intenta hacer memoria, sus recuerdos más tempranos refieren a su padre, y cuando se iba con él pescar pececitos feos como ellos solos, lisas mojoneras, para tenerlas en un cubo y luego soltarlas de nuevo.   
El siguiente recuerdo es a sí mismo, con unos cinco o seis años, teniendo que tragar varias pastillas que le dejaban los dientes pastosos, en su pequeña cocina.   
Y luego… luego ya la facultad. Pero no recordaba mucho más. Como un videojuego arcade, en el que vas desbloqueando niveles, pero a la inversa. Todo lo de Derry es nuevo para él. Recuerda a Bill y a Silver, pero no de dónde la sacó. Recuerda Neilbot Street y la casa número 28, pero no hacia dónde estaban orientadas las vías del tren.

Y luego también estaba… Bueno. Eso otro. Jamás habría esperado que alguien como Richie pudiera… llevar todo el tema de su homosexualidad con tanto orgullo cabezota.   
No quiere decir que sea malo, por supuesto. Bueno, sí que es un poco inusual. Y se alegraba por Richie, de verdad que sí. Sobre todo en estos tiempos que corren.   
No sabe si él está al tanto de ello, (probablemente sí, para qué engañarse) pero por lo poco que ha podido ver, ha encontrado una o dos pintadas aquí y allá no muy cariñosas hacia la pequeña comunidad gay de Derry. 

Cuando el resto ya se iba dentro, Eddie se había quedado junto al coche de Richie, contemplando cómo este volvía a sacar un cigarrillo, tomaba una calada y expulsaba por la nariz. Tenía una pequeña argolla en la oreja izquierda;

—¿Quieres un cigarro?  
—No, no, estoy bien.   
—¿No vas a decirme que podría morir de cáncer, o algo así, Eds?  
—No me llames Eds... Y no, la verdad es que ya vas siendo mayorcito, haz como veas.

Eddie quería haber podido leerle la mente. Eso también cambió. Antes era capaz de leer a su amigo como un libro abierto, pero ahora… ahora es (casi?) un extraño.

—Oye, Rich.  
—Dime.

Estás forzando la escena, Eddie, es difícil de leer. Déjalo, Eddie, es inútil.

—¿Y bien?  
—Que… tú sabes que te respeto ¿no?

Richie levantó la comisura izquierda, con sorna, y Eddie sintió que se le coloreaban suavemente las mejillas.

—Es decir. Que, que me da igual que seas, erh, homosexual, o bisexual, o trisexual, ¿vale?

Eso le arrancó una carcajada jocosa, un poco forzada, a la que Eddie solo supo responder asintiendo en un intento de mantener su orgullo intacto. 

—Pues eso. Que me da igual.

La sonrisa, que no llegaba a los ojos, era titubeante, como una pregunta desconfiada; ¿De verdad lo crees? Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos. Eddie deseaba poder pasar los brazos por su cuello y obligarle a agacharse. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó olfateando el fuerte olor del tabaco, esperando a que Richie dijera algo, lo que fuera.

—Buenas noches, Eddie.

Y eso lo obligó a darse la vuelta y arrastrar los pies a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa y, en bóxers, sacar de la maleta su pijama bien planchado, los dos inhaladores, y el cepillo de dientes que había metido en una bolsa de aire comprimido.   
Puso el pequeño televisor, para aliviar la inquietante sensación de soledad, y telefoneó a Myra sentado en el borde de la cama. Nadie contestó. Tampoco le molestó demasiado. Es algo que sabía que iba a suceder, así que no se siente molesto, ni decepcionado. Se frotó los ojos, pensando en lo desesperada que parecía Myra al huir de casa, del hogar. Curiosamente, no le resultó difícil apartar la culpa. Al contrario, otro recuerdo que ya creía olvidado, o al menos catalogado en recuerdos obsoletos, le volvió a la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, no era capaz de quitarse el rostro de un viejo amigo suyo de la universidad. Le cuesta acordarse del nombre y de su voz. Boris Sun Park, Boris, un buen hombre. 

Era solo un año mayor que él y compartían habitación en la residencia de estudiantes. Boris le caía bien. Como era asiático y estaba en Estados Unidos porque sus padres abrieron un bazar hará como veinte años, era muy estudioso y metódico. Si, Boris le gustaba bastante, era un buen chico. Cursaba el tercer año de derecho cuando se conocieron, aunque según contaba, él querría ser el nuevo Elvis Presley asiático, y cuando lo decía, con las gafas grandes y redondas brillando y una sonrisa que marcaba dos hoyuelos en su carita afeminada, a Eddie siempre le daban ganas de reír, aunque nunca sabía si lo decía en serio.  
Era callado y tímido, un poco rarito de más, pero muy majo. Su madre decía de él que era una buena influencia, "para ser chino". 

Las dos primeras semanas ninguno de los dos intercambió más de tres palabras. La tercera, Boris empezó a chapurrear palabras con un fuerte acento y una sonrisa burlesca que a Eddie le molestaba bastante. Y para el jueves del final de esa semana, Eddie comprendió que llevaba tomándome el pelo casi un mes entero.  
Con las mejillas rojas de quien ha sido pillado juzgando, pudo comprobar que Boris no sólo hablaba un inglés perfecto, si no que nació en Michigan y tenía más vocabulario que él.   
Dos meses después, conoció a su novia. Si Boris suponía una buena influencia para sus estudios, Mariana (Mar) era todo lo contrario.   
Para empezar, no era asiática. Era caribeña. Y aunque Eddie nunca tuvo nada en contra de las caribeñas, pero sabía que los padres de Boris jamás aceptarían a una nuera que no fuera asiática y dulce como Boris. Y Mar era caribeña y una bomba de relojería.   
Era muy gritona y extrovertida, tanto que le costaba creer que Boris la amase de verdad. Aunque eso era lo que él decía, y debía quererla lo suficiente como para dejar que los arrastrase a ambos a fiestas de los de último curso cada fin de semana.   
Mar estaba estudiando alguna ingeniería importante, aunque Eddie dudaba mucho, muchísimo, que pudiera centrarse si quiera lo suficiente para sumar dos y dos, mucho menos pasar horas y horas delante de alguna compleja pizarra.  
Eddie desabrochó los botones de la camisa del pijama concienzudamente. 

Boris era extravagante. Leía el horóscopo cada semana. No se llevaba bien con los Escorpio por naturaleza, pero era bien sabido que tampoco puedes fiarte de los Geminis. Le gustaba el rock, pero era más de los Beatles que de los Rolling Stones. Siempre bromeaba sobre Corea del Norte, (Eddie descubrió después que sus padres emigraron de Corea del Sur)  
Le gustaba pintarse los labios, dormía en calzonas y a veces, con Mar, se ponía faldas y vestidos de fresas. No fumaba, adoraba la mantequilla de cacahuete y a Descartes. 

Eddie echaba mucho de menos a Boris. Se preguntó qué habría sido de su vida. Aunque era considerado un perdedor total, como Kaspbrak lo fué en su momento (hasta que entró en el Club de Debate y ayudó a Martin Cooper a presentar su candidatura para Presidente escolar, ganándose la aprobación de la gente con poderío en el Campus) Eddie admiraba la sonrisa con la que afrontaba el día a día.   
Se preguntaba si aún guardaría su anuario de graduación, y si la familia seguiría viviendo en el mismo sitio que en 1969. De ser así, le encantaría tomar un café con él. A saber qué fué de su vida. 

Eddie terminó de ponerse el pijama, y abrió la puerta del baño. Se lavó los dientes durante exactamente dos minutos y escupió, para después echarse agua en la cara. 

Y entonces contempló a Bowers en el espejo, con una sonrisa contorsionada, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes y sus ojos, azul cielo, inyectados en sangre. Apenas tuvo tiempo para contemplar como Henry diera tres pasos, e hiciera un contundente arco con todo el brazo. 

Y después, el dolor en la mejilla. 

Había sido un milagro que se quedara alojada ahí, y no en su ojo, pero a estas alturas Eddie Kaspbrak ha dejado de creer en la buena suerte. De hecho, hace veintisiete años que no cree en ella.   
En cuanto al dolor... Oh, el dolor se expande como una electrizante plaga de color verde, amarillo y rojo. Todo se distorsionó como gelatina mientras varias manchas le nublaron la visión. Escuchó a Henry reír a lo lejos, y confundió la risa, y la mezcló, con la de su padre, en el más allá. Como un elástico. Como cuando Greta mascaba chicle, se dejaba la mitad entre los dientes, y estiraba la otra punta con los dedos, varias veces. Así se distorsiona la realidad. Y pensó, que tendrá que ver mi viejo con esto.  
Oh, y Bowers, el ser más llamativo de la sala. Se convirtieron en Tom y Jerry, sí, Tom y Jerry. O así lo concibió Eddie en su neblina de dolor y éxtasis.   
Era difícil escapar en una habitación tan pequeña, y Henry parecía enorme enorme enorme. Sus ojos cambiaban de color, en halos, como Alicia y el señor oruga, con el humo, rojo, amarillo, verde, rojo, lleno de ira, amarillo.   
Eddie se precipitó en la bañera echando la cortina. Siempre tuvo cierto parecido a Anthony Perkins. Anthony Perkings ganó fama en Psicosis. Psicosis ganó fama con la escena de la ducha. Quien diría que ahora el doble de Norman Bates está ocultándose de la enorme oruga de Alicia. 

Y por eso Eddie, ahora, en presente, siente el dolor de la herida desde el fondo de la bañera. Se mira los dedos de las manos, y piensa que cuando salga de ahí debe ir al médico, porque no debería tener trece dedos.  
Luego saca la cuchilla de su mejilla, y está tan drogado en adrenalina que ni si quiera duele del todo. Traga sangre, sangre que sabe a algodón de azúcar, ¿desde cuándo es diabético? Se levanta cuan alto es y observa cómo un guante se sacude, despidiéndose. Un guante, no blanco si no naranja fosforito porque es Bowers y no Pennywise.  
Eddie vuelve a tirar de la adrenalina y se levanta con su metro sesenta y cinco. Y ¡Golpe de gracia! es sorprendentemente fácil clavar el mismo cuchillo navaja entre las costillas de Henry. 

Ríe, creyéndose victorioso, hasta que nota los brazos de Bowers alrededor. Y ambos vuelven a caer, Eddie encima de Henry, que le abraza y le asfixia.   
No es justo, y quiere demandarle que pare de inmediato, pero siente que como apriete un poco más se va a quedar sin costillas.   
Ruedan. Henry ahora encima. Eddie patalea, pegándole  
un rodillazo en la entrepierna, y Henry le escupe sangre. Paraliza sus manos y sus piernas, y ríe victorioso. Eddie chilla, porque su disfraz de payaso es tan brillante que le va a dejar ciego, y entonces Henry pregunta:

—¿Quién eres tú?

Y Eddie tiene la necesidad de chillarle:

—¡¡EDWARD KASPBRAK, PEDAZO DE PSICÓPATA!

Y Henry niega:

—¿Quién… eres… tú? 

Y de pronto lo besa porque la gente es muy dada a robar besos de Eddie. Bueno, no es exactamente un beso. Mucho menos es un beso romántico. Ni bonito. Ni bueno. Y sus labios no se están rozando, porque hay una especie de energía que el loco de Bowers desprende y que presiona toda su cara.   
El grito muere en sus labios, y Eddie se desconecta.   
Y en lugar de mirar con los ojos mira con la garganta. Él sabe desde crío que existen los besos que dan vida. Pero no tenía ni idea de que también podían existir los besos de muerte, de una muerte perversamente colorida. 

Eddie siente una explosión de color sin precedentes, colores reales y colores que jamás había visto en toda su vida. Colores vivientes. Y risas. Y formas demasiado extravagantes que no tienen cabida en la razón humana. Y tres duendecillos, o al menos con eso los relaciona, con duendecillos, que bailan y bailarán por siempre en el graznate de Henry Bowers.   
Los fuegos fatuos, tal vez, quién sabe.   
Es atronador. Y de pronto, de pronto nada en absoluto. 

2

Eddie no recuerda en qué momento llegaron Bill o Richie a socorrerle, pero en el tiempo transcurrido hasta ello, algunos recuerdos le visitan nítidamente.

3

Eddie Kaspbrak está fuera de sí (para variar)   
No es capaz de entender si lo que le pasa es que tiene un ataque de asma, o solo enormes ganas de llorar, o un cabreo de dos pares de cojones. Y Eddie no se considera un chico de llanto fácil.   
Ni siquiera esa memorable vez hace seis meses cuando se cayó por las escaleras lloró.  
Sonia Kaspbrak lloró suficiente por los dos.  
Pero a Eddie no le gusta pensar en esa tarde en absoluto, así que no, no pueden ser ganas de llorar.   
Abre la mochila, revisa que está todo lo que faltaba por empaquetar dentro, y la vuelve a cerrar. Se la echa al hombro y mira una última vez lo que lleva siendo su habitación unos diecisiete años y medio. Casi dieciocho. Donde antes había una cama, alfombra mullida, una encimera y un armario, ahora solo hay espacio muerto, haciendo del lugar un sitio tan espacioso que resulta molesto. No puede creerlo. No sabe qué va a ser de él. Después de casi dieciocho primaveras, se va. Se está largando por fin de esa ciudad del diablo. 

Se pregunta si el chaval del que era tan amigo, ¿Will?, sintió lo mismo al largarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya? Pasa la mano por el flequillo a lo John Lennon para apartárselo de los ojos. Luego cierra la puerta de una condenada vez, cuenta hasta dos, y baja las escaleras, rozando con la punta de los dedos el papel rosado, desnudo, de la pared. 

—¿Estás listo, Eddie? 

A diferencia de lo que se podía esperar, Sonia parece contenta. Aliviada. Satisfecha. Orgullosa de su hijo. 

—Sí, mamá.   
—No se te vaya a olvidar nada, cielo. Que aquí se queda.  
—¿Quieres que arranque los pomos de las puertas también, de paso?   
—No me hables con ese tono.— Le recrimina, divertida, echándose la bolsa de mano al hombro y abriendo la puerta.—¿Tus amiguitos no han venido a despedirse aún, Eddie?

Auch. Cómo no. El dedo en la llaga.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mamá. Nos despedimos el otro día.

Mentira. Y Sonia es capaz de olerla.

—...Ya.

Eddie bufa, pasando delante. Le pican los ojos. Sonia cierra la puerta con la llave y la echa en el buzón, por última vez en su vida. 

—¿Crees que te estarán esperando en la estación de autobuses?  
—Yo que sé. Cállate.  
—Ese tono. No me mandes callar.  
—Entonces deja de insistir, hostia.  
—Eddie…— Amenaza. —Qué malhablado te has vuelto con los años. 

Su madre muerde la lengua, pero Eddie es perfectamente capaz de escucharla pensar seguro que es por ese amiguito tuyo que tiene tan mala pinta. 

Eddie emprende la marcha. La razón por la que no iban en coche es que su tía, la hermana de su madre, había pasado la semana anterior por él. Porque a pesar de que Sonia era más pequeña que ella, había perdido muchas facultades a la hora de conducir; y el trayecto desde Maine hasta New York City era largo. Podrían tener un accidente.   
Eddie se había ofrecido a conducir él, pero Sonia se negó en rotundo, y no había Dios que la bajara del burro cuando usaba ese tono vehemente suyo. 

El viaje a la parada fue largo (porque estaba lejos, y Sonia era lenta) y fatigoso. Y callado. 

Richie y él habían discutido. Habían discutido mucho desde hacía semanas. Llevaban… juntos, si se podían decir así, un año y medio. ¡Un año y medio! Los mejores diecinueve meses de su vida. Pero ahora Eddie se iba. Se iba probablemente para siempre. Claro que se habían prometido que iban a escribir. Y llamar. Y que en cuanto acabara el primer semestre, ambos iban a volver a verse. Pero en el fondo, Eddie sabía que se acababa. Que no había más allá. Las cosas no funcionan así. No pueden simplemente… no pueden… aunque Richie… 

Richie le había propuesto huir. Con él. Con Bev. Al parecer, ambos llevaban planeándolo mucho tiempo. Y que se lo contara así, de sopetón. Tan tarde. Le dolió. No entiende a Richie, lo jura. No entiende por qué… No entiende a qué juega. No entiende a qué llevan jugando tanto tiempo. 

—Fúgate conmigo.

Le dijo, una noche. Ambos en el cuarto de Rich. A oscuras. Tanto que apenas podía distinguirle el rostro. Ocultos. Desnudos.

—¿Contigo? ¿Y a donde se supone que iríamos, caraculo?   
—No lo sé ¿Minnesota?  
—Qué se te ha perdido a tí en Minnesota.  
—Nada. Pero yo soy mayor de edad. Podríamos alquilar algún apartamento. O algo así. No es difícil. Y podríamos vivir ahí, Eds.

Eddie pasó los dedos por su pecho, con una sonrisa triste. Había pocos momentos tranquilos como aquel. Tan pocos que parecían irreales. Era de los pocos escenarios en los que "Eds" no quedaba fuera de lugar. No lo sentía como un insulto. 

—Lo digo en serio.

Eddie se sonrojó.

—Es una locura. Estaríamos tirando nuestra vida a la basura. ¿Qué pasa con la universidad? Mi madre se negaría a pagármela.   
—Puedo trabajar para pagártela. Y pedir dinero a mis viejos. O quitárselo, me sé su contraseña del banco. Solo tendría que pegarme bigote falso ¿sabes? no harían muchas preguntas. Me parezco mucho a mi padre. Todos lo dicen.

Eddie río de nuevo, contra su pecho.

—¿Y tú?  
—Estudiaría por la noche.   
—Estás loco.  
—De amor por tí.

Como si eso pudiera ser cierto.  
Richie se incorporó, presionando la mano de Eddie contra su pecho. Eddie tuvo que contenerse para no resbalar los ojos por su torso desnudo, y obviar el hecho de que la sábana no tapaba sus partes nobles. Eddie nunca había podido estar desnudo del todo delante de él. Ni si quiera había sido capaz de tocar más allá de lo necesario. Ni devorarlo, metafóricamente, aunque se moría por explorarlo entero. 

—No va a funcionar.

Pero podría. Si tan solo se esforzaran un poquito más por ello. Un poquito más.

—Claro que sí. Bev y yo lo hemos hablado. Ella podría ser camarera y…

Y ahí las cosas volvieron a torcerse porque:

—¿Bev? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto?  
—Es amiga nuestra.  
—¿Piensas fugarte con ella? ¡Desde cuándo! ¡Ni que fuera tu novia! 

Yo lo soy.

—Desde siempre, gilipollas. No va a vivir con su viejo eternamente. Y está cansada de esta ciudad. Y de todas formas tú te vas, así que no hay mucho que me ate aquí.  
—¿Os ibais a fugar aunque yo no fuera?   
—No, estúpido, la idea es…  
—Aunque yo no fuera a la universidad. Aunque me quedara aquí, contigo.  
—No puedo saberlo, yo…

Y Eddie le corta:

—Yo, yo yo yo, yo, siempre igual. ¿En serio te habrías fugado con Bev aunque yo me quedara? 

Silencio por respuesta. Y Eddie "Oh Dios mío" sintió toda su cara arder, así que para evitar momentos incómodos, para evitar que Richie viera su lado más frágil, para que no pudiera contagiarle, empujó el pecho de Rich hacia la cama saliendo de esta con un salto.

—No me lo puedo creer, eres un capullo.— Siseó, lleno de odio.  
—Vamos Eddie, ni si quiera sabemos qué habría pasado en esa situación, no te puedes enfadar solo por…  
—¡Ni se te ocurra decirme que no me enfade! ¡Me enfado si me da la gana! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!  
—¡No grites!  
—¿Qué te pasa a tí con Beverly? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta?  
—Por Dios, Eddie, cómo puedes preguntar eso a estas alturas. Claro que no.  
—¡Entonces por qué cojones vas a querer fugarte con ella y no conmigo!  
—¡Eres tú quien no quiere fugarse!  
—¡Porque no quiero malgastar mi vida y mi futuro!  
—¡Pues vale! ¡Nadie te lo está pidiendo!

Eddie buscaba a toda prisa su ropa. Al menos tenía las bermudas interiores beige que le había comprado su madre en el mercadillo.  
Se puso los pantalones a todo correr, mientras Richie le miraba, perplejo, desde a cama, con los ojos semicerrados para enfocarle bien. 

—¿En serio tienes el morro de largarte así? ¿En medio de la noche? ¿Por una gilipollez?  
—¡No es una gilipollez, pedazo de mierda seca! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Eh? ¿Pelo rojo? ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Tetas? ¿Qué?  
—Estas siendo jodidamente ridículo.  
—¡RESPONDE!— Chilla en susurros.  
—¡¡¡Ssssh!!!  
—¿La amas?  
—Claro que la amo. Todos nosotros la amamos, Eddie. Es una tía de puta madre.  
—¡Tu ya me entiendes, coño!  
—Pues... pues sí tío. Qué quieres que te diga.

Aquello… oh, aquello le sentó como un puñal en la espalda. O no, una flecha en medio del pecho sangrante. Una flecha en llamas en medio del corazón. Auch. Se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas que consiguió controlar, y que Richie no notó. Con el corazón sangrante y una mueca, se puso el jersey nuevo de color azul que pegaba con las gafas de Richie. Aquello era nuevo. No nuevo, nuevo, pero solía aparecer poco.   
No era ansiedad, era como una enorme ola calentita y revuelta de lágrimas saladas. Era pena. No lo supo entonces, pero Richie le rompió el corazón aquel día. 

—Ah.— Susurra con voz cortada, a punto de llegar al límite humano de esa pena.  
—A tí te adoro, si es lo que estás pensando.  
—Ya, claro.

Richie se levantó también, enrollándose en las sábanas y casi cayendo de morros contra el suelo. Para su suerte, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio.

—Eddie por Dios. Deja de sacar las cosas de contexto. ¡Eres tú el que se larga!   
—¡No me largo! ¡No te atrevas a… a… ¡sólo me voy! ¡pero no huyo!  
—Como tampoco estás huyendo ahora, ¿verdad?

Eddie le dio un empujoncito en el pecho, pero Rich se lo veía venir, y aprovechó para agarrarle la muñeca.

—Estás siendo estúpido, Kaspbrack.— Murmura.  
—Pues la próxima vez mete a Beverly en la cama, en vez de confundirme a mí, rarito.

Richie frunció el ceño, con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando la muñeca, y escupió:

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que intentes tirarla por las escaleras a ella también? 

Eddie pestañeó, abriendo los ojos y haciendo una O con los labios, perplejo.

—¡¡Eso fué un puto accidente!!  
—Ya, seguro. Porque terminaste cayéndote tú. Por tu culpa no quiso ser mi amigo nunca más, pero no te preocupes porque se largó de Derry.  
—¡Dalton y yo solo estábamos hablando! ¡Fué un accidente!  
—¡¡Que no grites!! ¡Y deja de hacerte la víctima de todo, Eddie! ¡Eres tan marica cómo yo!

Y entonces a Eddie se le fué la mano. Literalmente, se le fué la mano, cruzándole la cara de un puñetazo demasiado fuerte. Richie giró la cara, quedándose mirando un punto en el suelo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que lentamente se llevó la mano al labio como veinte años después volvería a hacerlo en un hotel, tanteando.  
Lo tenía roto. Alzó la cabeza, con infinito dolor en sus ojos oceánicos. Eddie, aterrado, con un ataque de ansiedad de dos pares, le señaló con el dedo, intentando decir algo como, "ni se te ocurra" pero que no llegó nunca a pronunciarse porque ha perdido la voz. 

—¿Cómo te atreves?   
—Y-y… N.. Esto, no es… yo… oh Dios lo siento mucho.  
—Lárgate.

Eddie intentó acariciarle la mejilla. Richie le apartó la mano, tumbándose de nuevo boca abajo, sin mirarle.   
Eddie se quedó inútil, estúpido, culpable, en medio de la habitación, mirándole el blanco culo, hasta que de sus ojos terminaron corriendo lágrimas descontroladamente, y tuvo que obligarse a salir de la casa, en silencio. 

No volvieron a hablar desde entonces, y lo que podría haber sido una semana de buenos recuerdos antes de irse, acabó en siete días de mala suerte y frustración. 

La parada de autobuses estaba húmeda y pringosa, y sobre todo, solitaria, a excepción de un gato que pululaba por los alrededores. Nada más, nadie más.   
Los dos Kapsbrack, madre e hijo, esperaron durante cuarenta minutos, hasta que un sonido de motor rompió, en un ronroneo lejano al principio, el silencio inicial. El bus se paró con un feo rugido metálico, el conductor abrió la puerta y se bajó, sacando un puro y llevándolo a la boca, bajo un bigote grisáceo. Tenía cara de mono. Sonia cogió las maletas, y ordenó a Eddie que subiera delante de ella. Eddie se escurrió en la parte de atrás del bus, abrazando la mochila. Cerró los ojos y se permitió tomar una gran bocanada. Después dos. Ni siquiera echó mano del inhalador. Solo se dejó llevar por una marea de pesimismo y pena. Derramó un par de lágrimas, con la mejilla pegada a la ventanilla. Casi pudo fantasear con la figura de Richie apareciendo de en medio del bosque y golpeando el autobús con la palma de la mano hasta obligarlo a bajar. Quizás le abrazara. Y quizás le pidiera otra vez que se escapara con él. Eddie cree que si se lo pidiera de nuevo, si le sonriera de esa forma que sólo él sabe, y le besara bajo la oreja mientras susurra, Eddie está seguro de que diría sí. Que sí. 

Pero Richie no aparece. El conductor marca segunda, el motor traquetea, y Eddie Kaspbrak abandona Derry.   
Y Richie no aparece. Y cuando llega a la estación de tren, Richie no está ahí.   
Y cuando se sube a su vagón, Richie no está.   
Y cuando llega a Nueva York, Richie Tozier, poco a poco, se entierra en el olvido.

Porque nunca llega a tiempo.

4

Pero esa noche, Richard DJ Tozier sí llega a tiempo. Porque Eddie despierta entre sus brazos.  
Por un segundo, no entiende por qué está tan triste. Por un segundo lo único que existe son sus enormes ojos azules. Le está diciendo algo que no entiende, porque el dolor lo borra todo.  
Alza la mano, le acaricia la mejilla, y entonces Richie se la sujeta y cree sentir cómo le da un beso en los nudillos.   
Y entonces llega también Bill, en bata, y Richie le suplica algo así como que les dejen ir, volver a casa. Bill pasa la mano por su espalda y le obliga a incorporarse. Hay demasiadas manos a su alrededor, pero no cree que pueda abrir la boca nunca más. Y colores. Colores que le bombardean constantemente, demasiado caótico como marcar un patrón o ritmo. 

—Eddie, por Dios. Dime qué recuerdas.

Eddie parpadea, intentando identificar cuál de los tres Bill es el real.

—Bowers, en el baño.  
—Rich, ve a ver si sigue en el baño.  
—Me tomas el pelo.  
—Haz lo que te digo.  
—No. 

Y entonces, antes de que Bill pueda insultarle, aparece Ben, con una camiseta hasta el ombligo y unos bóxers.

—Ben. Bowers. Baño, corre.

Eddie quiere echarse a reír, BenBowersBaño, BBB. 

—No está. Oh Dios mío, se habrá tirado por la ventana, pero no está.  
—¡Leh clavhé la puha navajha conioh!   
—Eds, Eds, sssh, no hables todavía.  
—¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? ¡Eddie!  
—¡Bev! ¿Tu estás bien? ¿Estáis bien?   
—Yo me acabo de despertar, con el grito.— Susurra Beverly, tirando de la camisa que le viene grande y que, Eddie juraría, llevaba puesta Bill en la cena.   
—Yo también. ¿Richie?

Eddie tiene la nuez de Rich lo suficientemente cerca como para ver cómo sube y baja. 

—Estoy bien.— Murmura, arrastrando las palabras.  
—¿Estás borracho, Rich?  
—Ah, no.  
—No me puedo creer que estés borracho.  
—¡Es Eso, Bill!  
—Y una mierda.

Richie está literalmente llorando. O si no, su voz está lo suficientemente rota como para parecer a punto de echarse a llorar.   
Eddie no conoce en ese momento la diferencia entre uno y otro, y lo único que entiende es que le gustaría besarle el cuello.

—Bill. No seas duro con él.

Corta Bev, seria, apartándole un poco molesta y ayudando a Eddie a desengancharse del cuello de Tozier. Además añade;

—Cada uno lleva esto como buenamente puede.  
—¡P-p-pero no es momento para perder el control así!  
—Lo mismo podrían decir ellos de nosotros, ¿no?

Y el Gran Bill se tiñe de rojo escarlata, desviando la mirada. 

—Y-yo también vi algo. A Audra. Creo que la tienen. Creo que ha venido.  
—Audra está en Inglaterra, Gran B. Es imposible que te siguieracon tan poco tiempo de diferencia.  
—Era ella, Ben.  
—En ese caso, iremos por ella.   
—¡Mike!— Chilla de pronto Richie, dándose un golpe en la frente. Nadie se había parado a pensar en Mike hasta ahora. —¡Bowers…! ¡Le odiaba! ¡Incluso más que a… Marsh, que a nosotros y… tenemos!  
—¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarle! ¡Seguro que ahí está Bowers! ¡Es el único que está solo!

5

Mike había vuelto a su casa andando, porque lleva veintisiete años siendo el basurero de Derry y cree que, al menos, Eso lo respeta lo suficiente como para no intentar matarle a esas alturas.   
No es que se crea que le ha caído en gracia a semejante demonio.   
Pero sí que al menos, le respeta. Un poco.   
De camino a casa piensa en Georgie. No en Georgie especialmente, si no en todo lo que Georgie significaba. Una víctima inocente. Una pérdida innecesaria.   
Stan se había muerto también, sí, pero era distinto. Era adulto. Había probado los placeres de la vida. Se casó. Y, sobre todo, de crío burló al payaso, varias veces.  
Nadie sale impune y limpio de algo así.   
Mike entiende, como una verdad universal que no se va a molestar en desmentir, que ese es uno de los fundamentos del miedo de Eddie. Aunque quizás no sea el conjunto, sí que juega un papel importante. 

Importante. Como él, en ese pulso de ajedrez contra entes más grandes de los que pueden concebir.   
No puede considerarse ajedrecista, pero está seguro de que ha trabajado lo suficiente como para ser, al menos, un alfil.   
De crío siempre se había considerado, si no peón, al menos una torre. Silenciosa. Vigilante. Siempre de frente.   
Ahora, de adulto, ha aprendido a escabullirse. Salirse con la suya en una escala menor.   
Quizás no fuera la reina, como Bill. Pero era tan valioso como el resto. Tan valioso como las torres, como los caballos y como el otro alfil. Por lo menos, así se obliga a pensar. 

Abre la biblioteca, cerrando tras de sí, suspirando.   
No se molesta en encender las luces.   
Planea irse directo a la cama, pero no puede resistir la culpa y acaba cogiendo los cuatro o cinco libros que Carla, su ayudante, dejó en el mostrador. Se toma su tiempo. Aguardando algo. Algo malo. 

—Eh, capullo.

Henry Bowers, escondido entre las sombras. Mike siente el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, y debe juntar las piernas porque sería ridículo que encontraran su cadáver bañado de orina. Traga saliva, apretándose los libros al pecho. 

—Henry.  
—Vengo a matarte.  
—No me digas.

Escucha cómo se acerca un paso. Le sudan las manos a horrores. 

—¿Me dejas recoger esto primero, Henry? Sería una pena que los libros se echaran a perder.

Y sin embargo, Henry aceleró el paso, abalanzándose sobre él con un resoplido cansado, levantando la mano. En ella, bañada en sangre oh, no su vieja navaja.   
Mike puede girarse, por pura casualidad, y esquivar su ataque por los pelos. Le da un rodillazo con toda la fuerza que tiene, en el pecho, aprovechando su posición, y luego empuja su cara contra el suelo de loza.   
Antes de otorgarle a Bowers más posibilidades de acabar con su culo, echa a correr en dirección contraria.   
Le escucha jadear, y luego un gran estropicio.   
Quizás había tirado una de las estanterías al levantarse, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a comprobarlo. Corre hacia la puerta, cerrada. Atada al pomo, tres globos de distintos colores.   
Henry se acerca por detrás.   
Más de una vez pensó Mike en sacarse una licencia de armas, pero si ya es difícil de explicar a un policía blanquito que si estabas por esa calle tarde, no era para delinquir, si no para comprar tabaco, explicar para qué alguien como él querría una pistola, en Derry, sería como colgarse un cartel de delincuente que Mike no necesitaba.   
Ahora, sin embargo, se arrepiente de no haber tomado el riesgo.  
Se acerca corriendo al mostrador, palpando ciertos objetos pesados que podrían servirle como defensa.   
Nota la sombra de Henry, como un tremendo ruiseñor negro y rojo. Bowers le agarra del cuello y tira hacia atrás.   
Mike grita, cogiendo la gran grapadora y golpeándole con ella en la cabeza. Tarde.  
Bowers ha deslizado la navaja sobre su cuello.   
Mike siente la sangre correr.   
Golpea de nuevo. Ambos caen al suelo, hacia atrás, Mike encima de Bowers. Consigue deshacerse de su agarre, llevándose las manos al cuello. Las fuerzas están a punto de fallarle.   
Ese es su final.   
Los chicos negros siempre mueren en las novelas, Bill. 

6

Pero Mike no murió en ningún final. De hecho, y aunque fuera algo impensable para él en esos momentos dadas las circunstancias, no moriría en mucho tiempo. Pasaría el esperado cambio de milenio y él, más fresco como una lechuga, con más vida sexual que cualquiera de los perdedores a los cuarenta. Ni siquiera una pandemia podría acabar con Mike Hanlon. Pero en estos momentos, con el cuello abierto en canal, prácticamente, se siente lo suficientemente lívido como para escribir incluso una crónica Loftcraftniana con la que podría ganar varios cientos de dólares si se la vendiera a Bill.   
Ben había realizado su aparición estelar justo a tiempo para cargarse al loco piojoso que tenía encima, de un golpetazo con una pata de alguna silla que había encontrado por ahí convenientemente. El cráneo de Henry se abrió cual cascarón al segundo golpe, y su cuerpo se tambaleó y rodó a un lado, mientras que Bev, silenciosa cual zorro, se acercaba a su lado con el pulso temblando. El resto llegó a tiempo para ver como Ben se desquiciaba con Bowers, pateando la cabeza con las venas de los brazos hinchadas y odio puro reflejado en el rostro. Bev se encoge y, con asco en la cara ante tanta violencia, atrae a Mike hacia sí para poder protegerse. O protegerlo. Mike siente una chispa de amor hacia la mujer que poco pintaba ahí, dada las… bueno, dadas las circunstancias, porque Mike, durante años, no había deseado nada más que alguien que pudiera quererlo y protegerlo. Mike entonces se da cuenta de que está divagando lo suficiente para sentir la Parca sobre sus talones, y cagarse de miedo.   
Lo siguiente pasa rápido. Eddie se esconde detrás del mostrador, arrastrando a Richie consigo, con actitud dominante, y Bill se acerca por detrás de Ben para pararle. Se estaba desquitando con un cadáver. Ben al principio patalea, palpándose la barriga donde tiene la H, y le da un codazo en la nariz. Bill suelta un grito de dolor y se lleva las manos a la cara, que se llena de sangre con rapidez.   
Cuando Ben se da cuenta que le ha roto la napia, vuelve en sí, suplicando perdón. Bill se las apaña para sonreír y calmarlo, con lágrimas de dolor cruzando sus mejillas. Eddie llama a una ambulancia, pero entra en pánico. Eso contesta al teléfono. Bill hace el intento, con voz rota, tartamuda y nasal. Tardan tres largos minutos en conseguirlo, pero Mike, reposando en brazos de Bev, se siente un poco más fuerte ahora. 

La ambulancia no hace demasiado mal su trabajo, y traslada a Mike y a Bill en tiempo récord. El resto debe ir en un taxi que paga Beverly con su tarjeta de crédito, sin pensar en Tom.   
Bill y ella toman las riendas de la situación el tiempo que hace falta. Ben y Richie pagan la operación y los servicios de emergencia sin dudarlo, y a Eddie unos enfermeros le cierran con puntos la herida de la mejilla.   
Todos temen separarse demasiado, así que nadie abandona el hospital. El miedo de que algo salga mal es latente.   
No por la propia herida, que a pesar de necesitar cirugía podría haber sido peor, más profunda, si no por lo increíblemente gafe que es Mike Hanlon.

Bill les dio entonces permiso para relajarse un poco, y ahí estaba el muy cabrón ahora, ocupando cuatro asientos y dormitando tapado con su propio abrigo. Beverly se las había ingeniado para hacerse con algún cigarrillo y fuma a escondidas en la escalera de incendios y servicio. Ben está en el baño, y Richie se aproxima a la máquina de café malo y vuelve con dos vasitos. Uno se lo ofrece a Eddie, quien lo rechaza murmurando ¿sabes lo malo que es la cafeína pasados los cuarenta?   
Ambos, Eddie y Richie, con una silla de separación entre ellos, se quedaron en silencio pensando en sus respectivas pesadillas personales que no habían podido asimilar.   
Eddie rememora; Fúgate conmigo. Qué narices significaba eso. Por qué narices lo recuerda ahora. ¿Y Richie? Richie…

—Tenemos que hablar.— Suelta por la cara, sin pensarlo.  
—¿Perdona?  
—Tú y yo, Rich. Tenemos que hablar.

El corazón de Tozier se acelera alocado y aterrorizado. Aquello le pilla tan de imprevisto que ni siquiera sabe a qué narices se puede referir, pero aún así, aún así se acojona. Quiere preguntar: ¿De qué? Y en su lugar murmura Vale.

Y el silencio vuelve a ser protagonista entre ellos dos. 

Hasta que Eddie descruza ambos brazos y deja el izquierdo en medio de la silla de separación, con intención de agarrar la de Richie. 

Algo más tarde, uno de los médicos de urgencias aparece con la noticia de que van a necesitar hacerle al señor Hanlon una transfusión de sangre. Todos los presentes (inclusive Eddie, a pesar de lo insoportable que estaba desde el principio) menos Richie se presentan voluntarios. Ninguno de los presentes, menos Richie, es compatible. Ambos son cero negativos. La presión entonces parece poder acabar con Richie, quien da mil de excusas. Me aterrorizan las agujas, no puedo, no si es que no creo que sea buena idea, de verdad porque es que estoy en shock, me podría desmayar.

—Mike es tu mejor amigo, Richie  
— Ben, si lo sé, es solo que…  
—Ben n-no insistas.— Interviene Bill. —Si lo que pasa es que cuestan dinero, yo lo pagaré. Y si es tiempo, tendremos que esperar.  
Y tema zanjado.

Richie sale fuera para poder llorar y Bev, quien parece ser la más asertiva del grupo o la que tiene más Inteligencia Emocional, lo sigue.

Richie confiesa sus pecados, y Beverly le habla de Tom, y como viejos amigos, ambos lloran y fuman y beben café aguado de mala calidad. 

7

Eddie no puede dormir. Quién podría. Se mueve en la habitación de Bev, ordenándolo todo. Ella ni siquiera deshizo la cama y ahora está durmiendo en la suite de Ben. Eddie tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar.  
Fúgate conmigo. Tocó varias veces el tono de la puerta sin sentirse valiente como para salir y pedirle explicaciones porque… porque no estaba convencido de si aquello era algo cierto, o su mente jugando una mala pasada, o simplemente Eso jugando con sus sentimientos. Y las tres posibilidades le abruman. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso… acaso? Ni mencionarlo se atreve, porque su corazón podría fallarle de la pena. Rich… bueno él dejó bien claro desde el principio sus gustos… a tí te adoro. Pero en el fondo sabe Eddie que era porque debía ser, porque era necesario, porque era simplemente… real. Y el que le guste… eso lo sabes, es lo que siempre se ha temido pero… pero lo sabes siempre hasta que decides escucharlo.  
Y Eddie no tiene mucho que perder, salvo la dignidad quizás. 

Llama a la puerta verde del hotel con el corazón en el puño. Primero teme haberle despertado. Luego teme por su ausencia, por si se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de largarse antes de morir. Pero Richie termina abriendo.

—Hola— Susurra, con voz rasposa y los ojos hinchados.  
—Hola— Responde Eddie con un hilo de voz.  
—¿Podemos hablar?  
—Depende.  
—De qué depende.  
—No estoy de humor para dramas, Eddie.  
—Es sólo una pregunta, y, me voy, Richie.  
—Vale. Dispara.  
—¿Puedo… puedo pasar?  
—Depende…  
—Y dale, Rich, métete el depende por donde te quepa.   
—Es que no sé si…  
—Tu y yo… Richie, puede que recordara antes, mientras estaba kao, queeee… ¿Es verdad que tú y yo fuimos…?

Entonces Richie abre los ojos muchísimo y se le colorean las mejillas muchísimo. Mira en todas direcciones.

—¿Que… qué… cuando?  
—Honestamente no sé si me lo estoy inventando… cosa que sería muy humillante y… embarazosa de explicar y…  
—Cállate, Eddie, no es momento de esto cuando Mike está muriéndose en un quirófano y mi novio….  
—¡Esque necesito entender qué significa…!— Silencio. —Sabes a qué me estoy refiriendo, ¿no? Tú también te acuerdas.  
—Sí, Eddie, sí que me acuerdo.

Eddie siente un vuelco en el corazón. Entonces sí que fue verdad, no solo una imaginación producto de una mente en shock. Y si es verdad que se acostaron juntos… más de una vez y… más importante… más importante, es que Richie le… llegó a amarle. Y él llegó a amar a Richie. Traga saliva. 

—Déjame entrar.  
— No sabía nada de esa voz tan autoritaria, Kaspbrack, ¿Es así como le hablas a tu mujer cuando es una niña mala?

Eddie apretó la mandíbula.

—No, pero si te gusta, puedo usarla contigo más a menudo.

Richie se ruborizó mucho, carraspeando.

—¿D-disculpa?  
—Déjame pasar, capullo.

Y Richie, para alivio de Eddie, se hizo a un lado.  
La habitación de él estaba tan desordenada que cualquiera diría que llevaba dos semanas allí.  
Se quedaron en silencio, a un metro y medio del otro, distancia de seguridad, sin saber qué decir.

—Bonito pijama.   
—Richie no sé que puedes recordar tú, pero déjame hablar a mí primero y no me cortes porque no seré capaz de continuar si lo haces.  
—Vale.

Eddie casi se siente decepcionado por la pasividad con la que había respondido. Lo notaba tan triste y tan cansado que… que deseaba poder abrazarlo y llevárselo de ahí al lugar más tranquilo y bonito de la tierra. Entonces comprende que eso es el amor, muy a su pesar.

—Yo… recuerdo tus besos. No sé cuántos fueron pero sí que recuerdo un gran puñado de ellos. Y-y sé que suena a-a algún tipo de psicópata porque pasaron hace casi treinta años pero… pero recuerdo cuantísimo me gustaba besarte y lo bien que me dejaban después… como más ligero, más valiente. Siempre me he sentido mucho más valiente contigo, de tu mano o simplemente discutiendo sobre cualquiera cosa contigo y… siempre me gustó como meditabas cualquier idea que se me pasara por la cabeza como si… daba igual cuantas veces lo preguntaba, que tú siempre le dedicabas un trocito de tu cabeza para sopesarla y… y siempre me respondías de la forma más inteligente que se te ocurría, aunque fuera una tontería. Siempre… siempre admiré tu inteligencia, eras de los más listo de nuestro curso y por eso me jodía tantísimo que no lo aprovecharas, cuando a mí me costaba lo mío aprobar y… eso da igual, a lo que me refiero es a que… a que tengo muchos recuerdos confusos de tí y de… nosotros y… pero sé que llegamos a funcionar y creo que… no lo sé, esto suena más a…

A una declaración de amor en el peor momento, completó su vocecita detrás de la cabeza. Richie lo mira de hito a hito sin dar crédito, con un leve rubor y, Eddie se envalentona a atisbar, brillo en los ojos azules oceńicos tras las lentes. 

—N-no me digas que me inventé todo eso, porque creo que podría d-desmayarme de vergüenza.  
—Yo… erh… me has dejado desarmado.

Eddie sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo la cabeza como una olla a presión.

— Y eso es… ¿Bueno?

—No lo sé.  
—¿No… lo sabes? ¿Por qué? ¿Puedes… contestarme? ¿Qué es lo que tú recuerdas?  
—Yo… yo creo que estás obviando una parte importante de… de lo que fuimos.  
—Si te refieres al puñetazo antes de irme de Derry, Richie, no sabes cuánto lo lamenté y cuánto lloré por eso.  
—No… no, Eddie, no hablo de… me refiero a todo. Eddie todo. Eras… fuiste un capullo y el peor novio de la historia.

Vale.

Auch. 

—N-no sé a qué te refieres. Como te dije, mi cabeza anda un poco confundida sobre lo que es r-real o no.  
—Hablo de… ¡hablo de los insultos! De… supongo que puede que lo esté exagerando o algo, pero siempre que… siempre que hacíamos algo tú te… no sé, siempre te lavabas los dientes después de enrollarnos o… las manos, si me tocabas, como si fuera… tenía la sensación de que yo era el leproso…  
—Lo estás tergiversado, me niego a pensar que fuera tan capullo.  
—¿Disculpa?   
—No digo que sea cosa tuya, pero yo tengo recuerdos demasiado bonitos como para que los tuyos sean tan mierda.

—¿Crees que me inventaría algo así?   
—No, por Dios, pero-  
—No metas a Dios en esto, Kaspbrack.

Eddie pestañea sorprendido, pero se corrige:

—No, pero estoy seguro que Eso sí que podría tomar lo malo y agrandarlo como si todo lo bueno no contara.

Richie se frota los ojos.

—Vale, puede que sí. 

Eddie sonríe ante la victoria, acercándose inconscientemente a él.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Ahora ya no hay nada que podamos arreglar.  
—¡Ya lo sé! Pero necesitaba hablarlo.   
—¿Y crees que hablarlo ahora es el mejor momento?  
—Para morir en paz, sí.  
—Yo no voy a morir.  
—Ni yo tampoco, Richie.  
—Se lo prometí a Paul.

Eddie se tensa. Se da cuenta de que: 

—Tu ya le conocías. 

Richie suelta todo el aire que acumula en su ancha espalda: 

—Sí. Sí, eso parece.  
—¿Y realmente nunca...?  
—¿Recordé que habíamos vivido en el mismo pueblo de mierda? No. Si no me acordaba de tí, de quien estaba enamorado, menos de Paul. Aunque hiciéramos teatro juntos y me tirara los trastos. Se fue y me olvidó, y yo también a él.  
—Estabas.  
—¿Qué?  
—Estabas enamorado.  
—Sí, Eddie, me cago en la puta, estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de tí, joder. 

Eddie sonríe tristemente. 

—¿Ya no?

Se hace un silencio denso en la dichosa habitación, un silencioso deseo del que Richie parecía jactarse. Abre y cierra las manos, como si tuviera demasiada energía acumulada que ni supiera salir. 

—Eddie... tengo novio.   
—Eso no es una respuesta.   
—Entonces... te quiero, Eddie, pero... 

Eddie, con el corazón acelerado, se acerca como un maniático a él, a tres zancadas escasas, le coge de la mejilla y lo obliga a bajar el rostro para poder plantarle un beso que jamás había sido tan natural como hasta entonces. Richie abre mucho los ojos y suelta una exclamación, abriendo la boca, y Eddie aprovecha para meterle la lengua.   
Luego Richie consigue separarse de él y exclamar;

—...¡Pero yo quiero a Paul! ¡Eddie! ¡Porque has hecho eso!   
—¡Porque me quieres!   
—¡No... Eddie, sí, pero no... no...! 

No así. Eddie siente como si se le rompiera el corazón. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. 

—Ay no, Eddie, no, no llores, yo, es que... es que tengo novio...   
—Y yo estoy casado. Vamos a morirnos, eso da igual.   
—Eddie yo...   
—Ya me voy. Esto ha sido un error.  
—¡Eddie no! No te vayas así, Eddie, yo...   
—¡Tu qué! ¡Richie! ¡Deja de jugar así maldita sea! 

Richie pone ojos de cachorrillo. Eddie lo ha vuelto a hacer. Rompe a llorar. 

—Mierda, Richie, lo siento... siento hacerte tanto daño, joder. ¡Joder! Joder, lo siento. Ya me voy.   
—Eddie...   
—¡Lo siento! ¡Siento ser tu miedo, joder!   
—No eres... —¡Sí lo soy! ¡Si no no se explica! ¡Soy tu puñetero señor de madera!   
—Es... la homofobia. Igual que, bueno, el hombre lobo es la homosexualidad. Bill se dio cuenta y se echo a reír, si lo piensas, es algo muy básico.   
—Bueno, literalmente el mío es el Sida. 

El rostro de Richie ensombrece unos segundos.

—Bueno Eddie, eso se arregla con condones.   
—Déjame quedarme contigo esta noche. Por favor Richie. Estoy... te quiero. Déjame quedarme.   
— Sí.   
—...¿Sí?   
—Sí.


	13. Girasoles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seggso

Richard traga saliva. Alcohol, sangre, y una pelea. Y al final, alguien en el hospital. Al día siguiente, el _examen_ final. Richie se siente, de nuevo, un universitario. Con este resumen rápido de la noche, casi está seguro de que debe tratarse de otra de sus anécdotas de cuando aún era joven y podía pasarse la noche entera despierto. La diferencia es que esas noches, muchas veces, acababa en camas compartidas con personas a las que apenas conocía.

Esta vez, piensa Richie a la vez que cierra la puerta, dejando bien visible el cartelito de “no molestar” que tan amablemente te prestan siempre los hoteles, no es un desconocido. Y lo recordará la mañana siguiente. De hecho, lo recordará siempre. Cree. Esta vez es Eddie.

Traga saliva, peinándose las cejas, antes de girarse, mirarle. Su amigo, aunque ahora, en este preciso momento, prefiere pensar en él como “Eds”, espera de pie, justo delante de la cama, mirándole también, expectante. Parece esperar una indicación, una invitación, un algo. Así que Richie se la da. 

No está pensando en Paul, no está pensando en nada.

—Por Dios chico, que no voy a ponerle nota a tu mamada. _Relájate o tendré que bajarte las bragas y darte unos azotes._

—Joder, ya con las voces.— Murmura, con una sonrisa tímida.

Richie ríe levemente. Cruza la habitación. Ambos callan, se miran, se dan un momento. Por lo que parece una eternidad, se quedan a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eddie primero alza la palma delante de su rostro, y se detiene. Como con miedo de que nada de aquello fuera real. Richie le da la mano. Está fría, en comparación con la de Richie. Escuchan sus respiraciones; toma de contacto. 

Después Richie se pega, y le besa suavemente de nuevo. Debe agacha la cabeza para ello, ponerse a su altura, doblarse y encajar. El cuerpo de Eddie responde de inmediato, tenso, de abajo a arriba, terminando en sus labios, que responden, sedientos. Primera diferencia de la noche. Con Paul, nunca toma él la iniciativa. Pero _sinceramente_ , no está pensando en Paul. 

Las manos de Eddie se aferran a su cinturón y a los rizos de su nuca. Tiene manos pequeñas. Tiene que estirarse para besarlo. Y Richie, con la diestra, le acaricia el cuello con suavidad, delineando el musculo que se le marca cuando la respiración de Eddie se acelera. Richie no se detiene más de unos segundos en el cuello, solo para acariciar su nuez con el pulgar, y luego centrar el recorrido por su pecho, que es hundido y fácil de seguir. Como si Eddie estuviera hecho para ser delineado. Eddie suelta aire que no sabía que tenía contenido cuando la mano de Richie baja a su tripa y tira de la camiseta interior y luego, del cordón del pijama de Eddie. Eddie con los brazos le va acariciando la espalda, con impulsividad, y luego baja las manos al trasero de Richie, acercándolo, reclamandolo.

El beso se profundiza, las manos se vuelven más traviesas. Baja la cremallera de sus propios pantalones de pana con serenidad, y luego tira del elástico del pijama de Kaspbrak (a quien, según ha notado, le cuesta llevar el ritmo del beso; está resollando).

Richie acaricia entre sus piernas, sobre la tela de los calzoncillos, sintiéndolo. Su cuerpo tiene sincera curiosidad por averiguar qué más ha cambiado en Eddie, físicamente. No pocas son las veces que fantaseó con su mano alrededor de su polla mientras se masturbaba en su habitación, cuando iba al instituto. ¿Cómo le han sentado veintisiete años de hormonas, y si tiene suerte, sexo? ¿Tendrá Eddie experiencia? Con mujeres sí, seguro. Está casado. Pero Richie es un hombre; ¿Tendrá experiencia? 

Eddie está excitado y eso no puede negarlo; besa el cuello de Richie, casi con ansiedad. Este entreabre un poco las piernas, sin dejar de acariciarle aún sobre la tela, y le pega a sí. Para que Eddie se dé cuenta de que él está tan o más duro contra su pelvis. 

Eddie comprueba, satisfecho, que así es. Es lo más excitante que ha vivido en años. A Richie empiezan a apretarle demasiado los pantalones que se puso sin pensar para ir corriendo a salvar a Mike. Eso resulta tan lejano como un sueño.

Sus labios se separan, rojos de la fricción, y los de Eddie se dedican ahora a saborear su cuello. No es tan bruto como Paul, quien a veces le muerde, rozando esa fina línea entre el placer y el dolor. Pero es igual de satisfactorio que le besen, y chupen, y tiren de la piel del cuello, zona erógena, zona sensible. Mientras Eddie le besa, Richie le baja los calzoncillos, desde las caderas, con tanta suavidad como le es posible.

Eds se separa, un poco, solo para quitarse la camiseta de pijama sin desviar la mirada de los ojos del comediante. Así que Richie aprovecha esa pequeña pausa también para quitarse los pantalones, qué demonios, cuánto daño hacen y qué chicos quedan cuando las cosas se suben de tono.

El único ruido son sus respiraciones, ruidosas, rasposas, ávidas. 

Con curiosidad, el cómico mira el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero de juegos, pasándose la lengua por el labio. Eddie se cohibe un poco, poco acostumbrado a que lo miren. Que lo _deseen._

El pene se erige, erecto, como el asta de una bandera bajo la escasa nube de vello que crece en el pubis. Richie, con la sangre caliente y la cabeza en una nube roja de placer y deseo, le empuja, sujetándole de las caderas.

Eddie pilla la indirecta, se sienta en la cama y separa las piernas, obediente al instinto, en su propia nube. Desconectado de su mente. Richie clava una rodilla y luego otra, y acaricia el costado y la cadera de su recién nombrado amante.

Efectivamente, el siguiente truco de Richie recorrer a besos las rodillas, los muslos, la ingle, cerca de la entrepierna. Y después rehacer el camino hacia atrás, dejándole con las ganas. Hasta ahora siempre le había funcionado, y aquella noche no sería la excepción. Eddie le maldice cuando está empezando el recorrido por tercera vez. Ni siquiera le ha tocado todavía, y de la punta de su pene ya sale liquidillo preseminal. 

—Eres un jodido bastardo.

—Suplícame, perra. 

—Ni de coña.

—Sabes que puedo morderte ¿no? No estás en posición de nada.

Myra tiene su propio arsenal, no se lo va a negar. Pero ahora mismo a Eddie, como a cualquier universitario inexperimentado, le parece que está llegando a un nuevo nivel de placer. Uno profundo y oscuro y liberador. Uno aterradoramente familiar. Como un hombre lobo al que le han devuelto la luna llena. 

—Richie.

—Richard.

— _Richard_. Por favor. 

—¿Por favor, qué?

Eddie le tira de los rizos de la nuca, aferrándose también a las sábanas, y le empuja la cabeza para que no pueda mirar cuán patéticamente sonrojado que está. 

—¿Podrías…? ¿Por favor? ¿ _Por favor?_

Richie vuelve a besar entre sus muslos, sin dejar sonreír. Él también arde y su pene está demandando atención, así que baja una mano. Luego, pasa la lengua por toda la ingle, y finalmente besa la punta del pene. Y se la chupa. Eddie tira del pelo, retorciendo los tobillos y los dedos de los pies, teniendo pequeños espasmos a medida que Richie avanza. Le embarga un sobrecogedor sentimiento que le pica en los ojos castaños, en su estado de éxtasis. 

Gime, confundido, cuando Richie se separa, para su gusto, antes de tiempo. La sonrisa en la cara del hombre, que se quita las gafas y las deja a un lado para acariciar con el pulgar los labios de su amante, lo explica; van a seguir jugando. 

Richie, aún con la camiseta pero en ropa interior, se pega a Eddie, que sigue desnudo y sentado en el borde de la cama. Le mete el pulgar en la boca y Eds lo chupa mientras, más abajo, puede sentir perfectamente el contacto de la entrepierna de Richie contra su pierna, y cómo presiona su abdomen contra la entrepierna de Eddie. 

—Menos dientes, Eduardo, y usa más esa lengua que Dios te dió.

_Joder,_ piensa Eddie, sin dejar de pasar la lengua por el dedo pulgar _no mentías cuando presumías de polla, capullo._

Recuerda que sus propias manos están libres, así que desnuda a Richie de cintura para abajo, muy encendido, al borde del orgasmo. Puede que Richie se acueste con un hombre al menos dos veces por semana, ¿pero cuánto hace desde que el señor Kaspbrack no tiene sexo y orgasmos completamente homosexuales? 

Mucho, demasiado. Una vida entera. Demasiado tiempo desde que no siente otro pene, otro hombre. Demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sus más sinceros deseos. Demasiado tiempo. Su mano, sin embargo, no parece haberlo olvidado, y con ella explora el miembro de Richie, masturbándolo, sin dejar de chuparle el pulgar como si fuera su polla, sin dejar de mirarle, provocándole. Richie mete una mano y las une, y Eddie pierde la concentración y su pulgar.

— _Auch_ — Ríe nerviosamente. 

Pero también paran demasiado pronto, porque no se saben los tiempos, ni los compases del otro, y porque van a seguir jugando. Ninguno de los dos parece saciarse. 

Lo siguiente que sabe es que Richie también está en el colchón, con Eddie tumbado sobre él, comiéndole la boca, pelvis contra pelvis. 

Cuando Eddie trata de hacer que se dé la vuelta, empujándole, con ansias y una notable erección, no es difícil adivinar sus intenciones.

— _Wooooohoho, para el carro vaquero_ , ¿alguna vez lo hiciste por detrás?— Richie ríe, para no romper la tímida dinámica que acaban de lograr, y besa su clavícula, otro de los que suelen ser puntos débiles. A Eddie toda la sangre se le ha bajado al mismo lugar, así que no se sonroja, pero sí suelta una risita nerviosa;

—Bueno pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿No?

—¿No crees que sería mejor idea que… que te enseñara primero? Creo que… sería mucho más dindámico, _dinámico._

Eddie le calla con un beso y vuelve a intentar que se tumbe boca abajo, pero Richie no da el brazo a torcer y se incorpora.

Al final, el que acaba a cuatro patas es Eddie, y el que está detrás de él Richie. 

No tienen condones, ni lubricante. Menuda irresponsabilidad. Pero Richie sí que goza un lindo caso de VIH… y diez dedos. 

Además, por algún lado hay que empezar.

Primero besa una nalga, luego la otra. Eddie empieza a decir algo. Antes de que pueda completar la palabra, Richie se chupa el índice y el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, y con ellos dibuja círculos cada vez más pequeños alrededor del ano de Eddie. Eso le calla de inmediato y la palabra muere en sus labios. 

Eddie cierra los ojos, temblando levemente, y sudando a chorros. Se aferra a la cabecera de la cama.

Richie puede sentir su propio pene rozándole el ombligo. 

Cuando un dedo penetra, Eddie gime, tensándose como si una corriente de mil vatios acabara de electrocutarle. Richie espera, y cuando se ha calmado, comienza a mover los dedos. Eddie se frota los ojos, limpiandose lagrimas que distan mucho de todo lo malo que lleva sintiendo toda la vida

—¿Estás bien?

—Más. Quiero _más_. No te pares ahora.

— _Joder_ , Kaspbrack.

Duda un poco, sabiendo que lo primero que ha sentido Eddie, es dolor. Así que antes de meter un segundo dedo, con la mano que tiene libre, empieza a masturbarle. Besa su espalda. Eddie vuelve a gemir, retorciéndose.

Cuando el dedo sale, y en su lugar entran dos, sus nalgas vuelven a contraerse en torno a la mano de Richie, que por un momento vuelve a parar todo movimiento, esta vez, por estar muy excitado. Besa su cadera nuevamente. 

—¿Estás bien?

—M-mhm.

—Yo estoy excitado solo de verte.

Richie vuelve a meter los dedos, sin dejar de masajearle el pene. Eddie no se corta un pelo a la hora de gemir, cada vez más alto, y tras eyacular, se derrumba, con un resoplido.

Richie sonríe, sudado, y vuelve a besar sus nalgas, sacando la mano.

—Dios, Richie.

—Uno…— Traga saliva.— Uno mejora con el tiempo, ¿eh? Todo es cuestión de práctica.— No necesita poner ninguna de sus voces. Apenas le sale la suya propia, así que tampoco es como que pudiera, de todos modos.

—Dame un minuto, y deja que te devuelva el favor.

Richie ríe entre dientes.

—El tiempo que necesites, Eds. ¿Necesitas tu inhalador?

Eddie sonríe también, mirándole. Le brillan los ojos.

—No. No me llames Eds.

**—** No tienes por qué devolverme nada. Lo hice porque quise hacerlo.

—Me muero por hacerlo.

—Ah. Vale. Claro

Efectivamente, le devuelve el favor, pero por delante, con las manos. A insistencia de Richie, y porque tampoco habría sabido muy bien cómo hacer cualquier otra cosa, Eddie le ayuda a llegar al orgasmo masturbándole a el primero y luego a ambos, agarrándolas juntitas con una sola mano, y acompañándolo de muchos besos en las clavículas, los pezones, la línea del ombligo, el cuello... sin dejar que se mueva un pelo. Richie se retuerce con avidez, arqueando la espalda. Está aterrado. Es una completa irresponsabilidad. Años de medicamentos y precauciones para luego rajarse, en los confines de los Estados Unidos. Tantos años de preparación mental por si se daba el caso, y ahora ni se ha planteado siquiera contárselo. Eddie gime, y dice algo. Richie no lo entiende. Eddie pasa la mano por su pecho, su pectoral, su antebrazo y termina agarrando la de Richie, que con los ojos semicerrados divisa los dedos entrelazados en el colchón antes de retorcerse por última vez en un espasmo y saltar todo el aire de su pecho.

Cuando ambos están sexualmente satisfechos, pero no aún preparados para dormir, cogen un par de toallas para limpiarse el uno al otro, y se siguen queriendo entre besos. Eddie lo abraza y apoya la cabeza en su pecho, y todo ello a richie le sabe demasiado agridulce. Como si estuvieran solteros. Como si fueran libres. Como si fueran universitarios bohemios con la vida por delante. Es así, entre besos, fuertemente abrazados, con chistes malos y con las sábanas enredadas, que se quedan dormidos.

Con un _te amo_ flotando entre el silencio, tan tangible

Pero no es así como despiertan.

  
  


**2**

  
  
  


La asistenta de vuelo intentó convencerle de que sería una locura pagar semejante cantidad para volar en el vuelo de la una y media, cuando podría esperar al día siguiente y viajar en otro avión por algo menos de la mitad de precio. Eran, entonces, las doce y cuarenta. Richie debería haber aterrizado hacía casi seis horas. Ni una llamada. Efectivamente, la azafata acabó suspirando y reservando uno de los asientos en primera clase para el señor Dalton, maldiciendo a los famosos y la superioridad de la que todos parecen hacer gala, siempre con prisas, siempre con urgencia.

El vuelo estuvo lleno de turbulencias. El capitán anunció que se encontraban entre dos tormentas, atrapados entre ambas por las violentas ráfagas de viento. Por suerte, no hubo complicaciones ni en el despegue ni aterrizaje, aunque Paul estuvo seguro de que moriría antes de aterrizar. Si aquella era una analogía al dolor y el miedo por los que su corazón estaba acelerando en ese momento, era una analogía terrible. Su profesor de dramaturgia, el que disfrutaba tocándole las pelotas, lo hubiera calificado con un brillante “insuficiente”. Aún así, esperaba que la locura que estaba a punto de acometer acabara tan bien como el vuelo.

Cuando se le cerraron los ojos, ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido. Estaba exhausto, y asustado, y nervioso. Ansioso. Tras despertar, con una violenta sacudida del cacharro que, suspendido en el aire, era lo único que evitaba que se precipitara al vacío, fue incapaz de recordar el sueño. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para pestañear, recibía la persistente imagen de una granja. Una granja que al abrir los ojos estallaba como un gran globo.

No lleva equipaje consigo, así que tras bajar del avión pudo ser de los primeros en abandonar el aeropuerto Logan, y por tanto, de los primeros en llegar al puesto de alquiler de coches. Consiguió un buen jeep que ni llamaba mucho la atención ni era muy lento. 

Incluso tuvo tiempo de pillar un bocata de salchichas y queso; con la ansiedad de quien lleva sin comer desde el desayuno. 

Sorprendentemente, no necesita un mapa de carreteras. Es como si su cerebro hubiera memorizado ese camino muchas noches, muchos años atrás. Lo abre, aún así, y lo deja en el asiento del copiloto. Ni una vez lo consulta. 

Saliendo de Massachussets ve la carretera que, según un cartel, lleva a Salem, la ciudad donde se cazan brujas. Dedica un minuto entero a pensar en esas pobres mujeres adelantadas a su tiempo que ardieron en la estaca o hirvieron en aceite. ¿O eso era cosa de La Inquisición? Richie es también un hombre adelantado a su tiempo, un hombre que sabe demasiado. Y quien fuera que le llamara lo es también, porque esa mañana estaba preparándose para afrontar un viaje que lleva evitando desde la infancia. Y Richie lo sabe, porque le ha costado años convencer a Paul de comprar los billetes. Y aún así ha cambiado el vuelo para llegar al pequeño aeropuerto de Bangor, porque _sabe_. Porque es un hombre adelantado a su tiempo. Es una bruja, y Paul pretende salvarle de arder.

**3**

  
  


Richie se despierta porque _sí_. No estaba teniendo pesadillas. Tampoco ha amanecido, así que por la ventana, cubierta por una fina cortina de hotelucho, no entra más luz que la del parking. Nadie ha hecho ruido, y Bowers está muerto, y descolgaron el teléfono de la habitación para que todas las llamadas fueran directas al contestador. Se despierta porque sí, sin más. A su lado está Eddie. 

Richie le mira. Le han cubierto la mejilla con un apósito, y aunque no se quedó a ver cómo lo curaban, mareado por la situación (y tal vez también el alcohol, una cantidad ingente de alcohol), sabe que debajo de la gasa le colocaron unas finas tiritas que se llaman puntos de aproximación. Siete, dijo Bill. Uno por cada perdedor

Eddie, de pequeño, no llevaba la riñonera para sí mismo. Ese botiquín ambulante era para ellos, sus amigos. Kaspbrack se sentía mejor, más fuerte y necesario, si podía cuidar del resto. Richie lo recuerda, aunque no sabe a qué viene el pensamiento ahora. Él siempre estaba haciendo cosas peligrosas para llamar su atención. Eddie le cuidaba, él se dejaba cuidar. 

¿Cómo se traduce eso ahora, veintisiete años después?

Cierra los ojos, girándose. Mira al techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago. En teatro le enseñaron a respirar bien, con todo el diafragma. Usa el truco, porque acaba de tener sexo con un hombre que no es su novio. Y está en Derry. Y está a veintisiete años de la última vez que vio al hombre que tiene tumbado al lado, que solo era un niño, y que siempre le insultaba, hasta que un día en vez de un golpe le dio un beso. Pero lo hicieron todo mal. Y acabaron muy dañados. Quisieron correr mucho. Y ahora solo desean parar el tiempo.

El tiovivo nunca deja de girar. No se pueden bajar. 

Richie respira con todo el diafragma, llenando los pulmones tanto, que duelen. Debería estar en México. Y está en Derry. Besa el cuello de Eddie, reacomodándose y acoplándose a su cuerpo. Acaban de tener sexo. Eso está bien. Tan bien como podría estar. Acaba de engañar a su marido. _No es su marido real, se casaron en Las Vegas._

No se da cuenta de la sangre roja que mancha toda la sábana. No tiene las gafas puestas y todo lo que puede enfocar es la cara de Eddie, quien dormita. Es la primera vez desde que él tiene memoria que se deja abrazar sin molestarse o incomodarse. Es un hombre adorable, así que no puede evitar sonreír. Después busca alrededor un reloj, y recuerda dónde está. Derry. Maine. Más cerca de las cinco de la mañana que de las seis. 

Le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso del dedo, mientras una parte de él (una parte profunda y leal a sí mismo) le comenta lo mal que está lo que acaban de hacer. Que no es así cómo se establece ninguna relación, ni como se termina otra, y que se van a arrepentir. Eddie se estira como un gato, pegándose un poco más a Richie, enredando los pies con los de él, abre un ojo y luego el otro. Bosteza, y dice un pastoso;

—Hola.

—Hey.

Eddie sigue demasiado dormido para pensar en lo que está bien o mal. 

—Nos hemos acostado juntos.

—Supongo que sí. 

—Y hemos hecho el amor.

Richie sonríe.

—¿Sigues sin tener las pelotas para decir _sexo_?

—Cierra la boca, capullo.

—Perdón, perdón. 

—Y… ¿Está bien? ¿ _Estamos_ bien? ¿O lo he jodido todo?

El corazón de Richie va al galope.

—Sí, supongo, y no lo sé.

—Ah.

Probablemente eso no es lo que alguien después de salir del armario y tener sexo con otro hombre. Eddie murmura;

—Bueno. Yo estoy bien. Estoy genial. Y no creo que hayamos jodido absolutamente nada. 

Y dicho esto, se pega más a él, dejando la mano en su pecho y acariciándole el vello, con una sonrisa _caprichosa._ Richie sonríe, porque sentirse querido y deseado (sobretodo con la parca pisándole los talones) es casi un lujo. Se pone de lado, a su altura, y deja una mano en su cadera. Eddie es capaz de sentir sus latidos, calmados, y su respiración, y cuanto más lo piensa más siente la quemazón previa a una erección. Detrás suyo, del lado izquierdo de la cama, hay una mesita de escritorio, y a su lado, un espejo de cuerpo entero, que refleja su plano y blanco culo. 

—Que pedazo de vista de tu traser… 

Y entonces Richie contempla la sangre que le mancha parte de la cadera, y la espalda baja, como cuando de crío te pegabas a un muro recién pintado. 

Pasa la mano por toda su espalda, (provocando un escalofrío en Eddie, que tiene problemas para controlar su excitación) Es imposible sangrar tanto cuando tienes sexo consentido ¿verdad? por muy virgen que seas.

—...trasero. ¿Ayer te hice daño?

—¿ _Qué_? ¿Por qué me habrías de dañar?

Richie contempla la sangre de cerca, enseñándosela.

—¿Entonces de dónde viene toda esta sangre? 

Eddie se sonroja bruscamente.

—Rich, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Y entonces ve la sangre en la palma de su amante, y se queda pálido, incorporándose.

—N… no, daño precisamente no… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Hay sangre manchando las blancas sábanas. Sangre tan brillante que parece pintura. Pero es sangre, _es sangre_. 

Richie se sienta, movido por un resorte invisible, con los ojos abiertos como platillos de té, mientras los pulmones de Eddie empiezan a producir un pitido muy agudo con cada respiración.

—¡Hay algo escrito!

Chilla Eddie, saliendo de la cama y estirando las sábanas.

—¡Ay, Dios, hay algo escrito! ¡Richie, ayúdame a estirar las sábanas! 

Efectivamente, con letras irregulares y finas, como si lo hubieran escrito del revés, a los pies de la cama, se lee una inscripción, 

_Estoy aquí,_ **_amor_ **

Eddie recita: 

—Estoy aquí...¿ _Amor_ ? ¿Amor en _español?._

A Richie, todo eso de la respiración con el diafragma le parece una mierda del tamaño de un elefante. El mensaje _la realidad_ le cae como un jarro de agua fría. No, no, eso se queda poco. Como un baño, un baño de agua fría. Como si le hubieran cogido de las pelotas y lo hubieran lanzado desde ahí y hubiera caído directamente en la torre depósito de Derry. Mal. Fatal. 

Sale de la cama también, apartando las sábanas de sí mismo. Trastabilla con sus propios pies y choca contra la pared. _Ja._ Boquea, buscando un chascarrillo, una voz, una melodía. Lo han conseguido, señoras y señores, Richard Tozier ha perdido la voz. 

—¿Richie? ¿Sabes de qué está hablando? ¿Richie? 

Rich se escurre por la pared, lentamente, sin ser capaz tampoco de chillar si quiera, soltando un pequeño y suave lamento. _Aaaaay._ Se abraza las rodillas y clava las uñas negras, tan fuerte que tiene los nudillos blancos. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos oceánicos. 

Eddie bordea la cama, intentando mantener la calma. La posible erección entre sus piernas está tan flácida como un globo deshinchado, y el pene le baila cuando se arrodilla delante de él. 

—Richie, _cariño, amor,_ respira, por favor. Suelta las manos, respira. Richie, sabes cómo hacerlo. Eres actor. 

Sus manos, más cálidas que la noche anterior, acarician el dorso de las suyas, acercándose tanto como puede. Besa su frente, haciendo gala de la dulzura que ha desarrollado con los años. El Eddie que Richie recuerda jamás habría besado su frente y, supone, es algo más en lo que ha mejorado. Es agradable. Aunque no lo suficiente como para solucionar nada de esto.

—Respira, Rich, porfa. Hazlo por mí. Por la nariz, y luego por la boca. 

Procura ser un buen chico y respirar con él. Eddie se estira, retorciéndose como un gato, y alcanza su inhalador. 

—Úsalo.

—Y-yo no soy asmático.

—Yo tampoco.

Richie agarra el cacharro con los dientes y Eddie presiona el embolo. Un desagradable sabor a mierda disuelta en el aire mentolado le abre las vías respiratorias lo suficiente como para, literalmente, darle un respiro. Vuelve a presionarlo él mismo, y Eddie lo abraza con todo el cuerpo, protegiéndole. 

—Ya, ya estoy bien, ya…

Richie rompe a llorar desconsoladamente. Siempre ha sido un bobo y un llorica. Así que llora durante minutos enteros, mientras Kaspbrak lo abraza, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos y dejando besos aquí y allá. 

—Lo encontraremos, Richie. Porque es tu novio ¿no? se refiere a tu novio. 

—L-le pedí expresamente que no viniera. Se lo _supliqué._

—La gente hace cosas estúpidas por amor. 

—¡¡Pero no arriesgan su puta vida por un puto marica infiel!!

Eddie calla. Titubea. Le mira, esperando con ansias a que le devuelva la mirada. Luego mira su pene, pero devuelve la mirada a su nuca. Richie sigue llorando. Abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla _¿No eras tú el que estaba de puta madre? ¿No eras tú quien tenía todo bajo control?_ Fué Rich quien le abrió la puerta los mundo subterráneos del astro placer homosexual. Se supone que es Rich quien debe estar de su mano en todo paso del descubrimiento ¿no? Están enamorados. _Está_ enamorado. Richie tiene a alguien más. Han pasado casi treinta años. Pero Eddie nunca ha dejado de quererle. ¿Por qué rompieron, en primer lugar? Sí, puede que fuera un poco capullo. Y que la fastidiara. Pero esto debe tener su final feliz ¿no? Eddie Kaspbrak se pregunta, mientras consuela a Richie, si los finales felices solo están destinado para las _parejas reales_. Traga saliva. Evita recordar las luces al final del graznate de Henry Bowers. 

—Richie, mírame. 

_No estaba dispuesto a perderlo._

—Mirame, porfa.

_No de nuevo._

Le levanta el mentón con una mano, y le limpia las lágrimas.

—Vamos a solucionar esto. Juntos. Los seis. Tranquilo. 

Y lo besa. Bueno, al principio le obliga a besarle. Pero Richie responde con timidez, poco después. No, no está dispuesto a perderle. Quiere ser el único que le muerda la boca a partir de ahora. Van a matar a ese payaso de mierda, y va a besar orgulloso a Richie todas las noches a partir de ese momento hasta el día de su muerte. Eddie acaricia su cuello y su amplia espalda. Rich gime, sin dejar de sollozar, pero abriendo la boca y pasando la lengua por sus labios. Eddie responde, satisfecho. Richie pasa los brazos por su cuello, necesitado. Lo necesitan. Eddie vibra levemente, ayudándole a levantarse son suavidad, queriendo volver a recorrerle entero, cada centímetro de su suave y extensa piel. 

Lo abraza, y ambos suspiran ante la desnudez del otro. Richie besa su cuello. Cuando era crío siempre abrazaba cual insecto palo. Demasiados huecos aquí y allá. Torpe, incómodo. Ahora le recuerda más a un oso amoroso, dejando parte de su peso en uno. Eddie se siente como un pilar de la tierra. 

—¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha?

—Vale.

—Para ahorrar tiempo, y tal.

—Dime que todo va a salir bien, por favor. 

—Todo saldrá bien. Yo te cuidaré, y tu me cuidarás a mí. 

—¿Y Paul?

—A tu novio lo encontraremos sano y salvo, Richie. Te lo aseguro.

—Vale.

—Vale.

—Estás desnudo.

Eddie ríe, cortado.

—Bueno. Tú también. 

Richie baja las manos a sus nalgas. Eddie sonríe, pegándose, sintiendo el pene entre las piernas de Rich. Este ríe, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Estás muy salido, Kaspbrack. 

—Es culpa tuya. 

Ambos se metieron en la ducha, con la pegajosa sensación de culpa arrastrándose por su espalda. Eddie reconoce que, a pesar de las incontables veces que se imaginó compartiendo una ducha con Richie, aún cuando ambos iban al instituto, la realidad supera a la ficción con creces. 

  
  


**4**

  
  


Paul creía haber dejado su pasado lo suficientemente bien enterrado y escondido. Aquellos eran, haciendo referencia al término que el psicólogo al que acudió durante un mes, (por insistencia de Orla), determinó, _recuerdos reprimidos_ , perdidos en una interminable caja de Pandora.

Cuando pasa por delante del cartel que le da la bienvenida a Derry, lo primero que piensa es que alguien debería quitarle la titulación a ese psicólogo que era tan caro y resulta ser un fraude. Después, simplemente, lo recuerda casi todo. Primero a Mateo, luego llega el resto. 

Paolo Herrera Dalton sigue conduciendo, impasible. Parece un niño al que han puesto al volante de un camión demasiado grande, a sabiendas de que no podrá pisar el freno y se matará en cualquier momento.

Ve, a lo lejos, todavía a uno o dos kilómetros por delante, una granja. Más que verla la siente, y sabe que estará a la derecha, que tendrá un granero pequeño y un huerto que se ven desde el jardín delantero, y que el pequeño edificio (¿seguirá pintado de celeste?) , que es la vivienda de los dos hombres que habitan ahí, tiene solo dos habitaciones y una pequeña cocina que apenas se utiliza más que para calentar fabada. O al menos se utilizaba.

Por primera vez desde la mañana, se le olvida el nombre de su esposo, al que pretende rescatar, al que viene a salvar. Por primera vez se olvida de Richie Tozier, el cómico. Pero recuerda a Richie Tozier, el crío con brackets que se apuntó a teatro y tenía un montón de granos. Recuerda a Lola Mueller, y se pregunta si acabó casada o drogadicta. Recuerda a Ícaro, a Apolo, a Dafne. Y recuerda a los Bowers. Esta es su granja. Y el volante, solo, está siguiendo el camino de baldosas amarillas hacia ella. Aprieta el acelerador.

Las cicatrices empiezan a picarle, todas las cicatrices que se quedan en la mente y creemos que hemos curado, pero nunca se borran. Casi se marea.

Ve, como si fuera un espectador, parte del público y no quien acapara el foco en escena, cómo el coche se está lanzando de cabeza a la boca del lobo. Ya solo quedan unos metros, un minuto, unos segundos para el inevitable y doloroso choque de realidad. La granja estará hecha un desastre. 

Inconscientemente, algunas de sus neuronas recuerdan esa película que vio, de otra actriz famosa, Audra algo. Iba sobre unos adultos que quedaban atrapados en una ciudad reclamada por niños salvajes que rendían culto a los demonios del maíz. Había una iglesia, en medio de un maizal. Pequeña, insignificante. Pero los niños la habían hecho su catedral, y aunque los hierbajos crecieran entre las losas de piedras, y se escucharan las ratas correteando por el interior de las paredes, los niños entraban todas las noches a rezarle a un gran espantapájaros crucificado al que llamaban dios. 

Paul no es imbécil, y sabe por qué algunas neuronas han querido recordarle ese filme que tampoco le gustó mucho. Esa granja fue su iglesia del maizal, cuando era niño, y está bastante seguro de que los locos, las ratas, y el polvo también la han reclamado. Seguro que está hecha un desastre, llena de polvo, bichos, ocupas y drogadictos o hippies extranjeros que no saben nada sobre la Historia Negra de Derry. No ve aún la tierra del huerto, porque para hacerlo debería entrar en la propiedad, pero puede ver perfectamente cómo lo único que crece en ella son madejas de maíz quemadas por el sol, resecas. 

Es arado muerto, no podría alimentar ni a un inmigrante refugiado y famélico. 

Las casas encantadas, protagonistas de oscuras leyendas, son muy abundantes en Derry. A Paul no le extrañaría que la granja sea la nueva Neibolt 29. 

La madera en la que se echaba el heno para el ganado debe estar podrida, llena de gusanos. El ganado enterrado o en alguna alcantarilla, expulsado por el recto anal de alguien después de una buena comida. Lo único que parece intacto es el árbol. Un árbol alto, lleno de hojas verdes que parecen tristes, cargado de peso por todos los higos que da, nadie come, y acaban en el suelo alimentando a los pájaros y las hormigas. La higuera lleva ahí desde que Paul recuerda. Cuando llegó a Derry, cuando pisó esa granja por primera vez, y le invitaron a galletas y le dejaron tomarse la nata del vaso de leche caliente, el árbol ya estaba ahí. 

Recuerda que, cuando salía del granero, horas después de que el señor Bowers acuchillara su cuerpo desnudo con el agua helada de la manguera, directa del pozo, solía secarse al sol si no había nadie más en la granja, y robaba higos hasta que le dolía la barriga.

Son las cicatrices de la mente las que más duelen, porque nunca curan, y a él ahora le escuecen como mil demonios, le sudan las manos, y se le agarrotan los dedos de los pies. Recuerda haber leído en alguna revista, o tal vez escuchado en una entrevista, que algunos soldados que pierden una de las extremidades durante la guerra sienten un dolor fantasma incluso años después. Como si les picara o doliera la mano que ya no está, porque hubieran olvidado que la dejaron atrás, separada del cuerpo. Él es capaz de prometer que ahora mismo siente ese mismo tipo de dolor donde antes estaba el Paul niño, Paolo, el que se dejaba hacer, y era indómito y a la vez sumiso. Algo entre las sombras de la higuera sonríe. Le pica el Paul que tenía once años y sobrevivía porque no le daba tiempo a vivir. El que se agarró a las piernas y la voz y los brazos y la aceptación de Oscar _Butch_ Bowers, porque, como una lapa se aferra al muelle, le necesitaba para no ser barrido por la marea. 

La prensa no contaría nada de lo que ocurre a continuación. Por supuesto; la prensa no tendría forma de saberlo. Para ellos, el famoso Paul Dalton tuvo un accidente en carretera. Tal vez salió disparado por la ventana por no llevar el cinturón, y por ello acabó tan cerca del granero. Tal vez no voló por los aires, si no que después del choque se arrastró entre cristales, con las manos arañadas y la cara sucia del horror y el dolor, hasta el granero en busca de ayuda. Pero la granja estaba, damas y caballeros, abandonada. O tal vez simplemente digan que desapareció. Pero lo que la prensa no contará, porque no tiene manera de saberlo, es que Paul no llegó a chocar el capó de su coche contra ningún tronco. Patinó sin control un par de metros, efectivamente, y se acercó peligrosamente a la gran higuera inflexible. Cerró los ojos, pero el impacto se hizo de rogar. Así que los volvió a abrir.

Las cicatrices de la mente duelen, y la curiosidad escuece y el recuerdo envenena. Las ruedas se han quedado enterradas en el barro, o tal vez peligrosas arenas movedizas, que parecen inocentes hasta que se agarran a tus piernas y chupan, y chupan, y chupan. Él se ha quedado encerrado en el pasado. Se desabrocha el cinturón. Sale del coche. Pone un pie tras otro y camina, mientras las sombras acechan y el recuerdo grita de dolor.

La primera vez que Paul llegó a esta granja, a la nueva Neibolt 29, tenía once, bueno, diez años, y no era más que un niño perdido en busca de Peter Pan. Le duelen las manos y los años.

Mr. Bowers lo encontró en la calle, arrodillado entre unos arbustos, a la orilla del canal donde treinta y dos años después descansaría el cadáver de _otro imposible gay, marica, soplapollas_. Acababan de darle una paliza, porque estaba solo, porque había un ligero hueco entre sus paletas, porque era frágil; aunque más probablemente, porque Derry se alimenta del odio, y él tenía un fuerte acento de fuera de las fronteras. 

Mr. Bowers le encontró llorando, abrazándose las rodillas raspadas y sorbiéndose los mocos. Le tuvo pena. Paul nunca supo de dónde volvía, y tampoco se lo preguntó, pero siempre supuso que del mercado, o tal vez algún bar. Le tuvo pena al niño panchito y le subió a su camioneta. Estaba llena de tiestos terrosos, probablemente futuros cultivos en su pequeña huerta. Le dijo; _“eh chico, ¿estás solo? ¡sube!”_ y Paul subió y se metió entre los tiestos, pero él le dijo; _“No hijo no, ¡pero siéntate conmigo!”_ Así que Paul, sintiéndose el culo del mundo y la sátira de la ironía, se sentó como copiloto. 

El Paul de ahora anda, un pie tras otro, mientras se rasca las cicatrices del ayer. Rodea la casa, ese edificio destartalado de solo dos dormitorios, tres habitaciones si contamos la pequeña cocina. Ahí le llevó el señor Bowers aquella primera vez. Él no tenía ni idea de que le llamaran _Butch,_ o de que fuera el loco del pueblo. Le llevó a su cocina, y le sentó en una silla oxidada, de esas plegables. A su yo niño le pareció muy cómoda. Le dijo que si se quitaba la camiseta, llena de porquería, se la lavaría en un momento. En realidad, y eso Paul lo supo algo después, Oscar no la lavó, le dio una colleja a su hijo y dijo algo así como “ _más te vale que parezca nueva”._

Calentó leche en un cazo, y sacó un bote de cristal con galletas. Solo había tres, aún así sacó dos. No le ofreció a su hijo. Le regaló ambas a Paul, y luego puso el rastro de nata que sale cuando a la leche de verdad se la calienta sobre el plato, junto a las galletas, y le pasó el vaso. Paul pensó en ese momento que debía ser maravilloso vivir en esa pequeña granja, con un padre que se preocupa y te quiere. Las cicatrices escuecen mucho, pero aún así el Paul de ahora entra en la casa y la recorre entera, lo que no le lleva mucho tiempo. 

Recuerda cómo, mientras él merendaba, tras haber pasado en ayunas más de un día entero, Mr Bowers le sonrió y le preguntó, amablemente, si podía curarle las rodillas. Indeciso pero centrado en sus galletas, él dijo que sí, y Oscar Bowers le curó los raspones.

Sale de la casa, tampoco hay mucho más que ver. Tampoco hay mucho más que recordar. Después va hasta el granero. El pequeño bebedero que Henry construyó cuando tenía trece años, y en el que él se bañó varias veces con agua de una manguera, está completamente seco. En las esquinas incluso crece moho. Lo sortea, mirándolo de refilón. Una sombra le espía. Su marido le engaña. Y Paul sufre los recuerdos del pasado removidos por la curiosidad del presente.

El granero es lo peor. Parece una pequeña construcción complementaria al edificio principal. De nuevo, piensa en la iglesia donde los niños del maíz rendían culto a su infantil e infeliz dios. El techo, de madera, se hunde, probablemente afectado por las lluvias. Recuerda, de golpe, que a Oscar Bowers lo mató su hijo, y a su hijo lo metieron en un asilo. Y lo recuerda porque recuerda su infancia, al menos a trozos. Lo recuerda porque vivió en Derry, y pudo haber sido un perdedor más, y porque él también está lleno del ponzoñoso odio de la ciudad y del horror del pueblo. Lleno de los cotilleos de los pequeños pueblos. Y vivió su adolescencia en uno. Y ahora la recuerda.

El granero es lo peor, porque las recuerda todas, y las peores siempre eran sobre ese suelo lleno de paja sucia y húmeda con cagarrutas de ratas. Henry construyó un pequeño espacio sobre los cerdos, entre las vigas del techo. Se escondía ahí con un banjo. Paul lo sabía. También sabía que si alguna vez se le ocurría la genialidad de decirlo en voz alta, cosas mucho peores se sabrían sobre él. En los mejores días, Henry y Dalton compartían una especie de acuerdo no tácito. Henry podría haber sido ese niño atemorizado por su padre, y sabe que el único motivo por el que _se salva_ es Paul. Paul podría haber sido la mayor víctima de los enfados y cabreos de Henry, pero se libró de la mayoría. Y lo sabe. 

En el granero se ganó casi todas las cicatrices, y lo peor es recordarlas todas con la claridad que le embriaga al pensar en ello. 

Una noche, y eso ocurrió cuando ya tenía catorce años, casi dos años antes de la tragedia del 58, se chocó con los ojos de Henry.

Al principio creyó que era el espantapájaros, y empezó a temblar. Se supone que solo deberían espantar cuervos con ganas de robar cultivos, pero a Paullie también le cerraban la garganta. Después se dio cuenta de que eran ojos, ojos humanos. Que era Henry. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se miraron. Henry simplemente le miró, sin la sonrisa boba que casi nunca se le borraba de los labios. Le miró, serio, probablemente _comprendiendo._ Después le escupió en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, salió del granero. Y Paullie volvió a estar solo. Fue un encuentro breve, de apenas segundos. Y dejó una gran cicatriz. Vulgar, roto, pobre. En ese momento, con esa mirada que no se burlaba, si no que se jactaba de saber que era Paul, y no Henry, le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Era vulgar, estaba roto, un pobrecillo. Y lo necesitaba, desesperadamente. Necesitaba ese granero en la misma medida que lo odiaba. Eso dolió más, dejó una herida mayor. Aún no ha cicatrizado.

El Paul de ahora pasea entre los vestigios de lo que ese granero fue. A Mr. Bowers nunca le importó especialmente, pero Henry le prestaba especial cuidado, tal y como afinaba su banjo cada noche y cada mañana, le limpiaba el polvo, y volvía a guardarlo sin tocarlo. Pasea entre los restos de lo que hubo y los arañazos que le dejó por el cuerpo y la cara. La curiosidad mató al gato, y la satisfacción le resucitó. Pero en este caso no hay gato y tampoco vida, solo dolor y recuerdo.

La prensa hablaría sobre el total siniestro, sobre el pobre famoso actor, sobre el coche destrozado. Especularían, especularían mucho. Pero no tienen modo de saber que lo que acabó pasando fue que Paul se perdió a sí mismo en el laberinto del pasado. Que paseando entre los retablos y el bebedero y la paja y al encontrarse un banjo roto y destrozado, comprendió lo que había olvidado. Que mientras se daba ese paseo por el mundo inconsciente, unos ojos, que al principio vuelve a confundir con los de un espantapájaros, le observan. 

La prensa no tiene modo de saber, ni de hablar, sobre el enorme hombre que mide casi dos metros y que se le acerca, acechando. No tienen modo de saber que a Paul le recordó a un macabro Prometeo, a un curioso experimento, al fruto de un despiadado Frankenstein que ha cosido una cabeza adulta a un cuerpo demasiado largo, lleno de parches de piel, de pasados, de personas. No tiene modo de saber que el enorme espantapájaros, que es un hombre, que es un monstruo, tiene la misma mirada que el señor Bowers le regalaba cada vez que lo contemplaba de arriba a abajo antes de llevárselo al granero. O que el espantapájaros, hombre, pasado y recuerdos, lo arrastra, hasta la casa, hasta las tres estrellas del cielo. Le llevan hasta un niño, pequeño, perdido, desconsolado que llora pidiendo auxilio. Un crío que quiere ayuda, refugio. Que cree haberlo encontrado. 

La prensa no puede saber que ese niño fue Paul, que ese niño es Paul. Y que entre las manos, tiene una caja, con la que espera pacientemente a que monstruo y Paul se acerquen. Y que en la caja, que se moja con sus lágrimas, están sus orejas infantiles, sus ojos infantiles. Putrefactos, trozos de un leproso que se cae a pedazos.

Los niños del maíz lo reclaman. La noche se lo traga. El niño se funde con él. 

Paul se ahoga en recuerdo. Gira sobre sus talones y sale corriendo, con enormes lagrimones que se resbalan por sus mejillas. Se abalanza sobre la furgoneta, arranca y gira tan rápido como puede, huyendo, con la respiración fina y un claro pensamiento; _¿Donde me has traído, Rich?_

Cuando la furgoneta alcanza los 120, lejos de la granja, lejos del monstruo, Paul suelta un grito de furia, sin dejar de llorar alto y fuerte. Golpea el volante hasta que le duele la mano y grita de nuevo hasta que se le casca la vo.

Cuando cierra los ojos, sigue viendo la granja en el fondo de su mente. Cuando los abre, un enorme espantapájaros asalta la carretera, y se acerca a él a gran velocidad. Paul no le da tiempo a gritar de nuevo, no se acuerda que era una posibilidad. Da un volantazo, en dirección a un gran maizal. Nota un enorme golpe en lo alto de la capota del coche, y toma lo que siente que será su última bocanada de aire cuando ve una enorme zarpa atravesar el techo de la furgoneta. El espantapájaros huele a calabaza, y se asoma por la ventana. Tiene la cara hecha de un saco de papas, dos ojos humanos cosidos malamente y cuando abre la raja de la tela que hace las veces de boca, caen dentro del coche pipas de girasol. 

Le furgoneta derrapa, y vuelca, que poco después arde, vacía.

  
  


_Estoy aquí._

  
  


**_5_ **

  
  
  


Una foto. Antes de que las luces lo ocupen todo, es capaz de ver una foto. 

Está él, parado en una de las estrechas calles que se hacen aún más angostas al añadir contenedores a ambos lados de la acera. Sabe, de cierto modo abstracto, que es un recuerdo y no sólo una foto que su subconsciente crea mientras flota, lejos. 

Él está parado en mitad de la calle, entre una farola y la siguiente. Oscureció, hace no mucho. En los bordes de la fotografía aún se distingue la luz crepuscular desvaneciéndose. 

Frente a él hay un gran globo, blanco, blanco como la luna, que flota alejándose de la tierra y del mundo. Detrás, más allá del marco de la fotografía, sabe que había siete niños. Siete niños en bici y en fila, demasiado serios, como dispuestos a salir en el cartel de una película. 

En el recuerdo, Paul estaba volviendo a casa, solo. Lola se habría quedado con su profesor de música o estaría trabajando como secretaria de un médico. El señor Bowers fuera de la ciudad. Volvía después de trabajar, y además, preparar la clase de teatro. Volvía solo. 

Sin saber por qué, tras pasar por delante de las dos primeras farolas, que parecen más débiles que nunca, aligera el paso. Su instinto se lo dice. En la foto no se ve, pero en el recuerdo estaba casi corriendo y no quería mirar atrás. Lo hizo, pero no quería. Y al hacerlo vio el globo, grande, juicioso, crítico. Determinante. Al girarse vio el globo grande como una segunda luna, flotando entre la farola y el satélite. 

En la foto Paul está de espaldas, pero se ve su reflejo en la superficie de goma; está asustado, y es un niño, y está confundido. Un segundo después, el globo estalló con un sonoro PLOF, y Paullie no está seguro porque nadie podría estarlo, pero cree que al PLOF le acompaña una ristra de carcajadas muy agudas. Las que suelen soltar los niños que aún no saben reír. 

En el recuerdo se da la vuelta, y ve que la única chica, con el cabello corto y pelirrojo, lo recuerda bien porque nunca había visto a una niña con el pelo tan corto, ha levantado el brazo. Por un segundo le recuerda a Lola, luego ya no. Tiene un tirachinas, y supone que lo ha usado para hacer estallar el globo. Les mira, ellos le miran. Por un segundo, todos lo comprenden. Paul no tenía la edad adecuada y el club ya estaba completo, pero podría haber sido uno. Podría haber sido un perdedor. Luego el momento se rompe. En el recuerdo uno de los niños se adelanta. No tiene brackets aún, y usa gafas de pasta. A lo mejor en otro momento le hubiera hecho gracia que su nariz pareciera demasiado pequeña para esos enormes cristales. Le dice que no se quede ahí pasmado. Anda, tío, anda. Y no vayas por ahí solo. Aléjate de las alcantarillas, haznos el favor y aléjate de las alcantarillas. 

La foto ya se ha acabado. El recuerdo también. 

Los fuegos fatuos vuelven. Las tres luces, las tres estrellas. Es un niño perdido, y por fin llega a Nunca Jamás, mientras Richie, horrorizado pero sedado se da una ducha; él se eleva tan ligero como el helio y toma la segunda estrella a la derecha. Firma el contrato e ingresa al mundo de Peter Pan, donde nadie crece y todos flotan. Flotan, Richie, todos flotamos. Y tú también flotarás.


	14. La iliada

  
  


**1**

  
  


Stan piensa en la última vez que estuvo con ellos. 

No cuando hicieron la dichosa promesa que ahora va a costarle la vida; la última vez que se rió antes de echar vuelo.

En su vida adulta, no ha abandonado la fascinación que de pequeño sentía por los pájaros. El resto lo ha borrado, enterrado en otra era y otros lares, pero no los pájaros. Ahora sabe por qué.

Stan ha visto muchos pájaros. Comunes y exóticos, rapaces y facultativos, pequeños y tropicales. Ha viajado mucho, y ha comprado muchas guías.

Recuerda su luna de miel.

Fue en Costa Rica. Patricia quería ver los tortugueros y hacer todas esas actividades que cada cierto tiempo se cobran la vida de un grupo de descuidados turistas. A Stan le gustaron, claro. Habían pagado una cantidad casi exorbitante, y le pareció delito no disfrutar los lujos tan caros.

Pero él no había pasado tres meses convenciendo a su mujer de viajar a Costa Rica por el rafting o la escalada o los puentes aéreos, que no le hicieron mucha gracia; Su objetivo eran los pájaros.

En la universidad, de forma completamente ajena a su carrera, Stan completó varios ensayos sobre el quetzal. Encontró dicho ave casi por casualidad. 

Fue al acompañar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Jimmy, Jim, a tatuarse. Mientras esperaba a que, medianamente sobrio, su amigo le explicase al tatuador lo que quería, él ojeó algunos de los diseños mostrados en revistas. 

Encontró un hermoso pájaro, y aunque estaba en blanco y negro, pensó que podía adivinar todos sus colores solo por la mirada de ese ave congelado en el papel. Le preguntó al tatuador. Quetzal. Lo investigó todo sobre él, y como miles de ornitólogos experimentados; empezó a soñar con Costa Rica. Esperaba ser uno de los pocos afortunados que consiguen encontrarlo.

Después convenció a su mujer, y Costa Rica fue su luna de miel. Al final no encontró al quetzal. No por ello fue el viaje menos maravilloso.

Una tarde, poco después de comprar su primera casa, cuando aún no tenían muebles, Stan le preguntó a Patricia algo que antes no se le había ocurrido; ¿Cómo son mis besos? Ella le contestó con una de las metáforas más bonitas que él ha escuchado, porque comparó sus besos con distintos pájaros.

Comparó sus primeros besos, esos previos al matrimonio, con pequeñas golondrinas. Golondrinas que se posan en un cable tenso, muy tenso, con miedo. No están acostumbradas a la calma ni a la ciudad, y ahí están, sobre las líneas que unen a personas a kilómetros de distancia. Le dijo que sus primeros besos parecían golondrinas, dudosas, que no sabían si construir o no su nido, o si huir y empezar otra historia lejos de todo lo que conocen porque tienen miedo al pasado. 

A Stan le pareció una metáfora muy acertada. Más aún considerando que las golondrinas son algunos de los pájaros más comunes; siempre están ahí, robando pan, o mirándote curiosas, listas para huir si hace falta, pero también listas para saludarte cada mañana y agradecerte que cuando se cayeron del nido las cuidaste. Él prefiere ser una común golondrina a ser un quetzal. Prefiere ser normal, común, ordinario. Una persona del montón sin deberes; sin obligaciones extraordinarias. Quiso ser un niño y le obligaron a ser un quetzal. Que de adulto le comparen con una golondrina le pareció tan bonito que desnudó a Patricia y lo hicieron allí mismo, donde un mes después pondrían el sofá de su primer hogar.

En el primer cajón de la cómoda, donde se suelen guardar las cosas importantes, entre las mudas de ropa interior, él guarda sus guías. Son guías ilustradas. Algunos dibujos los hizo él mismo. Ahora comprende por qué, lejos de olvidarlo también, siguió enamorado de los pájaros y las aves hasta el punto de empezar a escribir su propia guía. La guarda en la caja fuerte, y no tiene  _ tenía  _ prisa por terminarla. Por ahora son solo un bloque de folios de dibujo que saca cada ciertos días. Esboza en ellas, de memoria, los distintos pájaros que conoce, y después elige uno y escribe todo lo que sabe hasta que amanece. Entonces se toma un vaso de leche, le da un beso a su mujer, y se va a la cama pensando  _ “esto es vida, esto es vivir.” _

Ahora lamenta no haber sido capaz de terminarla antes de la dichosa llamada.

Lo olvidó todo, pero no los pájaros ni la belleza que esconden.

Lo olvidó todo pero no los pájaros. Porque los pájaros no flotan, navegan el aire.

Los pájaros no flotan, deciden su propia vida y la viven como quieren, llegando, partiendo, quedándose y yéndose.

Los pájaros no flotan, vuelan. 

Y aunque ahora comprende que siempre ha sido un globo, Stan rezó toda su vida por aprender a ser un ave.

  
  


**2**

  
  


Avanzan en fila, caricatura exacta de cuando tenían once años. Parecen la sátira de la tragedia, la burla del dolor, la mayor parodia de la valentía.

Van de la mano, como si se aferrasen a un cable que los mantiene unidos, y que todos se plantean dejar, aunque volar lejos sea abandonar a sus amigos.  _ Si los olvidé veintisiete años, que me vaya ahora no puede importar. _

Bill va delante del todo, y Eddie, con la mejilla vendada, al final. Tuvieron que dejar a Stan en el mundo adulto, y aunque no sean siete, el Líder, el Gran Bill, quiere confiar en que seis es un número igual de bueno.

La casa abandonada está casi como la dejaron, al menos desde fuera. 

O mejor dicho, como la recuerdan. 

_ Por dentro, la casa estará hecha un desastre _ , es lo que piensan todos al saltar la valla desvencijada, con algún que otro gruñido porque ahora son adultos. 

El césped del porche delantero ha crecido tanto que, más que hebras resecas de hierba, ahora parecen pelusa de maíz deshilachado. Los girasoles cabecean, calvos, sin un solo pétalo. Son enormes ojos negros llenos de pipas y alguna que otra abeja perezosa que sigue buscando polen revolotea entre todos ellos.

A Mike le hace pensar en los laberintos que su padre creaba en el huerto cuando se acercaba Halloween.

Al principio los hacía solo para él y sus amigos, esquilando la cosecha con el tractor como se afeita a una oveja. Cuando a Mike dejaron de interesarle las fiestas del 31 de octubre, su padre empezó a cobrar la entrada.

A Bill le hace pensar en esa película que Audra grabó hace unos años, sobre niños atrapados en el poderoso culto a un Dios del maíz, demonio de las cosechas. Recuerda que, en la película, los niños estaban a salvo. A partir de los dieciocho desaparecían; se sacrificaban voluntariamente. Todos los adultos eran brutalmente asesinados, ni si quiera tenían tiempo para que sus viejas cabezas oxidadas comprendieran qué estaba pasando.

_ Ahora sois adultos, no tenéis once años. _

La casa encantada por excelencia se alza frente a ellos. Bill piensa en todas las lluvias y tormentas y nevadas que ese tejado tiene que haber soportado. Un refrán acude a su mente de escritor, que nunca se está quieta;  _ ja, pero bicho malo nunca muere. _

Las hierbas crecen incluso entre las losas que antes marcaban un camino.

Bill se arrodilla frente a la ventana del sótano. Dentro no se ve nada, pero tampoco hace falta.

Sabe que todos, todos sus amigos, se están planteando algo. Lo sabe porque él mismo le está dando vueltas.

Le viene a la mente uno de los poemas que estudió en un cursillo de la facultad al que se apuntó;  _ ir y quedarse, y con quedar partirse.  _ Le parece muy adecuado. Aunque podrían dar media vuelta y olvidarlo todo, no  _ pueden.  _ Y aún así saben que quedarse y entrar en ese sótano es firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Richie es, probablemente, el que lo tiene más claro. Fue el que más tardó en huir de Derry. Piensa en cuando visitó el parque nacional Acadia con Beverly. Fue poco antes de marcharse juntos del pueblo. La miró, miró el enorme lago que se extendía bajo ellos y todas las aves rapaces que volaban en círculos buscando nuevas víctimas. Entonces le dijo; vámonos. Y se fueron. Esta vez lo tiene igual de claro. Quedarse. Y con quedar partirse si hace falta.

Mike nunca llegó a preguntárselo. Las cartas del tarot le dieron una función, un trabajo. Él es el guardián, el faro.  _ Quedarse.  _ Nunca ha tenido otra, y nunca ha olvidado y nunca se lo ha preguntado. ¿Aún así? Aún así, ahora que está aquí Bill para tomarle el relevo quiere salir corriendo. Yo ya me quedé veintisiete años. Quedaros vosotros veintisiete horas mientras yo vivo la vida loca.  _ Me quedé, ahora quiero irme. Yo ya me partí.  _ Y aún así se queda un día más. 

Ben siente sudor por todo el cuerpo. Demasiado sudor. Se siente demasiado grande y le pican pliegues de la piel que hace años que no tiene. Piensa en los mosquitos, en todos esos mosquitos que son atraídos por la suciedad y el miedo, o más bien solo el sudor. Piensa que van a acribillarle, acribillarle con sus trompas y dejarle lleno de horrorosas ronchas. Los mosquitos van a matarle y el sudor a ahogarle. Aún así sonríe a Bill y se arrodilla junto a la ventana para mirar también por ella. Con quedar partirse.

Beverly recuerda la primera vez que le bajó la regla. Su madre le hizo prometer que limpiaría muy bien toda la ropa que manchase y que no lo comentaría, y Beverly sabe por qué. Ya entonces lo sabía; las mujeres son asquerosas y la sangre atrae a los hombres. Recuerda la sensación pegajosa que tiene todos los meses cuando la sangre la sorprende, resbalando por sus muslos y manchando las baldosas de la ducha cuando se mete bajo el chorro de agua fría rezando por no haber despertado a Tom. La primera vez que Pennywise la visitó, fue con sangre del sumidero. Y no fue casualidad; fue porque entonces su padre, y ahora Tom, y todos los hombres a todas las mujeres de todo el mundo, sexualizan a las niñas a las que les baja la regla. Piensa en las alcantarillas, en todas las voces que las llenan. Piensa en lo que acaba de dejar atrás, en su casa, en Chicago. En Tom. Ella no tiene opción. Quedarse. Lo que sea por Gran Bill aunque él también sea hombre. Quedarse.

Eddie es el último. Eddie se lo piensa. Recuerda la noche bajo las estrellas, con el telescopio, y ahora piensa en Richie; acaban de tener sexo. Piensa en el niño que era, encaprichado por hablar como un adulto. Piensa en el adulto que es, aterrado de envejecer, incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Piensa en ambos. De niño le daba miedo querer, querer a Richie, querer a los hombres. De adulto se ha convencido de que no conoce el amor, solo el cariño de Myra. ¿Está dispuesto a olvidar la noche que acaba de pasar? ¿Quiere volver a casa, aunque eso sea condenarse a fingir por siempre?  _ Ir y quedarse.  _ ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—Eds, ¿Vamos?

Mira a Richie, y se queda.

Bill coge la chaqueta de Ben, se la envuelve alrededor del brazo derecho, como si fuese un yeso, y rompe la ventanita que da al sótano, por la que ya escaparon hace veintisiete años.

La luz se enrosca en la oscuridad de la casa, y levanta un rayo de polvo que revolotea hacia la libertad. Eddie se recuerda que acaba de condenarse. Acaban de condenarse todos.

—C-Cuando ba-bajemos, todos de la mano. Que n-n-nadie se se-pa-pare.

—Claro, Gran Bill.— Beverly le sonríe, y Bill inspira, llena los pulmones, y expulsa el aire.

Después baja, con cuidado. La mayoría de los cristales han caído hacia el interior, por lo que si tienen cuidado no deberían cortarse. Aún así, algunos siguen pegados al borde del marco. Bill piensa en Stan. Después se desliza por el agujero, y al caer resbala, y se llena del carbón de la montaña que algún vagabundo hiciera en su día para encender la chimenea. Pero está bien. Así se lo hace saber al resto.

Mientras espera a que Beverly baje y se una a él en la eterna noche de Neibolt Street, piensa en Georgie. El hermano que había olvidado. 

La última vez que le vio fue cuando le mandó al sótano a por una caja de cera de abeja. A Georgie le aterraba el sótano, creía que estaba lleno de monstruos. La ironía reside en que el monstruo le dio encuentro en la calle, en la misma acera en que aprendió a jugar al balón, y no tras las escaleras del pozo del horror. 

Cree ver ojos por todas partes. Junto a las escaleras que les llevarán arriba, hasta la casa de las risas. Cree escuchar al payaso, al espantapájaros, a la estatua, al leproso. 

Sobre todo al leproso.

Mira el suelo; una alfombra de polvo, cagarrutas de ratas, y jeringas y condones usados.

Después Beverly cae, y tienen tiempo de darse un rápido abrazo antes de que, justo detrás, llegue Ben.

Cuando los cinco han caído, como con cuentagotas, empiezan el viaje. Van hasta las escaleras.

—Recordar lo de las p-p-paredes.

—Se estiraban y deformaban la realidad.— Completa Ben.

—La definición del puto esperpento.— Masculla Richie. Le entra la risa floja.— Somos unos jodidos  _ esperpénticos. _

Nadie le hace caso.

El tramo de la montaña de carbón al primer escalón, es corto. Sin embargo, a Eddie se le antoja eterno. El suelo está tan sucio, que siente como las suelas se le quedan pegadas;

—Daos prisa, andad rápido joder.

No le hacen caso, porque las cosas importantes tiene uno que hacerlas como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando pisan el primer escalón y Richie titubea, vuelve a apremiarles;

—Coño pero venga.

Ben le mira, molesto;

—¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—¡El suelo! ¡Se pega a las putas suelas! 

El resto toma inmediata conciencia de lo que dice. Como cuando tenían once años; si algo le asusta a uno, pasa a ser un miedo compartido.

Beverly asiente, tragando saliva;

—Como arenas movedizas.

—No coño, es roña.

Bill no comprende por qué la suciedad le asusta tanto, pero no necesita poner a sus amigos aún más nerviosos. Así que sin soltar la mano de Beverly, y sin que ella suelte la de Richie, o Richie la de Eddie, ni Eddie la de Ben, ni Ben la de Mike, suben las escaleras.

La repentina luz les obliga a pestañear un par de veces. No hace ni un minuto que abandonaron el jardín y la luz del sol, pero sesenta segundos en el sótano han sido suficientes para llenarles de desesperanza y convencerles de que, como presos, se acababan de condenar a vivir encerrados en la oscuridad de una cueva, sin poder volver a ver el Sol.

Todos tienen que obligarse a recordar que no es así. Pueden hacerlo. Deben poder.

  
  


La sensación de ver una superposición de dos imágenes sin gafas de 3D vuelve a aparecer. Están ante una foto roja y otra azul, que con las gafas de cartón que venían con los cereales encajan perfectamente, pero que a simple vista marean, desconciertan, juegan contigo y sus márgenes discordantes.

Por un lado Neibolt Street 29 en el 58. Por otro Neibolt Street 29 en el 85. No ha cambiado tanto, solo lo suficiente para que los detalles ya no concuerden.

Paredes altas, forradas por papel pintado rosa, salpicado de duendes y hadas y gnomos sonrientes que en cualquier momento se echarán a reír y bailar. Ventanas tapizadas con periódicos y carteles. Richie no necesita comprobarlo; miles y cientos de caras infantiles de niños desaparecidos cubren los cristales y ensucian la luz que entra. A estos se les ha sumado la cara de Paul.

Su primer instinto es echar corriendo por el primer pasillo en busca de su esposo, pero Bill frena su idea, los mira a todos, les pide que formen un círculo y todos se cogen las manos.

La corriente de energía que les recorre no tiene la misma fuerza que en el pasado. Es como si los arcos de electricidad tuvieran que viajar por un cable que no está lo suficientemente tenso, o como si tuvieran que saltar por encima de un hueco  _ (con la forma de Stan.) _ Cuando se sueltan, Bill les sonríe;  _ Os q-quiero chicos.  _ Ellos responden con el mismo amor, cariño, y lealtad. Lo harían todo por Bill. Darían la vida por Bill. 

Y Bill lo único que quiere es ser uno más, no el rey de los perdedores. 

Miran a su alrededor.

—¿P-p-por dónde, Eddie?

Y Eddie señala, ceñudo. 

En fila, comienzan a subir.

Juntos.

_ Y con quedar partirse. _

  
  


**3**

  
  
  


Deben de estar en algún punto de la segunda planta. Deberían, al menos. 

Pero cuando Eddie vuelve a indicarles que giren a la derecha, vuelven a encontrar tres puertas. El segundo que tarda en decidirse es suficiente para que Richie grite, desesperado; junto a la puerta del medio hay un anillo. Su anillo.

Antes de que puedan sujetarlo, se lanza hacia delante para cogerlo.

—¡RICHIE!

Se gira, les mira. El dolor le encoge la cara.

—¡Es Paul! ¡Es su anillo!

Bill mira a Eddie, deseando poder decirle a Richie que corra y guíe el camino. Pero Eddie niega, serio y firme;

—Richie, es una trampa. No está ahí, y nosotros tenemos que ir por la derecha.

—¡Está en esa habitación! ¡Es su anillo! Joder ¡ _ Tenemos qu _ e ir por ahí!

Eddie vuelve a negar.

Richie mira a Bill.

Bill se pinza la nariz. Quiere echar el cuello hacia atrás, todo lo que pueda, y gritarle al cielo; ¡TE ODIO MALDITA TORTUGA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡YO NO QUIERO ELEGIR!

—V-volveremos por él, R-richie, pero ahora….

Richie sigue mirándole, le tiembla la nariz. Bill tiene miedo de que empiece a llorar, y como un grifo estropeado, no sepa parar. Pero Richie, tras sostenerle la mirada tantos segundos que Bill siente que se muere, que se desangra lentamente, acaba aceptando. Mira al suelo, tragando saliva.

—¿V-vale?

Richie asiente;

—Solo espero que lo próximo que encontremos no sea también su dedo.— Sonríe, sin gracia.

Es un chiste demasiado excéntrico para el resto.

Bill vuelve a preguntarle a Eddie con la mirada y él insiste, señalando el mismo camino sin dudar si quiera. No le extraña que acabara conduciendo limusinas. Lo que le chirría es que no sean ambulancias.

Abre, temiendo lo peor.

Al otro lado, sin embargo, no les espera nada.

Deberían estar en la segunda planta, cerca del baño donde le asustaron la última vez, con el tirachinas.

Sin embargo, acaban de volver al salón, la habitación que se encontraron al salir del sótano.

La única diferencia, porque, por supuesto, había de haberla, es una neverita.

Está plantada en el centro de la habitación, sobre un colchón mohoso en el que Johny, o tal vez, Pete, seguro que se la ha chupado a muchos.

Es una nevera oxidada que hace que Bev piense en el vertedero, y en todos los carteles que pedían que, si te ibas a deshacer de un frigorífico, lo hicieras tras quitarle la puerta, porque los críos se pueden esconder y quedarse atrapados. Podrías matar a un niño de asfixia o inanición sin siquiera saberlo. 

No tiene ninguna marca o nombre, al menos no que se vea. Es de chapa, y seguramente hace unos años era roja.

_ Por supuesto, roja, cómo no. _

Eso no les extraña. 

Contienen la respiración, seguros de que es una bomba o una granada que  _ ESO  _ ha plantado y lanzado en su camino. Tras un minuto entero desperdiciado, se medio convencen de que, quizás, es solo una nevera que no recuerdan o una triste alucinación colectiva. Esas cosas ocurren cuando un grupo de personas muy cercanas viven sucesivas situaciones de extremo estrés en un corto periodo de tiempo, Bill lo sabe porque lo estudió en un taller de literatura creativa, antes de conocer a su mujer.

Bill abre la marcha, como siempre, porque es el líder, porque les metió en esto. 

Se le escapa una risita amarga.

El resto le mira.

Eso le hace más gracia, y vuelve a reír.

Como es el líder, le imitan, y de pronto están llenando la siniestra habitación de risas, de carcajadas, de nervios y amargura. De miedo, y su mayor remedio. Se burlan de sí mismos, y lo mejor es que no saben qué le ha hecho tanta gracia a Bill.

Las risas acaban tan abruptas como comienzan, y tras tragar saliva e hinchar el pecho, Bill empieza a andar, con idea de sortear la nevera, tan alejados de la misma como puedan. 

Un dos tres pollito inglés, que lo ves y no lo ves.

Siguen todos de la mano.

Beverly recuerda ALGO. Y después piensa en el vertedero, de nuevo. Otro recuerdo recién desbloqueado.

No recuerda si ocurrió antes de la batalla a pedradas, pero sí que fue antes del final. Recuerda que había estado patinando, y cuando se cansó, con la nuca quemada y las rodillas destrozadas por probar nuevos trucos, pero satisfecha, decidió ir a los Barrens porque en la casita subterránea tenían agua fría y se estaba fresquito. A la vuelta a casa, escuchó un ruido muy fuerte. Parecía el rugir de un fuego muy violento, y venía del vertedero, así que se acercó, escondiéndose detrás de los coches. Cuando descubrió, que el ruido correspondía a los pedos de Henry Bowers y Patrick Hockstetter, casi no fue capaz de contener la risa, aunque de chistoso no tuviera nada. 

Parece haber llegado al reino de los recuerdos que preferiría haber borrado.

Los chicos estaban de cuclillas, y se acercaban un mechero al culo cada vez que iban a soltar una de sus ventosidades. Bev esto no lo sabe, pero no fue casual que los encontrara ni un golpe de suerte. Cada jueves bajaban al vertedero y hacían una competición, porque los jueves era el cuarto día de fabada. Beverly recuerda, también, que esa fue la primera vez que vio un pene. Aunque en ese momento pensaba en ellos como  _ cosas.  _ Vio sus  _ asquerosas cosas  _ colgando inertes entre las piernas de los chicos. Cuando se aburrieron de los pedos, Patrick le dijo a Henry que iba a enseñarle algo  _ muy bueno.  _ Eso no hizo que Henry quitara su eterna cara de cabreado y mosqueado con la vida, pero Beverly recuerda que lo que ocurrió fue, básicamente, que Patrick le masturbó y a Henry le gustó y que ella no podía apartar la mirada, pero a la vez estaba segura de que como la vieran la mataban.

Después se apartó antes de que la descubrieran, sobre todo porque tenía que ir al baño. Así que se apartó unos metros, con los patines rebotando a la espalda. Tras agacharse lejos de las ortigas, y volviendo ya a casa, volvió a escuchar gritos, esta vez de sorpresa. Pero no de dolor. Porque Patrick Hockstetter nunca creyó en el dolor ni en la realidad.

Entiende por qué ha desbloqueado ese caprichoso recuerdo. 

Cuando se acercó a los gritos movida por la curiosidad, descubrió a Patrick enterrado bajo una manta de manchas carnosas y rosas que engordaban engordaban engordaban. Una se le enganchó al brazo, y le chupó la sangre, y ella se dio cuenta de que eran horrorosas sanguijuelas. También vio que todas salían de una nevera.

También roja.

Exactamente igual a la que corona esa habitación. Ese es el motivo por el que lo ha recordado.

Piensa en pedirle al resto que tenga cuidado, y en contárselo. Después piensa que cuando Eddie les contó lo del leproso, el leproso  _ sífilis  _ empezó a asustarles a todos. Y cuando Richie habló del hombre Lobo, fue un hombre lobo lo que les atacó. 

Se lo piensa mejor y no comenta nada. Lo diga o no, ya están todos asustados.

Cuando Bill, por fin, ha sorteado la nevera, y Eddie se dispone a hacerlo, la muy hija de puta se abre de par en par.

Se abre a la fuerza, violenta, a lo bruto. Se abre y los goznes chirrían y la nevera está a punto de volver a cerrarse por el ímpetu. Pero no lo hace. Al final se queda abierta de par en par. 

La nevera  _ roja  _ les da un minuto para procesar, para asustarse, y para cagarse en los pantalones. Mike piensa también en Bowers y Hockstetter, y en la nevera del segundo. Patrick escondía animales vivos y esperaba a que murieran. Resulta que Pennywise esconde cadáveres y espera que vuelvan a la vida, porque tras ese ruidoso minuto de cortesía, la nevera empieza a sangrar una marea de globos, de todos los colores, de todo tipo. Una marea de globos con cordeles y todo que salen expulsados, a presión, y luego flotan hasta el techo. Se enredan entre los perdedores, y les obligan a separarse, y los empujan. Los dividen.

Y cada globo tiene un nombre. Y los que más se repiten son KASPBRACK, MARSH, HANLON, HANSCOM, TOZIER, DENBROUGH. 

Los  _ siete  _ seis empiezan a gritar. Chillidos de niños y corderos en mataderos, no de personas adultas, racionales.

Aunque parece que la marea de globos nunca acabará, tras la primera ola llega un nuevo regalo; una pelota. No, no, una cabeza. Una cabeza que efectivamente rueda por el suelo y se acerca a un perdedor y luego a otro, rebotando, rozándoles. 

La lengua le cuelga y laaaaaame el suelo. Laaaaame la suciedad, la roñosa suciedad que se pega a las suelas, y las jeringas rotas, y los condones, y la comida mohosa y la mierda de ratas. La lengua lame el suelo y los ojos ruedan en sus cuencas y la cabeza sin cuerpo ríe, gritando su propio nombre  _ STAAAAAAAN. STAAAAAAAAN. STAAAAAAAAN.  _ El estridente chillido de un pájaro siendo desplumado.

A la cabeza le sigue el cuerpo. Parece una gallina a la que le han cortado la cabeza y aún no se ha enterado de que debería estar muerta. El cuerpo, que no debería haber cabido en la pequeña nevera  _ roja  _ de chapa, se desdobla. Primero los brazos, que cuelgan sin gracia. Luego las piernas se estiran, deshaciendo el nudo que formaban. Y el cuerpo sin cabeza empieza a balancearse, buscándoles, buscando a sus pobres amigos que le han abandonado y le han dejado solo y se han reído del pobre judío. 

Detrás de Stan van otros.

Van Georgie, sin brazo, va Patrick, sin carne, va Betty Ripsom, sin nariz…

Detrás de ellos van otros, y tras la primera ola llegan los tsunamis; y los náufragos muertos, los niños de Nunca Jamás, no parecen acabar. 

Bill cree que se va a desmayar.

No es el único.

Los tres primeros, Mapache, Mofeta y Oso; Stan, Patrick y Georgie se quedan en el centro, en el suelo, retorciéndose. Ríen a carcajadas.

Ben entra en pánico. Siente los viejos arañazos abriéndose de nuevo en su rechoncha barriga que ahora son abdominales planos y no deberían sudar tanto. Sale corriendo hacia la derecha. Se aleja del grupo.

Eddie no tiene su inhalador. OH DIOS NO TIENE SU INHALADOR. Deja que el terror le llene los pulmones, y siente la misma presión detrás de los ojos que cuando le explicaron lo que significa la palabra placebo pero OH DIOS NO TIENE SU INHALADOR, y echa a correr tan rápido como puede hacia las escaleras, hacia la puerta. Los globos se enredan entre sus pies y queman al tacto, como tentáculos de una medusa.

Mike cree, cree firmemente, que vuelve a tener diez años, que Henry está justo detrás de él, y que le aplasta la cara contra un charco de barro y piedras, gritándole que así será un negro de verdad,  _ negropiojosodemierda.  _ Siente cómo la gravilla le rasca su rostro imberbe y cómo la vergüenza le llena el corazón. Él tampoco es fuerte, Gran Bill, lo siente. Él es solo un  _ negropiojosodemierda. _

Richie tampoco se salva. Los globos le queman la piel, y luego le queman los ojos. Siempre ha sido un negado, y el más pardillo perdedor, y ahora tiene un anillo en el bolsillo pero no a su esposo así que; ¿Con quién está casado? ¿Con la muerte? ¡Con el payaso! Se tiene que quitar las lentillas y buscar a tientas las gafas porque la cara le quema, le quema la piel, le quema el alma. Encuentra las gafas pero se le cae el anillo y no le da tiempo a llorar. Él también sale huyendo. 

Beverly, por su parte, siente a su padre cada vez que toca un globo. Es imposible evitarlos porque están por todas partes, y cada vez que roza la goma siente la sombra de su padre, sus manos, sus besos, sus comentarios.  _ Me preocupas Bevvie, me preocupas mucho.  _ Se tira al suelo y se tira del pelo. Se lo cortó, pero ya no está tan corto, y le pueden tirar de los mechones y pueden someterla y van a hacerlo y van a usarla y oh dios Bill, le preocupo demasiado, ¿a ti te preocupo también?

Bill se queda solo. En medio del mar se descubre naúfrago.

Es el líder, el grande, el fuerte y poderoso Gran Bill. Los globos lo saben, y se preocupan por él para ocuparse de él. 

Mientras Bill se deja la voz gritando que se den las manos, que se mantengan unidos, que no huyan y no se dejen engañar, intentando reunirlos, los globos se reúnen en torno a él. Le atrapan y le atan.

¿Que cúal era tu papel? ¿Que por qué era tu papel? Aquí lo tienes Gran Bill, aquí lo ves. Tu papel era reunirlos y llevarlos hasta el final, y ya los has guiado. Y ahora los estás dejando. Cerdos al matadero y tú eres el granjero. Has sacrificado a tus amigos y tan tranquilo te quedas.

CASTIGA EXHAUSTO EL POSTE TOSCO Y RECTO

Los cordeles se atan a sus pies, sus muñecas, sus rodillas. Le atrapan, le envuelven. Le convierten una marioneta, y Pennywise ahora es ventrílocuo y no solo bailarín. Mientras el resto huye, se escabulle, se esconde y chilla escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas, Bill empieza a flotar, Bill se aleja del suelo. Los globos lo alzan en peso y Bill no pesa mucho porque es un saco de huesos. 

_ E INSISTE INFAUSTO _

Flotan, y flotan porque todos flotan, hacia la habitación más lejana. Se llevan al líder lejos, se llevan al líder consigo. La marea de globos nubla los ojos del resto. Las carcajadas de todos los cadáveres ensordecen sus oídos. Y Bill se aleja mientras nadie se da cuenta.

Los globos se lo llevan, lo reclaman, se lo quedan. Mientras el resto se separa, y Bill trata de unirlos, los globos le atan. La marea se lo lleva.

Y le encierra en el baño, sin que nadie lo vea. En el baño donde antaño hicieron daño al licántropo universitario. 

QUE HA VISTO A LOS ESPECTROS.

  
  


**CAPÍTULO 14; La odisea**

  
  


**1**

  
  


Tom no es el primer hombre que persigue a Beverly hasta el mundo de los sueños. Hay más, siempre ha habido muchos más. Los hombres son hombres y Beverly tardó aproximadamente un minuto y medio en comprender que un tipo raro la estaba siguiendo. No es un tiempo récord, ni mucho menos. De haber estado en Chicago, habría tardado la mitad. Pero aturdida como está, pierde reflejos. Un minuto y medio más o menos es demasiado.

Es consciente de que ese sexto sentido, a veces paranoico, no es solo cosa suya. Que está alojado en la mente de absolutamente todas las mujeres. No naces con él, lo  _ desarrollas _ . Lo desarrollas cuando, por un caramelo, te ves sentada en el regazo de tu padre o tu tío o tu abuelo, y sientes la mano en la espalda y te hacen la pregunta del millón, ¿eres una  _ niña buena _ ? ¿A quién quiere más, a mamá o a papá? Lo desarrollas cuando entras en el instituto y compruebas el favoritismo que le tiene cierto profesor a cierta compañera de clase. Y piensas " _ Menuda caradura _ " y también piensas " _ menos mal que no soy yo _ ".

Lo desarrollas cuando tu primer novio en serio intenta llegar algo más en un cine, poniéndote la mano encima de un pecho y tú lo miras con cara de boba y él besa tu cuello y sientes que todo te molesta pero no eres capaz de apartarlo, así que lo dejas estar porque tampoco es para tanto. 

Lo desarrollas en la universidad. En tu primer trabajo. En las noches que sales de fiesta. Cuando paseas por la calle.  _ En fin _ , lo desarrollas, así que Beverly hace lo que cualquiera en una situación como esa. Se reajusta el bolso, se cierra hasta arriba la camisa y cambia de acera. Intentando no entrar en pánico. Porque claro, son simplemente imaginaciones tuyas. 

Por un momento, respira. Creyéndose estúpida por pensar algo así. Esas cosas no suelen pasar, y mucho menos, a una. Impensable. Pero para cuando el tipo también cruza la calle, con las manos en el bolsillo de la gabardina, apretando el paso, Beverly ya ve su futuro inmediato, y su tumba, ahí en frente "vino por un payaso y al final murió por un oso escapado del circo".

Será estúpida. Un sudor frío como el hielo le recorre a estas alturas. Se aferra al bolso como si pudiera ser un salvavidas. Aprieta el paso, con lágrimas de puro terror. Se mira reflejada en cada escaparate porque le aterra girarse y ver su silueta. Y verle sonreír. Y ver la oscuridad abalanzarse sobre ella. 

Gira la calle. Ni siquiera sabe dónde le están llevando los pies. Luz luz luz,  _ necesita _ luz. Necesita farolas. Ni siquiera ha anochecido del todo. 

Se encorva. Se achica. Hincha la barriga, pone una mueca. Quiere arrancarse los senos de cuajo, quiere cortarse el cabello, pasar desapercibida. Hacer lo que sea necesario, pero no,  _ por favor, no.  _ Ni siquiera es tan guapa, ni tan notoria, ni tan deseable. Ni siquiera se siente persona. Un trozo de carne sexual. Cuando gira a la derecha, simplemente aprovecha y echa a correr. Con los ovarios en la garganta. La luna está tapada entre las nubes, pero no se va a parar a contemplarla porque pretende vivir para ver otro amanecer. 

A la carrera se le rompe un tacón, pero eso no la para. Beverly se mete en una cafetería. Se pide un café. Llora. Está salvada. Está bien. Nadie le pregunta qué tal está. Qué le pasa. De qué tiene miedo. Porque es derry. Cada cual a lo suyo. Solo la camarera, de vez en cuando, le echa una triste mirada.  _ Sabedora, _ quizás. 

  
  


**2**

  
  


Los globos, la gran marea roja, la sangre, la menstruación. Siguen flotando, separándolos, anclándose a sus extremidades y atrapándolos. Los perdedores se separan, se dividen y se pierden. Parece que Pennywise se sabe la máxima de cualquier estratega.  _ Divide y vencerás.  _ La emplea correctamente.

A cada uno le persigue un monstruo, y la nevera sigue vomitando muertos, vivos, mierda, recuerdos. Miedos. Por eso nadie se da cuenta cuando el payaso rapta a su líder cuando Pennywise grita que capturó la bandera y ahora se la lleva a su base. Nadie se da cuenta cuando Bill desaparece.

Y aún así nadie se sorprende.

Son cuerpos, son muertos, son vivos. Primero Stan, su cabeza y después su cuerpo. Luego Patrick. Luego Ripsom. Luego el espantapájaros. Luego… y luego… y luego….

El horror desfigura los rostros. Es el esperpento. 

Stan se abalanza sobre Beverly. Es un niño. 

El grito es escandaloso, horrible, desastroso. Aún así nadie lo escucha, porque todo el mundo grita. Es una orquesta. Es un coro. Esperpento.

A Eddie, original como siempre, le acosa lo excéntrico, Patrick. Richie conocía a Henry pero ahora conoce a Oscar y llora porque piensa en Paul y porque le tiene miedo al mago de Oz. Mike es perseguido por el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas, por sus hermanos quemados en el Black Spot, que quieren que arda con ellos y por ellos. A Ben le persigue Beverly, pero Beverly está ardiendo y se quema en su vestido de prom con sangre de cochino. Todos gritan, todos sufren. Nadie escucha a Bill, mucho menos le ven. Y él, aliviado y egoísta, piensa que tal vez ya se ha acabado su parte. Que tal vez era el líder y tenía que conducirlos, y ya lo ha hecho, y ya es libre. Y punto. Se alivia en ello. Pero en verdad no lo hace.  _ Le atrapan los espectros _ .

El niño judío la tira al suelo, riendo. Su cuerpo infantil y pequeño acaba abruptamente en cuello. Ella grita con horror. Stan, sujeto a la realidad por las cuerdas de los globos, burlas de sogas, baila sobre ella. La atrapa, sobre el suelo, aprisionada bajo su peso. Mete los dedos una y otra vez en el final sangrante de su cuerpo, y con el cálido fluido rojo pinta en su cara de mujer, sus brazos, y sus piernas, incansables estrellas judías, incansable sufrimiento, apocalíptico.

El enorme espantapájaros, demasiado alto, demasiado extraño, empuja a Richie, le empuja, insinuante, imperturbable, lejos de sus amigos. Él no se da cuenta. Solo piensa, con exorbitado horror, en su marido. En el anillo de su bolsillo. En las noches de niños charlando en el teatro hasta la madrugada. El espantapájaros lo aleja, se lo lleva aparte, a un granero. Pero en realidad no es un granero, es solo otro cuarto, que no es un baño, pero tiene un colchón sucio y mohoso donde Johny y mil otros se la chuparon al leproso y cogieron sida, y lo cogieron todo y se mataron solos. Richie sabe de eso. También sabe de Oscar. También sabe lo que va a hacer. Grita. Se queda solo. Le encierran. También se queda solo. Divide y vencerás. 

Ben tampoco es menos. Alguien le sale al paso desde las profundidades de la nevera. Es Bev, consumiéndose. Deseosa de consumirle. Beverly, fuego invernal. ¿Invernal? Infernal. Ríe, a carcajadas, mientras le tira al suelo. Arde. Como una muñeca humillada que grita para vengarse. Como la reina de un baile sin fin. Sube sobre él, le trepa y le hinca los dedos, ardiendo. Ben llora. Ben llora. Ella se lo lleva lejos.

Mike lucha contra su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos. Un hombre

quemado por el cáncer, en los huesos, fantasma de quien solía hacer. Quien con una sonrisa le pregunta si quiere otra historia. Si quiere otra jodida historia sobre su querida Derry. Es un muerto. Derry se lo ha llevado y ahora se lleva al faro. Mike se pregunta, con horror, si ese es siempre el futuro, morir, ser el negro, ser el último mulo. No lo sabe pero tampoco se asusta porque está llorando. El ayer duele más que el mañana, y es su padre consumido quien le consume. Se lo lleva por un pasillo. Aquí tienes tu jodida historia.

A Eddie casi no le sorprende que Patrick se vaya directo a él. Marica, Cuatroojos, capitán de los piojos. No le sorprende para nada. Los globos siguen separándoles, y quemando, y aislándoles. Es la marea roja. _ Es el velo de la muerte _ , piensa Eddie, fascinado. Esperpéntico, todo es esperpento. Patrick le empuja hacia el centro, le lleva a la nevera, a su tumba, a su gruta y guarida. Le empuja, le sube la camiseta y lame el pecho con su lengua morbosa y carnosa y muerta. Sonriendo  _ ¿Te gusta marica? ¿Te gusta?  _ le lame de arriba abajo. Eddie hiperventila. Qué sucio. Acierta a darle un rodillazo en las pelotas pero Patrick sigue empujándole. Sigue llevándole a su nevera roja.  _ Te la chupo, jaja, te va a gustar, te la chupo gratis con mi sarnosa lengua mientras el sida te come. ¿Lo sientes? Te como.  _ Eddie grita;

—NO, NO LO SIENTO MIERDA LÁRGATE.

Saca su inhalador. Creía que lo había olvidado, pero está justo ahí, donde siempre. En su bolsillo derecho. Lo dispara. Como si fuera ácido, hace efecto. Todos los globos explotan, Patrick se desvanece. Pero mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que esa era la mejor parte, no la peor. Porque mira a su alrededor, y está solo. Completamente solo.

  
  


**3**

  
  


Se deja llevar por el pánico dos minutos que parecen dos universos. Después escucha a Richie, le encuentra, le mira. Estaba encerrado en una habitación cualquiera pero no escogida al azar. Es la habitación en que antes vieron brillando el anillo de pedida.

  
  


**4**

  
  


Cuando el señor Bowers le empuja al suelo, y forcejean, y casi se ve a sí mismo muerto desde fuera, se pregunta qué será de Paul.

Cuando el señor Bowers desaparece como si hubieran pinchado un globo, se pregunta qué será de sí. Tiene los brazos y la cara llenos de cristales rotos pequeños que se le han clavado. No tendría miedo, pero sabe que corresponden a ciertas jeringas y viejas drogas. No tendría miedo, pero lo tiene.

  
  


**5**

  
  


La cabeza de Eddie se abre, se ensancha y se achica, todo a la vez, como si fuera una alucinación, como si fuera un cuadro de Dalí, incoherente en su coherencia.

Se abre, como un huevo cascado a la perfección, y todos los colores salen despedidos de ella como fuegos artificiales, y todo se intensifica, y es daltónico pero al contrario porque ve demasiado. Eddie es el color rojo, rojo, rojo.

Pestañea, intentado mantener el control, viendo a su amigo pero sin verlo,

escuchándole sin entenderlo, bien alto bien alto bien alto. Más bien, bien drogado.

—¡Richie! Joder!— Richie siente la bofetada, pero no ve la mano ni cuando Eddie le sacude por los hombros, desesperado por atarlo a la realidad. Él grita, porque se ha mordido el labio. Como un profeta ciego, tantea con las manos la cara del asmático, intentando ver si tiene ojos y boca o ellos son también imposibles espejismos—Richie espabila. ¡Espabila, joder!

Richie le agarra las manos. Con torpeza, pero las agarra;

—¡Pero no me pegues!

Eddie se escandaliza. También se ve aliviado, por supuesto. Richie no se va a morir, al menos por el momento y mucho menos entre sus brazos. Pero con el alivio llega el enfado. El escándalo;

—¡Vuelves a estar drogado!

Richie se frota la cara. Se le han caído las lentillas y le arden los ojos. Eso, sumado al shock, es lo que le pasa en realidad. Mira a Eddie, bizqueando un poco;

—Tú eres gilipollas. — Eddie bufa indignado. — Lo que estoy es mareado.

Se palpa el bolsillo del pantalón. Efectivamente, ahí siguen sus gafas. Las gafas que deberían estar en su mesita de noche en Los Ángeles, porque solo las usa ya por las noches. Redondas, de culo de botella. Están remendadas con cinta americana; no son las de la mesita de noche. Son las de su infancia.

Se las pone. Luego mira a Eddie y Eddie está mirando la pared.

Richie la mira también.

Ninguno de los dos está drogado, ha quedado claro.

Aún así la pared está moviéndose. No es un efecto óptico.

El papel pintado, antaño rosáceo, se arruga y estira, como si fuera una marea de olas y no una inerte pared. Eddie se da cuenta de que las “olas” se deben a que la pared está creciendo. Literalmente, creciendo. Parece un puñetero espejo de la feria, los que te hacen más gordo, y más estrecho, y un puto enano o un gigante deformado. Solo que en vez de un espejo es la pared, y  _ no está causando ninguna ilusión óptica, _ piensa Eddie,  _ está tratando de marearnos y hacer que yo me pierda. _

La puerta está cerrada, así que no pueden huir, sin más, y los duendecillos pintados en los bordes, rozando con el suelo y el techo, han empezado a bailar un extraño vals lleno de saltos y cabriolas por el amplio universo de la pared. 

_ ¿Quiénes vivían aquí, antes de todo? ¿Quién vivía entre las paredes de duendes pintados, que antes eran rosas y ahora solo rosáceas? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Cómo murieron? ¿A cuántos de sus niños se los comió un amigable payaso? _

La risa, una risa estridente y aguda, fatigada, empieza a resonar por todo el espacio, tan alta en volumen que marea. Podría venir de todos lados, de muchas bocas, de todos los niños que se aburren ahí abajo, muertos, pudriéndose, en parte comidos, y han subido a jugar al escondite un rato.

Van in crescendo, hasta que hacen tanto daño en los oídos que tanto Riche como Eddie, y suponen que todos  _ los que sigan vivos  _ los demás estarán haciendo lo mismo. Siente un líquido cálido recorrerlo desde los oídos y teme que sea sangre y, literalmente, le haya estallado el tímpano. Porque esas cosas pasan, su madre, santa madre, lo repitió mil veces. Resultan ser solo numerosas lágrimas.

Tanteando, cegado por el dolor de las risas, tan fuertes y agudas como chillidos, Eddie y Richie se agarran ambas manos, dejados caer en el suelo como sacos de patatas. Hacen bien. El siguiente truco que la casa de las risas les tiene preparado es empezar a girar, como una lavadora, como una centrifugadora. 

Eddie visitó un acelerador de partículas una vez, con su amigo Boris. Cree que la casa gira, buenamente, a la misma velocidad. O, por lo menos, a la misma velocidad que las centrifugadoras capaces de separar plasma y glóbulos rojos. 

Eso debe ser. Piensa.  _ Eso _ está intentando separar el valor y la fuerza que nos quedan de cuando éramos niños, y dejarnos solo con el miedo y el horror de ahora que somos adultos y solo soñamos con finanzas y una cómoda jubilación.

Sea eso o no, la habitación gira rápido, muy rápido. Si lo que pretendía era desorientarlos, lo ha conseguido con creces. Richie vomita. El papel se raja con una limpia brecha que lo recorre de arriba a abajo, dividiendo la pared en dos mitades irregulares.

_ ¿Quién dormía aquí y llamaba a esta casa hogar? _

Tras unos minutos que consiguen que Richie casi eche hasta la primera papilla, la casa para. Por unos segundos a Richie, en un ramalazo de locura líquida, se le ocurre la posibilidad de que aquella fuera la casa del mismísimo Pennywise, que tiene alquilada indefinidamente a fin de criar allí a sus hijitos, vestiditos de marineritos con una cara exactamente igual que la del payaso, enorme y deforme, que jugaban al yo-yo, pintaban con tizas y en vez de pavo, cenaban pierna de humano rellena. 

Eddie teme que de la repentina brecha en el papel salga una garra.

Para Richie sale algo peor; rodando, cae la alianza de Paul Dalton, el famoso Paul Dalton.

—¡PAUL!

Como un niño detrás de la pelota que cae a la carretera, Richie empieza a correr detrás del anillo. Eddie no tiene otra que correr tras él.

La puerta se ha entreabierto al fin ( _ Ahora sí, ¿no, so puta?)  _ y da paso a otra habitación más, que por supuesto, nada tiene que ver con el salón donde han perdido a sus amigos. Eddie se pregunta cuántos siguen vivos. Richie no, simplemente sale corriendo, como si hubiera encontrado la bobina de Ariadna en el laberinto de Dédalo y pudiera ahora seguir el hilo que va a llevarle a su objetivo; no el minotauro, ni la salida. Paul. Su marido, que esperemos siga vivo. 

Sin preguntárselo, tras mirar alrededor de esta nueva habitación angosta y asfixiante en la que no hay ni un solo mueble, y las paredes, lejos de quemadas por el sol, son de un brillante verde, Richie sale escopetado hacia las escaleras;

—¡Richie, no! ¡Joder espera, por ahí no es, so imbécil!

Eddie le sigue, y suben casi dos tramos enteros antes de pararse, con asfixia. Tienen tres posibles caminos, porque las escaleras dan a tres posibles pasillos. Se miran, en silencio, tragando saliva. Eddie puede sentir cómo Richie clava la mirada en él, porque es el guía, porque  _ debe  _ ser capaz de sacarle de ahí. Es su único papel. Sin embargo Eddie no sabe, se dedica a mirar las tres puertas con cara de tonto. 

Las voces vuelven a empezar, ayudando a la toma de decisiones.

Esta vez cada una dice algo distinto. Esta vez no son solo risas, son gritos, son llantos desesperados que gritan pidiendo auxilio. Gritos que se pisan los unos a los otros, bramidos que se entremezclan y se confunden, imposibles de entender. Gritos humanos, conocidos, de sus amigos. Gritos de todos a los que han dejado atrás. Y de fondo, las risas. Siempre las risas.

Richie salta hacia la derecha, Eddie salta también, para cogerle el brazo;

—¡NO!

Richie, aunque es adulto, aunque nunca ha usado la violencia para ganar discusiones, se zafa de su agarre con la ayuda de un golpe bajo;

—PAUL, ¡Paul! ¡PAUL ESTOY AQUÍ!

Eddie, por un momento muy breve, tan fugaz que ni si quiera recordará haberlo pensado, se dice que los gritos llenos de congoja y dolor de Richie por su marido son peores que el eco de voces que gritan bajo ella. 

—¡Paul tiene que esperar! ¡Richie, estamos aquí por los otros!

Vuelve a agarrarle, intentando que le mire a los ojos. Richie, como un león encarcelado, rehuye su mirada y sigue buscando, desquiciado, la voz de su marido. Cuyo grito suena demasiado real para ser imitado o un simple juego del payaso Pennywise. Nunca ha escuchado a Paul en ese desesperante dolor, aún así no duda que sea él o que le estén torturando. Por su culpa. Por su culpa. Por su gran culpa.

Como Eddie no le suelta, empieza a aporrear su pecho, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su marido.

Kaspbrack, que piensa que están perdiendo el tiempo de una forma alarmantemente estúpida, le permite un minuto y medio de tirar la toalla. Luego le coge por los codos, separándole de sí.

—Paul, luego. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Bill. Él dirá qué hacer.

Richie le mira, con sus enormes ojos distorsionados por las lágrimas y el cristal.

—Tío, volveremos a por tu esposo, luego. Bill sabrá qué hacer.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes por dónde es! ¡PAUL! ¡PAUL LO SIENTO!

En eso tiene razón. Sospecha que es por el pasillo del centro, pero no está cien por cien seguro, y odia no estar cien por ciento seguro cuando va a tomar una decisión.

—Es por el medio. — Aún agarrándole por un codo, tira de él. Richie se deja llevar, dócil como el ganado. — Estoy seguro.

Eddie avanza dos pasos, aún dudando. Luego suelta el brazo de Richie, sorprendido.

_ ¿De quién era esto? _

Porque parecen haber entrado en la torreta del recuerdo; ambos lados del pasillo están cubiertos, hasta tal punto que casi no se distingue el color del papel de la pared, por cuadros. Retratos de muchas personas, que, por su semejanza, parecen familia. Todos los lienzos se giran para mirarlo, con una sonrisa leonardesa. 

Capturan a Eddie y toda su atención durante menos de un minuto.

En ese tiempo, Richie ya se ha soltado y ha salido corriendo hacia la voz de su marido.

  
  


**6**

  
  


Eddie traga saliva. Vuelve a estar totalmente solo.

De lejos, le llega la respiración de Richie. Y sabe que es de Richie porque lleva con él toda la noche, y porque duda que el resto siga vivo. Y duda que vaya a volver a ver a Myra. O pensar en Boris. O conducir un coche. 

En lo último sí que acierta.

Por un instante de absoluto silencio reinante, roto solo por su rasposa respiración y los lejanos llantos de terror de Richie, se plantea abandonar.

Eddie Kaspbrack, Edward, porque es adulto, está por tirar la toalla. De hecho, tira la toalla.

Necesita al resto para matar a  _ eso,  _ porque deben hacerlo LOS PERDEDORES. Como club. Pero no necesita al resto para salir de ese infierno. Tiene un gps en la cabeza, uno que nunca falla, ni si quiera por las zonas de Brooklyn con las carreteras más estropeadas y perdidas. Puede salir de ahí. El resto no, pero él sí, porque es el guía. Bill es el líder, Mike el farolero, y él el conductor, el tipo con el mapa. Nunca ha sido mucho más, ni siquiera ahora que está casado. 

Richie está fastidiándolo todo por salvar a su puñetero marido famoso. ¿Por qué no puede él salir por patas y volver a su aburrida casa con su  _ preocupada  _ y  _ alterada  _ esposa?

Durante esos minutos de rasposo y angustioso silencio, tira la toalla. 

Cuando empieza a escuchar el susurro de unas piernas que parecen cojear y avanzan hacia él, se acojona y la recoge del suelo. 

Puede llegar a la salida, sí. ¿Pero puede llegar vivo? De eso no está tan seguro. Para eso necesita a sus “amigos”.

Traga saliva. Ya no es que la puerta a su espalda esté cerrada a cal y canto; La puerta ha desaparecido, fusionada con la pared y pintada de azul descolorido. 

Traga saliva, reúne valor, y empieza a andar. No sabe de dónde saca las agallas. Ni si son agallas y no puro derrotismo; A lo mejor no avanza para luchar con  _ Eso,  _ si no para entregarse. Aún así avanza uno, dos, tres pasos. Hasta que la sombra está a la luz.

Lo primero que le llega es su voz.

Una voz de mujer. Una voz que al hipocondríaco de Eddie se le antoja mohosa, sucia. Demasiado grave y rasposa para ser realmente de mujer;

—Es curioso, ¿No crees, cielo?— Eddie busca el inhalador. O nunca ha estado en su bolsillo, o lo ha perdido.— Cómo nuestros sueños llegan a hacerse realidad si lo deseas de todo corazón.

Es una mujer, efectivamente. Más alta que Eddie, casi por diez o veinte centímetros, a pesar de que usa unas converses rotas y descosidas, llenas de barro.

Morena. 

Camisa hawaiianna sobre un gran busto, caído y dispar.

Bermudas, muy poco femeninas. Las rodillas llenas de pelos y rasguños.

Una mujer adulta con piernas de adolescente despreocupado.

Para rematar, unas gafas de culo de botella tan grandes que casi ocupan su cara entera.

Eddie siempre ha sido muy bueno pillando las irónicas metáforas de la vida. Se casó con su madre, sí, él también lo ve. Y por supuesto sabe a quién burla está masculina mujer, con sus rizos negros y sus gafas remendadas.

Los labios, gruesos, arrugados, viejos y resecos como el papel, están malamente pintados de rojo cereza, y entre ellos sostienen un cigarro que se saca de vez en cuando, entre grandes sonrisas burlonas y provocativas.

_ Estoy perdido.  _ Piensa Eddie.  _ Estoy jodidamente perdido. _

—¿Qué pasa? —Esa mujer, a la que Eddie dá el nombre de Rachel, se acerca. Él ni siquiera acierta a retroceder. —¡No seas tímido! Cielo, ¿cuántas veces te preguntaste qué hubiera pasado si él fuese mujer? ¡ _Aquí_ _estoy_!

Eddie niega, lentamente. Cualquiera se preguntaría por qué le tiene tanto miedo. La mujer, la descuidada mujer, alza los brazos un poco, estirándose como un felino atropellado. Se le levanta la camisa y Eddie ve que de su ombligo baja una fina línea de oscuro vello.

—Sé que me imaginaste, mi querido Eds. Que mientras le mirabas te preguntaste mil veces; ¿sentiría lo mismo si fuese una chica? ¡Pruébalo! Cariño, soy toda tuya, ¡Pruébalo! —Se desabrocha la camisa, debajo hay una camiseta negra de esas interiores, pegadas al cuerpo. — ¡Pruébame, Eds!

Eddie niega, balbucea. 

Se queda frío, de piedra. Y toda su sangre huye hacia abajo, hacia el pene, que se levanta erecto mientras él tiembla sin entender nada. Otro juego del payaso.

_ ¿Lo es? _

—¡No! ¡Apartáte! ¡Estoy… estoy casado!

Rachel, esa vasta, terrorífica, y a la vez atractiva mujer, ríe, cantarina, con su voz cascada de fumadora empedernida.

Eddie no tiene tiempo de verlo. No sabe cómo, pero la tiene encima, arrinconándole entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—Bip bip, Eddie.

Rachel le coge la mano, con suavidad. ¡Suavidad! Eddie se deja hacer. ¿Cómo podría apartarla si no? Es el shock, es el shock, es el shock.

Le obliga a meterla por debajo de su camiseta interior arrugada y olorosa del sudor. Ahí abajo no hay nada. Nada. Hueco, su mano no se palpa más que a sí misma.

—¿Te gusta?

Él siente la boca reseca. ¡No le gusta! ¡Lo odia! ¡Le asquea! 

_ Pero vienes de acostarte con Richie. De hacer de todo con él. Y eso te ha encantado. _

¡Lo odia tanto que tendrá que lavarse la mano con lejía!

Guarda silencio.

—Estoy empapando las bragas,  _ Eddie-Bear.  _ Y soy suave. Suave como la mantequilla. ¡Pop!

Con una mano viperina y la misma rapidez de la que hizo gala al acercarse, Rachel comienza a acariciarle, sobre los pantalones, el pubis. Eddie se siente tan asqueado que incluso le entran arcadas. Pero no se mueve, no reacciona. Sigue clavado en el sitio.

Ella mete las manos en sus pantalones, la erección muere de inmediato. Su mano es fría, pegajosa, viscosa de la suciedad. Eddie siente que con ese roce le está contagiando cáncer de próstata. Por fin dos luces en su cerebro se encienden y se conectan. Aparta a la mujer, tambaleándose, como un niño pequeño asustado y perdido, sorprendido por un adulto que se ofrece a ayudar y lleva como soborno una bolsa de caramelos.

—¡No! ¡Joder no, qué asco! ¡Apártate de mí!

No se da cuenta, claro, de que algo muy parecido le gritó a Richie en su día.

Rachel no se aparta, a pesar de sus lamentables forcejeos. Si no, que de repente, está completamente desnuda, y encima suyo. Está completamente desnuda y lista para terminar con su provocador baile del deseo.

Coge las manos de Eddie, las planta sobre su voluptuoso culo. No es Myra, su esposa que se parece a su madre. Tampoco es Richie, el chico que se negó a amar en su infancia y que ahora no le corresponde. Es otra mujer, distinta, pero que se parece al cómico. Él la llama Rachel, ¿Pero no era su nombre real Pennywise? No puede recordarlo. Mucho menos lo recuerda cuando ella insiste, susurrando a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y después toda su mandíbula;

—Sé que me deseas. Vamos, no temas. Soy mujer, vamos, fóllame.

Sus fantasías sexuales de adolescente, convertidas en algo que su cerebro de niño no rechazaría; una mujer, no un hombre  _ marica, maricón, GAY. _

Él niega. Pero sus manos, débiles, traidoras, se agarran a su cuello. Ella sonríe, satisfecha. Se pega más.

—Me das… asco.

Suena débil, frágil, asustado. No a un hombre convencido.

—Fóllame. Tócame. Hazme suplicar, hazme el amor, Eddie, Eds. ¡Tócame!

Besa su cuello, desabrocha sus pantalones, pasea la lengua a sus anchas por su piel. Su lengua mohosa, llena de bichos, asquerosa, muerta. Eddie mira hacia el techo, que crece, se alza, vuela y flota lejos de la tierra. Piensa que él flota también, que se está alejando del suelo y de todos los mundos reales. 

—Dime que me quieres, Osito Eddie. Mírame y dime que me quieres.

Él niega, llorando. No quiere, pero debe. Porque le quiere, porque ama a Richie, sigue enamorado desde que tenía quince años aunque no quiera. Aunque no quiere.

—Dime que me quieres.

Vuelve a negar. Respira, le cuesta. No tiene su inhalador. 

—Te…. te quiero. — Habla en un susurro ahogado, lleno de asco hacia sí mismo, y de dolor y miedo. Un te quiero forzado, pero tan sincero que arde.

Rachel, esa mujer, le besa. Le besa, entrometiendo su lengua a la fuerza entre los labios de Eddie, raspándole el cielo de la boca, los dientes, la lengua, la garganta.

Cuando le besa, su boca arde.

No es nada de lo que ha prometido, no es la dulzura del primer beso, tampoco es la intensidad del deseo. No es bueno, no es magnífico. La boca, literalmente, le arde con acidez. Como si la asquerosa lengua del monstruo estuviera corroyendo su piel. 

Está contagiándole con las asquerosas enfermedades contra las que siempre se preparó. La mujer, ese terrible payaso, le quema la boca, los labios, la garganta y todo el cuerpo. Es la malaria, el sida, la lepra, el cáncer de próstata y todo lo demás. 

Ella ríe, oh sí, ríe a carcajadas. Él chilla, horrorizado, escandalizado, en shock. Paralizado.

De repente no es una mujer, o la parodia de Richie. 

—Bobby Gray te la chupa gratis, chico. Te la chupa gratis si quieres.

La lengua le cuelga por la barbilla, llena de agujeros y gusanos. La piel se le cae a parches. Es un vagabundo moribundo.

¡Es el payaso!

—Bobby Gray te la chupa gratis, ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Te la chupa gratis y por dos centavos la segunda vez!

-NO. ¡NO JODER NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

La retahíla de gritos se prolonga. Eddie se deja caer al suelo, rascándose la piel, obsesionado, sintiendo el fuego de miles de enfermedades terminales que parecen recorrerle como hormigas que trepan un árbol. Entra en pánico. Ha tenido muchos ataques de ansiedad a lo largo de su vida. Los llamaba ataques de asma. Ataques de tos.

Pero él nunca fue asmático.

Ahora está sufriendo un verdadero ataque de pánico. Y no tiene su inhalador. No tiene su inhalador.

Unas manos caen sobre sus hombros, como garras, y sabe que es el fin y está preparado para entregarse. Es el payaso, que ha derrotado a otro y viene a llevarse su premio.

Eddie no deja de chillar. Pero tampoco opone resistencia.

  
  


**7**

  
  


Ben le pega un tortazo, con fuerza. Pediría perdón, pero en realidad, es satisfactorio. Eddie le mira, estupefacto.

—¡Reacciona Eddie por Dios!

Por fin, se calla.


End file.
